Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Krystal Lily Potter
Summary: COMPLETE! As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. 2004.
1. Marge's Return

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince** _  
_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_  
_**Chapter One: **Marge's Return  
**Rating:** PG-13_  
_**Couples:** Harry/Hermione, and...get this...a triangle but not a common one... Lavender/Ron/Luna...what do ya think of that? LOL!_

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry now how important he truly is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friends he must battle the horrors of the past, present and possible future to begin the end of a war, hopefully before it even starts. What happens when one of his friends disappear from under the protection of Dumbledore himself? It's up to the last two to find a way to fight this war, on their own..._

_**Warning:** There will be swearing in this and some talk of things like suicide, murder and other things like that. In much later chapters if the rating MIGHT change to R because of blood or something (I'm pretty sure I can avoid that though)_

I'd like to mention that I started this story literally the day after the fifth book came out and now over a year later I'm attempting to finish it. Mind you I need to redo much of the story as it is to make it more interesting and more to my current style and interests. So just so you know that note up there is a year old but I'm still leaving it there just in case.

Also I'd like to say the third movie was awesome and I hope everyone gets to see it...I saw it twice so far and I loved it! Yes I know there ARE a lot of R/Hr hints in it but I can pick out even more H/Hr. Really it could turn out anyway in the end, I believe they're leaving it open to that purposely. It is obvious that Ron DOES like Hermione but it didn't really show her reactions that much. It's probably gonna end up being a love triangle or something...actually I honestly think it is right now.

Well please continue reading this story and I'll stop my stupid babbling...hope you like the story and for those that read the old version of this I hope you like this more updated one! No the story line itself will mostly be the same but there will be a lot of changes too...

* * *

The rain poured down hard on the roves of the houses in Surrey. No one was seen outside at all, but if you were high enough in the air you could see a certain car heading back towards its domain: the driveway of number four Privet Drive.

Speaking of which; as the car drove calmly back to the house, the place in question was in havoc.

A woman with strait blond hair, pale blue eyes, who was skinny and had twice as much neck as a normal person, ran around everywhere complaining about how messy the house was.

A 16-year-old boy with short blond hair, pale blue eyes, who was wider then he was tall, and about the size of an adolescence killer whale, sat lazily on the couch ignoring his mother's orders.

Finally a 15-year-old boy, who would be turning 16 soon, with raven black hair, and emerald green eyes was finishing helping his aunt clean the last bit of the house. He was skinny, but not to the extreme he was last summer, and he recently had a sudden growth spurt, so he was much taller then he had been when his friends last saw him.

In this house lived the three Dursleys. The mother and only woman of the house was Petunia Dursley, she was married to Vernon Dursley and they had a son named Dudley. But also in this house lived another person, Petunia's nephew, Harry James Potter.

At the moment Vernon was driving home with his sister, Marge, who was coming for a visit again. With the thought that they would be there soon Petunia sighed happily as the house was finally clean, at least to her mind. She was very picky over how her house looked and she was proud of her surroundings.

She noticed her little Dudders seemed happy, watching TV and eating his snack, but Harry on the other hand was sitting on the staircase leading to the second floor, looking off into space. His normally bright emerald eyes resembled those of a dead person. She shuddered lightly, feeling for a minute that her sister could easily stare at her though those orbs.

Petunia had no idea why the boy would be depressed. She knew last year, after his fourth year at that school, when he came back he seemed very upset, now he was ten times worse.

She remembered what the Headmaster of Harry's School, Dumbledore, told her. She was the one that kept Harry safe, because she and Harry had the same blood; the same blood as her sister Lily, Harry's mother.

Petunia decided that later, she would see what was wrong with him...she had to! There had been a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that if she didn't find out what was on the last Potter's mind soon he would have an emotional breakdown. She certainly didn't need that to happen. The neighbors would talk and her poor Dudders might get hurt just like the time when Hagrid (That hairy beast, as Petunia and Vernon liked to call him) gave him a pig's tail. She would certainly not have that, nor would she have the neighbors talking about her insane nephew. To her it was an embarrassment to even be related to someone like him, let alone live under the same roof as him.

* * *

The four Dursley's (which included Marge) and Harry were sitting eating their dinner.

Marge couldn't help but raise her eyebrow as she watched Petunia place a full plate of food in front of Harry. He sat and ate quietly, not uttering a word and keeping his eyes on his food.

Marge had enough of the quietness and said, "Did you hear about all the murders?"

They all looked up and Vernon said, "Murders?"

"Yes, there have been about 30 of them just last week! They call the ones who do it the Dark Shadows," Marge said.

Harry let out a snort, causing Aunt Marge to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's so funny with murder boy? Suppose they were friends of your parents, eh?" She snapped.

Harry narrowed his eyes and spat, "No and don't you dare accuse them of having something to do with those fucking murderers."

"Don't take that tone of voice with me you good for nothing! And don't use foul language!" Marge yelled at him.

"I'll do whatever I please," Harry said. "Also you mentioned they're called the Dark Shadows, right? Well it might help if you had there correct name."

"What are they called then if you're so smart?" Marge asked darkly.

"Death Eaters," Harry stated.

There was a long pause and finally Marge said, "How would you know?"

"I told you my parents didn't die in a car crash," that was simply all he said as he turned back to his food and continued eating, ignoring Marge's verbal jabs towards him.

"I tell you Petunia, you should have put him in an orphanage. I told you that when I visited a couple of years ago," Marge said. "This good for nothing is just trouble...just like your sister was no doubt."

Harry's eyes snapped towards Marge Dursley with sheer rage in them. Vernon and Dudley saw it and coward slightly but Petunia, not wanting a repeat of last time took charge. She spent the most time home so she got to understand that Harry was an emotional time bomb waiting to go off this summer. She certainly didn't want to see what would happen if he did explode at anyone.

"Actually," she said, shooting Harry a warning glare. "My sister was my mother's little angel. She never placed a toe out of line and never got anything less then at least almost perfect at school. Although she seemed too perfect to me, it was only natural that she would end up with a freak."

"Ahh..." Marge said in a seemingly understanding voice. "So it was the father then. Where did you say your sister went to school?"

"A private school in Scotland," the woman replied.

"I don't see how this is relevant Marge," Vernon said.

"She went to a bad school with bad people. Heavens knows if she hadn't she would have turned out like you Petunia," Vernon's sister said.

"Oh yeah, just what we'd all need, another Petunia," Harry said out of the blue. He even surprised himself.

"What did you say boy?" Vernon asked dangerously. Dudley turned from the TV and waiting to see his favorite form of entertainment begin...Vernon bulling Harry.

"You heard me," Harry said. He then quickly turned to Petunia and said, "You want to know the truth? Well I'll give it to you now because I'm sick of all of this. As much as I hate Vernon and Dudley I hate you even more Petunia. You were supposed to be my mother's sister and all you do is bad mouth her, even though she's dead."

"Shut up you little ingrate!" Petunia yelled.

"NO! I'M NOT DONE YET!" Harry raged back, shocking everyone. "I've got a closet that's full of skeletons and I've gotta let them out so shut up at listen! You're just like Professor Snape. He hates me because he hated my dad. You hate me because you hated my mother. Guess what? I'm not James Potter and I'm not Lily Potter!"

There was along pause, nobody dared speak yet.

"Sure I'm their son, and yes I am the same...what do you call it? Oh yes I am the same kind of freak they were. Guess what? I'm proud of it! Anyways, if I hear one thing about my mother or father again I swear to god there won't be a house for you to live in by tomorrow." Harry was breathing heavily as he said weakly, "Just leave the past where it is...I wish I could change it so I wouldn't be here as much as you do, but even if I can I'm not allowed...it's against our laws. My friend and I already changed time once...nobody found out aside from our Headmaster who told us to do it, but the point was we weren't even supposed to change it."

"Change the past? What are you talking about?" Marge said suspiciously.

"You still haven't guessed why I'm known as a freak? Why Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia make up a story that I go to a Criminal Center? Why odd things always happen to me? BECAUSE I'M A BLOODY WIZARD! Yes I can do magic, and so help me god don't test me right now," Harry growled at her and stood up. "Don't worry; you might not have to live with me for much longer."

"Why?" Dudley squeaked.

"Because the man that killed my parents, Voldemort, is back," Harry spat. "He's back and there's only one person that can defeat him. It was stated in a prophecy that was made 17 years ago now."

"What does that have to do with you?" Vernon growled. He was extremely upset that Harry had blurted out to Marge the secret that they had been hiding for years.

Harry closed his eyes then said in almost a whisper so everyone had to lean in to hear what he was saying, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_." He wasn't going to state the rest of the prophecy to them. One thing he learned from Mad-eye Moody was the fact that anyone could be listening.

"What?" Petunia asked.

"I was born on July 31st...born as the seventh month dies," Harry said. "I have to defeat Voldemort...and no one else can...no one but me."

He then turned and walked up towards his room, with several shocked pairs of eyes watching him.

There was a long pause then Marge said, "That little liar."

"He wasn't lying," Petunia said.

They all turned to her and stared in shock as she said, "I have something to give him later on...I should have given it to him years ago..."

"You mean what was with him that night he was put on our door step?" Vernon asked.

Petunia nodded then they all returned to their food. Petunia knew as much as she didn't like the boy she was going to have to talk to Harry later. Something told her that Lily wasn't very impressed with her right now.

* * *

Harry stormed into his room angrily and kicked his trunk. He was in a very foul mood now.

He sat on his bed and looked at the picture on his nightstand...it was a black and white picture of his mother and father dancing together while leaves fell down around them. They were in the backyard of their house in Godric's Hallow.

He sighed sadly and touched the frame then said, "At least Sirius is with them...not alone."

'_To a well organized mind, death is but another great adventure.' _

"Sirius never did have an organized mind," Harry said sadly.

'_Do you think the ones we love really leave?'_

"I dunno, do they?" Harry muttered, he couldn't help but hear Dumbledore's words in his mind clearly.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and it opened and Petunia walked in.

"Harry," She said, "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. His tone was cold and sent shivers up Petunia's spine.

"About something I should have given you years ago," Petunia said sadly. "This was around your neck when we found you on our doorstep. It was Lily's. I don't know where or who she got it from but I can say it was none of her friends...they always asked about it too. She got it when she was 16. Anyways, there's something special about it. I don't know exactly what, but I know there is. Lily adored this pendent."

She held it out and placed it into Harry's hand. He looked at her then looked down at it. He couldn't help but find it beautiful. There was a gold lion, and a gold phoenix in front of a silver lightning bolt. The plating behind the lightning bolt was made of what looked at first like red plastic but he soon realized it was a type of metal he had never seen before.

"I have no clue what that third metal is," Petunia admitted. "Maybe it was just charmed a different color."

"Maybe," Harry said. He then looked up at her and said, "Thank you aunt Petunia."

For the first time ever this normal stern faced, gossipy woman, saw tears in the young man's eyes. Even when he was little he acted like the perfect baby. He never cried or anything, although he did always have a sad look to his eyes. Overtime that sad looked had disappeared, and then when he went to Hogwarts sheer happiness replaced them, now that sadness was back.

"I'm sorry for saying I hated you," Harry whispered. "And I'm even more sorry to say that I still do."  
  
"You can hate me all you want," Petunia said as she walked towards the door. "You know I'm not that fond of you either so we're be even." With that she closed the door with a click.

Harry touched the pendent and then placed it around his neck. The chain it was on seemed to be made of the same thing that Hermione's time turner had been made up of: something like gold but stronger then it...probably just some odd alloy.

After getting dressed he fell backwards onto his bed to fall asleep when an odd thought passed through him. What were the odds that Lily got this pendent when she was 16 that had a lightning bolt on it and then five years later her only son would get a scar on his forehead that was shaped like a lightning bolt?

Harry's eyes drooped from exhaustion and he had no more time to think about that as he lulled off to sleep. He decided, moments before fully going into a land of terror filled dreams, that he would figure it out the next day. Too bad that was one of those things he wouldn't remember thinking.

* * *

"WAKE UP COUSIN!" Dudley's voice yelled through Harry's door the next morning.

"I'm awake already," Harry yelled back. "Touch my door one more time and I'll hex you!"

He could practically see Dudley trying to think if he'd rather hit down the door and face Harry's wrath or walk away safely. He decided to be smart for once and walked away.

Harry growled angrily. Marge would be there and he didn't need to see her ugly face at the moment. He had went to sleep early the night before, yes, but he woke up at around one o'clock in the morning because of his reoccurring nightmare where Sirius fell through the veil over and over and he couldn't stop it. After waking up he hadn't been able to get back to sleep at all.

Sighing he grabbed a fresh set of cloths and walked into the empty bathroom. After getting a shower and attempting to flatten his hair out with no success once or ever. Sighing he put his glasses back on and looked at his reflection and muttering something about needing contacts.

He walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen with a bored look etched upon his face. He noticed his 'favorite' aunt slaving over the stove. Normally, being the kind person he was, he would have offered to help, but he refused to right now.

After he was done his breakfast he jumped up from the table and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marge growled.

"Hopefully...away from you," Harry said simply.

"Why I never," she muttered.

"Oh trust me, you've insulted me more then I've insulted you," Harry said and pushed the door open. After doing that he decided just to take a walk around.

A few minutes later a car slowed down next to him and Harry looked over to see his uncle Vernon sitting there. "Get in," he said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "How do I know it's you? Not someone trying to kidnap me?"

"Get in the car boy!" Vernon growled.

"After you answer this question: What did aunt Petunia give me last night?" Harry asked.

"Some sort of pendent that belonged to her sister and was a round your neck when you were left on our doorstep. Now GET IN!"

"Alright," Harry said and hopped in the passenger seat.

Vernon started driving again then Harry asked, "Why did you ask me to get in."

"I'm going to London," Vernon said harshly. "I'm getting Dudders a birthday present, and your stupid hair and glasses are driving me insane so we're getting that fixed.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Where'd you get all the money for this?" He had assumed that Vernon was buying Dudley one hell of a present.

"Saved it," Vernon said then listened to the radio and heard them going on about contests at the mall they were going to. "Stupid games."

Harry got an odd feeling and felt as if he was somewhere else. Suddenly he knew exactly what he had to do once he got to the mall. He was going to enter one of those 'stupid games'.

* * *

Petunia watered her flowers happily and but she had an odd feeling she was being watched. She glanced over her shoulder and no one was there. She turned back to her work for a little while then suddenly looked back only to see a woman with long dark green hair and pink eyes standing behind her.

She screamed and jumped up.

"Woah there Dursley," she said. "I was just wondering what you did with Harry...he's not here and its my job to know where he is."

Petunia stared at the woman then said, "You remind me of that odd one at the train station...the one with the pink hair."

"That was me you dolt," the woman, Tonks said with a frown. "Now where's Harry?"

"Vernon went to go get something in London and took him with him," Petunia said in a nervous voice.

"Well you better pray that Harry comes back all in one piece or there'll be hell to pay," Tonks warned then threw an invisibility cloak over herself and moved away from Petunia.

* * *

Vernon was growling about the price of contacts Harry had managed to force him into buying. How had he done that? He managed to say that at school he'd just end up breaking a pair of glasses so the contacts would last longer. Vernon, wanting to spend as little as he could on Harry in the long run, agreed to buy him those.

"I'll be back," Harry said to him and put his name in for one of the draws.

"Boy, that is a retarded contest you're not going to win," Vernon warned.

"Shows what you know," Harry muttered.

Vernon dragged Harry away from the contest center and towards the Hair Salon.

"Cut his hair off," Vernon roared as the woman asked HARRY what he wanted. "Buzz it off, I don't care!"

She shot Vernon a dark look then said, "What do YOU want me to do?"

"Ummm..." Harry said. "I kinda like it the length it is...I just don't like how it always looks messy."

She led him over to a chair and then felt it a bit. A smirk appeared on her laugh-lined face as she said, "I think I know the problem. Want me to get rid of it?"

"Yes," Harry said desperately.

She chuckled and took out her scissors. Harry had no clue what exactly she did but by the time she was done his hair looked...normal. Not like he had just got done flying or like he just woke up.

"You should have got it shortened," Vernon grumbled.

Suddenly the speakers in the mall went off and a voice said, "Would Harry Potter please go to the contest center."

Vernon gave him an odd look and Harry got a broad smile on his face and took off down the direction of the center."

When Uncle Vernon finally caught up to him he said, "What in gods name are you doing you stupid child."

"I just won something," Harry replied.

"Really?" Vernon said, his greedy little eyes glancing at his nephew. "Well what is it? I spent money on you so Dudley can have what you won."

"What?!" Harry yelled in shock. "Are you mad? I'm the one that paid for the ticket...not you!"

"With all due respect Mr..." A contest helper stated.

"Dursley," Vernon growled.

"Yes...Mr Dursley. You see we drew the name a while ago but had to do a bit of paper work...the prize legally belongs to Harry James Potter," the man said well looking at the papers in his hand.

Vernon growled again and said, "Well what is it?"

"Something that made me glad Remus took me and got me my license a couple of weeks ago," Harry blurted out. That much was true...he knew you normally had to drive for a year but Remus had given him the basic no how and a fake permit (bad, bad Lupin) and Harry took the test. Surprisingly he was a natural and got himself a B on the driving test so he got his license.

"What?" Vernon said.

"I won a car," Harry said with a chuckle at his uncle's shocked face.

* * *

"Good heavens!" Petunia yelled as a second car followed Vernon into the drive way.

Tonks had gotten stuck with double shift of 'Harry Duty' as the order called it, thanks to Snape who had to do something else but she could guess who the person in the second car was. She had been the one to force Remus to take the poor kid for his driving test...well actually she blackmailed him into it but that's not the point.

"Potter you never cease to amaze me," Tonks muttered as she saw the young man in the other, slick, shiny black car.

Vernon walked into the house with a couple bags a scowl well Harry got out of his new car with a wide smirk on his face.

Tonks got an evil look on her own mismatched face before running towards Harry and then tackled him.

"AHH! What the hell?! Tonks?" Harry asked wildly.

"Yup," she replied with an innocent smirk then looked over at the black car and whistled and said, "Nice one there."

"I know," Harry said.

"It should be lime green with electric blue though," Tonks said thoughtfully.

"Oh god," Harry muttered. "Don't kill it please. I'm lucky Vernon let me keep it...he was planning on given it to Dudley."

She got an angry look on her face and said, "That dirty bastard! Well what are you going to do with this when you go to Hogwarts so your fat ass cousin doesn't touch it."

"Shrink it," Harry said with a shrug.

She laughed then got a serious look on her face and said, "Have you been alright Harry? From what Dung told me you had a little fit at supper last night."

"Yeah," Harry said and looked at the ground. He then looked back up and said, "I have to get out of here soon Tonks...they're driving me nuts!"

"We're working on it," Tonks said. "Now tell me how on earth you knew you would win. I can tell by the look on your face that you did."

"It was weird, I just, out of nowhere, predicted it!" Harry said.

"Really?" Tonks asked. Her eyes held curiosity. "That's not really normal you know...unless you're a Seer."

"Of course not...unless you count the time I brought back Trelawney her crystal ball and I saw Sirius in it," Harry said with a sad chuckle then suddenly his face went pale and shocked.

**(That's off the movie, not out of the book...just makes it more interesting to use some things from both...well that part about the crystal ball's true but the part after this isn't. umm...I'm confusing myself so I'll shut up now) **

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Tonks...when I saw Sirius in the crystal ball...I saw him falling through the veil! I SAW IT TONKS! Two years before it happened!" Harry cried out.

Tonks stared at him with sad eyes and said, "It wasn't your fault Harry. God don't you think we all feel a little responsible? If I had been stronger and not let Bellatrix get the better of me I would have kept fighting her and Sirius would have kept away from that veil. He was my second cousin Harry...but he was like my brother."

Harry stared at her sadly and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she said. "Go get some sleep...we'll see soon when you're leaving his dump."

"Sure," Harry said and turned and walked back into the house. All the Dursley's were sour looking and Dudley was whining about Harry getting a car and not him.

* * *

**_Author's Random Babbling _**

Ok I started going, you know, just fixing things here and there until I decided 'screw it' and I redid the whole thing. The next chapter will have Dumbledore and more of Remus in it...and a bit more adventure.

Now here's a little explanation...Vernon, when he picked up Harry was told to do it by Petunia because Marge was slight upset about the whole 'there's a wizard in the family' thing. Vernon didn't want him to come at all.

Also the reason I did that whole Harry winning the car thing was just to show you that he's starting to predict stuff out of nowhere. Besides, what goes up must come down right? So he's having good luck now but what about later on?

Anyways as mentioned through this chapter I will be taking mostly events that happened out of the book but a few things out of the movies I just find more interesting so I'll be using those instead.

Well I guess I'll see ya'll later and please review!

I'd just like to say I do accept flames...although I don't always react nicely to them...in fact I rarely do but just give me your real opinions!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	2. Friends and Foes

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince** _  
_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_  
_**Chapter Two: **Friends and Foes_ _  
**Rating:** PG-13_  
_**Couples:** Harry/Hermione, and...get this...a triangle but not a common one... Lavender/Ron/Luna...what do ya think of that? LOL!_

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry now how important he truly is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friends he must battle the horrors of the past, present and possible future to begin the end of a war, hopefully before it even starts. What happens when one of his friends disappear from under the protection of Dumbledore himself? It's up to the last two to find a way to fight this war, on their own..._

_**Warning:** There will be swearing in this and some talk of things like suicide, murder and other things like that. In much later chapters if the rating MIGHT change to R because of blood or something (I'm pretty sure I can avoid that though)_

_**Author's Note **_

**Krystal:** I'm so sorry I ruined the book for some people, but then again I did have a large warning on it that there were MAJOR spoilers in it, so I guess if you read it but not book 5 then it was your choice.  
  
I can promise you all that Harry's life isn't about to be sunshine and daisies...I actually plan on making this one of my darker Harry Potter fics

Now things aren't going to be the same...I was reading over several of my other old stories I'll probably never finish so I'm adding in ideas I had for those ones in this one to make it even better!

Well yeah...one with the story

**

* * *

**

"UP!" Petunia yelled through Harry's door angrily then was heard walking swiftly away.

Harry groaned and got up then said, "Damnit, just because I won something that Dudley doesn't have they're freaking out and then there's the new neighbors to worry about too."

The boy who lived sighed and ran his hand through his raven black hair. "God I need to get away from them soon."

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Vernon's voice yelled out.

Harry got up and walked downstairs after taking a five minute shower then getting changed into his cloths for the day.

The second he reached the landing he heard someone speak to him in a gentle voice. "Er...hi Harry," a girl with shoulder length slightly curly golden brown hair and chocolate brown eyes said

"Hi Hermione," he said not really awake at first. There was a five second pause then he said, "HERMIONE?!"

She broke into giggle and said, "Yup it's me...but I can't believe that's you."

Harry's cheeks turned as red as the Weasley's hair as he stared at one of his best friends with surprise.

"Boy," Vernon said as he walked over. "You will be helping our new neighbors unpack, since that's the only thing you're good for...work. No funny business." He said that in a low, dangerous voice then shoved him out the door with Hermione.

"Well that was rude," Hermione said with a huff. "I'll warn my parents about him."

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, still in shock.

Her eyes turned to him and she said, "Why? You don't want me here?"

"No!" Harry yelled. "I just never expected you to be...here."

"Truthfully neither did I," Hermione admitted. "Until my parents got wind that this place was really lacking dentists and people would pay a lot to not have to travel all the way to London."

"Wait...your parents work here?" Harry asked.

"Yup," Hermione said. "We're your new neighbors. Mind you we're number 1 Privet drive..."

"What? Really? Wow!" Harry cried out with a laugh. "This is great. I'll help you guys unpack."

"You don't have to," Hermione said. "That was just an excuse to talk to you."

"Nonsense...I'll help," Harry said with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

"Mom," Hermione called as she entered one of the larger houses on Privet drive. Number one was the biggest one there obviously...which turned out to be a good thing as Harry later found out.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Granger called out then walked into the room. "Oh, you must be Harry."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said and shook her hand. "We met briefly in Diagon Alley."

Mrs. Granger looked pretty much like an older version of Hermione with long curly golden brown hair and a look to her that just said she was smart, although unlike Hermione she had startling blue eyes.

"Oh yes I remember that," Mrs. Granger said. "When Arthur got into the fight when that evil looking man, what was his name...Malfoy or something?"

"Yes," Harry said with a smirk at the memory. "I was wondering if there was anything I could help you unpack?"

Mrs. Granger looked really surprised and said, "Oh you don't have to dear."

"No, no, I insist...after all Hermione just saved me from the Dursley's so you know, I owe you all it," Harry said with a sideways smile at Hermione, who smiled back.

"Well alright, but can you do me one favor?" Hermione's mother asked.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"Can you please call me Helen rather then Mrs. Granger? It makes me feel so old," she said with a smile.

"Sure Mrs...I mean Helen," Harry said.

"Great, now Hermione you can put him to work but be nice," Helen Granger said with a smile at her daughter and then walked away to unpack items in the kitchen.

"You can help me unpack and decorate my room," Hermione said and dragged him up the stairs.

"Why do you need such a large house?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well you see...my family's a little...larger then I let on," Hermione admitted when the door they walked by burst open and a boy and girl ran out. Both had straight dark red hair and startling blue eyes and one thought passed through Harry's mind 'wow, just like Fred and George'.

"Who's this Hermione?" the girl asked. She looked about 11-years-old well the boy looked around 8-years-old.

"This is my friend Harry," she replied.

"Oh hi Harry, I've heard a lot about you. My name's Nicola Granger."

"I didn't know you had a sister and brother," Harry said.

"I don't just have a sister and brother," Hermione said flatly. "Like she said this is Niccy, my little sister, and this is Connor, my little brother." Connor waved shyly. "Then I have an older sister named Olivia, she's 19 now and I have an older brother named Daren too...he's 18-years-old."

"Wow," Harry said, amazed. "And how olds your mom?"

"She's 39 and my dad's 40...she had Olivia when she was 20," Hermione said off handedly.

"Yeah, and Connor's the baby," Nicola said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Harry."

"Nice you meet you," Nicola and Connor said together.

Hermione led Harry into her new room and he started to help her unload her stuff...mainly her books. Plus he moved her dresser and all those other large, wooden objects around the room for her.

"So where is your other brother and sister?" Harry asked as he and Hermione sat on her porch.

"God only knows," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

There was a long pause then Harry said, "Have you gotten any owls from Ron or Ginny this summer?"

"Not one," Hermione said. "And I'm sorry I didn't send you any either...we were busy with moving plans."

"It's alright," Harry said with a smile. His face went serious again and he said, "I've seen enough of the Order this summer so I figured I wouldn't be getting any letters."

Hermione sighed and bit her lip, there was one thing she wanted to talk to Harry about but didn't have the guts to bring it up until now.

"You know," she started. "If you ever need to talk about anything...you know I'm here to listen right?"

"Thanks Mia, but I'm sure you don't want to hear what's going on in my head," Harry said with a sigh. "You know I was about to explode at the Dursleys again if you hadn't shown up today."

"Oh Harry," she said with a smirk. "Were you planning on blow up that foul woman again?"

"Nah...I was thinking on the lines of turning Dudley into a pig," Harry said innocently.

Hermione burst out laughing and said, "You don't know enough Transfiguration to do that."

"Not yet," Harry admitted. "But I will by the end of this year." He got an odd look on his face, which made Hermione worry a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you help me?" Harry blurted out.

"Harry I've been helping you for the last six years," she said with amusement.

"Well yes...but I mean I'm really serious about learning this year," Harry admitted. "Sure I want to become an Auror but that's in the distant future. _("The future I might not even get to see,"_ Harry thought dully.) But all in all I want to be ready for anything that Voldemort throws at me...anything and everything."

Hermione thought for a minute then said, "I get what your saying, but that would mean you'd have to give up something to make time for extra work...which would either be...the DA or Quidditch...sorry. Although you might be able to get around it and still do both of those too if you really do plan on working hard."

Harry sighed and stared at the sky. There was along pause then he said, "You know...I love Quidditch more than anything...but if I'm given a chance to help other people defend themselves against the things that are coming our way...then it's far more important to me then any stupid broomstick. Although if I still can do both I will...cause flying is just...well you wouldn't really understand."

Hermione stared at him with surprise but ignored his last comment then a smile appeared on her face, "Harry...you need all of your friends right now, you know it too, but you need to understand...we need you too. I know this won't impress you much but you're the light in the dark for wizards and witches...and that probably increased now that Fudge admitted that you were right and he was wrong."

Harry sighed and there was a long silence. Finally he broke it with a simple question, "Want to go for a walk? I can show you the neighborhood."

"Sure...I'll just tell my mom," Hermione said and walked into the house, only to come out a minute later. "Well let's get going."

* * *

"Hey Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked through the park that Dudley and his gang usually ruled over.

"Yeah Mia?" he asked her, off in his own world.

"Since when did you start calling me Mia?" she asked playfully, snapping him out of his little bubble.

"As nice of a name as Hermione is I think you need a shorter one...don't worry it's just a nickname, I didn't change your permanent records or anything," Harry said with a smirk.

"If you did I'd jinx you to next year and back.'

"I don't doubt it."

She laughed at him then suddenly stopped, staring directly in front of her with a shocked look.

Harry followed her gaze and saw Dudley and his gang plus some more people their age beating up a small boy with dark brown hair. He recognized him as Mark Evans. There were a few other boys and girls there too, all looking terrified at what was happening.

"HEY!" Harry yelled at them. "DUDLEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Dudley jumped and turned around to see his cousin and a pretty girl approaching them...both looking pissed off beyond belief and appreciative. Hermione could understand why, Harry had become even better looking over the summer.

Harry whispered to Hermione who they were...noticing that all of them...including all the girls with Dudley's gang, had been in his fifth grade class.

"Who are you?" the girl with dyed bright blond hair and an air similar to Draco Malfoy's around her. "And why are you telling my boyfriend off? Don't you know who he is?"

Harry sneered and said, "Well Andrea." He said her name with extreme sarcasm...remembering who she was because she always made fun of him in elementary school. "I must know who he is because I just said his name."

She got a blank look on her face.

Hermione noticed Dudley was glancing at Harry with something that seemed like fear but every time one of his friends looked at him it was disappear and a look of hatred would replace it.

"Well..." the girl, Andrea said. "Mind your own business."

"Mind my own business?" Harry said. "MIND MY OWN BUSINESS? YOU'RE BEATING UP LITTLE KIDS FOR THE FUN OF IT!"

"Harry, calm down," Hermione said and grabbed his arm, although Harry could tell by her grip that she was angry too.

"Harry?" another girl asked with pure shock. "No fucking way. Harry Potter? The scrawny class whimp?"

"Yeah that's what I was known as when I went to school with all you pathetic people," Harry said. "Not like I'm known as that anymore, eh Mia?"

Hermione smirk and said, "Oh yes...your so scrawny...and it's not like you don't get into enough...fights at school." She winked at him, telling him to play along.

"Hey that bastard deserved it," Harry said.

"I know but he ended up in the Hospital Wing for a month!" Hermione said with a dramatized voice.

The Muggles were staring with awe at them...all but Dudley, who had a look of horror on his face. "She goes to the same school as you?"

Harry mentally slapped himself at his stupidity, and he could hear Hermione, surprisingly, curse next to him.

"Of course I do," Hermione admitted.

Dudley's eye twitched a little then he snapped, "Then take this freak away with you." He picked up Mark Evans, who had been whimpering on the ground the entire time and threw him at a tree. This surprised Harry greatly because he didn't think Dudley could have lifted the younger boy...let alone throw him.

With his Seeker reflexes he moved quickly and caught Mark. All of his friends sighed in relief. Dudley's friends were laughing until Dudley gasped and said, "Harry...what is that?"

Harry didn't turn around but Hermione did. She gasped and said, "Death Eaters."

"What?" everyone else asked together.

"Get over here...now," Harry growled to the younger kids, Mark's friends. They all quickly ran over, not wanting to get on 'big bad' Harry's bad side.

Mark, who had been unconscious, opened his eyes and stared in shock. "Harry...there going to get me...just because I'm a Mudblood."

"What?" Harry said and looked down at the boy. He was holding what Harry realized was a Hogwarts letter in his hands. "Don't call yourself a Mudblood...its Muggle born...wait...how did you know that term?"

"My aunt was a witch," he said weakly before fainting again.

"Hermione, hold him," Harry said and passed the oddly light boy to Hermione.

She stared at her friend with worry but took the boy anyways.

"What's going on?" one of the boys asked.

"GET DOWN!" was all Harry yelled. Everyone jumped to the ground just as a jet of green light flew overhead.

"Shit," Harry muttered. "RUN! NOW!"

"Harry," Hermione said.

"No Hermione...take Mark and run...you'll probably run into Remus or Tonks or someone...I'll need help..." He ducked another curse.

"Alright," she said as she took off running in the direction of her house. Dudley's gang followed her lead and took off running.

"Well, well...who do we have here?" a taunting female voice said from behind a black hood.

"Lestrange," was the only word that came out of Harry's mouth...and it was said in an icy tone at that.

* * *

"REMUS! TONKS! MOODY! WHOEVER THE HELL'S HERE! WE NEED HELP!" Hermione yelled as she reached number four.

Tonks, who had been sitting on the steps trying to count blades of grass from boredom looked up with surprise. She yanked off her invisibility cloak and said, "What's wrong? What are you doing here come to think of it?"

"I live here now," Hermione said and set Mark down on the grass. "Death Eaters...Harry needs help!"

Hermione had barley gotten the word 'Harry' out of her mouth before Tonks jumped up and ran down the steps. "Wait here," Tonks said.

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"Snape should be here any minute, it's his guard shift in two minutes," Tonks informed and ran off towards the park. Hermione only realized a second later that the Order must ALWAYS know exactly where Harry is at all times because she hadn't even told Tonks they were in the park.

There was a groan and Mark Evans started to stir.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she set him in the grass.

"I'm fine," he said and looked around wildly. "Where's Harry?"

"He's fighting the Death Eaters," Hermione explained.

"I didn't know Harry was a wizard," Mark said with wide eyes. "So I take it you're a witch?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. Her eyes glanced at the letter in his hand and said, "Might as well read the whole thing...well we wait for..."

Just then there was a pop but Hermione saw no one...although she knew that Snape most likely was under an invisibility cloak.

"Professor Snape," Hermione called out. "Please you have to help! We were attacked by Death Eaters in the park...Tonks just left to help Harry."

A moment later their greasy haired professor appeared out of no where, startling Mark badly.

"Where are they?" Snape asked. It surprised the girl greatly because she could see worry on his face.

"In the park by Mongolia Crescent," Mark piped up.

With a pop Snape was gone again.

"Oh god Harry...please be ok..."

* * *

Harry ducked as the Avada Kedavra cursed flew overhead again. He had no clue why he ducked though...as long as the shot didn't come from Voldemort it couldn't kill him...according to the prophecy that is.

"**_Stupefy!_**" Harry yelled and managed to knock one Death Eater to the ground.

One really tall Death Eater was looming down on him menacingly.

Harry...not quite sure what to do did the first spell that came to his mind. "**_Reducio!_**" This caused the Death Eater to, literally, shrink!

He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand up to these guys...every time he hit down one another two came in that one's place.

"**_Rictusempra!_**" another voice called out, hitting a Death Eater that was coming up behind Harry.

Glancing over quickly he yelled, "TONKS!"

"Harry, use any spell at all that you think will slow these fuckers down!" Tonks yelled at him.

Harry was about to reply when he got him in the stomach with a red jet of light. He tumbled backwards and hit the ground with pain.

He moved again, but not without feeling a burning pain in his chest. He sat up straight and yelled, "**_Petrificus Totalus!_**"

That Death Eater, along with a second one, fell to the ground.

Yet another Death Eater came at him and Harry thought, _"Merlin, where are all these buggers coming from?"_

Suddenly a spell Harry didn't recognize flew past him and hit the Death Eater, knocking him out cold and binding him.

Harry turned and faced the direction the spell came from to see Snape running towards the battle.

"About time Snape," Tonks called to him.

He just ignored her and continued throwing spells.

Harry suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Bellatrix Lestrange. She moved her wand in a jester that allowed Harry to know she was about to cast the same spell on him that had been cast on Hermione last year...putting her in the hospital wing for awhile.

He made to move but she cast the leg locking charm on him. He couldn't hear what the incantation of the spell was but he sure as hell felt it...and realized that he was probably in more pain then Hermione had been.

A purple whip of fire came out of her wand and hit Harry in the chest, and then he felt her cast the Cruciatus Curse before he lost consciousness.

"HARRY!" Tonks yelled then shoved her wand in her pocket and ran at Bellatrix.

Somehow Lestrange had broken the silencing charm and said tauntingly, "What are you going to do my little baby niece? Hurt your own auntie just like you tried to last year? Yeah right, Sirius, as pathetic a wizard as he was, was a better fighter then you were my dear. You don't stand a chance."

"I'm an Auror Lestrange!" Tonks raged. "And besides, who said I was planning on using magic?"

"What?" the older woman said with shock and gasped in pain as Tonks punched her across the face. There was a sound of her nose breaking and lots of blood. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bellatrix roared in pain.

"THAT!" Tonks yelled back. "WAS FOR SIRIUS!" She then grabbed her wand and attempted to stun her but she noticed her Dark Mark glow and then she apparated away...the others that weren't captured followed.

"The Dark Lord will hear of this Snape," one growled dangerously before vanishing.

Snape, well raging about getting caught, hadn't noticed what happened to Harry until Tonks ran over to the boy.

"Shit," she muttered. "Snape we've got to get him to St. Mungo's."

"Let's bring him back to Privet Drive first," Snape said. "We'll need to get some sort of transportation since he obviously can't travel by Portkey."

Tonks nodded and levitated him.

"You fool," Snape snapped. "The Muggles will see."

"I don't care," she growled. "Cast memory charms on them!" With that she went running back towards number four. She noticed Snape grab the back of the stretcher Harry was on.

"Grab the front," Snape said. "They won't notice it as being that odd then."

She did what he said and they both took off to wards the Dursleys.

* * *

"Goodness," Mrs. Granger said as Hermione and Mark attempted to explain what happened to the Grangers, the Dursleys and the Evans.

A man with short red hair and bright blue eyes said, "Is it safe for Mark to go to Hogwarts then?"

"It's the safest place around now," Tonk's voice said to them as they entered the Dursley's home.

Everyone turned and saw Tonks and Snape walk in with Harry between them.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped and ran over to him.

Nicola started to shake some and said, "I'm not sure I want to go to Hogwarts anymore."

"What?" Hermione asked and stared at her younger sister, who held up a letter.

Hermione stared in shock but didn't let go of Harry's hand.

Tonks bit her lip and said, "So now we've got Harry, Hermione, Mark and Nicola...damnit... that's too many targeted witches and wizards in one area...we have to take them to Grimmauld place."

"Where?" Helen asked.

"The Black Mansion," Mark's father said. "My sister always mentioned it."

Petunia made a funny noise and the man turned and said, "Oh shut up Petunia. Sure I might not have been too fond of Lily after she got her letter but that doesn't mean I didn't listen to what she had to say, unlike you!"

"Lily...Lily Potter was your sister?" Hermione asked weakly.

The man nodded and said, "I'm Brad Evans...I just can't believe that Mark...my son...got a letter."

"I'm sorry dad," Mark said sadly.

"Don't be sorry," Brad replied. "You get to be what I never was..."

Hermione touched Harry's chest, where it was starting to bleed, and said, "He needs medical help..."

"We know...we're taking him to St. Mungo's. I hate to say this Mrs. Granger, Mr. Evans, but we'll have to take Mark, Nicola and Hermione with us too. The rest of you will be under protection of many spells," Professor Snape said then conjured up a Portkey.

"Sir," Hermione said. "Shouldn't we back out stuff?"

"We'll send Order members by to do it later," Tonks said through tear-filled eyes. "Damnit if only I had been paying more attention." Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder and grabbed the newspaper Snape was holding out. Tonks also grabbed a corner. "Mark, Nicola, grab hold."

The young witch and wizard did that and suddenly they felt like they felt a jolting sensation and everything turned all blurry.

Suddenly they landed with a thump in front of St. Mungo's. Quickly Tonks levitated Harry in, followed by Hermione and then Snape shoved the soon to be first years in the room as well.

"Oh wow," Nicola said with surprise. Mark was speechless.

The witch at the desk looked up with surprised eyes and saw Harry bleeding. "Goodness, what happened?"

"Death Eaters," Tonks said darkly. "It was...well I'll be honest, I've never seen that spell aside from last year when one of the escaped Death Eaters attempted to kill my cousin." Well Sirius was her second cousin but who really cared about technicalities and she hadn't seen it cast on Hermione either.

"Right," she said and shot sparks down the hall. Soon an older looking Healer, in bright green robes like the rest, appeared. "A dark curse." That's all the receptionist said.

He nodded and said, "I'm Brendan Robinson. Who's the patient?" He was now starting to levitate Harry away.

"Harry Potter," Hermione said between sobs.

He stopped and stared at the boy with shock, then saw the scar. "I'll get right on it," he said with determination and ran with Harry's stretcher following behind him closely and quickly.

Hermione fell to her knees with sobs and Tonks helped her up and attempted to comfort her.

Nicola, Mark and Snape stood back and watched the scene with surprise. Snape honestly felt guilty, if he had gotten there a little bit faster...well it was in the past and he couldn't change that. It bothered him though, that the boy who lived was now in the hospital fighting for his life after he tried to save it so many times.

"Wish I knew why he's so important," Snape muttered, thinking about how Dumbledore told the Order not to let ANYTHING happen to Harry. Looks like they failed at that.

* * *

**Author's Random Babbling **

Well hope this chapter's ok...I'm really trying my hardest to update quickly yet keep it interesting and semi well written. I personally like my plot for this one better then my last one...and I proved my point in this chapter...what goes up must come down! Poor, poor Harry...but we all know he isn't gonna die yet...Voldemort, like I mentioned in the story, is the only one that can kill him...well that's was JK Rowling implied.

Thank to everyone who reviewed! And once again, give me your honest opinion about the story whether it be good or bad! I'll accept flames although I don't always react to them very well. /Smiles innocently/

Thanks to my first three reviewers and please anybody review the next chapters. Also Jess...you told me you read this but you could at least have told me if it was ok or not...although I think that might have been my fault cause I just started typing up a storm...

Anyways thanks too...

**_Athenakitty_** – first to review again! Thanks! lol! Well Harry might be having more predictions... scratch that...he will have more! I'm not sure who's gonna die yet but people definantly are. Something nasty could happen to the Dursleys and a chuck through the veil? You know I never thought about that...not a bad idea! Thanks for reviewing! I always love trying to answer your many questions! Lol!

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Yeah...I could see how they left it open for both Harry/Hermione shippers and Ron/Hermione shippers...although I'm a firm H/Hr myself I do respect others opinions so I thought it was a good thing they left it open. I loved the movie too...it was the best one in my opinion! Anyways thanks for the review!

**_Admiral Lily_** – HELL YEAH! (Yeah I know...I'm a sped) go H/Hr! heehee. Yeah well thanks for thinking it was interesting...I'm gonna try my hardest to make this different from the stories I've read! Thanks!

Well catch ya'll later!

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**

"_To the world you're just one person, to one person you could mean the world." _


	3. The Downside to Friendship

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince** _  
_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_  
_**Chapter Three: **The Downside to Friends **  
Rating:** PG-13_  
_**Couples:** Read the part of the Author's Note that refers to the couples. _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry now how important he truly is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friends he must battle the horrors of the past, present and possible future to begin the end of a war, hopefully before it even starts. What happens when one of his friends disappear from under the protection of Dumbledore himself? It's up to the last two to find a way to fight this war, on their own..._

_**Warning:** There will be swearing in this and some talk of things like suicide, murder and other things like that. In much later chapters if the rating MIGHT change to R because of blood or something (I'm pretty sure I can avoid that though)_

_**Author's Note **_

Well yesterday I finished chapter one and moved onto chapter two...today I finished chapter two and I'm starting chapter three! WOOT!

Anyways...yeah...I'm normal (or normil as my friends would say...) Yeah I know I'm a strange one but I'm the most normal out of my friends (honestly)...one of them claims she's a chocolate chip muffin (fear her) LOL! Anyways...

Sorry bout that I'm just bored and I feel like writing and nonsense...but I guess I should get to the story right?

Just so you know the old crappy version of this story is titled HP and the GFT...because ff.n wouldn't let me have two stories with the same title...anyways please read and review!

Referring to the couples in this fic...well there's gonna be like two big triangles that mix together and some side couples and I'm not saying those ones are permanent. What I'm doing actually isn't that impossible...I've seen it happen at my school. (The odd place it is...)

Here we go... Luna and Lavender both like Ron, Ron's clueless to it all, Hermione likes Harry, Harry thinks he's starting to like Hermione, a lot of random girls like Harry (being famous and all). Then we've got some Draco/Pansy, Draco/Blaise (Who's female in this story), Seamus/Parvati, Ginny/Dean, Dean/Lavender, Luna/Neville, etc...

LMAO, like that eh? Looks like a normal day for me (jk) yeah well on with the story and please, please, ppppppllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee review?! makes big blue puppy dog eyes

Also I know Ron probably does like Hermione but I've got a reason he ain't gonna like her here! Trust me.

* * *

Remus was magically putting all of the things Harry was going to need in his trunk neatly. He had been pretty upset when he heard that the last reminder of his friends had been hurt bad enough to get him sent to St. Mungo's.

He finished packing everyone and shrunk it so it fit in her pockets along with Mark's things. As he walked down the stairs he noticed Dudley seemed to be excited about something and he kept eyeing the black car outside...the one Tonks was standing beside.

"Whose is that?" Remus asked. "Dudley keeps eyeing it."

"I know," Tonks said darkly. "It's Harry's...he won it." She suddenly shrunk it and they heard Dudley yell for his parents inside.

A minute later Vernon barged out with an angry look on his face. "How dare you use your...freakish ways in front of my house in the middle of the day. Put Dudley's car back right now."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Tonks yelled. "This is Harry's car!"

"He might have won it but I didn't give him permission to have it," Vernon growled.

"No," Remus said. "But I did and under the wizarding laws anything stated in a will is legal...including the fact that Sirius said I was to be Harry's legal guardian...although because of the blood bond Harry and Petunia have he will have to stay here for about a month next summer...then he's gone from you forever."

"Good. I don't need filth like him around. Just like his parents he is-"

Vernon didn't get to finish his sentence...both Remus and Tonks and hexed him and he flew backwards into the house.

"Never badmouth Lily, James or Harry," Remus growled and Tonks nodded, then they both apparated to Grimmauld place...and Tonks was still holding Harry's not mini-sized car.

* * *

A week ago Hermione had argued and fought, and even threatened the healers to let her stay with Harry after he was stabilized. Eventually they agreed and let her in with no time limit on how long she stayed. He hadn't opened his eyes since he came in but he did mutter things in his sleep and he would move from time to time.

Currently she was sitting in the chair beside Harry's bed, although she had fallen asleep. She was holding her friend's hand and had her head on his arm.

Suddenly a movement made her wake up. She sat up straight and watched as Harry's peaceful look changed into a struggled look and he said, "No...Sirius hang on..."

Hermione reached a hand up and put it on his cheek and said, "Harry...wake up."

"No...no...leave them all alone..." Harry muttered, still thrashing. "Sirius...Ron...Ginny... Neville...Luna...Dumbledore...Remus...Tonks...Dad...Mum...Hermione..."

"Oh Harry, it's gonna be ok...I'm right here," she gave him a hug, not thinking it would do anything.

"Hermione...safe..." he muttered and a smile appeared on his face as he went silent again.

She sighed in relief then reached down into her bag and pulled out Hogwarts: A History. She had taken to reading it out loud to Harry...when she did this she always got some kind of response, most of the time it was a mumble of 'that's nice' or 'read too much' or sometimes a 'stop...please?'.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle whenever he did that...she was petty sure Harry was getting better because of that.

Suddenly she remembered something else she had to do. She reached into her bad and pulled out a letter. "Harry, I have your school letter here...including your OWLs! Your course selection sheet is no doubt in your letter too but it's not my place to open it...although you better wake up soon or I will!" Hermione threatened, only to get a groan out of Harry. 

She chuckled and put it away then jumped slightly as the door flew open.

"Oh, sorry," Tonks said sheepishly.

"I told you not to push the door open that hard," Remus muttered. 

"Oh shut up," she shot back then a smile appeared on her face again and she said to Hermione, "Your sister and Harry's cousin are settling down a little in Grimmauld place. They're both awfully worried through. Also the Weasleys are coming over in a little while."

"All of the Weasleys," Remus said, stressing the word 'all'.

"All? As in Percy too?" Hermione asked with amazement.

"Yup," Tonks replied. 

"Wow," Hermione said and glanced at her black haired friend. "Do they know what that curse was yet?"

The two adults were about to say no when Dr. Robinson walked in and said, "Actually yes I do."

"Really?" the three asked.

"Yes. Although get ready for this one because it's a shocker. It was a different form of the killing curse," he said.

Hermione got a confused look but said nothing. She too had been hit by that particular curse but she was still alive.

"This one's not as simple as the normal curse though," the doctor continued. "From what I found out it's an older curse. You see the other curse just kills you, well with an exception of Harry though. This one is supposed to cause great pain and torture, and then kill you. There are also other factors to this one though. If the curse is not said out loud than it is likely the person will live and even if this particular curse is said out loud it all depends on how much strength and will the person has."

"So you mean anybody could survive this one?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," the healer said. 

"Is that why I survived it? I mean the person that did it was silenced and all but it still did hit me," Hermione said and touched the spot on Harry's chest where the scar was. Although it had only been a week the healers gave him medicine so the cut was healing over pretty good.

"So he'll be alright?" Remus asked.

"Yes," he said again.

"Thank Merlin!" Remus cried out.

"He'll be able to leave after he wakes up," Healer Robinson said and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, anyways," Tonks said. "What we were saying was the Weasleys should be here at about 4:30...oh cripes! It's 4:25!"

"I'll go downstairs. Nobody's allowed to see him unless either Tonks or I bring them in," Remus explained and walked out the door.

Tonks glanced at the book by Hermione's feet and smirked then said, "No wonder he hasn't woken up...you're boring him to death." 

"Shut up," Hermione said with a smirk then slightly shoved Harry over more and sat on the bed along side him.

Tonks had seen her do this a couple times already and knew she was about to started pouring over the class choice list. She usually read it out loud for Harry.

"Is he alright?" Molly Weasley's voice said and she burst out in the door.

Tonks looked slightly startled then said, "He'll live."

She was about to Ron forward and give Harry one of her infamous crushing hugs when someone said, "Mom, leave him be!"

It was none other then Ron Weasley.

"Hi Ron," Hermione said with a small smile. She actually startled Mrs. Weasley, who hadn't seen her even though she was sitting on the bed beside Harry.

"Oh hello Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a motherly smile.

Hermione smiled at the older woman then watched as Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and finally Percy walked in the room, followed by Remus who closed the door.

There was along uncomfortable pause then Hermione said, "Hello Percy."

"Hello Hermione," he said slightly stiffly but with a tint of guilt in his voice. "How's Harry?"

"He's seen better days," she said honestly and looked at the young man beside her.

There was another pause.

"Neville and Luna have been by already," Hermione said in a lame attempt to make conversation. "In fact they're probably still here. Neville's visiting his parents and Luna's gone to make conversation with Lockhart."

"That girl is beyond strange," Ron muttered under his breath. "I'm gonna see how Neville's doing. You want to come Gin?"

"Sure. I wanted to talk to Luna anyways. Bye Hermione," Ginny said and waved as she and Ron walked out of the room.

Fred and George both walked over and Fred said, "Hey buddy, wake up soon alright? We've got to show you our shop!"

"Yeah, we owe all our success to you," George agreed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes flashing.

"Nothing mum," Charlie said and rolled his eyes with amusement at the twin's little slip.

"So, does anybody know the curse that hit him?" Bill asked curiously.

"A second killing curse that causes a lot of pain but has more of a survival rate then the original," Remus explained.

"Goodness!" Mrs. Weasley yelled out with surprise and Bill, Charlie, Fred and George looked like they had been hit by a lightning bolt.

Mr. Weasley stared with surprise then, trying to clear the heavy air he said, "When is he getting out?"

"When we wake up," Tonks explained. "He has no reason to stay here. Actually just in case I'll go check up on that."

Soon a conversation between Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Remus began, leaving Fred, George and Hermione out of the entire thing, although they didn't mind because they were trying to get Harry to react to them.

"He reacts to a lot of things," Hermione informed the two boys. "Especially when I read him Hogwarts: A History."

"No wonder he does," George said as Harry gave an angry groan at the title of the book. Suddenly the oddest thing happened. Harry started breathing roughly and muttered something like, "Run...Ron...Ginny...Luna...Neville..."

"Harry?" Hermione said and shook him lightly.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. Looking around wildly around like he had heard a crash or something.

"Bloody hell mate, what's wrong?" Fred asked with confusion, catching everyone's attention.

"We have to leave here," Harry said, breathing quickly. "THEY'RE here."

"Who?" everyone asked with confusion.

"Them," Harry muttered, sounding out of it.

"Ummm...right..." George said.

"Come on Harry, lets get you cleaned up and into clean cloths first," Remus said, figuring Harry just had a nightmare. With Fred and George's help Harry got off the hospital bed and they made sure he didn't fall over or anything when he went in the bathroom after Remus passed him a few cloths.

A few minutes later Harry came out and said, "Please we have to go."

"Harry, you've been given strong potions," Mrs. Weasley said soothingly. "It's just your imagination."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Harry yelled, pronouncing each word loudly. Suddenly an explosion was heard throughout the hospital and screams followed. The door flew open and Tonks ran back in. 

She looked around wildly and said, "Death Eaters. Harry, Hermione, come on." She even hid her relief to see Harry awake, which showed him she was serious about her job as an Auror, and his guard.

Everyone started moving around and everything at once.

"SHUT UP WOULD YOU!" Harry yelled again and suddenly got a dizzy spell, only to be kept up straight by Hermione and either Fred or George, he couldn't tell which.

"Fred, George, take Harry and Hermione out of here...go to Grimmauld place and alert the rest of the order," Remus said. "Stay there to look after things...your in charge in the house until one of us gets back. Now go."

They wanted to stay and fight but they knew that they too had an important job to do. "Come on buddy," George said as he helped Harry out of the room and Fred pretty much had to push Hermione to leave Remus, Tonks, and the other Weasleys.

All four of them crowded in the fireplace at the same time and Fred said, "Lets hope with works...NUMBER 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE!"

The flames turned emerald and all four disappeared, not noticing Tonks turn the flames blue afterwards, making sure they couldn't be followed.

* * *

It was the most uncomfortable ride ever! Harry and Hermione were holding onto each other tightly and Fred and George gripped onto the younger two's shoulders tightly so they wouldn't get separated. Suddenly they all flew out of the fireplace an in a heap on the floor.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING THERE!" none other then Mad-Eye Moody himself yelled from the next room, seeing them with his magical eye. He limped out followed by Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and the by Kingsley, Shacklebolt and a few people none of them recognized.

"St. Mungo's is under attack," Fred said when taking a deep breath. "Made us leave." 

"Go," was all Dumbledore said and people quickly made there way outside so they could apparate.

Suddenly Harry got a panicked look on his face and he said, "Where's Ron and Ginny? I heard them come into the hospital room." 

The other three got a terrified look on their faces realizing that the two hadn't came with them.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"We'll find them," Dumbledore said, avoiding Harry's eyes, which turned dark the second they fell on the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Your sister and Harry's cousin are in the living room. They deserve an explanation." With that he left.

"Dudley's here?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"No, Mark is," Hermione said and led the three boys into the living room to see Nicola Granger and Mark Evans playing wizard's chess, they stared with amazement as the pieces beat each other.

"Nicola," Hermione said.

"Hermione!" the red head yelled and threw herself on her older sister.

"Mind introducing us before we tell them the bad news?" George asked.

"Oh, this is my little sister Nicola. She's going into Hogwarts this year. And that guy's Mark Evans, Harry's cousin." 

Harry got a blank look on his face and he said to Mark, "You're my cousin?"

"Yeah I guess. Remember I said my aunt was a witch? Well her name was Lily Evans," Mark explained.

"Oh," Harry said, slightly in a daze.

"Anyways I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George," Fred said.

"Right....well we have something really important to explain to you all," George said and they all sat down to listen.

After a long explanation about what Death Eaters really were and the damage they could cause, also the pros and cons of entering the magic world everyone was sitting tensely waiting for news of the attack.

Harry was looking through a book that would show you whatever family tree you wanted to see. He was looking through the Weasleys and noticed something. Molly Weasley's maiden name was...

"Prewett," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked and looked up.

"No, it's not that. Fred, George, did you know your mother's name was Molly Prewett?" Harry asked.

"No," they both said and everyone walked over and looked at the book.

"Yeah. So it was your grandparents that were brutally killed in the last war..." Harry said and trailed off then flipped to yet another page with a different family on it.

"That's our dad!" Nicola said.

"Good god, it is," Hermione said, not realizing she had just sat in Harry's lap, but who cared really, they were just friends. "He was a squib!"

"So that's where your magic came from, is family had a fair bit of magic in it," Fred said. "Didn't know you had so many brothers and sisters either."

"So, it's possible," Hermione argued back, ignoring his last comment.

"What about our family Harry?" Mark asked hesitantly.

Harry closed the book then muttered the word, "Evans." He opened it again to see a new family tree.

He looked through it until it reached the end. Harry stared at his grandparents with surprise. There was Scott Evans and Rose Evans. Under them there was not two children but three: Lily Evans (Potter), Petunia Evans (Dursley), and Bradley Evans. Beside Brad was a woman with short choppy brown hair and under them was Mark, then beside Petunia there was Vernon and underneath them was Dudley. Finally Harry saw his mother connected to James and him under them.

Looking back up he stared sadly and said, "I miss them."

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder for comfort.

Suddenly the door opened and several order members walked in.

"Tonks! Remus!" Harry called out with relief and stood up. He didn't let Hermione drop to the floor though, he picked her up and set her down instead.

"Where's everyone else?" George asked with terrified eyes.

There was along pause then Dumbledore walked in with sad eyes and said, "We're sorry Mr. Weasley, your older brother Bill is injured very badly. He probably doesn't have long to live. Charlie is, regrettably, dead."

Hearing those two was enough to break both of the twins, but they knew he wasn't done yet. 

"Percy, your parents, Ronald and Ginny were all captured," Dumbledore said softly.

"FUCK!" both the twins yelled together and ran upstairs. They tried to hide it but tears were pouring down their cheeks.

There was along shocked silence. Hermione broke down in tears and flung Hermione on Harry, who hugged her tightly well glaring at Dumbledore. 

"Hope your happy now," Harry spat at him hatefully.

"Don't talk to Professor Dumbledore like that Potter," Professor Snape walked in, not nursing an injury at all.

Harry got an enraged look on his face and Hermione could feel it building up inside him. She was standing close enough to him to feel the magic starting to radiate off him. No one else noticed it.

"I'll talk to whoever I want in any way I want Snape," Harry growled.

"Just like your father would," he replied.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Harry yelled. Nicola and Mark shot each other a look, grabbed the book and ran up the stairs, away from the raging Harry. Hermione did not let go of him yet. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR GREASE COVERED HEAD! I AM NOT JAMES POTTER! I NEVER WANT TO BE JAMES POTTER!"

He was shaking very badly now.

"Harry, come on," Hermione said in a whisper.

Everyone in the room could feel his temper cool down when Hermione spoke. Harry was going out of his way so he wouldn't always be mad at her this year like he was last year. She didn't deserve that. He could think of a couple people that did. Snape, Malfoy, Voldemort and surprisingly on his list was Dumbledore."

She led him away from the room and upstairs. Harry just simply shot death glares at Dumbledore and Snape as he followed her.

"God Hermione," Harry said as he paced back and forth in the room he was staying in. It was Sirius's old room.

Hermione was digging around in Harry's trunk for his Charms book and she said, "I'd say I understand...but that'd be a lie. I don't understand. But I will always be there for you Harry. The Weasleys are strong, they'll make it through this."

Harry looked over and smiled at her confidence.

Hermione smiled back and continued looking around. Harry gave her permission to use his things since she didn't want to walk down to her room right now.

Suddenly she yelped and withdrew her hand from his trunk.

"Are you alright?" he asked and knelt down next to her.

She bit her lip and opened her hand to see a thing, yet slightly deep slice in her palm.

"Shit," Harry muttered and dug a little big in his trunk and pulled out his Quidditch robes, which he had grown out of. He ripped a piece off of them and wrapped it around her hand.

"What was that?" she said, referring to the thing that cut her.

Harry had no clue and reached in. He sliced his finger slightly on the object and pulled it out.

"It's a mirror," Harry said as he pulled out several pieces of it and suddenly realized something else. "Not just any mirror."

Hermione glanced at it and noticed on the back of one larger piece was the name "James William Potter". She glanced at Harry and said, "It was your fathers."

"Yeah," Harry said glumly. "Sirius gave it to me and said to use it if Snape gave me a hard time. I forgot about it and didn't open it until we came back from the Ministry. It's a two way mirror...I could have contacted him with this."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said and hugged him.

"It's alright Hermione," Harry said well staring at the pieces as if he had just seen the answer to all his problems.

Hermione noticed the way he as looking at the pieces and she said, "I bet Tonks or Remus can fix it for you later and you could try using it again."

"Yeah," Harry, glancing down at the broken mirror with newly restored hope.

* * *

**Author's Random Babbling**

Hey peeps...I know a lot of people love hints for the sixth book and I got a couple interesting ones...so here ya go! I'm only writing down like two of them because they seen more likely because they were said by Rowling herself.

In a recent Interview on the BBC (Whenever the hell that was), Rowling has said that said that someone important dies and someone switches houses. Rowling has also indicated that Harry might date in the 6th book, possibly someone new to Hogwarts.

JKR said in the interview on the DVD for Chamber that there was something _small_ in Chamber that was going to be very big in book six (actually I heard that one on the DVD too...

Anyways who cares bout that? I don't! yeah...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm trying to make this story a little better and a little darker then my other ones...tell me later on if you think the rating should go to R for dark stuff (sorry, don't write sex scenes myself).

This chapter is shorter then my first two...sorry!

Here's the reviews and peeps, please review? Bleh what I saying? My friends won't even review this! (jk! Jk!)

Man I need new Beta Reader, my cousin REALLY stinks at this...lol I'll give her another shot though (Not including this chapter)

Well see ya'll later!

**Replies to Reviewers**

**_Amity-Star_** – lol thanks! I almost forgot about the pendent until I read about your view, the pendent might not even be important later on...I'm not sure yet! Thanks for reviewing!

**_HJ-HJ_** – Don't worry about mistakes, your English seems find to me aside from one or two words. Hope you liked this chapter and hope it was uploaded fast enough!

**_Zaxxon_** – Your probably right...the spy probably was Snape and actually in this fic he actually is, but you see he doesn't get why Harry's so important because of one simple thing: Memory Charms. Dumbledore didn't want him running around telling everyone so he erased Snape's memory of the event...that'll actually be explain in the next chapter. But you're probably right

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Wanna know what? I really like your screen name! Lol! Don't ask... H/Hr forever...no matter what JK Rowling write...LOL! yeah sad eh? Anyways thanks for liking my story and I hope this chapter's ok too...I'm trying my hardest

**_Athenakitty_** – Woah, what happened? You weren't first! LOL! JK! Connor might be a wizard is the future, not positive. Nicola is a witch as you can see. Brad Evans didn't like his sister (Lily) much more then Petunia did but he was a little more accepting (especially for Mark now). Lets just say Dumbledore screwed a little too much! And to your last three questions...interesting thoughts! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to these guys and please review!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	4. The First Sign

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince** _  
_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_  
_**Chapter Four:** The First Sign **  
Rating:** PG-13_  
_**Couples:** Lots of different ones...check out last chapter for a summary of it... _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry now how important he truly is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friends he must battle the horrors of the past, present and possible future to begin the end of a war, hopefully before it even starts. What happens when one of his friends disappear from under the protection of Dumbledore himself? It's up to the last two to find a way to fight this war, on their own..._

_**Warning:** OK I decided to change my warning? Why? Because I'm gonna start putting a lot of dark themes (Sorry, no sex scenes) in this story. Also there will be swearing...just a warning for those who don't like it. Once again if you think I should up the rating just tell me! _

_**Author's Note **_

Hey people! Well it's 12:00 at night (or is it in the morning? Bleh) and I'm starting chapter four! Can anybody say I'm dedicated to writing? Lol! I should be...this is just practice for me...most of the time I can write much better then this if I but a lot of time and thought into it!

Well peoples I hope you enjoy this story...no clue if anybody liked the last chapter cause nobody's read it yet! LOL!

Just a question? Does anybody else want to see King Arthur too? It looks awesome!

Also, I don't really wanna use the title "Green Flame Torch" anymore...why? Because I wanted the real title to the story...the little explanation to that's below. Just so you know I'm not copying anybody that might have the same title...

I did hear rumors that the title for the sixth book is Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I even checked out her official site, JK Rowling said it herself! Also there's some information on the character of Dean Thomas, Ron's cousin Mafalda (who was apparently cut from the fourth book), some information on Theodore Nott, summaries about different ways she tried to make the first book and there's more thing's like that on it.

Here's some random facts I found (I'm just purposely wasting space now if anyone's wondering)

Mrs. Weasley's name was originally Molly Prewett before she was married.

Mr. Weasley has two brothers

Ginny's full name is Ginevra and the first girl born into the Weasleys for a couple generations

Fred and George were born on April Fools day (LOL! I'm dead serious)

Anyways that's enough retarded little things from me... I wasted about a page now...I'd just like to say I'll be having several songs (as in the lyrics) throughout this story...I love all the songs but then I look at the lyrics and wonder why sometimes...oh wells!

Please review!

Onward!

* * *

"Harry, Hermione, wake up," a female voice said.

Harry's emerald eyes snapped open to see Tonks (electric blue hair and startling orange eyes today) standing beside his bed. What surprised him even more was to see Hermione sleep about a foot away from him in the same bed! He wasn't embarrassed though, after she was his best friend, or at least one of them. 

Hermione groaned and sat up beside him, rubbing her eyes.

"Bout time," Tonks said.

Harry nodded and looked around. Suddenly his eyes widened and he said, "What happened to my car?" 

"Car?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry bout it Potter," Tonks said. "I shrunk it and took it...it's over there on your dresser." 

"I'm gonna get a shower," Hermione said, her voice slightly glum as she walked out of the room.

Harry sighed sadly and said, "What happened last night?"

"Well," Tonks said thoughtfully. "It just happened so fast. I closed off the fire to this place, only to find Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna about five minutes later. I realized, to my horror, we could get back to the fireplace then...they just came out of every direction."

She had tears in her eyes now.

Harry nodded and walked over to the window in the room. He opened it and shivered at the oddly cold air and looked at the yard below with surprise, it was large and would have been nice look had it not have been for the broken, paint chipped fence and the slightly over grown grass. Tonks looked over his shoulder and said, "I remember this yard used to look brilliant once. I had only seen it I think three times though." 

There was along pause.

"Well I must be going. I have to help Remus downstairs with some Order work," Tonks said and strolled down the stairs.

Harry shivered again but felt the weather was perfect for his mood. He closed the windows and glanced over at his broken mirror.

"I forgot to get Tonks to fix it..." Harry mumbled and picked a piece of it up. "I'll ask her or Remus to do it later then."

* * *

About two hours later Hermione sat at the table picking at her lunch, which was only a sandwich. Harry still hadn't come down yet but she had heard him go in the shower a while ago.

She pushed her plate away and stood up, everyone shot her a worried look except for Fred and George who were pretty much lost in their own little world.

"I'm gonna get something to read," she said and walked up the stairs. As she did she suddenly remember the OWL results! She had to see what Harry had!

Hermione quickly ran up the stairs and to the door of Harry's room when she heard him mumble, "Fuck, that stings."

"What the?" Hermione said to herself and pushed open the door. Much to her shock she saw him sitting in black shorts and a dark t-shirt pretty much carving something into his arm. Luckily it wasn't on the side with all his veins.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed at him and slapped the piece of the mirror away. It landed on the floor and shattered even more. She then looked at Harry's face and noticed it had a blank look to it, like he wasn't there.

"Harry?" she whisper, shaking slightly when she noticed his eyes weren't green anymore but pale blue.

"I'm not Harry," he said, but it sounded like someone was speaking with him. "I'm the one who will win it all in the end! My mark will be left on the boy-who-lived forever!"

Hermione shivered then gasped as Harry's eyes turned green again and some type of magic shot away from his body. He groaned and leaned forwards some.

"FUCK!" he yelled when he got control of his body back, including the pain in his arm. "Where the hell did this come from?" 

"There was something controlling you," Hermione said and got up. She ran to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel and put it on Harry's arm.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know," Hermione whispered. "Well I know there was something possessing you. He cut something into your arm and said his mark will be left on the boy-who-lived forever."

Harry moved the towel from his arm and stared with surprise at the three words carved into his arm. It said 'Half Blood Prince'.

"Half Blood Prince?" Hermione whispered and touched it slightly, causing Harry to wince. "Oh I'll get bandages." She once again ran to the bathroom and came back with the bandage wrap.

Harry held out his arm and she wrapped it around and said, "Should we tell anybody about this Harry?"

"No," Harry said. "I'll just say I tripped and cut myself when they see the bandage." Something else had Hermione worried. It was the way he was looking at his arm and then at the mirror with a guilty look on his face.

Suddenly she gasped and yelled, "HARRY!"

"What?" he said sounding extremely confused.

"You were planning on cutting yourself, weren't you?" Hermione yelled.

Harry looked at the floor and said so he could barely hear it himself, "Yes...but I didn't want to kill myself."

"WHAT?! THEN WHAT THE HELL WE'RE YOU THINKING?!" "I NEEDED TO PUNISH MYSELF HERMIONE! LOOK WHAT I'VE GONE AND CAUSED! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT THOSE DEATH EATERS WOULDN'T HAVE ATTACKED THE HOSPITAL IF I HADN'T OF BEEN THERE!" 

SMACK!

There was along, surprised silence after Hermione slapped Harry across the face. He had a stunned look on his face as did she. Her hand was still in the air a couple of inches away from Harry's face, including his now bright red cheek.

Suddenly the door flew open and Remus ran in.

"We heard yelling from downstairs and..." he stopped and observed the scene in front of him. His eyes fell to the shattered mirror on the floor (the piece Hermione broke as well as the rest of the original pieces). "What happened here?" 

"I fell," Harry said. "And cut myself on that stupid broken mirror which I forgot to ask Tonks to fix this morning. Hermione was growl at me about being careful and I growled back then she slapped me."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle innocently at the last part. Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Nice morning eh? Harry be more careful, you just got out of the hospital. Hermione...please don't abuse him anymore then he needs?" "Yes sir," they both sounded off together, causing Lupin to chuckle and walk out of the room. 

The second they were sure he was downstairs Hermione rounded on Harry again and growl in a whisper, "Don't ever think of doing something like that again, you understand me? If you even think it you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I'll make sure of that. Understand?"

Harry gulped nervously and said, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good," she said and walked out of the room.

Harry stared at her for a second then the semi cheery look he put on for her faded into a dark look and he stared down at the bandage on his arm and said, "Not like I've got that long to live anyways...I'll never be able to beat Voldemort."

* * *

Fred and George had went to Hogwarts were all of the surviving patients of the attack at St. Mungo's went. They went to see exactly how Bill was doing.

Mark sighed and said, "Poor Charlie. We met him. He seemed really nice."

"Yeah," Nicola agreed.

Harry and Hermione nodded silently. Harry was staring at his bandaged arm with a blank look and Hermione kept glaring at him.

Mark and Nicola shared an odd look with each other but said nothing.

"You're arm alright there Harry?" Tonks asked him.

"Remus told you?" Harry asked.

"Yup," Tonks said. "I always told ya to Wotcher." 

Harry smirked at her and said, "Sorry...imagine what Mad-Eye would say."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

That caused everyone in the room to jump and Harry, Hermione and Tonks all shot around with their wands in their hands.

Mad-Eye Moody smirked and said, "Not bad for reflex, but it should be slightly faster."

Tonks sighed and said, "Don't scare us like that again old man."

"Old Man? I have you know that I trained your father!" Moody growled.

"I know, I know," Tonks said with a sigh.

"Now Potter, Granger," Moody said. "You know what happened at the hospital. To avoid something like that happening again we need to train you. Yes I know you're all sad and angry about what happened to your friends but do you want to be ready to get them back or not?"

There was along silence, Harry stared at Moody with surprise. Hermione looked extremely hesitant and said, "We can't do magic in summer."

Moody smirked and said, "Dumbledore cleared that up. As long as you're in this house you're fine."

The two soon to be 6th years looked at each other nervously. They didn't want to forget Ron and just go on like nothing had happened but they knew they needed more training; this was war they were in after all!

"We'll do it," Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"That's what I like to hear," Tonks said happily and clapped her hands together. She then got a serious look on her face and said, "You have to be ready for anything. I know from stories about your school years that you, no doubt, will go to find the Weasleys." 

The two shared a look. They had both been thinking about that for awhile and they knew the other was thinking it too.

"Now listen and listen carefully," Moody said in a low voice. "We will be training you in many things and you will find them difficult at first, even you Granger."

"Don't feel frustrated," Tonks said. "You'll get the hang of it."

"What are we learning?" Hermione asked.

"That's a surprise," Tonks said. "Now why don't you open up those nice little OWLs you two got...Hermione's been dying to open them but she's been waiting for you Harry."

Harry looked at her with surprise then said, "Thanks Mia."

"No problem," Hermione replied. "Bye they're up in my room." 

"You two go open them," Tonks said. "Moody and I have to talk to Nicola and Mark."

"Alright," they both said and walked up the stairs.

Tonk's smile disappeared as soon as they were out of view. "We'll talk to you two in a minute." She led Moody out of the room and into a room where Dumbledore, Lupin, Kingsley, Snape and McGonagall were waiting.

"Falling onto a broken mirror, that's bullshit," Tonks said.

"I told you," Remus said with a grim look. "You think he's been hurting himself?" McGonagall asked with an alarmed tone to her voice. 

"I honestly don't know," Remus said with a thoughtful look. "I saw the blood; it was on the top of his arm away from his veins. If he wanted to kill himself he would have done it then and there so no one could stop it. I think Hermione knows what's going on though."

Dumbledore stayed silent then said with a sigh, "We must keep him under constant supervision."

"Are you mad?" Tonks shot back. "He hates that!"

"It doesn't matter what preferences Potter has," Snape growled.

"Yes it does," Tonks argued.

Soon everyone in the room was arguing with each other.

Nicola and Mark had been listening the whole time and Mark asked, "Do you think Harry hurt himself?"

"Not purposely like they think," Nicola said wisely.

Mark nodded with her but he couldn't help but worry for his cousin.

* * *

Harry sat nervously across from Hermione on her bed. Both were holding their letters.

"I thought Tonks said, you hadn't opened yours already," Harry said, nodding to the open envelop in her hand. "I didn't look at my scores yet," Hermione objected. "I just had to look at the class lists." 

"Oh, that's what you were reading along with that bloody book?" Harry said, referring to Hogwarts a history.

Hermione giggled and just nodded. She then got a serious look on her face and said, "Open it."

Harry chuckled and opened the letter but did nothing to read it. 

Hermione was looking at hers like it was about to explode and threw it at Harry and said, "I can't do it. You look at them first."

Harry took out her results and looked at them. Hermione held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

His eyes widened and he said, "What the fuck?" He quickly opened his OWLs and looked at them too. His face looked even more confused. "What? What?!" Hermione asked. 

"Hermione, something wrong must have happened here," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked again.

Harry, with a look of amusement on his face said, "You didn't get straight Os on your exam! You got Os and Es...what happened there?" 

She lunged forwards and grabbed her results and read it over.

* * *

**Name:** Granger, Hermione Krystal

**Year:** 6

**School:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry

**Headmaster/Headmistress:** Professor A. Dumbledore

**Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress:** Professor M. McGonagall  
  
**Class: **Ancient Ruins  
**Teacher: **Professor N. Morgan  
**Theory: **O (120)  
**Practical: **O (98)  
**Overall: **O (109)

**Class: **Arithmancy  
**Teacher: **Professor A. Vector  
**Theory: **E (93)  
**Practical: **O (100)  
**Overall: **O (96.5)

**Class: **Astronomy  
**Teacher: **Professor H. Sinistra  
**Theory: **N/A  
**Practical: **E (94)  
**Overall: **E (94)

**Class: **Care for Magical Creatures  
**Teacher: **Professor R. Hagrid  
**Theory: **E (88)  
**Practical: **O (95)  
**Overall: **E (91.5)  
  
**Class: **Charms  
**Teacher: **Professor F. Flitwick  
**Theory: **O (110)  
**Practical: **O (110)  
**Overall: **O (110)  
  
**Class: **Defense Against the Dark Arts  
**Teacher: **Professor D. Umbridge  
**Theory: **O (100)  
**Practical: **O (100)  
**Overall: **O (100)

**Class: **Divination  
**Teacher: **Professor S. Trelawney  
**Theory: **N/A  
**Practical: **N/A  
**Overall: **N/A

**Class: **Herbology  
**Teacher: **Professor S. Sprout  
**Theory: **O (99)  
**Practical: **O (95)  
**Overall: **O (97)

**Class: **History of Magic  
**Teacher: **Professor G. Binns  
**Theory: **O (98)  
**Practical: **N/A  
**Overall: **O (98)

**Class: **Muggle Studies  
**Teacher: **Professor C. Lawrence  
**Theory: **N/A  
**Practical: **N/A  
**Overall: **N/A  
  
**Class: **Potions  
**Teacher: **Professor S. Snape  
**Theory: **O (98)  
**Practical: **O (100)  
**Overall: **O (99)  
  
**Class: **Transfiguration  
**Teacher: **Professor M. McGonagall  
**Theory: **E (94)  
**Practical: **O (100)  
**Overall: **O (97)

**Total OWLs** – 19/20 (95)

* * *

**Name:** Potter, Harry James  
**Year:** 6  
**School:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry  
**Headmaster/Headmistress:** Professor A. Dumbledore  
**Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress:** Professor M. McGonagall

**Class: **Ancient Ruins  
**Teacher: **Professor N. Morgan  
**Theory: **N/A  
**Practical: **N/A  
**Overall: **N/A  
  
**Class: **Arithmancy  
**Teacher: **Professor A. Vector  
**Theory: **N/A  
**Practical: **N/A  
**Overall: **N/A

**Class: **Astronomy  
**Teacher: **Professor H. Sinistra  
**Theory: **N/A  
**Practical: **A (80)  
**Overall: **A (80)

**Class: **Care for Magical Creatures  
**Teacher: **Professor R. Hagrid  
**Theory: **O (95)  
**Practical: **O (99)  
**Overall: **O (97)

**Class: **Charms  
**Teacher: **Professor F. Flitwick  
**Theory: **E (90)  
**Practical: **O (98)  
**Overall: **E (94)

**Class: **Defense Against the Dark Arts  
**Teacher: **Professor D. Umbridge  
**Theory: **O (130)  
**Practical: **O (130)  
**Overall: **O (130)

**Class: **Divination  
**Teacher: **Professor S. Trelawney  
**Theory: **N/A  
**Practical: **A (71)  
**Overall: **A (71)

**Class: **Herbology  
**Teacher: **Professor S. Sprout  
**Theory: **E (89)  
**Practical: **E (94)  
**Overall: **E (91.5)

**Class: **History of Magic  
**Teacher: **Professor G. Binns  
**Theory: **E (85)  
**Practical: **N/A  
**Overall: **E (85)

**Class: **Muggle Studies  
**Teacher: **Professor C. Lawrence  
**Theory: **N/A  
**Practical: **N/A  
**Overall: **N/A

**Class: **Potions  
**Teacher: **Professor S. Snape  
**Theory: **E (91)  
**Practical: **O (99)  
**Overall: **O (95)

**Class: **Transfiguration  
**Teacher: **Professor M. McGonagall  
**Theory: **E (93)  
**Practical: **O (99)  
**Overall: **O (96)  
  
**Total OWLs** – 14.5/18 (81)

* * *

"OH MY GOD HARRY!" Hermione said and launched herself onto her best friend and hugged him tightly.

"Hermione...need...breath..." Harry said.

"Oh, sorry," she replied and let go. Her eyes were shining with pride, "You got 81 overall! That's actually a very hard score to get, you know that?"

"Really? What did Ron get?" he asked.

"He got 72 or something like that," Hermione said. "I think you're in the top five. I'm first (she smiled with joy), then there's Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst and finally you."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Dumbledore told me," she replied. "I also know that you beat Draco by one! He got 80 percent!"

Harry stared at her for a minute before they both cracked up laughing.

Suddenly Harry realized the question he had asked before and said, "Ron..."

Hermione, at the same time, also realized that she had just pretty much threw her friend away without so much as a thought. 

"We're terrible," she whispered.

Harry hugged her and said, "Ron's strong, so is Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They'll make it through all of this. The way we can help them is to become faster, smarter and stronger so when we find them, we'll be able to get them out alive."

Hermione nodded and rested her head on his shoulder; she was starting to cry a bit. Looking up at Harry she asked, "What does it feel like not being able to cry?" 

Harry looked extremely startled at her question. He had never told anyone about how after Sirius died he hadn't cried. He had never cried even once, which wasn't very healthy. All he did was let out waves of anger instead of tears. Then again boys never cry, right?

"I'll be honest Hermione, it's terrible. You keep crying, never let anybody tell you its being weak, because it's not," Harry said comfortingly.

They sat like that for awhile, not realizing they the clock slowly ticked away, seconds turning into minutes and minutes turning into hours. They also didn't hear Mark and Nicola running around like the kids they were supposed to be, or hear Tonks tripping down the stairs...twice in a row.

Soon it was past midnight and they both were asleep sitting up on Hermione's bed when Professor Dumbledore entered the room. He glanced at the two sadly and said, "Sleep well Harry, Hermione. Tragedies are approaching that no one will be able to comprehend unless they see them. Good luck to you both." With that he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Little did Dumbledore know but Harry's eyes snapped open and they were once again pale blue. "Show's what you know you old fool." His eyes turned green again, the magic flew away from him, and he collapsed into a laying position on the bed, accidentally brining Hermione with him. Surprisingly she didn't wake up. 

Nobody in that house could guess the horrors that they were about to discover in the world. Everyone thought the war was already in a heated stage but really they were in trouble. Why?

Because this war had barely begun...

* * *

**Author's Random Babbling **

Alright I'm done this chapter! I know it's a little shorter then the others but the reason for that is I didn't really know what I wanted to put in here yet...

I'd like to say that I have the WHOLE story planned out chapter by chapter so I should be able to get it done. This means that for once I do know how it ends. I know who dies, I know who lives and I know what songs I'm gonna use. Now I promise you this is a dark fic...there will be many, MANY mentions of murder, there will be some spooky scenes, some more mature scenes (still not sex though...LOL!) and other things like that. (ie: torture, abuse, suicide, etc...)

Well the replies to the reviews are below and I hope you'll like this story...if I get enough reviews for this one I might make a sequel to it...depends on if I 1) finish this story and 2) if I feel like people would actually want to read it.

Please review!

**Replies to Reviews:**

**_Athenakitty_** – Hey! A pocket? A counter spell? Umm...well ya know I have no clue what your talking about but maybe I'm just forgetful. Harry's gonna try to keep his mind focused on training but guilt about what happened in the hospital will be haunting him a lot. Yes Charlie knew, all the Weasley kids except for Percy did! Bill might survive...not telling you the real answer yet! I do know what happens to the captured Weasleys but why would I tell anyone that? OMG! I DID THE UNTHINKABLE! I GOT YOU TO WRITE SOMETHING THAT WASN'T A QUESTION! WOOT! Lol! Jk. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Saxistwriterchick_** (Ch 2) – Yeah that quote is a pretty popular one...it was my friend's screen name! Thanks for liking my story so far!

**_Rasgara_** – Nah, Dumbledore wasn't lying. I know, poor Charlie...but he is dead. Bill isn't yet but he might be later on. I won't be brining anybody back to life in this story, I can tell you that. Thanks for liking my story!

**_Fallen Angel X_** (Ch 2) – Thanks for finding my story interesting and thanks for reviewing!

**_FRos _**– Thanks for liking this! Yes the 6th book is in fact called Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, hence my renaming it. It was actually posted on JKR's official site somewhere...came out the same day that Pillar of whatever the hell it was hoax did.

**_Destined Enchantress_** – I want a tattoo too but I'm not too fond of needles! LOL! Yes that is the title to the 6th book (and my title now too) and thanks for liking this chapter too! I'm doing the story justice eh? Well I'll try to keep it up! (me and my Canadian beer drinking hill-billy friends will keep it coming to this story...LOL! Kidden bout the beer drinking thing)

**_Shdurrani _**– lol! That makes me sound old! Yeah anyways thanks for reviewing and thanks for liking this!

Well I've gotta go and try to get back that stuffed animal from the dogs before they destroy it! Later!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_

_"Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter"_


	5. The Truth that Can Kill

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince  
  
By: **Krystal Lily Potter  
_  
_**Chapter Five:** The Truth that Can Kill  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
_  
_**Couples:** Lots of different ones...check out last chapter for a summary of it... _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry now how important he truly is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friends he must battle the horrors of the past, present and possible future to begin the end of a war, hopefully before it even starts. What happens when one of his friends disappear from under the protection of Dumbledore himself? It's up to the last two to find a way to fight this war, on their own..._

_**Warning:** OK I decided to change my warning? Why? Because I'm gonna start putting a lot of dark themes (Sorry, no sex scenes) in this story. Also there will be swearing...just a warning for those who don't like it. Once again if you think I should up the rating just tell me! _

_**Author's Note **_

Yeah I ain't got nothing to say right now...I'll think of something by the end of the fic. Enjoy!

Oh wait, nevermind, I do have something to say...sorry everyone! (lol) There's gonna be a very angry Harry in this chapter...a VERY angry one. Poor Harry...gets the shock of his life on his B-day.

Also I know at first this will seem like one of those 'Harry discovers he has a twin sister and meets up with her' or something like that. Well I can guarantee that is NOT what happens. I already did that a couple of times and my main fic for that kind of thing is Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone AU. NOT this one. Promise! This one follows in line with the other books!

READ ON YOUNG GRASSHOPPER! (Yup, I know I'm weird)

* * *

_A young man with messy raven black hair and mischievous hazel eyes sat reading the newspaper in the living room of his good sized house. Actually it only looked as if he was reading it. If you looked closely enough at him you could see that his eyes weren't moving across the page and he hadn't turned the page in the past 10 minutes._

_Suddenly a young, beautiful woman with long dark red hair and vivid emerald green eyes walked in the room with a baby in her arms._

_"James William Potter," she snapped. "What are you doing pretending to read? I told you to do the dishes!"_

_James Potter smiled at his angry wife then said, "Can't we just use magic?"_

_"No," she growled. _

_"No," the little year-old boy repeated after her._

_She smiled down at the boy and said, "You want daddy to do his work, right Harry?"_

_"Harry! Don't say that's true!" James gasped with mock horror._

_Harry giggled._

_"Who do you agree with...that man or your loving mama?" Lily asked the baby sweetly._

_"Mama," baby Harry said happily._

_James sighed and said, "Everyone's against me."_

_Lily giggled slightly, as did Harry, as he walked into the kitchen._

_"Harry sweet heart, you are the good child in this family," Lily said with a giggle, looking over at the play pen beside the chair James had been in. Her face turned into a slight frown._

_As much as she hated to admit it, Lily preferred one of her children over the other. She had a soft spot for Harry, but for her..._

_Suddenly a feeling of ice creped into her veins. She looked at the door quickly and said, "James!"_

_"What's wrong?" he asked her, running into the living room. The clock stuck 11:30pm when there was an explosion at the door was shattered into small pieces._

_Lily screamed and covered Harry with her body. James gasped and there was a cry from the living room. _

_He was here!_

_The Potters stared in terror as none other then Voldemort himself marched into the house with his wand held high. His blood red eyes looked around the room and fell on the play pen and said, "Wormtail."_

_Lily was slowly backing away, towards the stairs._

_James looked on the floor and saw a rat run into the living room and to the play pen then his old friend Peter Pettigrew appeared out of nowhere. He reached into the pen and pulled out a baby girl that looked older then Harry._

_"PUT HER DOWN!" James yelled._

_"Give us the boy Potter," Voldemort hissed._

_"NO!" Lily screamed._

_  
"Kill her," Voldemort said and Peter pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the baby's chest._

_Suddenly everything went blurry and only a few sentences could be heard._

_"I trusted you Peter!"_

_  
"Lily take Harry and run!"_

_"NO! Kill me instead!"_

_"NOT HARRY! PLEASE NOT HARRY!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_There was a flash of green light._

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HARRY! WAKE UP!"

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. He realized he was lying in his bed, covered in sweat and breathing hard. Beside him was a worried looking Hermione, she had obviously just ran in from her room.

"Hermione," he said, out of breath. He then looked at the end of the bed to see Mark, Nicola, Remus and Tonks all standing around him with worried looks on their faces. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, everyone in the house could hear you," Hermione said with a soft voice.

"What was it about?" Nicola asked curiously.

"I saw my parents, the night they died," he said with a sigh. Harry then got a suspicious look on his face and he said, "Remus, did I by any chance have a sister?"

Remus' face went pale and he said, "What makes you ask that?"

"My dream," Harry said. "I saw Wormtail kill a baby girl...she looked older then I did."

Remus sighed and said, "We'll talk about this in the morning when we're fully awake Harry."

"No, I want to know now," Harry growled.

"Later, Harry," Remus said and walked out of the room. Harry shot Tonks a curious look but she just shrugged and walked out of the room.

Hermione sat beside him then said, "Want us to stay in here with you." She motioned to Mark and Nicola too.

Harry smiled at his friends and said, "Yeah, thanks guys."

They all smiled and climbed up to the top of the bed and the four of them all pretty much cuddled up to each other.

* * *

Tonks walked into Harry's room the next morning and saw the most adorable sight her now electric yellow eyes had ever seen.

She quickly summoned a camera and took a picture of Harry with his right arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder. Her head was on his chest too. Then on his left side Nicola was curled up next to him and Mark was curled up next to her.

Chuckling slightly she hid the camera and said, "Wakie! Wakie!"

Harry groaned slightly and rolled over so both his arms were around Hermione. She noticed this and woke up.

Blushing slightly she shoved him and he woke up finally. He groaned and sat up.

Tonks had laughed at entire time, waking up Mark and Nicola.

After wiping the tears in her eyes away Tonks said, "Time to wake up. You certainly don't want to sleep the day away today. After all it isn't everyday you turn 16."

Harry's eyes widened when he realized she was referring to him.

Hermione smirked and said, "Happy 16th birthday Harry." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek before getting up and walking out of the room.

Nicola and Mark both muttered something about cooties and walked out of the room after Hermione.

Tonks laughed again and said, "Great moves with the ladies Harry."

"Shut up," Harry said and threw one of his pillows at her.

She continued laughing and ran out of the room.

Harry suddenly remembered his dream and stared at his hands with confusion. He had to talk to Remus about his dream. He decided to get up and get ready for the day so he could corner the werewolf and get some answers.

"Remus," Harry said, knocking on the older man's door. "Remus I want to talk to you. NOW!"

He heard a sigh coming from inside the room then Remus Lupin opened the door. He looked tired and weary.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Remus cut him off, "I know Harry, you want to talk about your dream. Well come in."

Harry walked into Remus' room and looked around. It was neat and there were many pictures on the walls.

"Have a seat," Remus said and gestured to a chair. Harry did so and Remus sat on the bed.

"Remus, did I have a sister?" Harry repeated the question he asked last night.

Remus sighed again and said, "Yes you did Harry. Her name was Gemma Aileen Evans."

"Evans? Why not Potter? Why didn't mom like her that much? What happened to her?"

"Woah, slow down there. She was an Evans because James Potter wasn't her father," Remus said darkly. "She looked just like her dad too, which is why Lily didn't like her that much. You see Lily didn't mean to have Gemma. Gemma's father was a man named Parker Beaumont, a known Death Eater."

"A known Death Eater? Well why did my mom go with him? Wasn't she with my dad at the time?"

"That's the thing Harry...she was. No, no, Lily would never cheat on James. You see this bastard of a person...well...he raped her. That's why she couldn't really look at Gemma without wincing. James helped her and tried to take care of the child as if it was his own. But he just couldn't really do it. She was taken care of good though, mind you. That night, when your parents died, Gemma was killed by being stabbed through the heart."

Harry winced at the thought and said, "I'm...I'm sorry I asked Remus."

"It's alright Harry," Remus replied. "You of all people deserve to know about their past, and about their family."

Harry nodded silently, staring at the floor with shock.

"Hey now, you can broad on this later," Remus said, trying to raise the mood. "Today's your 16th birthday! It's a time to celebrate!"

Harry just sighed and got up to walk out of the room. Remus followed him then said, "Why don't you take Hermione out for a spin in your car? I won't tell anyone your gone."

Harry's eyes lit up and he said, "Really?"

"Yeah, if she wants to go," Remus replied.

"Thanks old man!" Harry called out and ran towards Hermione's room.

"Old man?" Remus muttered.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry said and knocked on her door.

"Just a minute!" she yelled back. There was some sounds of movement in her room then a bang and a crash. "Shit!" then the door opened. Hermione smiled sheepishly at Harry and said, "I tried to get to the door."

By this time Harry was laughing. "I wish I could have seen that."

"Oh shut up," she said and punched him in the arm.

Harry composed himself then said, "Want to go for a drive? Remus said we could." "Alright," Hermione said excitedly and followed Harry to his room where he grabbed the dinky car (LMAO) and then downstairs. "Remus," Harry called out. "Come here for a minute."

Remus walked out of the kitchen and towards the two. He looked at the car, then at them, and back to the car. He then broke down laughing and said, "I guess having it the right size helps, right?"

They both nodded and followed him outside. He quickly made the car go back to it's normal size.

"Now be back by supper at the latest," Remus warned. "Past then and I won't be covering for you."

They both nodded then Hermione asked Harry, "Do we have any money?"

"Yeah, I've got plenty, don't worry," Harry said.

"Oh," Hermione replied with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's just," she said. "It's your birthday, I should be paying."

"Don't worry about it...you can pay for my potions stuff when we go to Diagon Alley," Harry said with a laugh as he hopped in the drivers seat.

Hermione also laughed and said, "Fair enough." She jumped in the passenger seat.

"Remember, wear your seatbelts," Remus said and they buckled up. Harry got out his keys and started up the car, and then they were gone.

Remus sighed and said, "Keep him busy Hermione."

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Harry asked her.

"Well, I was wondering if we could stop by my old neighborhood," Hermione asked. "I think it's only an hour away from here."

"Sure," Harry said. "Just tell me where to go."

She smiled warmly at him and turned on the radio to hear old country music. Harry caught her eye for a second then they both burst out laughing and Hermione turned on normal music.

They drove in silence for a few minutes until Hermione realized Harry didn't have a smile on his face anymore. He had more of a painful frown on his face.

"Are you alright Harry? Turn left here." "I'm fine," Harry said and stopped, made sure no one was coming then turned left.

They continued driving in silence, Hermione's voice sending out directions once and awhile was the only thing heard, aside from the music.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she said, "Harry, can we pull over somewhere?"

"Sure," he said to her, slightly surprised. They traveled a little further before pulling into a parking lot beside a park. "Are you alright?"

"I am, but your not," she argued. "And don't say you're ok because I know you aren't."

Harry sighed and turned the car of totally. His face was twisted in pain and he looked really sad. "Did you know at one point of time I had an older sister?"

"No," Hermione said, surprised. "What happened to her?"

"She was killed by Peter Pettigrew the night my parents died; I saw it in my dream. He stabbed her through the heart Hermione! On top of that I find out we had different fathers and the only reason my mom had her was because she was raped."

Hermione was pale now and she said, "Oh my...I never knew...I'm so sorry for bringing it up."

Harry smiled weakly and said, "Its ok. Sure I'm a little sad to find out another family member of mine died, but I'm more depressed about the fact that no one, not even Sirius, found it their place to tell me!" He now had a look of rage on his face and he slammed his hand against the top of the steering wheel.

"Calm down," Hermione said and grabbed his arm. "Lets head back."

"I thought you wanted to go to your old house?" Harry replied.

Hermione shrugged and said, "I don't care."

"Let's still go there," he said with a smile. "It'll keep my mind off of this."

"Alright, let's go," she replied quickly. Harry could tell she really did want to go.

Smiling a true smile at her he started the car again and they were on their way.

* * *

Hermione got a sad look on her face as they slowed down in front of a large white house with a 'sold' sign on the front yard.

"So this is your old house?" Harry asked her. "Yeah," Hermione said with a sigh. "I miss living here. At least I live by you now."

Harry nodded and continued driving slowly but jumped slightly as someone yelled out, "Well what do we have here?"

Hermione groaned and said, "Stop the car."

Harry pulled over and looked curiously as Hermione unbuckled then got out of the car. She had a straight look on her face and said, "What do you want Claire?"

A girl with long, straight, golden hair and deep brown eyes looked at Hermione as if she was a piece of dirt and said, "Wondering what the hell you're doing here, especially in a nice car like that."

Harry growled lightly. This girl reminded him a lot of his cousin, his cousin's girlfriend and of course the infamous Draco Malfoy. He got out of the car as Hermione was about to say something. He walked up beside her and said, "Is there a problem here?"

Claire got an awestruck look on her face and said, "Who are you?"

Harry faced Hermione for a second and mouthed, "Play along."

Hermione smirked, knowing what Harry was going to do.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said simply.

Claire and several of her posse stared at him with looks that reminded Harry strongly of wolves eyeing their prey.

"What is a guy like you doing with someone like Granger?" one of them asked, getting nods of agreement from the others.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you dissing my girlfriend?"

Hermione giggled, but the other girls assumed it was because of the looks on their faces but in reality it was because that sentence was a perfect lie.

"Your girlfriend?" Claire said with shock.

"Yes, now leave her alone you whore," Harry said and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder leading her back to the car.

Once they were in it and driving again both burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face?" Hermione said between giggles.

"Yeah," Harry said with a laugh. His face went serious again and said, "Did they always treat you like that?"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a sigh. "I don't really have friends around here...I actually used to hang out with those bitches at one point of time."

"Glad you turned out to be a bookworm," Harry said with a smile, only to get a playful punch in the arm.

"Let's get something to eat then start heading back," Hermione suggested.

"Great idea, I'm starved," Harry said.

* * *

"Gotta love McDonald's," Harry said, and burped as they pulled towards Grimmauld place. "Excuse me."

Hermione burst out in giggles and continued eating her caramel sundae. She obviously had a little tot much sugar by now because she was really hyper.

They pulled into the drive way to see Remus waiting for them. He got a look of relief on his face and said, "About time. People were getting suspicious. Finish that quick Hermione."

Hermione finished her ice cream and threw the plastic dish in a nearby trash bin then Remus shrunk the car.

They followed him into the house and into the kitchen. It was pitch black. Raising an eyebrow as Remus used magic to light up the room he nearly jumped out of his own skin as there was a loud yell of, "SURPRISE!"

Hermione burst out in giggles at the look on Harry's face. There was pretty much all of the DA members (except the traitor), plus Oliver Wood, the rest of the Grangers, and many members on the Order.

"Hey mate," Seamus said.

"Happy birthday," Dean agreed.

Parvati, Lavender and Padma all pretty much attacked Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. By the time they left him alone his face was beet red and Hermione was doubled over in laughter.

"You knew!" Harry accused her.

Hermione smiled innocently and said, "Of course I did."

After some mingling around with people, being introduced to the older Granger children plus Mr. Granger, and some Quidditch talk with the guys they pretty much shoved Harry into a pile of presents.

He was extremely impressed and highly embarrassed about all his gifts. He raised his eyebrow at an apology note in Cho Chang's and glanced at her flushing face and simply rolled his eyes.

He got many books, new and different types of quills and ink, some models of Quidditch teams, dark detecting items and a few other items here and there, including a soccer ball from Dean (football...whatever you wanna call it).

"Thanks everyone," Harry said with a wide smile.

"We have one thing left for you Harry," Remus said. Harry looked up and a frown appeared on his face as he saw Dumbledore walk in with a nice looking trunk floating behind him. He was interested in the trunk but didn't look at it before throwing Snape, who also just walked in, a dark look.

"What is it?" Susan Bones as curiously.

Harry opened the chest and gasped at what he saw. Instead of a happy look on his face though he had a look of rage on it.

"Uh oh," Hermione said and took a step away from him, her eyes were wide and had an alarmed look in them. Harry rounded to Dumbledore and growled, "Well what's your excuse for this one? You didn't think I was ready to know anything about my mother? Or you just thought it would distract me from all the things you set me up to do?"

Everyone looked confused and Dumbledore said with a sigh, "I'll be honest Harry, I forgot about it until I came across it the other day."

"You forgot about it? YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT?! HOW YOU COULD FORGET THE LAST FUCKING THING AROUND OF MY MOTHERS?! YOU REMEMBER THE INVISABILITY CLOAK AND MANY THINGS ABOUT JAMES POTTER BUT GOD FORBID IF SOMEONE WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT THEIR MOTHER?!"

All eyes in the room held shock, never before had they heard anybody growl at Albus Dumbledore like that.

Harry, thinking he'd rather get it all out now continued, "Oh and what about the small detail you forgot to mention to me...oh what was it? THAT I HAD A SISTER AT ONE POINT OF TIME? REALLY WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT MY OWN FAMILY?!"

"Harry, I didn't think you were ready to know-" Dumbledore stopped, realizing he backed himself into a corner, one that he couldn't get himself out of.

Harry laughed coldly and said, "Didn't think I was ready to know? That's what you said last year too. But if I had known the truth last year then would SIRIUS HAVE DIED? PROBABLY NOT!"

He was breathing heavy now and turned to everyone else, "Thanks for coming and thanks for the gifts, sorry you had to see all that." With that he walked out into the hallway. Hermione noticed with alarm that Snape followed him.

"Potter," Snape said coldly. "What gives you the right to speak to Professor Dumbledore like that?"

"I have all the right Snape and don't you forget it," Harry hissed back.

"Just like your father Potter, you think that your all that," Snape growled.  
  
"OH SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY FUCKING FATHER WOULD YOU?! YES I MIGHT BE THE SON OF JAMES POTTER BUT FOR GOD'S SAKE I AM NOT HIM! GET IT THROUGH YOUR GREASE COVERED HEAD! I AM HARRY JAMES POTTER NOT JAMES WILLIAM POTTER! LETS LOOK AT THIS ANOTHER WAY! MY MUM WAS NICE TO YOU, OR AT LEAST TRIED TO BE, YET YOU WERE STILL A BLOODY GIT TO HER!"

Harry could hear people pushing closely to the door.

"Potter," Snape said in a warning voice.

"I'm not done yet so shut up," Harry growled.

"You are done and don't bring your whore of a Mudblood mother in this," Snape snapped.

That was the last straw. There was a huge crack then Snape flew across the room and smashed into a mirror. Harry was highly startled when he heard Mrs. Black's picture start shrieking, he had forgotten she was there. He then saw none other then Kreacher run into the room saying, "What's wrong my mistress?"

Harry felt the rage inside boil over and there was another bang. Much to his shock the pathetic house-elf flew forwards and into the portrait of Mrs. Black, destroying the portrait and no doubt killing himself in the process.

The door to the kitchen started opened but Harry ran upstairs as fast as possible to avoid being seen. He didn't get a chance to see Fred and George gleefully take pictures of the scene nor everyone else staring in shock.

Harry ran into his room and kicked a pane of class that covered a bureau in the room, shattering it to pieces.

He sat down on his bed and put his head on his hands, he felt like crying but he couldn't. It was almost like he lacked the tears to do so.

"Harry," Hermione said as she walked in the room and sat next to him

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

"They kept it from me Hermione. It wouldn't be that bad if I had known what happened along time ago it'd all be ok right now. But everything's being pushed onto me right now and I just can't take it. Fuck the memories just won't leave me along," Harry said.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
_**"God the pain will never leave," Harry muttered and ripped off his bandage to see the words "Half Blood Prince" still carved in his arms.

"Harry, I'll help you through this," Hermione said with a whisper. "Anything to get Harry back. Not Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Just...Harry."  
  
**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_**

"Nobody knows Harry Potter, not the real Harry Potter anyways," Harry said weakly.

"That's bull and you know it," Hermione growled. "I've been your friend for 6 years! You used to be someone who believed they had a future. I used to look up to you because of that! Now seeing you acting like this is enough to knock the sense out of me!"  
  
**_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_**

Harry stared at her for a minute and said, "I'm sorry Mia...I overreacted, it just hurts so much to know I could have had a family at one point of time. I could have had a normal childhood."

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_ **

"I'm sorry Hermione. I never knew how much I was affecting you. I'll make sure I have enough hope left...for me and you," Harry whispered.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Harry sighed and stared out the window. It was just impossible to not hurt as much as he was now. It'd be inhuman.

Sighing slightly he leaned back and said, "I'm trying so hard to move on, but everything is being shoved on me at once. I can't do it alone...I need someone else to help. Not just Mia, but someone from my family..."  
  
**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_**

* * *

**Author's Random Babbling **

Well there's this chapter. I'm not doing that bad with updating am I? I hope the story seems ok. I know this chapter was a little rushed but I had to get it done quick.

Also like I mentioned before I know how this story's ending and I actually got a bit of the last chapter written! lol! Go me!

Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed! Replies are below!

Thank you and please R&R!

**Replies to reviews:**

**_Shdurrani_ –** I never said I was old, at least not meaning it. I'm only 15 o.o''' Anyways thanks for liking the chapter!

**_Jess the Battlemage_ –** well look who decided to review! I know its an improvement from that crappy 6th year fic I tried to write a year ago...ha! can't believe you admitted it! Lol! Well thanks for reviewing and I'll talk to ya later!

**_Amity-Star_ –** Hope this is soon enough for an update! Yeah poor Harry and Hermione and it's not gonna get any easier for the two of em! H/Hr forever eh? Lol! Thanks for reading!

**_Athenakitty_–** The captured Weasleys won't escape on their own, I can tell you that right now. I'm not saying when they figure out who's really possessing Harry. Bill might recover soon, might not. Umm...Harry got his mother's trunk...LOL! this isn't a story with a super-power Harry in it. More like an angry Harry with an attitude problem and some more power in him!

**_Tan _-** You got into this like you did the books from JK Rowling? OMG! Wow that's a compliment! Thanks! This chapter wasn't as good but the next one will be better. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_Lady Friday_ –** Harry an Animagus? Ummm I thought about it and I'm not positive if that'll happen yet. You're new to the story? Actually I think everyone (including myself) is! Lol! The original 6th year one has absolutely nothing to do with this one anymore aside from a few things like the Weasleys disappearing so you don't have to read it. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Allyanna_–** Thanks for liking the last chapter. What is it possessing Harry? It's....nope not saying! lol! For once I actually DO know what it is and what's going to happen with it later on. Hope this post was soon enough!

Anyways thanks to everyone and I'll post more later...my fingers hurt from typing so much today...

Please review!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**  
  
"Dance as if no one was watching, sing as if no one were listening, and live life each day as if it was you're last."_


	6. Losing Faith, Gaining Hope

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_**

**_By:_ **Krystal Lily Potter

**_Chapter Six:_** Losing Faith, Gaining Hope

**_Rating:_** PG-13 (More on the AA side)

**_Couples:_** (all apply for later on) HP/HG, DT/GW, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, LB/RW, LL/RW

**_Summary:_** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry now how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friends he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possibly the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when some of his friends, including one of the 'trio' disappear while under the protection of Dumbledore himself? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to fight this war, on their own...

**_Warning:_**__There are dark themes in this and many mentions of things that if described too much could make this rated R. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder and gore/bloody scenes, mentions of rape and other dark things like that. But most of it aside from the battle (murder/gore) scenes will not be graphic...just mentioned.

**Author's Note**

Well here's chapter six! I'm working pretty hard at this between everything else I do all day long, which actually is quite a lot despite what my friends think!(lol)

Honestly I wouldn't be writing right now but I'm so bored and none of my friends can do anything today...well except for two of them...one which likes to growl about her computer 24/7 and the other that is constantly being stalked by squirrels (LOL!)

OK I have no notes to add in yet...I might by the end of this and I might not. Well see ya later!

ONWARD!

* * *

For the next while Harry was still fuming about Dumbledore. Whenever the headmaster stopped by Grimmauld place Harry would simply avoid him, which was really starting to get on the older man's nerves considering he had something important to tell the boy who lived.

Although it wasn't that Harry never lacked excuses to avoid Albus Dumbledore, in fact he had plenty! The training Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks promised had begun. It was pretty much like school except it was all practical.

Harry and Hermione's day was pretty much repetitive. Except for Saturday and Sunday when they could study anything they wanted to they could just take a break. Most of the time they practiced magic.

Everyday from 8:00 to 10:00 they practiced dueling, curses, hexes, jinxes and other things like that with Mad-Eye. From 10:00 to 12:00 they did some things to do with transfiguration, charms and apparition with Tonks and then they had lunch. Finally in the afternoon they did a variety of things with Lupin. It depended on what they felt like doing.

Currently both of them were sitting on the couch well Tonks paced in front of them, her eyebrow knitted together with thought.

"Harry," she said suddenly, startling him. "In Charms and Transfiguration there is one important thing a person should know about themselves. I guess you can say it's what their inner soul would look like. What is it?"

Harry stared at her with confusion, even Hermione looked startled.

"Ummm..." Harry thought for a minute then suddenly something shot through his mind. A cold clammy hand followed by a silver stag. "An animal." He blushed at the words he blurted out, thinking they were wrong. "I mean..."

"No you have it absolutely right Harry," Tonks said. "It's important for everyone to realize their inner animal, which is pretty much the shape their soul would take."

"Now that I did not know," Hermione said with a sheepish voice.

Tonks smiled then said, "How did you know the answer Harry?"

"I don't really know. I just suddenly pictured a Dementor's hand and then I saw my Patronus," he explained.

Tonks' smile widened and she said, "Ahhh yes, the famous Potter Patronus." Harry flushed. "Hermione can you tell me how the Patronus Charm and Animagi can be related?"

"Most of the time they're the same animal for a person," Hermione said without skipping a beat. "But occasionally there are people that don't have the same one."

"Right," Tonks said. "One way you can know if you have the same Patronus and Animagus form is simply to use testing spells, but here's a tid-bit to keep in mind for McGonagall's class this year. If you are an Animagus, but you can't conjure a Patronus, then about 99% of the time your Patronus originally would have taken the same shape."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because all of the animal's being is put into becoming an Animagus, it takes a lot more from the power of your inner animal and you won't have enough left over to create your Patronus," Tonks explained. She got a sheepish smirk on her face and said, "If your wondering how I know all this Transfiguration was my best subject in school but Charms was my favorite."

"Oh," They both said.

"Alright, now answer me this Harry, is it easier to create a Patronus then become an Animagus or vice-versa?"

"Umm..." Harry thought. "Wouldn't it be easier to conjure the Patronus first? Assuming the little speil you just gave us was true."

"Right, just checking to see if you were listening, you're a little spaced out looking well Hermione's kinda scaring me because I swear she's not blinking," Tonks said with a laugh, getting a chuckle from Harry and a glare from Hermione.

She got a serious face again and said, "I can give you a couple of examples...but as you know these guys were illegal Animagus. Your father Harry was the first of the Marauders to become an Animagus because he threw himself, and without knowing it, his inner animal to becoming that fully. Although in the end he did find out his Patronus form was a stag he couldn't conjure it for the life of him. The same with Sirius and...well you know who the other bastard was. Remus on the other hand could conjure a Patronus because didn't have to worry about an Animagus form. I believe his is, coincidentally, a wolf."

"Wouldn't that be because he's a werewolf?" Hermione asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Actually no," Tonks replied with a thoughtful look on her face. "You're born with your animal inside of you and Remus wasn't born a werewolf. He got his Animagi form tested too and that would have simply been a wolf too."

"Oh," Hermione said, flushing from embarrassment.

"Don't feel embarrassed Hermione, this information I'm giving you isn't easily come by," Tonks said. "I was so interested in this stuff that with help from James's invisibility cloak I snuck into the forbidden section of the library at Hogwarts," Tonks admitted.

"Wait, sorry for interrupting the class and all, but you went to school with my dad?" Harry said.  
  
"Well I wasn't in the same year as them," Tonks said. "When they were in seventh year I was two years off from going into school. I told you I became an Auror 3 years ago...well 4 now. You see I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life through that big gap between school and training. I was upset over what happened too."

"You mentioned my dad and the others," Harry said. "Well what about my mum, could she do anything like that?"

Tonks smirked and said, "The information I'm giving you now, although like I said before, it's hard to come by, is the basic information on this. A certain red-haired woman named Lily Evans gave it to me."

Harry was listened with rapid attention, as was Hermione.

Tonks stared at them and said, "You know people say they can tell what your Patronus or Animagi form will take by looking at a person's eyes. But when I look at yours Potter I see your mother staring back at me. But your Patronus is the same as your fathers."

"Maybe he has two," Hermione suggested.

"That's what I was thinking. It wouldn't surprise me actually. You see there wasn't three illegal Animagi running around Hogwarts in the days of your parents. Oh no, there was four," Tonks said with a smirk. "The fourth one being your mother."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Goodness yes," Tonks replied. "You know it's amazing how much you remind me of Lily just by the way you act and the expressions you use Harry...plus your temper." Hermione laughed at that and Harry blushed. "But then again, Hermione, you remind me of her too because your sensible, determined on beating everyone else in your class, extremely smart and you prefer to follow the rules. I bet your Patronus would be an Otter, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"That's what Lily's was," Tonks admitted. "She was the one that showed me how to cast it. Well actually she had to use it first to get a couple Dementors away then she explained it to me later on."

Both were listening with rapid attention.

"I suppose you want to know her Animagi form, right?" Tonks inquired.

"Yes," both sounded off together.

"Alright," the indigo haired woman said. "But first I want to test you two on this. You both know your Patronus form, lets see your Animagus forms."

"But we can't change," Harry said.

"No," Hermione said to him. "She's going to use a spell to show us what our animal form or forms are."

"Right," Tonks said and held out her wand. "It'll feel a little funny but everything will be fine. Who wants to go first?"

Harry smirked and said, "Ladies first." He knew Hermione wanted to go first anyways.

"Thank you," she replied and took a step forwards.

"Alright. _Anima Revelto_," Tonks said and traced her wand in an S shape.

Suddenly there was a second Hermione, one made from a glittering cloud of dust. It didn't have any facial expressions but that didn't matter. It for-filled it's purpose and changed into an otter. A minute later it disappeared.

"See how it's glittering and a cloudy substance?" Tonks said. "That's how we identify what form the animal takes just incase there's two. Harry, you want to go now?"

"Sure," Harry said and took a step in front of Hermione.

"OK. Hermione you want to try the spell this time?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied right away.

"Just move your wand in an S shape well saying Anima Revelto," the older woman instructed.

"Alright," Hermione said. "_Anima Revelto_."

Harry felt a little funny then a cloud of dust and a pure glittering version of him appeared. The glittering one turned into a stag and the dust one turned into a cougar. They too then disappeared.

"Interesting," Tonks said. "But not surprising. It just happens that a cougar was your mother's second form too. Although it was the other way around. She could change into an otter and her Patronus was a cougar."

"Tonks, is there any...you know...special meanings behind the animals we have?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. Wait nevermind, yes there is, there's a meaning behind every animal, color, day, month, year, planet, star, dream...everything," Tonks said. "I actually don't know anything about it though. It's old magic that was only practiced in ancient times. Most records of it are lost."

"Then how the hell do you know about it?" Harry asked, not even watching his language and ignoring the glare he got from Hermione.

"I honestly can't remember," Tonks said. "I think it was something...you know there are still a few of those books remaining today. They're very, VERY rare though. I did know someone who had one once...but I'm not sure who. That's probably where I heard all this."

"I've got another question," Harry said after a moment's pause. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Right," Tonks said without skipping a beat. "The reason I'm telling you this is because you both can conjure a Patronus, although Harry's the only one that probably has enough strength to send a Boggart Dementor away, let alone a real one, but that's ok. I want to see if either of you have the ability to become an Animagus."

"Really? Awesome!" Harry said excitedly, getting a laugh out of both woman.

"Yeah but I won't be testing it out today," Tonks said. "But for once today it'll all study."

"Damn," Harry muttered now.

Hermione rolled her eyes then said, "Let's get started!"

* * *

Harry sat in his bedroom, just staring at the un-opened trunk that once belonged to Lily Potter. He hadn't opened it since he received it.

Honestly he was highly embarrassed about the way he acted. He was grateful that he now had something, although he wasn't sure what, of his mothers but why had Dumbledore kept it from him for so long?

He finally reached over and pushed open the top of the trunk open then seemed to back away from it, as if afraid it would explode. Finally he took a deep breath and gathered his Gryffindor courage.

He looked in it and the first thing he saw made him gasp.

"HERMIONE! REMUS! TONKS!"

* * *

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked well huffing slightly. He had been the first one to reach the yelling boy followed by Tonks, then Hermione and then Nicola and Mark showed up.

He held up a very, very, old looking book and said, "Can anyone else aside from me understand this?"

Hermione, Mark and Nicola shook their heads no but Remus and Tonks looked surprised.

"Where'd you find that Harry?" she asked.

"In my mum's trunk," Harry explained.

"Bloody hell," Remus muttered, using Ron's infamous catch phrase.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a book on magic. Not spells, charms or curses, but pure magic," Tonks said. "It explains how to harness it, and how to use it."

"Why can you understand it but we can't?" Mark asked.

"Only someone who had it read it to them, or someone who was destined to know what was in it, can read it. I remember the first time I heard it Lily was reading it to you Harry," Tonks said.

"Speaking of magic," Nicola said. "You know...spells and stuff, when are Mark and I going to get our stuff?"

Everyone stared with surprise and Hermione said, "And when are Harry and I supposed to get our letters confirming what classes we're in?"

Suddenly the door burst open and two red headed young men walked in. They had obviously been listening in and both had sheepish smirks on their faces.

"Fred? George?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well you see about your little class lists Hermione..." Fred started.

"We thought it'd be amusing to see..." George continued.

"You panicking when you thought that they forgot about you..."

"So we kept them, even though they got here two days ago..."

Hermione's face was slowly turning red and Harry said, "Run mates."

Both of the Weasley twins, who were slowly starting to feel better, took Harry's words to heart and ran out of the room as fast as possible with an angry Hermione on their heels.

Harry laughed slightly then looked back at the book his astonishment. He touched the pendent his aunt had returned to him. Although no one else could see it, it kept it underneath his shirt. He didn't want anyone asking questions about it. He could guess that Remus and probably even Tonks could tell him about the phoenix pendent, but he decided for once, that he'd rather not know, it was just a feeling he had that told him he wasn't meant to know yet.

He got up and was about to put the book back when he noticed something else at the bottom of the trunk. He reached down an opened the small box, his eyes widened at what he saw and he quickly closed it with a snap.

"Harry," Mark yelled. "We're going to Diagon Alley, come on!"

"Coming!" Harry yelled back and grabbed his cloak, smiling proudly at the Gryffindor crest on the breast of the cloak. With that he ran down the stairs.

* * *

Hermione was holding both her letter and Harry's with triumph. Fred and George had mismatched hair colors. Tonks looked impatient. Remus just stood patiently. Mark and Nicola were both bouncing on balls on their feet.

"And he makes a grand entrance," Fred said with a forced joking voice. "Can't wait to show you our shop! Angelina and Lee are working there right now."

"Yeah," Harry replied with a smile. "Can't wait to see it."

"Here's your list Harry," Hermione said excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes at her and opened his envelope. He gasped, but not because of the list, but because of what fell into his hand. A shiny badge with a P on it.

Fred and George both went silent and Hermione gasped. She was glad Harry got it but she knew what he was thinking at that moment.

It slipped from his hand, onto the floor with a thud, soon followed by the envelop.

Harry felt terribly sick, like he was about to puke. His eyes were wide and he was shaking.

"Harry, don't blame yourself. You're the person Ron would want to have the badge aside from him," George said with a forced smile.

"Come on Harry, a little outing will help you," Tonks said and pretty much shoved him out the door. "Besides, I want to see your driving abilities."

"Yeah," Fred said and helped Tonks. George picked up Harry's letters but just dropped the envelop back on the floor.  
  
Harry smiled at them lightly then said, "Alright." All six of them piled into the car and Fred yelled, "ONWARD!"

Harry chuckled weakly and turned the car on then zoomed away. He didn't realize he had felt his prefect badge on the floor in Grimmauld place where it would get some curious stares from Mad-Eye, Kingsley and others from the order no doubt...including some scowls from Snape.

* * *

Soon they got to the Leaky Cauldron. Remus shrunk the car after they all got out ("You can never be too careful," he said wisely.

After waving to a few people in the tavern they went to the wall. Nicola and Mark were both shocked to see it opened.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Harry said, remembering Hagrid's words to him.

Neither of the younger kids could keep their eyes off all the different stores around them.

"We've gotta go to our shop," Fred said.

"Yeah, stop by later," George said.

"Oh and Harry?" Fred continued.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"You're an ok driver," George finished and the two walked away.

"Yeah right," Nicola muttered, only to laugh as Harry ruffled her hair.

"Ok, we've gotta get some money," Harry said. "I'll pay for Mark and Nikky's things."

"Oh you don't have to Harry," Hermione said. "I can buy my sister's things. My parents sent me enough money."

"You still owe me potion ingredients remember," Harry said with a smirk. She just smirked back.

"Where are we going then?" Mark asked.

"Into Gringotts," Harry said and pointed to a large white marble building. "It's run by Goblins."

"Really? Wicked!" Mark replied.

"Come on," Remus said and led the way.

* * *

After waiting in line to get Hermione's Muggle money changed into Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Nicola and Mark were fascinated with the pieces of gold, silver and bronze.

"Excuse me," Remus said to one of the goblins.

"Yes?" it said roughly but professionally.

"Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal from his vault," the werewolf explained.

"Key?" the goblin asked. His eyes were looking down a list of papers that magically appeared in his hand. "Also Mr. H Potter, Mr. R Lupin, Ms. N Tonks, Ms. H Granger and Mr. R Weasley have an appointment for the reading of a will."

"Who's will?" Harry asked with surprise, wincing as he heard Ron's name.

"There are three to be exact. Mr. S Black, Mr. J Potter and Mrs. L Potter," the goblin read. "Apparently the wills of Mr and Mrs Potter were left here at the time of their death but were advised not to give it to their son until he was 16. Is there any problems?"

"No," they all said.

"Can we listen to the wills now?" Tonks inquired.

"Yes," the goblin said. "If there is no problems."

"No sir," Harry blurted out.

"Is Mr. Weasley present?"

"No," Hermione replied sadly then noticed the goblin eyeing Mark and Nicola with suspicion. "They're with us too."

"Follow me," the goblin said and started leading them to a different room. Harry noticed vaguely that almost right away a second goblin took the other one's place.

"Please enter," it said and they walked into a round room and sat down on the chairs. Hermione made sure to sit next to Harry, who had become extremely tense.

A minute later the goblin walked in the room with three boxes. He placed them on a circular table in the middle of the room and said, "Enjoy." With that he walked out of the room and the lights turned off.

Harry felt Hermione grab his arm when the lights snapped off but he didn't really care, he was used to Hermoine grabbing ahold of him when she was nervous.

Suddenly there was a creaking sound then the room lit up with pale blue light. This blue light came from a glowing image...a glowing image of...

"Sirius," Harry breathed out.

"Hello my faithful friends!" the image said happily. He looked around the room and said with a frown, "Where'd dear old Ronniekins?"

"You can see us?" Nicola asked with shock.  
  
Sirius turned to her and said, "Damn straight! By the way, who are you two?"

"Nicola Granger." "Mark Evans."

"Evans eh? I knew your aunt...anyways," Sirius turned back. "Hiya Tonks, Moony." They both smiled. There were tears in Tonks's eyes.

"And here we have Harry and Hermione," Sirius said with a sad smile. "Now where's Ron?"

"The Death Eaters have him," Hermione murmmered.

"Oh," Sirius said, his face fell. "Well I guess it's onto business then. As you know, I'm dead. Quite the shock it was too, to fall through that veil. And no don't blame yourself Harry." He added that went seeing the look of guilt on the young man's face. "Anyways as I mentioned before, Grimmauld place belonged to me and I had my own house too...which stayed under my name when I was in Azkaban because I put the heir to it as Harry Potter. Which is true. Harry, I want you to have my old house. It's a tad bitter cheerier then Grimmauld place, you know. Your mother always growled at me and James about being slobs. Tonks, being my dearest cousin and Remus, being the only living, _worthy_ Marauder left you two get to split into Grimmauld place...really split in half if you want, I'll find it amusing."

Everyone chuckled at him, although there still were plenty of tears.

"Also as you know I have a REALLY big vault FILLED with money," Sirius said. "So I split it in five equal...ok actually just five groups of gold. Sorry I was a little picky about who I wanted to have more. Harry, you have the most, then Remus, then Tonks, then Hermione and Ron I believe got the same amount. It was all moved into your own faults...yes Hermione I even got you a vault in the process...you can thank me later. Harry, yours is a little more then everyone else's and so I kind had to give you my vault too, yours filled to the bursting, you needed another one."

Harry got a shocked look on his face and said, "Holy shit."

Sirius chuckled at him then said, "Also I'm giving you my flying motorbike brat. Take care of it! Tonks, you get all the silver and junk in Grimmauld place. God only knows what you'll end up doing to it...I'll be watching with amusement though. Remus I give you the ownership of all those inventions we used to make and the second cope of the books we wrote. Harry you get the original copy, I'm sure Hermione will want to read them too. Well I'm sorry to say but I've gotta go. Have fun listening to Lily and James. Miss you all and I'll never, ever forget you! Don't worry Harry, I don't blame you at all so don't blame yourself." With that the image of Sirius vanished.

Everyone sat in the dark in shock, and jumped slightly as two more figures appeared.

Harry couldn't hold it back anymore, he left out a sob and for the first time in many years he felt tears leak from his eyes. "Mum? Dad?"

James Potter's image frowned and turned to Lily Potter's image and said, "Oh yeah, he still says your name first."

Lily smirked and said, "Harry always liked me better." Her tone of voice had a playful look to it. She then turned to face the small audience and said, "Hi sweetie."

Harry was starting to shake now. Hermione let go of his arm finally and put her hand on his back for comfort. All Harry said was, "Mum."

Lily smiled sadly, silver tears were running down her glowing image. "I'm sorry you had to live with the Dursleys. If he had even thought about it we should have told Dumbledore we switched Secret Keepers so Sirius wouldn't have been put in Azkaban. I'm so sorry. I suppose you know about your sister by now too right? Well she's happy with the rest of us here."

"Well that's one thing she's got that I don't," Harry muttered.

James made a funny noise then said, "Well lets get this over with, I think we're putting him in agony. First of all my son, you get to have our land in Godric's hallow. It works out for you too because our house was just next to Sirius's so you can combine the land."

"Also," Lily said. "We have a cottage on an uncharted island. Actually we own the whole island. It's not THAT big, but it's good for a vacation. Don't worry, Muggles can't see it."

"As you already know we left you our money...well most of it. There's a little more. Not near as much as Sirius gave you but that's not the point...he just wanted to be a show off," James said.

Lily sighed then said, "I know you got my trunk filled with those old books and everything. Read them, maybe you can try learning some of it."

"Remus," James said to his old friend now. "We left you some money too. Its in your vault with the stuff Sirius gave you."

"And Tonks of course, I felt you some of my Charms and Transfiguration books, no not my text books, but I'm sure you'll love them," Lily said.

Lily looked around the room and spotted Hermione and noticed the girl was trying to calm Harry down, and it seemed to be working fairly well. "What's your name dear?"

Hermione looked startled and said, "I'm Hermione Granger, Mrs. Potter."

"Oh call me Lily," the red-headed beauty said warmly. "I know you don't know me but I can tell your good friends with Harry, and I think you deserve something too. I want you to have my journal. Sorry Harry sweetie, there's some things in that a boy should never hear. Hermione can tell you most of the story too."

Harry smiled at his mother, he was glad she liked Hermione.

The Potters continued naming off a few things and finally Lily got the last thing to say. "Harry, I also gave you something the night I died...I put it around your neck. Do you still...have it?"

"Yes," Harry said, knowing she meant the pendent. "Aunt Petunia gave it back to me."

"Good," Lily replied.

"Now whatever happens, don't give up! And Harry?" James said.

"Yeah dad?" Harry asked, feeling odd saying that.

"Kick all their asses for us!" James yelled.

"James," Lily snapped.

"I will dad, mum. I'll do it for you guys and Sirius," Harry said determinly.

They both smiled and Lily said, "Remember, we're proud of what you've become. You followed all the right paths on your own. Bye baby." With that Lily and James Potter vanished. Harry felt tears on his cheeks and wiped them away.

"Lets go," Remus said after a minute as the goblin opened the door.

* * *

After getting the money they needed (Harry almost dropped when he saw his vault). Harry and Hermione headed to Madam Malkin's Robe shop to get their new school robes (Harry found out his were MUCH too short, which surprised him greatly) and some new dress robes (Hermione had been positively delight when she read that, this only meant there was to be another ball this year. Harry wasn't as thrilled thought.) Also they picked up some new Muggle cloths and Muggle formal wear. Hermione refused to show Harry her new dress robes or her new dress. Tonks and Remus had gone with Mark and Nicola to get their wands, assuming Harry and Hermione would be alright on their own. It was only then that Harry realized they were probably being stalked by other Order Members.

He suggested his theory to Hermione who thought about it and agreed. They quickly got their books, potion ingredients, quills, parchment and all that stuff. They then went quickly to Fred and George's shop.

They got a tour and a few free items (they promised to use them at school) when they heard screaming from the streets and explosions.

A minute later Kingsley Shacklebolt ran into the shop. His eyes landed on Harry and Hermione and he said, "You two! Through the fireplace! NOW!"

Angelina quickly grabbed both of their arms and shoved them into the fireplace. "Sorry," she said. "I know you won't leave without a fight." She threw the floo powder in and they had no choice but to say where they were going or they'd choke to death on the powder or burn in the flames, so they yelled out, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" then vanished into the emerald flames just as the windows of the shop exploded.

* * *

It was already late at night, probably about 2:00am, and neither Harry nor Hermione were even a bit tired. They were both worried. Remus, Tonks, Mark and Nicola hadn't returned yet. To keep their minds occupied they both were looking through Lily's trunk. Harry stumbled across his mother's journal that she spoke about and gave it to Hermione. He also found some sheet music that Lily Potter had apparently written. Harry also found something Hermione claimed was a voice holder.

"Just tap your wand on it three times and whatever's recorded in it will play," she advised. Her eyes too showed curiosity for the object.

Harry tapped it then listened as music started filling the room.

_**how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb**_

_**without a soul**_

_**my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling**_

_**only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)**_

The two sat in shocked silence and Hermione said, "Wow, that was your mother and who?"

"Dunno..." Harry said. "It kinda reminded me of Sirius though. But that's not the biggest thing I noticed."

"What is then?" Hermione inquired.

"The fact that the song just described what I need right now. To come back to life," Harry muttered and flopped back on his bed, just waiting for news to come knocking at the door.

Hermione stared at him and said, "I think we all feel like that, in one way or another." And was she ever right.

* * *

**Author's Random Babbling**

Ummm...yeah...I just like the song; I know I didn't have to put that part in it. Wow, I think my mom mixed something with the Pepsi because I'm feeling REALLY hyper right now! LOL!

Anyways thank you to everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Like I stated before I'm really trying hard in this fic. You know I was reading Order of the Phoenix last night (again) and I noticed that when they were in Grimmauld place they kept saying Sirius was the last of the Blacks...but what about Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda? Well if they meant last names then yeah but I think somebody will get what I mean!

I also have a question about the book about something I noticed aside from that. Many people assume that Voldemort realized the connection to Harry when Harry was the Snake, which makes sense cause only after that did Harry need Occumancy lessons, so why, at the first of the book, did Dumbledore avoid Harry? Shrugs probably an obvious answer to that but oh well!

Also I'm sorry the last part seems a little rushed, I just wanted to get this chapter done quick! The whole point was to show the wills! Here's a hint for everyone, there's something REALLY important mentioned up there! Not telling what it is though!

Anyways the replies, as always, are below and I'll see ya later!

**_Athenakitty_** – LOL! Yup James is lazy here! Or at least...he was. I never thought about the answer to your third question. Harry will get help eventually because... oops, almost let something slip! Hehe. The Weasleys? Not telling! Keep trying though! Lol!

**_Destined Enchantress_** – I don't mind long reviews...they usually amuse me! You're in Hawaii? LUCKY! No I didn't see Evanescence in concert but Amy Lee is my favorite singer! I did a twin thing too (several times) and I wanted to do something different this time. LOL! I'll keep that in mind if I decide to get a tattoo! Thanks for liking my fic so far! By the way I'll check out your fic soon, PROMISE!

**_Me222_** – Wow! I'll take that as a big compliment! Sure I agree, JK probably does put a few fake hints out here and there to keep us on the edge of our seats but probably not that often. You must be joking though right? I can't be a better writer then her (although I'd like to be...) Anyways thanks for reviewing and thanks for the quote...I'll keep it in mind!

**_Lady Friday_** – Lily's trunk? Pretty much just stuff collected from the house before it was totally destroyed! Thanks for liking my fic and no, no hidden information in the other crappy fic of mine! See ya later!

**_Amity-Star_** – LOL! Snape is a git! Hermione will be attempting to help Harry thought everything but something happens later on and she can't help him for the life of her for a certain reason! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Doughgurl2008 _**– I love Evanescence too! Thanks for liking my fic and thanks for reviewing! See ya next time I hope!

**_Voldy_** – Thanks. LOL! Don't worry, I don't growl at people for not reviewing every single chapter! I liked making Harry attack Snape! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Sailorsuns_****__**–thanks for the review and I hoped you liked this chapter too!

**_AREtoon8 _**(Ch 4) – you didn't like that part? Oh well that's your opinion and I respect that. Thanks for reading some of my fic anyways

**_DarkHuntress_** –You like this? Lol thanks! I'm gonna try to actually finish this fic too so I don't leave anybody hanging! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**__**

**_Runaway Spirit_** – LMAO! Weird with me and my friends is a good thing! Lol! Neways thanks for liking my story! You almost fell off your chair? Wow! That's kinda funny. Thanks for reading and reviewing and thanks! I'll need all the luck I can get!

Please review! Thanks!

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**

_"Everyone has a story inside of them but only a few people can put theirs on paper"_

_ Kayla M. D. (Me! I'm serious!)_


	7. Going Back

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_**

**_By:_** Krystal Lily Potter

**_Chapter Seven:_** Going Back

**_Rating:_** PG-13 (More on the AA side)

**_Couples:_** HP/HG, DT/GW, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, LB/RW, LL/RW…and more!   
  
**_Summary:_** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry now how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friends he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possibly the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when some of his friends, including one of the 'trio' disappear while under the protection of Dumbledore himself? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to fight this war, on their own...  
  
**_Warning: _**There are dark themes in this and many mentions of things that if described too much could make this rated R. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder and gore/bloody scenes, mentions of rape and other dark things like that. But most of it aside from the battle (murder/gore) scenes will not be graphic...just mentioned.

**Author's Note**

OMG! I'm so sorry for the long wait between updates but I honest to god have a good excuse this time! I swear… 

You see I had it almost done…like I only needed two more pages left to finish the chapter, then I go to bed and the next morning my step dad's yelling at the computer because it's not working right.

I, Me, not him, Moi, found out that this virus on the computer had some way (how in gods name I have no clue) but it had deleted Microsoft XP from out computer! Meaning EVERYTHING else went with it…including all my stories! 

Sucks eh? I was writing original stories too and one was like 50 pages long! L Now I don't have that anymore either! And my mom says I'm not allowed to be mad at my dad because he didn't get the virus off soon enough!

So here I am trying to rewrite it…probably won't be as good though. You know what else sucks? I mentioned how I had the whole plot line done for the story? Well that's gone too. Excuse me for not having any flopping disks.

Anyways I hope the big gap between updates is ok…I was just too mad to write for a couple of days…neways

ONWARD!

* * *

Harry stood staring down a dark corridor with a blank look.

_"Oh no, not the Department of Mysteries again," he muttered and leaned against the wall. He felt something warm and wet on it and backed away._ _He let out a gasp and said, "Blood."_ _"That's right Potter," an icy voice said. "The walls are made from the blood of the sacrificed, held together by their bones and flesh."_

_Harry got a disgusted look on his face and turned around to face where the noise came from, but what he saw he wasn't expecting at all._

_He was staring at himself!_

_Harry2 was leaning against the wall, not minding the blood. He stood up straight and walked towards Harry. "This isn't my real form, I just enjoy taking this one. There's so much power in it." His blue eyes flashed greedily. "Power I want."_

_"Who the hell are you?" Harry growled._

_Harry2 raised an eyebrow and said, "You can't guess? Really? Well maybe you should find out the hard way." A knife appeared in his hand and he lunged towards Harry._

_Harry gasped and moved out of the way, but his left hand got nicked a little._

_"Lucky move," Harry2 said and was about to lunge again when a figure of a female appeared. She had long strawberry blond hair and from what Harry could see she had dark brown eyes._

_"Go away, nobody wants you here," she growled at him darkly._

_Harry2 grumbled and seemed to shift into his true form before vanishing. It happened too fast for Harry to see what he really looked like._

_"Are you ok?" the girl asked and faced him. Harry looked a little surprised to see she was transparent. "Yes I'm a ghost. But a mortal can see color in their guardian. Yeah I know I probably look too young to be a guardian spirit eh? Well…looks can be deceiving. Anyways, be careful, that bastard will be back, and he has a vengeance and a thirst for blood. He had already left his mark and he will be back for it. Now wake up!"_

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open with surprised and he jumped with surprise when he saw someone hovering over him. "MARK!"

The young brown haired boy smiled and said, "Hey Harry! About time you woke up! Hermione told me to get you up but you were having a dream or something."

"Oh. When did you get home? What happened in Diagon Alley? Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Tonks made sure Nikky and I hid in a small alley. It's a good thing both of us are oddly small for our age. Anyways we were safe and saw the whole battle. It was a little scary but our side won," Mark said. "And I got home at like 5:00 this morning."

The older boy nodded then said, "Where's Hermione?"

"She went downstairs to see Nikky."

"Oh, ok." Harry stretched out and yawned slightly.

"Here, this is yours apparently Professor…er…Snape found it on the floor yesterday and wasn't very happy when he realized whose it was," Mark said with a smirk that was very similar to Harry's when he was criticizing Snape as he held out Harry's prefect badge.

Harry chuckled lightly and took it from his cousin then said, "If I lose this Hermione will kill me."

"No doubt," Mark agreed.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower. I must stink," Harry muttered. "Yeah, you do," Mark agreed. "Shut up." Mark laughed as he watched Harry pick out a new set of cloths and then walk into the bathroom that was attached to his room. 

* * *

"Hiya Harry," Nicola said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Nikky," he replied and sat down next to Hermione. He noted lightly that nobody else seemed to be home. "Tonks had to go to the Ministry for something. Remember last year how she was injured? Well apparently it was bad enough that she got to take a month and a half off of work but something happened in the Ministry and being and Auror she needed to go. Remus had to go to Hogwarts to talk to Professor Dumbledore about something," Hermione explained. 

"Alright, then where'd all this food come from?"

"Not a clue."

"Harry Potter sir!" a squeaky voice said, scaring the daylights out of the four in the kitchen. 

"Dobby?" Harry asked as a house elf pretty much tackled him around the waist in a hug, which was a little uncomfortable considering he was already sitting down.

The elf's green, tennis ball sized eyes look up at him and he said, "Yes sir. Professor Dumbledore is sending Dobby to work for Harry Potter and his friends until school starts again. Dobby is honoured to help Harry Potter and his friends." 

Hermione didn't seem to have any objections with Dobby working for them at all; in fact she seemed delighted that a free house elf was here instead of an enslaved one.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said with a smile.

"It is Dobby's job to look after Harry Potter, Misses Grangers and Harry Potter's cousin," Dobby said then ran off to clean up something.

"Wow," Nicola said. "Dobby seems much nicer then that Kreacher one was…" 

"No kidden," Mark agreed.

* * *

The rest of the summer pretty much flew by for Harry, Hermione, Mark and Nicola. Harry and Hermione were being trained even harder then before, and the work was getting tougher, especially their classes with Mad-Eye. In their spare time they had taken to telling stories about Hogwarts to Mark and Nicola. The two were interested and were excited when the older two showed them the basics to transfiguration ("You'll both get house points for knowing it," Hermione said excitedly. "What could be more important?" "Not writing anything Snape says down in his first class and answering his questions right," Harry replied dryly.)

Once and awhile Harry was invited into the Order meetings. Not all the time though, but he respected that as long as he was getting some information.

Things went ok between him and Professor Dumbledore because they avoided contact most of the time, but one meeting a week before school started changed everything.

"We believe we know where the Weasleys are," Dumbledore stated. "But it will take about a month to get there, a well researched rescue mission and then at least a month to get back. That obviously interacts with the school year so only certain people can go. None of my teachers or the guards for Hogwarts will be able to leave."

There was a mutter through the large group which was now the Order and someone asked, "Do you have any idea who will be able to go?"

"Yes I do have a list of Aurors and other Order members to go. I'll be informing the people separately. Now all of the Advanced Guard is going to Hogwarts. Why? Because Harry here is familiar with them so he'll know that they're there to help the students in case of an emergency," Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed under his breath and rolled his eyes. 

"Now we also need a new spy since our last one had to give away who he was because of a certain…situation," Dumbledore said and his eyes flicked to Harry. "Now we do have a few candidates but it'll take awhile for them to get as close to Voldemort as Severus was."

Harry didn't really listen to the rest of the meeting until he heard his name mentioned. He glanced at Snape, who had said it, and he seemed enraged about something. Harry also noted that Professor McGonagall seemed really smug about something. 

"Well Harry?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Umm…well what?" Harry asked. 

Snape gave a sadistic laugh then said, "See Albus, he isn't responsible enough for one! He wasn't even paying attention."

"Really Severus," McGonagall scowled. "You can't expect a teenager to pay attention to a meeting as boring as this one has been. I almost dozed off a couple times myself! You just don't want him to have it so you have an excuse to drop him from your potions class!"

Harry smirked at his potions professor, who glared back. He was very thankful to McGonagall lately because she had actually been playing favourites. It might change when they were in school again but he didn't care.

The two teachers had a glaring match until Dumbledore interrupted with a chuckle, his blue eye twinkling, "I do believe that Mr. Potter should be informed about what he will need this year for school. I believe you know what this is correct Harry?" he held out a gold chair with a tiny hour class on the bottom of it.

"Yeah, it's a time turner," Harry said.

"And the laws?" 

"You can't be seen."

"Well that's half true, you can't be seen by yourself or anyone you've recently your other self has come into contact with," Dumbledore explained. "Now Harry you understand the seriousness of all of this. I don't want you using this Time Turner for…other things. We cannot change the past." 

"I know that," Harry snapped.

"I know you do Harry but-"

"No I didn't forget anything! How could I? Or did you forget it was SIRIUS Hermione and I saved when we used the Time Turner in third year?!" His cheeks were slightly flushed and he felt rage twist in his stomach for no reason at all. Dumbledore could, somehow, feel that Harry wasn't in a good mood right now so he passed him the Time Turner. "You'll need it for everything you're doing this year. Some people think that you cannot…handle the responsibility of having a Time Turner. I believe that you can." 

Harry said nothing as he put the object around his neck and slide it under his shirt. Dumbledore was the only other one to hear a small 'clink' as it came in contact with Harry's pendent, although he didn't know what it was. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the young man curiously.

Harry knew exactly what that look was for an just shot him a glare then said, "I'm going to bed now." Without waiting to be excused he just got up and stormed out the door. When he did he ran into three Extendable Ears and smirked.

He grabbed one of them, took a deep breath, then yelled, "HELLO!"

He heard a scream from upstairs which clearly said it had been Hermione's ear he yelled in.

Smirking he took off up the stairs, attempting to get to his bedroom before Hermione could kill him, which proved to be no easy task.

All any of the Order members heard was Harry's yell of hello, a scream, running up the stairs, yells and thumps from upstairs, laughter (provided by Mark and Nikky) then silence. 

* * *

The last week seemed to fly by quicker then the blink of an eye. Before Harry knew it he was dragging his trunk downstairs and hearing everyone running around, panicking and doing last minute things.

Mad-Eye was roaring orders about how they were getting there and things like that, Tonks was trying to magically put a few things away, which she succeeded at but it was messy looking, Remus was gathering everything at the door and several other Order members were doing other things. 

Harry stared in amusement as Mad-Eyed roared, "Where's Potter?!"

"Right here," Harry replied. He was standing right next to the old man. Moody's magical eye had been pointing upward, seeing if Harry was still upstairs and didn't notice he was right there. He jumped a bit then said, "Don't do that boy."

"Constant Vigilance," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Learned well boy," Moody said. He started looking around then said, "Where are those girls?"

Harry noted Mark was standing by the door waiting but the two Grangers were no where in sight.

There was a crash from upstairs and Mark sighed then said, "Here they come."

Soon the two girls appeared at the bottom of the steps. Hermione was trying to fix the wrinkles in her shirt and Nicola was still brushing her dark red hair.

"Right, now lets go, we're taking cars that the Ministry provided this year ," Moody said and led the way out. Tonks rolled her eyes and mocked him silently. "I SAW THAT!" he yelled at her.

"Oh, sorry," she said innocently, moving her hand through her long brown hair. She then muttered, "Old bat."

"I HEARD THAT TOO!"

* * *

The drive to Kings Crossing was highly…interesting. Harry found it extremely amusing how Mark and Nicola would flip out about almost every book store they saw, thinking it was magic.

He chuckled, stared at Hermione, then said, "I wasn't that bad, how about you?"

Hermione giggled and said, "No way in hell."

Harry's face got a mock look of surprise on his face and he said, "Hermione Jane Granger! Watch your language in front of the little people."

Hermione started laughing at the two younger kids shot Harry a glare.

Soon enough the cars stopped at the train station and everyone piled out. After getting four trolleys and putting all of their luggage on it Moody led the way to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

The two first years looked confused as Moody shouted, "I'll go first, then Harry, then Remus, then Hermione, then Sturgis, then Mark, then Vance, then Nicola, and finally Tonks. Alright, move out."

"Sending us off to war already Mad-Eye?" Tonks asked innocently. 

He didn't turn around but she knew he was staring at her though the back of his head as he said grimly, "You never know."

Both of the younger kids looked startled and Harry said, "Mad-Eye's a little…paranoid…don't mind him."

"You of all people Potter should know I have good reasons for being paranoid," Moody scowled.

"I know you do, but you don't need to terrify them that much, they've already seen what Death Eaters can do," Harry said as he followed the old man through the barrier and everyone else followed in their correct order that Moody instructed.

"Oh wow!" Mark and Nicola said together as they saw the red steam engine for the first time ever.

Harry smirked and said, "Watching you two goggle over the train reminds me of my first year here, which makes me sound old." 

Everyone that was with them laughed and Remus said, "You are getting old there Harry."

"Which makes you very old, and makes Moody super old, and that makes Dumbledore ancient," Harry said and walked towards the train.

"Amusing," Remus said and followed him.

Harry levitated his trunk up the stairs then said, "Well I guess we should find a compartment."

"Harry we need to go to the Prefect's compartment," Hermione reminded him.

"I know," he replied. "But lets put our stuff somewhere else with these two," Harry motioned to Nicola and Mark. 

"Alright," Hermione said and climbed on the train after him, levitating her stuff as well as Mark and Nikky's.

What they didn't notice was all the Order members that came with them also got on the train but went up towards the front.

The four continued walking until they came to an empty compartment in the middle of the train. Usually Harry, Hermione and Ron would go to the back of the train but things were different this year. One, Ron wasn't here, two, they had two first years to look after, and three…they just wanted to put their stuff away!

They entered the compartment and Harry moved all their stuff to the luggage rack over head.

"Now you two wait here and save two seats, for us, we'll be back in about an hour," Hermione said as she pinned her Prefect badge to the right side of her shirt and pinned Harry's on for him.

"See ya," Mark said and Nicola waved as the two remainders of the famous 'Trio' walked back towards the front of the train. 

* * *

"I shouldn't be here," Harry said as he and Hermione reached the Prefect's compartment. "This is where Ron should be. It's his right, not mine."

"Oh Harry. If Ron could have anyone take his place you know he'd want it to be you," Hermione said comfortingly as she opened the door and walked in with him a step and a half behind her.

As Harry entered he noticed a circular table with one large plush bench going around it. Towards the middle sat two Ravenclaws, who had the Headboy and girl badges.

The Headgirl looked up and said, "Hello Harry." Harry knew this pretty Asian as Cho Chang, his ex-girlfriend from last year…sort of.

He nodded sharply and sat next to Hermione who was sitting beside Hannah Abbott.

"Alright, now that's we've got everyone here," the Headboy said. Harry had no clue who he was but he had seen him around before. "My name's Dave Vance. I'm the Headboy this year and your boss."

Harry didn't like him already; he had a certain air around him that reminded Harry strongly of Percy Weasley. 

"Now we have three new six year prefects…replacing Ron Weasley in Gryffindor is Harry Potter and replacing Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson is Slytherin is Blaise Zabini and Ebony Moon. Also welcome all fifth year prefects," Cho said happily to them.

Hermione frowned at the girl and Harry shuddered a bit, he couldn't believe he actually like this girl at one point of time…she was too bubbly for his liking now.

"Now as you know our duties are even more important this year," Dave said sternly. "We all need to be stricter about the rules. No Prefect that patrols the halls is allowed to be alone. Always stick with your housemate from the same year as you. We cannot have any fighting between us. No breaking the rules or bending laws…"

This continued on for a little while and Harry had to frown. Sometimes people HAD to break laws to do the right thing and protect other people.

"Any questions?" Dave asked as he finished. "Yeah," Harry spoke up. "Yes Harry?" Cho asked sweetly. 

He gave her an odd look then said, "First I'd just like to mention that the protection around the school is going to be over the roof even without our help. Dumbledore did mention that there would be many guards stationed around Hogwarts and Hogsmead right?"

Cho and Dave both frowned and she said, "No actually he didn't…"

Harry knew he wouldn't get in trouble for saying anything, Dumbledore said he could tell anybody about the guards. "Oh, well Dumbledore himself told me there was going to be. But I have a different question too."

"Well what is it?" Dave asked darkly, obviously Harry was getting on his nerves.

Harry gave him a quick glare then said, "You mentioned no breaking rules right? Are you expecting us to follow that 24/7?"

"Of course we are Potter, why wouldn't we?" he growled.

"Never mind but I'm just saying that you can't expect me to follow ALL the rules you know," Harry admitted.

"Then hand over your badge now," Dave said and held out his hand.

"One of our duties is to protect the other students isn't it?" Hermione growled.

"Yes, why?" Cho asked, a little darker then she should have. 

"Well sometimes you have to break the rules to protect people," Harry said. "Whether it be going into a forbidden corridor, going into the halls at night, not returning to our common room when told, eavesdropping, attacking a teacher, stealing something from under the Minister's nose, helping someone with something your not supposed to, having an illegal group, leaving the school grounds, or messing with time."

There was a giant pause. He just listed off many things he had done within the last five years and no doubt the list would get bigger this year.

"Get out of my sight, now," Dave growled and everybody left.

"Gotta say Potter," Ebony Moon said as she walked past him. "I'm impressed with how many rules you break, I bet that wasn't even all of them." With that she kept going knowing well that Harry and Hermione were giving her confused looks. 

"You know," Hermione said as they walked towards their compartment. "I don't hear about that girl too much. I always hear complaints about Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Bulstrode, but never her…I also never hear of Blaise Zabini either…"

"Well not all Slytherins can be bad…can they?" Harry asked her. "I mean Snape was a Slytherin and he's not EVIL, a bloody git, yes, but not evil. Plus the Slytherin house represents ambition although not many people see that now…"

"You're right, there must be a few emeralds under all those fake, green, plastic crystals," Hermione said.

Harry gave her an odd look then said, "What's with the gem reference?" 

"Honestly, I have no clue," Hermione said with an airy look. "But you know Harry, I'm impressed that you, of all people, see that the Slytherin house originally didn't represent evil. No offence or anything…but you never had good run-ins with Slytherins before."

"I know," Harry said. "But if I had been sorted into Slytherin I'd still hate Voldemort as much as I do now."

"I suppose I would too. Not like the hat thought of putting either of us in Slytherin right?" Hermione said with a laugh. 

Harry frowned slightly. He had never told Ron and Hermione about almost being put in Slytherin. Sure he had been accused of being Slytherin's heir in second year and Dumbledore knew, and the hat still thought he belonged there but he had never told his best friends.

Looking around to make sure no one was listening he whispered to her, "Actually, the sorting hat seriously considered putting me in…Slytherin."

She gave him a shocked look and said, "Then how did you get in Gryffindor? They're exact opposites."

"True, but their traits aren't. Courage and ambition…"

"Well yeah. You know Harry that doesn't change what I think about you. You're you, and nothing can change that," she stated as they finally reached their compartment. They looked in it to see Mark and Nicola talking to two other first years.

They both smirked and opened the door, causing the other two to look at them with shock.

"Oh," the little girl said, her eyes widening. "You're Harry Potter aren't you? I remember your picture from the paper." 

Harry gave her an amused look and said, "Yes I am. And who are you?"

"I'm Rose Knight," she said and her cheeks flushed pink at the face that Harry Potter was talking to her.

Hermione eyed the little girl's hair, which was a dark pink color and her eyes were a startling pale blue.

The other was a boy with rich brown curly hair and purplish color eyes. He looked at Hermione and said, "I know you too. You're Hermione Granger."

"Oh, yes I am," Hermione said, slightly startled.

"Hermione, your friends with me," Harry said jokingly. "Of course you're famous too."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Who are you?"

"Richie Knight," he said. "Rose and I are cousins."

"That's nice," Hermione said as she and Harry sat down.

"Mark, Nicola, how do you know Harry and Hermione?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Hermione's my sister," Nicola said.

"And Harry's my cousin," Mark explained. 

Harry and Hermione watched with amusement as the little first years chattered on excitedly until a worried look appeared on Harry's face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said.

"I've got a bad feeling…" he said then suddenly there was a screeching sound of the wheels on the train.

"Cushioning Charms! NOW!" Moody's magnified voice yelled but it was too late.

The wheels of the train left the track and it smashed into the tress beside it. Hermione screamed and Harry grabbed her quickly as the train tipped over, causing windows and doors to smash and people to start screaming. 

* * *

**Author's Random Babbling**

Been awhile eh? Well I finally got this chapter done! Woot!

Anyways this chapter didn't really turn out like I wanted it to but oh well, I don't feel like writing it a third time! 

You know how people have been arguing whether Blaise Zabini is male or female? Well I looked the name Blaise up and it's actually a male name.

No those two, Rose and Richie, will NOT be major rolls in this story or any other ones, they're just friends for Mark and Nikky.

On a non-Harry Potter topic I just recently saw King Arthur and I, Robot…I liked them both and they're both pretty good! Lol!

Well the replies to the reviews are below and thanks to everyone who did review or who will! 

Please review!

**Reviewers: **

**_Athenakitty_** - Sorry, still not saying if the Weasley's do escape…although there is a small hint in one of the chapters before this one when mentioning them (it might look like a mistake but its not) can't remember which chapter it was but it was naming them all off…Mark got Harry's badge for him. I'm not sure if I'm gonna make Harry an actual Animagus yet…and Harry getting on Dumbledore's nerves? The way that guy acts it's not likely…

**__**

**_Anonymous _**– Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter to be up after complimenting me of posting so fast (that's what I call irony) and I'm glad you like this fic so far!

**_LadyPhoenix121_** – Thanks for liking my story. Trust me, no one knows EXACTLY where is this going yet aside from me…I'm just gonna give a little hint…read everything carefully because there IS a line here and there that could give away everything…well at least hint at the ending! Thanks for liking my writing style and reviewing!

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Sorry the update took so long and thanks for reviewing again. I hope you didn't find the review I left you insulting or anything…I didn't mean for it to be if you did. Well thanks for reviewing my crappy work!

**_DarkHuntress_** – wow…no computer for a week…ok I would die right there! (LOL! JK!) anyways thanks for liking the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one too! Also sorry I didn't get this up soon enough…you know I kinda had problems with my retarded computer…stupid thing! And the thing with the wills was kind of a spur of the moment type thing…

**_Doughgurl2008_** – ahhh…you almost cried? I'm so sorry! Was it that bad? Lol! Kidden! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**_Desolation Lily_** – How could James, Lily and Sirius see everyone? Easy…it's magic! Lol actually I don't really know…I was listening to the song when I wrote that chapter too! I'll try to read your fic or fics soon, promise! Thanks for liking that chapter!

**_Runaway Spirit_** – Questions eh? I actually like being asked questions…makes me think a little more then I usually have to in summer (LOL!). anyways…answers…1) Who's possessing Harry? I thought it'd be obvious! Actually it might not be but here's a hint…it ain't Voldemort. 2) The Weasleys ARE alive at the moment (at least…most of them) but I'm not saying what's happening to them either…I'm just that cruel! 3) Oh! Well like the holographic dead dude in I, Robot kept saying 'That is the right question'. If I answer that it gives away the ending! Look for hints that start to answer it though…and I did give a hint, even if it doesn't seem like it! More like advice to find major hints…

**_Jess the Rockstar Psychiatrist_** – What the hell? Er…nice new name buddy! Excellent work eh? I'll take that as a compliment (lol, now I sound like I'm a dope) since you made this review we worked on that crappy story and we will later on no doubt! Thanks for reading! And I like the new penname…honestly!

**_Me222 _**– LMAO! Well now the quote makes more sense! I know Sirius is their cousin…what I meant by sisters was Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were sisters. Oh, well I guess that thing with the males being heirs makes sense (sexist people who came up with that rule…lol) anyways thanks for liking this story and I still don't think I'm a better writer then JK but I want to be! Lol!

**_Amity-Star_** – I wouldn't kill off two little first years…actually yes I would but that's not the point! Thanks for mentioning this fic to another person! And your initials are the same? kool. Well one of my friends has the same first name as me and three of them have the same middle name (Marie) thanks for reviewing

**_I'm not the weakest link_** – Yeah I did. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Gorav1_** – Not an H/Hr fan? That's kool…it's not like I'm basing this fic around that like some people do! It'll just be mentioned in a few chapters to lighten the mood once and awhile. Snape's not out of Harry's rage range yet…there'll be more of that to come! Thanks for liking this anyways!

**_EvilLaughKid_** – another ironic review. People say I'm good at updating then I don't for along time! Thanks for liking this all the same though! Music isn't going to be a big part in this fic, it'll be there when I want to make chapters longer or when I really have to stress a certain point in the fic. I usually skip sorting songs and music lyrics too unless its really important. Thanks for reviewing!

**_Tan_** – well I guess this chapter answers your question. This is gonna be a full story of Harry's sixth year! Thanks for liking this fic and thanks for reviewing! I also always reply to my reviews…even if they don't like what I wrote.

**_Pisces411_** – lol! Thanks for liking this and thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter too!

Well that's all the reviews! Thank you guys for all of em! I promise to write more later and once again sorry for the wait…stupid computer…

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**

One of my favourite scenes from PoA:

**Ron Weasley**: [_sitting bolt upright in bed_] Spiders... the spiders... they were making me tap-dance. And I don't want to tap-dance!   
**Harry Potter**: [_laughing_] Well go and tell those spiders Ron   
**Ron Weasley**: Yeah tell them... I'll tell them tomorrow...   
**Ron Weasley**: [_falls straight back asleep_]


	8. The Four Way Division

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_**

**_By:_**_ Krystal Lily Potter_

**_Chapter Eight:_**_ The __Four Way__ Division _

**_Rating:_**_ PG-13 (More on the AA side) _

**_Couples:_**_ HP/HG, DT/GW, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, LB/RW, LL/RW…and more!   
  
**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry now how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friends he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possibly the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when some of his friends, including one of the 'trio' disappear while under the protection of Dumbledore himself? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to fight this war, on their own...  
  
**Warning: **There are dark themes in this and many mentions of things that if described too much could make this rated R. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder and gore/bloody scenes, mentions of rape and other dark things like that. But most of it aside from the battle (murder/gore) scenes will not be graphic...just mentioned._

**_Author's Note_**

Hey, hey…it's me again! I just got back from a LONG walk with me retarded puppies who had no clue how to walk…they like to tangle themselves around my legs -.- 

Anyways I felt like writing! I was originally just gonna start tomorrow but…yeah…

OK I can't think of notes…can't think…WAIT! HAHA! I've got one review here that's really interesting and very detailed about what they noticed about my writing and I liked it.

The reviewer says that some parts of this story could be more detail to make it less confusing and to get the point across more, which I agree on 100%. Yes I haven't been putting much emotion into the whole Weasley thing, which I'm sorry about and all but I just haven't found…a place for it. I won't come up with excuses this time because its true, I over looked it, although not as much as I did when I tried writing 'Green Flame Torch'. Yes I know, there are defiantly clichés everywhere and I admit that and I know I'm terrible with spelling and grammar…my teacher always corrects it for me because she says that I'm a 'talented writer that needs some training'.

That was from Neko and I really appreciate it. Like I mentioned before I actually want to be a writer when I'm older so this is pretty much like practice for me and reviews pointing out exactly what should be better always helps!

But really I want everyone's opinion, is this story written that bad for a fifteen year old with nothing but a grade 9 going on grade 10 education?

Well anyways I just wanted to waste space! But of course I meant all that I wrote up there! So thanks Neko!

You know I really could use a beta reader but I'm too impatient for people to check over then send back…and I'm really…protective…of my work…I'd probably only let a person I've known for awhile do it since my cousin, Kelly, isn't doing a good job at that anymore…besides she's worse with spelling and grammar then I am!

Oh and the spells used in this chapter are real spells from the books...

Now that I've wasted a page…on with the fic!

* * *

"Harry, wake up," a light, comforting voice demanded. "Come on wake up before that bastard decides to posses you again." There goes the innocent sounding part of the female's voice.

Harry started to open his eyes and the voice said, "That a boy…" He squeezed his eyes shut for a minute then opened them quickly as a blinding pain erupted from both his lightning bolt scar on his head as well as in his leg. 

Groaning lightly he pushed himself up with his right hand and felt his left hand resting on someone's back.

He looked to his left to see Hermione lying on the ground with blood slowly seeping out of a long yet shallow gash on her side.

"Hermione…Hermione come on, wake up," he said and shook her gently as he pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing in pain as his leg throbbed. She stayed oddly still. "Come on Mia, wake up. Don't you leave me like my mom, dad, Sirius and even Charlie did. Don't you dare…"

"Harry?" her voice came in a whisper.

"Thank god," he said and hugged her lightly as he helped her into a sitting position. 

"How are Nikky and the others?" she said slowly and breathed heavily from pain.

Harry's head shot to the four first year in the smashed compartment with them. 

It seemed all of them had grasped a hold of each other and crunched themselves into a four human ball to protect them from major damage in the impact.

Harry leaned down and forced himself to move across the floor and nudged them with his good leg.

Mark was the first one to wake up and looked over at his cousin with confusion until he remembered the train crashing and felt some pain shooting through his arm. He looked at it and stared with sorry when he saw a piece of glass shoved roughly in it.

"Mark, I know you're probably hurt right now, but wake up Richie, Nicola, and Rose," Harry ordered as he helped Hermione up.

Mark did as he was told and woke the other first years up. Once they were all conscious again they all stared at Harry for more instructions.

Harry reached into his pocket and found his wand, perfectly intact, which he was thankful for. He looked at the younger children and said, "Move."

They all moved closer to the wall…or rather the seats which were now the walls. Harry pointed his wand at the windows across from them but before he did anything he looked at Hermione and said, "Get ready to put up a shield charm." 

She nodded and took out her wand and Harry yelled, "_Diffindo_!" the glass pretty much split in two and fell towards the center of the compartment.

"_Protego_," Hermione said and glass shattered on an invisible shield around them. Harry then banished them to the side of the compartment.

"Alright, lets get out of here and try to help other people," Harry said and attempted to stand up but he couldn't, his leg was in so much pain.

Suddenly someone else appeared at the gaping hole and they heard a voice yell, "We've got six here!"

"Who are they?" another voice yelled. 

Suddenly another person appeared and she gasped, "Harry! Hermione!"

They knew who she was without question, a young witch in their year that went by the name Lavender Brown.

"_Mobilicorpus_," they heard her saw and Harry was a little surprised when he floated out of the smashed compartment and onto the ground outside. Lavender looked at him and said, "Are you ok?"

"As ok as I can get," he said to her and attempted to stand up. He looked to his left and saw people struggling to help other people and then looked to the right and saw the same thing. He noticed that Tonks and Remus were helping get students out of the compartments too.

As soon as Hermione, Mark, Nicola, Richie and Rose were out of the train Harry attempted to stand once again and actually managed to stay up, although his leg was shaking violently.

He moved to go help people when he heard a shout from behind him. He turned and saw that Dumbledore, the other teachers, and some Aurors and Healers had appeared.

Dumbledore didn't do anything at first; he just looked around until his eyes landed on Harry. He moved across the field and stopped in front of the boy who lived and his friends and said, "Take this portkey, it'll take you to the infirmary where you will be healed. After that go straight down to the Great Hall. We can't have it crowding too much in there."

Harry didn't say anything to the old man but nodded. He grabbed Hermione's hand and she grabbed a surprised Lavender, and she grabbed someone else and so on until there was 10 people in all lined up.

Harry counted down and as he reached one there was a jerk around his middle then he and the other nine people appeared in the hospital wing. Here there was even more Healers running around.

Madam Pomfrey herself rushed over and healed Harry's bloody leg with a mere flick of her wand and said, "Are you alright Potter?"

"I'm ok now," he said.

"Good, now get out, more people are coming." 

He rushed out of the hospital wing, glad his leg no longer felt like it was shattered in ten different places.

He waited in the hall and watched as other students walked by. He noticed that the little first years just followed the crowd of older students to the great hall. Many of the people still had small cuts here and there and nobody was left blood-free.

Soon Hermione came out, looking relieved that her side was better. "You alright?" Harry asked her. 

"Yeah," she said. "And it's you're alright, not you alright."

Harry rolled his eyes at her and they started walking down towards the Great Hall.

"Oh," Hermione said suddenly. "We forgot about Nikky and the others." "They're already in the Great Hall…or wherever the first years go," the green eyed boy said as they continued climbing down stairs. 

Nothing exciting happened on that journey from the sixth floor to the Great Hall and when they entered they were glad to see that there was actually a lot of people already in there, meaning many people hadn't been harmed enough to go to the hospital wing.

"Hey Harry! Hermione! Over here!" they heard the voice of Seamus Finnigan yell out to them from somewhere in the middle of the table.

Hermione spotted him and led the way over where they sat between Dean and Neville. The other two Gryffindor girls were across from them. 

"What do you think happened to the train?" Parvati Patil asked.

"No clue. I mean if there was Death Eaters they would have stuck around, wouldn't they?" Hermione said with a sideways look at Harry.

"Knowing their sick and twisted minds…probably," Harry replied grimly.

"So it wasn't Death Eaters…" Dean Thomas said thoughtfully.

"Don't cross of the possibility yet," Harry advised. "You never really know what they're up to. At least…we don't." He shot a look at the Slytherin table and noticed, oddly, they seemed to have the most people without injury. For some reason he didn't point it out though.

About a half an hour later Professor McGonagall walked into the hall looking flustered. She looked around then said, "Everyone go to your dormitories and put on your school robes. We will try to keep the rest of the day going smoothly and as normally as possible. The Aurors are looking over the train and the Healers are still working. Until we have all the students here we will not start the sorting."

Everyone, specifically the Gryffindors, groaned with annoyance. They had to walk all the way back up to the Gryffindor Common room to get changed and then come back down.

"Are our animals ok?" someone from the Hufflepuff table yelled out.

"Yes don't worry, there was no deaths…human or animal," McGonagall said with both annoyance and humour in her voice then she marched out of the hall again.

"Great, guess its time to climb those bastard stairs," Seamus muttered and stood up along with everyone else.

"Hey Harry," a quite male voice said.

The boy who lived turned around to see Neville standing behind him, staring at the floor. "Yeah Neville?"

"I'm sorry about what happened at St. Mungo's…it's not fair that Luna and I got out of that well all the Weasleys…" Neville started breathing heavily and with strain.

"Hey it's ok bud. We wouldn't want you or Luna gone either," Harry said encouragingly, although he felt his stomach drop at the mention of what happened at the hospital. 

"Thanks Harry," he said and walked past him.

Harry could almost feel the eyes of everyone on him as he followed Hermione out of the hall and back up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. He noted for a moment that the first years were no where in sight so he assumed McGonagall sent them somewhere else. 

After taking the familiar route to the Gryffindor common room he and Hermione stopped seeing a large crowd around the portrait.

Harry chuckled, he knew they forgot the password. Cho had told him to make up a password for her for the Gryffindor common room. He knew why she asked him, she still liked him! Too bad he didn't like her anymore…

"Excuse me," he said to a few people as he attempted to get closer to the portrait hole.

After a few minutes of struggling he finally got close enough to the door and yelled out, "SNAPE'S A GIT!" 

Everybody burst out laughing at him and Katie Bell asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

The Fat Lady smiled and said, "Right you are dear." With that the portrait opened. 

Still laughing everyone crowded into the familiar room.

Hermione appeared at Harry's side and said with tears of laughter in her voice, "That's the password you made?" 

Harry send her and amused smile and said, "I'll meet you down here."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed and walked up the right stair case well Harry went up the left.

The second he entered his well known dormitory he got an empty feeling in his stomach. He looked over at the bed to the right of his and saw it was empty. That was Ron's bed.

Sighing heavily he walked towards his bed and saw his trunk was there already, with a ruffled looking Hedwig.

"Hey girl, are you alright?" he asked her and stroked her feathers before grabbing some clean robes out of his trunk. 

"It's gonna be weird without Ron here," Dean said cautiously from across from him.

"I know," Seamus agreed.

"He'll be back before we realize it," Neville said encouragingly. 

Harry sighed and said, "Don't we all wish that Nev."

The three looked at Harry and he sighed and said, "I've been getting more information then any other student in this school alright? I'm not supposed to say that much though."

"Oh, well," Dean got a thoughtful look on his face. "We should still continue the DA this year you know…if you want…"

"Why? Not like Umbridge is here again," Harry said. "Well that's true and all, but even more practice couldn't hurt, could it?" Seamus asked. 

Harry stared at them with wide eyes. They wanted to be ready for everything and anything…just like he did.

"We'll see," he said finally as he threw his black Gryffindor robes over his uniform then walked downstairs, messing with his scarlet and gold stripped tie.

As he entered the common room he noticed Hermione was waiting for him.

"Oh Harry, you're a mess," she said as she strode over and she fixed his tie for him. "Thank," he said. "I was just a little distracted…you know…Ron's not around anymore to make things…livelier." 

"I know," Hermione said as they walked out of the passage and down the stairs again. There were people walking down the stairs in front of them and behind them so they felt a little cramped.

* * *

After an even more difficult trudge back down to the Great Hall. Once again they entered and Harry felt many eyes staring at him.

He turned around quickly and saw that several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stood together whispering and he growled, "What? Decided that I'm still mental or something?"

They looked startled and continued walking to their tables. Harry sat beside the seventh year Gryffindor prefect, Laura Russell and Hermione sat beside him.

The wait was about another two hours before Dumbledore strode in followed by all the other teachers, including Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid and, surprisingly, Trelawney.

They took their seats at the head table and Dumbledore sat staring at the students in front of him as if nothing had happened.

Harry glared at him for a moment then stopped as he stood up and held out his hands. All the talking died down.

"As soon as we are done sorting the first years I will have a speech created about what happened on the train," he said and sat down as Professor McGonagall walked in followed by the first years, which were all in school robes now.

The stopped in front of the Head table and faced the rest of the school, all looking nervous. Mark looked around and saw Harry, who smiled back encouragingly.

Professor McGonagall left then came back with a three legged stool and the sorting hat.

Everyone went silent and stared at the hat as the rip by the rim opened and it started to sing.

**_A thousand years ago, _**

**_In the time of the founders,_**

**_There was a terrible story,_**

**_Of very many powers._****__**

**_In the admist of this war,_**

**_Stood the founders four,_**

**_They stood together and did not part,_**

**_They were the hope for the world._**

**_Gryffindor, the bravest,_**

**_He did lead this strife,_**

**_Survive he did by courage,_**

**_Through all those blackened nights._**

**_Ravenclaw, the wise,_**

**_She created the plans,_**

**_Beating them all through wisdom, _**

**_Never fearing to fall._****__**

**_Hufflepuff, the kind,_**

**_She was a spy for us,_**

**_Fooled others with her kindness,_**

**_The upper hand we had._**

**_Slytherin, the ambitious,_**

**_He betrayed them all,_**

**_A pledge was formed for his forgiveness,_**

**_Although it still stands today._****__**

**_These are the four houses,_**

**_Gryffindor for those with courage,_**

**_Ravenclaw for those with knowledge,_**

**_Hufflepuff for those with kindness,_**

**_And Slytherin for those with ambition._****__**

**_I'm the sorting hat, here to put you where you belong_**

**_Although what I do, I believe is wrong,_**

**_In this time when we need each other._****__**

**_Take heed for these darks days have started,_**

**_Danger, heartbreak and trouble are coming._**

**_Follow the leader of Gryffindor,_**

**_Listen to the leader of Ravenclaw,_**

**_Trust the leader of Hufflepuff,_**

**_And forgive the leader of Slytherin._**

**_Now that I've stated my warning,_**

**_It's time for these little kiddies to have fun,_**

**_For as I finish this song's non-rhymes,_**

**_The sorting has finally begun. _**

Everyone clapped but like the year before everyone was muttering.

"It gave a warning and advice," Hermione said. "I know," Harry agreed. "Why did it tell us about a past war?" A fifth year girl asked, she was looking at Harry curiously. 

"How would I know?" he replied and she shrugged and turned back to the front.

"When I call your name come and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head," Professor McGonagall said loudly so everyone could hear her. She then looked down her list and yelled out, "Arians, Lloyd."

A small boy with a balloon like face but a very skinny body ran up and sat on the stool. He was defiantly an odd looking child. After waiting a minute the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Azard, Pierre."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Brown, Ashleigh."

Harry's head shot around to Lavender who was looking on with interest and he said, "I didn't know you had a sister coming here."

"Yeah," Lavender said looking at the young girl with rich chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. "Hope she isn't in Gryffindor."

Everyone shot her a confused look and she groaned as the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ashleigh ran to the table and sat down. She saw Lavender and waved excitedly. All the blond haired beauty did was wave off-handily.

"I take it you and your sister don't get along too well," Hermione commented.

"No we don't," Lavender admitted as the Bs continued to be called. 

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well you see we have different mothers. My mother was a muggle, my dad was a pureblood and when he told her what he was, after I was born, she got up and left. She left me with him because she knew I'd turn out to be the same as him. So he met this witch named Janessa…Malfoy…and they had Ashleigh together. Now he's married to her," Lavender said grimly.

"Malfoy?" Harry and Hermione said together with surprise.

"Yeah," the other girl replied with a grim nod. "Apparently she was Lucius Malfoy's little sister. Although she was pretty much disowned from the Malfoy family when she married a Brown."

"Wow," Hermione said. "I never knew that Lavender…"

She smiled slightly and motioned with her hand, "No it's ok. I see my mom a lot in the summer too so it's all good."

"Evans, Mark." Harry hadn't realized how many people had been sorted, but apparently they were already in the Es. He looked up at his cousin expectantly. He knew he wouldn't be put in Slytherin, since he was a Muggleborn, but he had no clue where he would be put. 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed in relief and Mark sat down next to Ashleigh and waited to see where Nicola got.

He noticed there was barely any students becoming Gryffindors. So far there was only three, Mark, Ashleigh and some other boy.

"Ganger, Nicola."

She ran up to the hat, much like Hermione did years ago and sat impatiently as the hat talked to her. "RAVENCLAW!" 

Nicola looked startled as she hesitantly walked over to the Ravenclaw table, giving her sister a longing glance as she sat by the other first year Ravenclaws.

They waited as the sorting continued…waiting for Richie and Rose to be sorted.

"Knight, Richie."

The hat seemed to be arguing with itself about something but in the end it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

This shocked Mark and Nicola even more! He had told them he didn't want to be a Slytherin.

"Knight, Rose."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And there it was. The four friends had been split up. It had been the opposite with Harry who had all been put in Gryffindor.

A few people were starting to complain about being hungry when the last person, Zabini, Britney, was sorted into Slytherin like her older brother.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent again. He had a dead serious look on his face. "I know many of you are hungry but this cannot be put off. As you know the train crashed earlier today. This was caused by several Death Eaters, who, luckily, were apprehended by several of the guards we had on the train. There weren't any serious injuries but that is not the point."

There was several mummers in the hall but it was silenced with a sharp glance from the Headmaster.

"The forbidden forest is strictly forbidden like every other year but please take this seriously this year. There will be dozens of guards on the grounds, in the castle and in Hogsmead at all times. All students MUST be carrying their wands with them at all times and nobody is allowed to travel alone, be with at least one other student you trust at all times. There are must more safety precautions put over the school for reasons that no one here needs know of. No one here needs know what they are either, I just want you to know this castle is safer then it seems," his eyes flickered to Harry.

"Now on a lighter not, I would like you all to meet our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Evelyn," Dumbledore waved down the table to a young looking witch with long blond hair and emerald green eyes. "I know this particular generation hasn't had much luck with Defence teachers but I assure you that Professor Evelyn is highly qualified…and she is indeed the real her."

There was a chuckle among the students. They knew he was referring to when Professor Moody taught but then it turned out that it wasn't really Mad-Eye Moody but a Death Eater.

"Now I have more announcements but I believe that they shall wait until after you are all done eating. Tuck in."

The food appeared in front of them, in larger amounts then normal and everyone started eating, all starved since they hadn't eaten all day and from all the 'excitement'.

"Wow, wouldn't Ron be jealous," Harry said with a laughed then stopped, wincing when he realized what he said.

Hermione got a guilty look at her plate when she realized that Ron and the other Weasleys probably weren't being fed much and here they were…feasting! She went to push it away when Harry stopped her. 

Noticing the curious look she was giving him Harry said, "Ron probably wouldn't want you to starve yourself."

She nodded and after a few minutes of staring at her plate she started eating.

There was much happy laughter and conversation around them but there was just as many grim faces and people that looked like they were going to be sick.

"Harry," a voice he didn't recongize said. He turned and saw a few Ravenclaws from Cho's year staring at him. "Yeah?" 

"Look…erm…last year…we weren't very…supportive of you and…" the boy in front didn't seem to be able to get out what he wanted so the girl next to him, obviously his girlfriend, shoved him slightly and said, "We're really sorry about last year."

"It's alright," Harry said with a shrug and turned back to his food. The Ravenclaws looked so surprised that he didn't blow up at them or something.

The feast continued, but not without much disturbance. The Slytherins were constantly walking over and taunting Harry and his friends so by the time Dumbledore stood up again and pudding was gone Harry was highly annoyed, his anger bubbling just below his skin.

Dumbledore stared around as if sensing Harry's anger and said, "No students will be permitted to be out of bed after hours UNLESS accompanied by a teacher, a prefect, the Headboy or Headgirl, or myself. To the Prefects and our Head students, you must be with someone at all times when you're patrolling the halls. No magic is permitted in the hallways unless necessary. Do not give the guards around the castle a reason to take points away, give you detention or give you a suspension. Oh yes, this year we are allowed to suspend students rather then just giving them detention for days on end and all our guards have the same rights as teachers do. Do not make any of them mad. Mr. Flitch would like me to remind you that he has a large list of items that are banned."

"Also, on a slightly different note, like the sorting hat stated, we need everyone to stand together this year. Do not let houses and petty differences divide you among yourselves. Now fifth year prefects, lead the first years to the dorms. Praeteritus, ostendo, posterus. Goodnight."

"What the hell was that?" somebody said from a little ways down from Harry.

"It was Latin," somebody else said as everyone started getting up and walking back towards their common rooms to get some sleep for the next day.

"What did it mean?" Harry asked someone curiously.

A seventh year Gryffindor faced him and said, "It meant Past, present, future."

**_(Note: or at least that's what its supposed to mean…the translator I used might be slightly messed up if it don't…or a lot messed up.)_**

Harry thought about this as he walked silently upstairs with Hermione. "Well," she said as they walked into the Gryffindor tower. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry." 

"Yeah, later Mia," he replied and walked up the stairs. When reaching the top he quickly glanced in the open door of the first year boy's room and noticed Mark was talking timidly to the other boys in there. Harry smiled slightly and walked into his dorm. Nobody spoke, they all just got ready for bed then all fell asleep for the night.

* * *

**_Author's Random Babbling_**

Guess who's done another chapter? Yup, that's right, moi! LOL! Sorry if the little Latin translations up there were wrong, the site I used might not have been the best one.

So how was the updating time this time, eh? Pretty good if I say so myself! 

Also in one review I got someone was surprised when I said I was 15…and I swear on my dead uncle's grave that I am!

Well the replies to the reviews are below but before that I thought I'd give everyone. There is ONE little line in there that is REALLY important…although I bet rarely anyone will guess which one it is! That's actually not a challenge…not really anyways.

Another little hint, in one of the replies to the reviews last chapter I made a reference to a question they asked. It was Runaway Spirit. Anyways the question was Why did Harry cut the words "Half Blood Prince" into his arm? (I know that there was something possessing him). Well that there is a really good question and one for everyone to keep in mind. I'm not answering it because…well I'm not saying that either!

I'm not one for leaving huge hints in the story…just little one liners or even just a word or two…see if you can pick em out!

Well the replies to the reviews are below!

Catch ya later!

**_Reviewers:_ **

**_Neko _****__**(Chapter 6) – well actually the reply to yours was pretty much at the top…so just read that! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for not emailing you for chapter seven, but I didn't realize you reviewed chapter six to just this moment!

**_Athenakitty_****__**– lol first to review once again (this chapter)! Of course Snape wasn't happy with the badge, he doesn't like Harry! And honestly the rest of your questions I can't really remember where from that chapter you would have got them so I can't really answer them…sorry! I'm just a little brain dead right now! Well thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter too!

**_Destined Enchantress_** – I'm glad I didn't offend you. Yeah my computer's stupid but then again a lot of people's are. Yes I had to leave you hanging…actually I didn't even realize I left a cliffhanger until you complained about it! I'm serious! Well thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter too!

**_Crazy_** - …your name says it all. Lol! Like I said in the review above I didn't realize I left a cliffhanger…I certainly didn't do it on purpose. Anyways I updated and I didn't leave a cliffy this time so please don't hunt me down! Thanks for reviewing anyways…

**_Amity-Star_** – Woot! Three reviews in a row mentioning it! LOL! Well look to the last two to see the explanation I have…not that I need one. I don't have to worry about watching strange movies…my day-to-day life is strange enough as it is with friends like mine! Well thanks for reading!

**_Doughgurl2008_** - …umm…yeah ok whatever you said! So I guess what your saying is this fic seems like a girl when we're on PMS! LMAO! Omg I'm retarded…hope I updated soon enough!

**_Desolation Lily_** – thanks for liking this chapter. I made the train crash because I wanted something suspenseful to happen and I had no clue what to do. Don't hurt yourself trying to think too hard with this story…trust me…if you do, it'll probably kill you. Jk! Jk! And I didn't mean you in general…so don't think I'm calling you stupid cause I'm not!

**_CastusAlbusCor _****__**(chapter 1 & 7) – Yeah thanks for liking my previous chapters! Hope you liked this one too! By the way, interesting name ya got there1

**_DarkHuntress_** – when I first read that I thought you meant the chapter sucked! Yeah all my poor stories…and really no matter what my mom said I can't just rewrite them…they were like a one time thing! Oh wells…thanks for reviewing, reading, liking the chapter and all that stuff! Hope you liked this one!

**_Runaway Spirit_** – well thanks for saying it wasn't bad…so I'll just say this chapter was bad! (stubborn, ain't I?). I like fics where Tonks and Mad-Eye argue too…I can just picture them! That's why I put it in! Actually I knew Hermione's middle name was Jane and I honestly didn't mean to put Krystal but I accidentally wrote it on her OWL scores and I was just copying the names from that…so sorry bout that! I'll change it after I update this! And glad you think this rocks!

**_Rasgara_****__**– hey, hey. Hope you liked this chapter and was the update fast enough? I might have gotten it up sooner but we had an unofficial family reunion this weekend…

**_Shdurrani_** – AHHH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to give you a heart attack just after you got out of the hospital! Well thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_Geminidragon_****__**– I know it was the worst possible place to leave it! LOL! Was this update soon enough? Also when I say Half Blood I'm referring not litereally to blood but it's in between Muggleborn and Pureblood, that's all. There's no half of the blood missing or anything, but I suppose I see how you could get confused…

**_Pisces411_** – I know! That's one of me favourites out of the movie! Well Mark Evans being related to Harry WOULD make sense…I mean Evans was his mother's last name…one thing we can assume is it is NOT Harry's brother or anything. LOL! No I'm not 20…I'm only a 15-year-old Canadian (don't ask…it's an inside joke)! Born January 11, 1989 and going into grade 10 this upcoming fall! So I guess I'm an ok writer then…thanks!

Please review! 

****

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**

**Sirius Black**: Brilliant, Snape; once again you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to  
**Professor Snape**: Give me a reason. I beg you.   
**Professor Lupin**: Severus, don't be a fool.   
**Sirius Black**: He can't help it. It's habit by now.   
**Professor Lupin**: Sirius, be quiet...  
**Sirius Black**: Go bite yourself, Remus!   
**Professor Snape**: Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple.   
**Sirius Black**: Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?


	9. Professor Evelyn

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_**

**_By:_**_ Krystal Lily Potter_

**_Chapter Nine:_**_ Professor Evelyn_

**_Rating:_**_ PG-13 (More on the AA side)_

**_Couples:_**_ HP/HG, DT/GW, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, LB/RW, LL/RW…and more! _

_   
  
**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry now how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friends he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possibly the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when some of his friends, including one of the 'trio' disappear while under the protection of Dumbledore himself? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to fight this war, on their own...  
  
**Warning: **There are dark themes in this and many mentions of things that if described too much could make this rated R. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder and gore/bloody scenes, mentions of rape and other dark things like that. But most of it aside from the battle (murder/gore) scenes will not be graphic...just mentioned._

**_Author's Note_**

Hey! I'm back again!

Wanna know what I found out that's weird? JK Rowling might have known it (she probably did) but she might not have when she was naming characters. Anyways I saw the meaning to this name on one site and I thought it was odd so I checked a few others and they're all the name.

The name Diggory (as in Cedric Diggory) means 'the lost one'.

Weird eh? He died in the story so technically they lost him.

I'd just thought I'd say that. Why? Because I'm bored. B-O-R-E-D! Oh and if your wondering why I always seem to find information on names and things like that its because I'm attempting to write my own stories so I look up names and their meanings.

Well I guess I should start writing this chapter, right?

On we go…

* * *

The next morning everything inside the dormitory of the sixth year male Gryffindors was silent. Until Harry's magic powered alarm clock went off.

"Cripes Harry," Seamus growled from across the room. "Turn that thing off."

Harry smacked it hard then threw it at Seamus' bed. The Irish boy jumped with surprise as the metal item hit his stomach. 

"What was that for?" he growled.

"We've gotta get up for class," Harry said and started digging around for his school robes. Dean and Neville slowly woke up and started getting ready without complaint but Seamus was muttering about a sore stomach, a stupid alarm clock, and stupid friends. 

Harry finally found his cloths then went into the bathroom that was attached to their dorms and took his shower first. He sometimes wondered why the other guys took so long in there sometimes but he then had second thoughts about that.

After getting dressed, grabbing his bag of books, Harry went downstairs where he saw an impatient looking Hermione pacing close to the staircase to the boy's dorms

"Finally!" she said and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Come on, we'll be late!"

"Hermione, its 7:00! Classes start at 8:00!" Harry said and moved his bag into a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"So, this is different from last year! We have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office to get our schedules because they're so personalized! Now let's go so we don't have to wait in a huge line!" she grabbed his arm and started dragging him out the portrait passage.

"Do you even know where Dumbledore's office is Ms. Perfect Prefect?" Harry asked her.

Hermione stopped pulling him and had a startled look on her face. Even though she was a prefect she had never been to Dumbledore's office, nor did she know where it was. She never had a reason to go there before. As a prefect everyone listened to her and she never got in trouble…well ok she did but it was Harry that always ended up there.

Harry laughed and said, "Maybe we should wait for the others, most of them probably won't know where to go either."

Hermione's eyes widened and she then got a stern look on her face.

"What did I do now?" Harry asked. 

"Where's your Prefect badge?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah," Harry said and reached into his pocket and pinned it on his robes. "Happy?" 

"Very much," she replied.

Suddenly Lavender walked down and stared at them. Her eyes had a sad yet angered look to them.

"Are you ok Lav?" Hermione asked. "It's just…" she trailed off. "I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about not believing you last year when you said Voldemort came back. I never said anything yesterday because I knew too much was going on but-" 

"Lav," Harry said. "You're rambling. It's ok; you showed you believed me by being in the DA last year, the same with Seamus. Hermione told me you thought I was a nut case last year."

"Oh," she said and blinked lightly.

"But you still came to our DA meeting," Hermione finished for her friend. "OK, so we're officially cool?" she asked. 

Harry suddenly had a suspicious look on his face and he said, "Yeah. Now Ms. Brown, would you mind explaining to us why you're being super friendly all of a sudden?"

"Well you see…I know Ron's gone…for now…and…" she trailed off again, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Ahh, I see…" Harry said knowingly. 

"So do I. Apparently little Miss Lavender here is quite taken with out little Ronald Weasley," Hermione said with a nod.

"And she wants to be one of the first ones to hear the information about him," Harry finished.

Lavender was still flushed and she said, "Better me then Luna Lovegood."

Harry was about to question what she meant when Parvati and the rest of the guys showed up.

"Anyone know the way to Dumbledore's office?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "That's why we were waiting for you."

"Alright then," Parvati said crisply, "Let's get going."

* * *

They all walked up towards Dumbledore's office and when they finally got to the gargoyle Harry suddenly made a face when he saw the amount of sixth years around it.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked Susan Bones.

"Apparently no one bothered to figure out Dumbledore's password and no one knows what it could be," Susan replied.

"Oh joy to the world," Dean said dryly.

"Hey Potter," a cold voice called out and everyone faced none other than Draco Malfoy. "Since you're Dumbledore's obvious favorite you should know the password."

"No I don't, Malfoy," Harry said in an icy tone, one that gave everyone around him, including Malfoy, the shivers. "But I can probably guess it."

"Well give it a shot," said a brown haired Hufflepuff named Daphne Greengrass.

Harry moved in front of the gargoyle and said, "Er…Cockroach Cluster?" No movement from the gargoyle. "Lemon Drops…no…Ginger Newts? Hmm…Canary Creams? Fainting Fantacies? Skittles? M&Ms? Mars Bars? Oh come on you stupid gargoyle! You're more stubborn then Voldemort!" He kicked the stone just as it sprang to life and jumped to the side.

"Er…what was the password?" one student called out.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Voldemort." Almost everyone flinched. "That's the password…Voldemort."

"Well that's smart," Hermione commented. "Now anyone who wants to talk to Dumbledore has to say that name."

Harry nodded and stepped on the revolving steps that moved up to Dumbledore's office. After a few minutes of moving upward on the spiraling, moving staircase, and a few complaints that they were going to be sick, it finally stopped as the first student, Harry, walked up and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore's old voice called out and Harry pushed the door open and walked in.

"Ahh Harry. Yes I assumed that you'd be the one to guess the password. Quite brilliant, was it not?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Sure Professor," Harry said with a shrug and then he said, "Can I have my schedule?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said and conjured Harry's timetable up. "Have a good year Harry, and keep the sorting hat's song in your mind this year when facing the challenges you do every year."

Harry gave Dumbledore an odd look and looked back at the long line of sixth years blocking the door. "Er…" "Take that door Harry," Dumbledore said and another door appeared out of nowhere. 

Harry gave Dumbledore an odd look then said to Hermione, "I'll wait for you…wherever this door goes." With that he opened it and walked down the staircase beyond it.

* * *

Much to Harry's surprise he seemed to go down 20 steps and there was a door. He pushed it open and there was the Great Hall.

Like he promised he waited for Hermione as he studied his classes for this year.

A minute later the brunette in question came out of the door and looked around curiously. "Interesting. Now come on, we need to eat and get to class as fast as possible!" 

"Aye eye captain," Harry said and saluted her as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Spreaking of Captain," Katie Bell's voice rang out from behind Harry, who turned and faced her.

"Hey Katie," Harry said to her.

She nodded at him then said, "I've been made Quidditch captain this year and I intend on being as good as Oliver and Angelina." "I'm sure you will Katie," Hermione said. 

The older girl smiled happily then said seriously, "What's your first class Harry?"

He looked down at his class list and said, "NEWTs Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Alright…well do not get that teacher pissed like you did with Umbridge last year," the seventh year warned. "Kirk and Sloper decided they didn't have…enough time…to be beaters this year, and Ron and Ginny are…well…you know…so it's just you an me this year. Yes I asked McGonagall, you're back on the team. So no getting detention, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am," Harry said as she walked away. As he ate a piece of his sausage he muttered, "Why is every girl bossing me around today?"

"Because you're too charming not to listen to a girl so we take advantage of you," Hermione said simply.

Harry shot her a glare then smirked and said, "That's sounds wrong on so many levels."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and kicked him.

"What? I'm only human!" Harry replied. 

Hermione made a face at him and finished eating her piece of toast. "Come on, or we're going to be late!"

"Alright already," Harry said with a sigh and shoveled all his food into his mouth and headed to their first ever class with Professor Evelyn.

* * *

"Hello class," a cheery voice said as Professor Evelyn walked into the classroom. It wasn't a fake cheerful voice or a sickly one like those that Professor Umbridge had used last year but an honest, excited one.

She looked around the classroom curiously then glanced down at her class list. "Well it seems to me that you're all a highly advanced group. Although…"

Her eyes looked around the classroom and landed on Harry then looked back at her list. "So…this class has the famous Harry Potter in it."

Harry's cheek's flushed pink and everyone stared at him for a minute.

She laughed a little at that then said, "No Mr. Potter I am not about to give you any crap like Snape does just because your famous. No I just wanted to compliment you on your Defense mark…it's the highest one on record since Albus Dumbledore himself."

There was muttering around the room and everyone once again face him. Harry was slightly surprised at that information but he was surprised at something else it meant. "I beat Hermione in this class?"

"Hermione? Ms. Granger?" Evelyn said looking down the list. "Yes you did."

Hermione shot Harry a playful angry look and punched him on the shoulder good naturedly, making a few people, including the teacher, laugh.

"Yes, yes…so I take it that means Ms. Granger is the brains of the operation?" Evelyn asked. "Yup," a few people said. "Good. Now anyways on to todays class…wands away." Evelyn smirked as everyone groaned and put it away and started getting out their ink, parchment and quills. "Don't worry; this is just for a few notes today. If you don't have these notes you could get really hurt with what I'm teaching you. Yes most of my classes will be practical in more ways then one after this. Promise." 

That cheered everyone up greatly and they got ready to copy down the notes.

"Right…now first thing's first. I'm writing down what I plan on doing with you all this year. So shut up and write it down. Ask questions later."

Everyone laughed but wrote down the list that appeared on the bored in silence.

Unit One – Dark and Light Creatures

Unit Two – Curses and Counter-Curses

Unit Three – Uses of Charms, Transfiguration and Potions in Defense

Unit Four – Dueling

"Yes I know, there's only four units, each will be exactly one term long," Professor Evelyn said.

"A term long?" Ebony Moon asked. She and Blaise Zabini were the only Slytherins in that particular class.

"Oh right, you're system works different from the system in Canada," she said. "Which is where I'm from if anybody's wondering about my accent. You see there the school year is divided into two semesters and each semester is divided into two terms. So I'm still used to using that type of school system."

She walked through the classroom with her class list then said, "Padma Patil?"

"Yes?" said the Ravenclaw Patil.

"What does the first unit say?"

"Dark and Light Creatures," Padma said without missing a beat. "Right. Now I'm going to write a list of the creature's we'll be looking at. Copy it down. After that we will get people's opinions on all of these creatures," Evelyn said excitedly. "Yes I know you did certain things with Professor Lupin in your third year but there is so much more then just what he had a chance to show you. The reason we're doing both Dark and Light is because you need to know the difference. Also most of these creatures Hagrid won't have for Care of Magical creatures…it'd just be too dangerous." Everyone was excited to hear what she had to say. Harry, who had, surprisingly, done extra work on dark and light creatures in his third year for Lupin, knew about many of the creatures in that list, especially the first one. 

Basilisk

Cerberus

Cyclops

Demons

Devil

Dragons

Elves

Fairies

Ghosts

Ghouls

Goblins

Griffins

Grim Reaper

Harpies

Hydra

Kraken

Minotaur

Mummies

Pegasus

Phoenix

Sirens

Skeletons

Sphinx

Titans

Trolls

Unicorns

Vampires

Werewolves

Zombies

"Excuse me professor," Hermione said and raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"We already did Unicorns with Hagrid and I know he can easily get a few of the other animals too," Hermione explained.

"Yes I know," Evelyn said with a mysterious smirk. "But I know what you're doing with Hagrid this year at it has nothing to do with any of those things, I can tell you that. I mean where's he gonna get an elf, or a demon or…a devil?" There was some exited murmmering in the classroom. "Now," Evelyn said. "Has anyone came in contact with any of these creatures?" 

Harry's hand automatically went up along with a few other people.

"Mr. Potter? I'm sure you have some interesting stories to tell," Professor Evelyn said.

"Do I ever," Harry thought dully but said, "In my second year here I killed a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets."

"So I've heard," she said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah…in my first and fourth year I came in contact with Dragons. Everyone here sees ghosts everyday. My friend had…has a ghoul in his attic. The Goblins run Gringotts. My friends saw mummies in Egypt. Hermione, Ron (he hesitated for a minute) and I faced a troll in our first year. I met a sphinx in the maze when I was in the tournament in fourth year, everyone met unicorns in Care of Magical creatures. I always see Professor Dumbledore's phoenix and…one of my mentors was a werewolf."

"Quite a list there," Evelyn said, impressed. "Anyone else?"

"I saw a Pegasus before," Hermione said, catching even Harry by surprise.

"I saw a vampire," someone else said. 

The class pretty much went on like this. People mentioned other creatures they had seen that weren't on the list.

When the bell rang people left the class with high opinions on the class.

"It was very enjoyable," Hermione admitted. "I can't wait to learn about all those creatures." 

"What class do you have next?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked down her list and said, "Transfiguration…a double period at that."

"So do I," Harry said. "What classes are you taking?" Hermione said suspiciously. "We had to at least have six of them." 

"Defense, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Ancient Ruins, Healing, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Magical History and Herbology," Harry said.

"Wow, nine classes, I'm impressed you decided to take so many," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well I figured I should start doing some things that are really worth while," Harry said. "What classes are you taking?"

"Defense, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Ancient Ruins, Arithmancy, Healing, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Magical History and Herbology…all the same classes as you but with one extra," Hermione noted.

"Thank god," Harry said with a wide smile. "I thought I had to do it all alone!" 

Hermione laughed then said, "Why did you decide to take Ancient Magical History? You hated History of Magic."

"One, this class is taught by a different teacher, two, this includes the founders and the biggest wars in history, you never know what can come in handy," Harry said simply.

"Glad to see your learning," Hermione said as they walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom.

The Head of Gryffindor nodded at them as they took seats in the middle of the classroom. Hermione got out her books and sat at attention, barely blinking as the bell rang. 

Harry listened to Professor McGonagall's warnings that the class would be difficult and listened as she said in order to be protected in the war she would be attempting to make as many of them Animagi as possible.

Harry remembered his discussion about Animagi with Tonks and noticed Professor McGonagall skipped an important part without realizing it.

His hand shot into the hair so quickly that it startled some of the people around him.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said.

"Professor, in the process of becoming an Animagus, you forgot one part. Don't you have to identify every little detail of the animal you'll turn into? Meaning you should know what it is before hand?" 

The transfiguration Professor looked startled and she said, "Your right Potter, that's the most important part, I can't believe I forgot that. Five points to Gryffindor."

"So we're going to see what animal we'll be?" a Ravenclaw named Lisa Turpin asked.

"Yes. In fact that's what I was planning on doing with you today. Now before I start the spells does anyone know it?" 

Hermione raised her hand then said, "Anima Revelto."

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," McGonagall said. "Does anybody know what this particular charm does?"

Harry's hand shot up along with Hermione's. McGonagall looked at Harry with a little surprise and said, "Mr. Potter?" 

"It'll show you your inner animal or animals. It shows both what your Patronus and your Animagus form would be. Most wizards and witches only have one inner animal but a few have two or three of them. The only person ever known with more then three forms was Merlin who could change into whatever he wanted to be," Harry said.

McGonagall looked a little stunned then said, "10 points to Gryffindor…"

* * *

"I'd day that was an excellent class," Harry said to Hermione as the bell rang and they started packing their stuff.

"I'll say," Hermione said with a smile. "For once you got more points in this class then I did."

Harry chuckled and said, "Thank god for Tonks eh?" 

"Oh yeah," Hermione said.

"Potter, I would like to have a word with you before you go to lunch," McGonagall called out to him. 

"I'll save you a seat," Hermione said and walked out of the classroom, although Harry caught the curious look on her face as she looked back at McGonagall then shut the door behind her, being the last person to leave.

"Now Harry, remember last year how I constantly got bad comments about you from Professor Umbridge? Well I have gotten a note from Professor Evelyn already too," McGonagall said. Harry got a shocked look on his face and he said, "But I didn't do anything wrong Professor." 

"I wouldn't think any other way after reading this," the old woman said and much to the young boy's surprise she gave him one of her rare smiles. "Remember last year how I told you it would take a lot of work to become an Auror?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Well I have come to the conclusion that you were, and are serious about that Mr. Potter. Already from watching you work over the summer and your two classes today, I believe I should be expecting great things from you this year. If possible, I believe I should be expecting you to be at Hermione Granger's level, or close to it," she noted.

Harry flushed then said, "I'll try my best Professor." 

"I ask nothing more of you Potter," she said. "And between you and me don't let Professor Snape get to you this year. He wasn't thrilled to see that you were in his class."

Harry looked at his times table and sighed then said, "I'll keep that in mind Professor, I have him later lunch." 

She shook her head and said, "Good luck Potter. I trust you'll be able to keep up with everything this year."

"I hope so too Professor," Harry said and ran out of the classroom.

He had only realized it now but he was taking on a LOT this year…he would have mountains of homework as well as Quidditch and Prefect's work. Then there was the DA and of course he was planning on studying extra hard.

_"Wow,"_ Harry thought. _"No wonder Dumbledore gave me the time turner. I might be some kind of hero to some people but I am not superman…what was I thinking…signing up for all those classes." _

He knew Hermione was proud of him for doing taking all the classes though so he refused to drop any and he knew Katie was depending on him to help her on the Quidditch team, he also knew Hermione counted on him being a Prefect with her too…

"What is it with girls depending on me?" he muttered with amusement as he continued walking down the hall.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stood together with Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Morag MacDougal. The rest of the class consisted of Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Ebony Moon, Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode. A grand total of 11 students.

Professor Snape suddenly stormed down the hallway and stared at his students, his eyes landing on Harry with a dark sneer.

"Well, go in," Snape growled as he opened the door and all the students scuttled in. Harry sat down between Hermione and Ernie.

"You must be the best of the best to be in my class right now," his eyes narrowing at Harry. "Either that or you have a strong hold on high authorities."

Malfoy sniggered and looked back at Harry.

Harry ignored him pointedly and continued staring at Professor Snape with fake interest yet real attention.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what is the most important ingredient in a Sobering potion?" Snape asked.

Harry smirked, he thanked god that Hermione had made him read his potions book over more then once. "A hippogriff feather sir." 

Snape sneered then turned away from him. Harry's smirk got wider and he heard Ernie snigger next to him.

Harry was sure this would be an interesting year…that much was for sure.

* * *

**Author's Random Babbling**

OK…this chapter's done. I've got nothing to say at all…

OK apparently someone said if I reply to reviews I have more of a chance of getting kicked off of ff.n so I'm only gonna reply to questions for now on…but I will list all the names of people who did review!

Well please review!

**Reviewers:**

**_Pisces411_**

**__**

**_Destined Enchantress_**

**__**

**_Athenakitty_** – Yes. Yes. Not telling. No

**_S. Malfoy Potter_** – Thanks for the warning

**_Jess the Rockstar Psychiatrist_**

**__**

**_Desolation Lily _**

**__**

**_Doughgurl2008_**

**__**

**_Shdurrani_****__**

**__**

**_Aqua Mage _**

**__**

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Maybe it did…

**_The Shinobi_**

**__**

**_CastusAlbusCor_****__**


	10. The Second Sign

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_**

**_By: _**_Krystal Lily Potter_

**_Chapter Ten:_**_ The Second Sign_

**_Rating:_**_ PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

**_Couples:_**_ HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/PP (other twin), HP/EM, HP/CC…you know the whole raging hormone thing… _

**_Summary:_**_ As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own…_

**_Warning:_**_ Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and there's going to start being a lot more dark themes described and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, gore/bloody scenes, mentions of rape and other dark things like that…_

**Randomness**

_"Well, I had one that I was playing Quidditch the other night," said Ron, screwing up his face in an effort to remember. "What do you think that means?"  
  
"Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something," said Harry, turning the pages of The Dream Oracle without interest. _

_ Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and the Order of the __Phoenix___

* * *

The next few weeks at Hogwarts were the dullest ones Harry had ever lived through. Nothing interesting happened to him yet, he barely even had encounters with Malfoy anymore because everyone from fifth to seventh year was too busy with homework, and it was only September! The phrase 'the calm before the storm' never occurred to the boy who lived once.

Harry had formed new opinions about all his classes that he'd be taking for his last two years at Hogwarts. The main one was, thanks to Hermione forcing him to study and do all his homework right and on time, the classes seemed much easier. Hermione mentioned to him that it would seem like that because he knew what was going on.

Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Evelyn was his favorite class by far. She didn't show favoritism in front of a large group of students but like last year when you could tell Professor Umbridge hated Harry, you could tell that Professor Evelyn had a soft spot for him, probably because of his grades in that class and his experience.

Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall proved to be interesting. They all learned what their Animagi forms would be. She, of course, didn't focus only on that, only every Monday and Friday. For the rest of the week she would do normal classes that she through were important. Harry found the practical work a little harder then in Defense but of course Transfiguration was never his strongest point.

Potions with Professor Snape, now everyone had mixed feelings about that particular class. All the non-Slytherins agreed that the work was extremely interesting and not as dull as the five pervious years but Snape was making all their lives a living hell, well almost all their lives, he never said anything bad about his Slytherins.

Charms with Professor Flitwick was, needless to say, the most exciting class. Flitwick showed them a charm, by request of Parvati, to create a rainbow. It was an interesting class though; Harry and the other guys took to putting rainbows on just about everything in the classroom from amusement. Professor Flitwick had been delighted that they all did the charm so good that he gave each of them five points! His class was the most relaxing one.

Ancient Ruins, which Harry had never been in before, was taught by Professor Morgan. He was about 40 but acted like a 10 year old. He apparently had a passion for trying to figure out puzzles, especially when it came to other languages and what certain ruins meant, that's why he applied for the teaching job. Harry found this class interesting, needless to say, although it wasn't the easiest one.

Healing was taught by none other then Madam Pomfrey. This class Harry didn't really enjoy but he knew it was an extremely helpful class. Madam Pomfrey often used him as an example for healing things. As Pomfrey put it she had a bed with his name on it by now so he should be used to pain to handle a little bit more in class.

Care of Magical Creatures was, at least to say, boring. Hagrid actually didn't have them taking care of a creatures yet…they were more or less building houses for a creature. Surprisingly a lot of people signed up for that class, and so far everyone seemed to be slightly disappointed.

Ancient Magical History was defiantly more exciting then History of Magic. This class was taught by a young male teacher name Professor Mathers. Needless to say this teacher was sarcastic but didn't take favorites by houses and he didn't ridicule Harry because he was famous. If you got your work done he was like your best friend, if you goofed off he called you stupid. Harry would often goof around in that class on purpose just to get a laugh when the teacher insulted him.

Herbology was pretty much a continuation of the last five years. The only reason Harry took it was because he knew in the field of an Auror it would be handy to know ways of curing somebody on the spot with herbs and he knew that there was many poisonous and deadly plants out there that somebody could stumble across. Look at what the Devil's Snare did to that poor bloke Bode, last year.

Hermione was always going on about how good Arithmancy was, but Harry just rolled his eyes. He was glad he wasn't taking another class otherwise he'd be too over loaded. Katie had a habit of running over to him in the common room telling him all this stuff about Quidditch, and the prefect's meetings and duties kept him far beyond busy.

Currently Harry and Hermione were heading down towards Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures class. They finished their little 'habitats' yesterday and were waiting to see what Hagrid was planning on allowing to live there.

"I'm sure they're interesting," Hermione insisted earnestly.

"No offence to Hagrid but I'm sure it's something that would want to eat us," Lavender said. All of the sixth year Gryffindors had taken to sticking together as much as possible, although it wasn't very surprising considering most people were acting as if Voldemort would jump out at them any minute. Actually Harry noticed how everyone seemed to want to be around him lately. He voiced this to Hermione and all she said was, "Well of course they do. You defeated Voldemort when you were a baby, when you were 11, 12, 14 and 15 plus you have the highest Defense mark since Dumbledore!"

"Hi Hagrid," Harry called out to them when they got down to Hagrid's house.

"'Arry, 'Ermione," he said with a large smile. "Can't wait ta show ya what I got fer this class." He was positively beaming with joy. He looked around eagerly and said, "Is all of yer class 'ere?"

They all looked around and Neville said, "Yes."

"Alrigh' then. I've got a treat for ya toda'…Mystic Eggs!" Hagrid beamed with pure happiness.

"What?" Most people echoed around him but Hermione's mouth fell open and she said, "Where did you find them Hagrid?"

"Dumbledore got them fer me…great man Dumbledore. Got one for each of ya."

"What are Mystic Eggs?" Zacharias Smith asked.

"They're eggs obviously," Hagrid said. "They take 'bout three weeks to 'atch. The animal inside depends on the person 'ho owns it. For instances if…er…lets just say You-Know-Who had it, I'd bet that it'd turn ou' to be some type of Snake… not a Basilisk though cause those are onl' created in a certain way, as Professor Evelyn was suppose to have explained."

"How do we take care of them until they hatch?" Mandy Brocklehurst asked.

"Keep em warm," Hagrid explained. "That's pretty much all ya can do. The class gets more intestin' once they've hatched."

"So it's like a personalized animal for us," Justin Finch-Fletchy said. "Do we get to keep em later on?"

"Depends on the animal," Hagrid warned. "Ya don't take care of em and they won' stay. Now line up ta get one!"

Hermione pretty much ran to the front of the line, dragging Harry close behind her. This was obviously going to be a good class if Hermione Granger was THIS excited about it. Care of Magical Creatures was never anybody's favorite class because of all the odd creatures Hagrid showed them. A few people had been voicing this in the common room and Harry said loudly to Hermione so the others could hear him that if they weren't supposed to see odd creatures then what was the point of the class? That silenced those people…that was for sure.

Harry got his egg and looked at it curiously, it looked plain white with a couple rainbow speckles on it. Suddenly it started glowing.

He jumped with surprise and Hagrid looked at him, then smiled widely and said, "Chose its elemen' already…good on ya 'Arry…it takes a powerful wizard or witch to do that within a few minutes."

The raven haired boy looked at the scarlet red egg curiously and Hermione said, "There are four elements…air, water, earth and fire. There's no doubt that yours is fire."

Harry smirked and said, "No doubt…you know me…the little pyro."

"Don't even joke," she replied flatly. In the summer, during one of their training sessions with Moody, Harry had found a very interesting spell with fire. Apparently the fire changed to a color that described you some how and it couldn't be put out by any person expect for the caster. Harry had constantly used it against Hermione and Moody, locking them in fire cages and such. It happened that his flames were emerald green. Hermione had come to the conclusion that it wasn't because he should be in Slytherin but because of his eye color.

Harry smirked and said, "I should use that spell on Malfoy."

"That'd be interesting," she admitted, knowing what he was talking about. She then looked down at her plain egg and muttered, "Hope you change soon…"

* * *

Saturday couldn't come fast enough for the students of Hogwarts. Although there was no trip to Hogsmead this weekend it was better then being stuck in class all day.

Harry was lying on the grass in front of the lake with a bored look on his face. Hermione sat next to him with both their Mystical Eggs beside her. A little closer to the lake sat Seamus and Lavender, both who were rubbing their arms with a look of pain on their faces. Harry assumed that they accidentally elbowed each other. Parvati sat a little away from them and beside her sat both Dean and Neville.

"You know Harry," Neville said. "You should start the DA again." Neville had been very proud of his marks so far. Thanks to his new wand he could to practical things better…that didn't mean he did everything perfect…who does?

"Hey Harry, isn't that your owl?" Dean asked suddenly.

Harry looked up and saw Hedwig flying towards him with a letter clutched in her talons. She landed on his shoulder and hooted proudly.

"What do you got there girl?" Harry asked her and took the letter from her. In return he gave her some Every Flavored Beans he found in his pocket. Hedwig didn't really care though, it was an award.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George," Harry said with a slight wince. "Charlie's funeral is next weekend and they want you and me to come Mia."

"Charlie Weasley?" Parvati asked with a surprised tone. "I didn't know he died."

"Yeah," Harry said with a sad tone. "In the attack on St. Mungo's…wait a minute…what do you mean you didn't know? They reported that in the Daily Prophet!"

"They did but they said there was no statistics," Seamus said. "They only said that five Weasleys were taken hostage by You Know Who…they didn't mention anyone else was hurt."

"Those bastards! They can't even get the story right!" Hermione yelled with anger. Tears were building up in her eyes. "Those stupid Death Eaters killed Charlie and put Bill in a coma!"

Harry placed a comforting arm around her although he too felt as if his insides were twisting painfully. He also felt sheer rage flowing through him.

"I'm gonna find out who killed Charlie and who hurt Bill," Harry said, with an icy tone that made them all shiver. "I swear I will…and when I do…" 

He didn't finish that sentence and everyone else around him didn't know if they wanted to hear the end of it.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" a sadistic voice said.

All the Gryffindors turned and faced Malfoy, all of them with scowls on their faces.

"Sod off Malfoy," Seamus said darkly, his Irish accent seemed to grow thicker whenever he spoke to someone he didn't like.

Malfoy ignored Seamus and said, "What's wrong little Mudblood, made that your boyfriend's gone?" He smirked as he saw both Harry and Hermione stiffen. "Then again, I don't see why you would be. Weasley disappears then you run to Potter…when he's killed who are you gonna run to? Longbottom? You're nothing but a slut."

All of the Gryffindors there looked at the Slytherin with rage, his followers behind him laughed at his comment but everyone looked startled as Draco Malfoy suddenly ended up on the ground.

Harry stood over him, breathing rapidly and his hand crunched into a tight fist with a bit of blood on it, but it wasn't his. Malfoy's nose was bleeding and it was obvious to everyone that Harry had punched him in the face.

"Don't you call her a Mudblood, or a slut or anything else Draco Malfoy or else you'll regret it you son of a bitch," Harry said in a deep voice.

Malfoy stood up and said, "Don't call my mother a bitch Potter."

"Well she is, isn't she?" Harry said. "What's she been doing lately now that I've put your father into Azkaban, eh?"

There was along heavy silence floating around now. People from other years and houses that were nearby stopped to look at what was happening.

Suddenly Harry was on the ground as Malfoy punched him in the stomach and soon the two were in a full fledged fist fight.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed and watched as Seamus and Dean grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him away from Malfoy. Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson did the same with Draco.

"Wanna know what Potter?" Malfoy spat. "I don't care what you say, at least I have parents!"

Harry felt his blood boil to the breaking point here and much to everyone's shock a bunch of boulders nearby exploded from his rage and a few trees started cracking.

"Harry calm down," he heard somebody yell but he couldn't tell who it was anymore. One minute he was being held back by his friends and the next minute he was face to face with Malfoy, who looked extremely stunned.

"Want to repeat that Malfoy?" Harry hissed.

Malfoy's face went paler then normal (as impossible as that seems) and took a few steps away from Harry. "You'll regret this Potter." He turned from Harry then in a split second before anybody else could do anything he shot a curse at Harry.

Harry winced as it hit him in the chest before he could grab his wand and flew backwards onto the ground. Malfoy and the other Slytherins took this as their chance to escape and did just that.

"Harry! Are you ok?" Hermione asked as she knelt down next to him.

"Fine…I just need some sleep. Don't worry…that curse was a dud," he muttered before falling asleep right there in the middle of a large crowd.

* * *

Harry felt a sheer pain in his head as he woke up but did not open his eyes yet.

He groaned angrily and forced himself to open his emerald orbs, only to see, much to his surprise, that he was in his bed rather then in the hospital wing like he expected to be.

"Hey, its about time you woke up," Neville said from his bed when he first noticed that Harry was awake. Dean and Seamus looked up from their chess game and at their friend.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he sat up.

"You got in a fight with Malfoy," Dean said.

"It was pretty awesome," Seamus blurted out. "Malfoy pretty much pissed his pants when he ran away from you."

Harry had to think hard for a minute until he suddenly remembered what happened. A smile appeared on his face then he said seriously, "Why aren't I in the hospital wing?"

"Well you always get banged up and you always end up there so we figured that you could use something else to wake up to after getting yourself beat up somehow," Dean said.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Thank, that's thoughtful of you. Where's Hermione?"

"That crazy girl just left," Seamus said. "Ron was right…she's mental. Didn't leave until I said I was going to start getting ready for bed."

"Took off pretty fast then," Neville said with a smirk.

Harry laughed then winced in pain and said, "How bad does my face look?"

"Not that bad after Hermione got done with those healing spells," Neville said.

"You've still got a couple bruises though," Dean said.

"It makes you look tougher," Seamus said off handedly. "By the way, what was that spell Malfoy hit you with?"

"Dunno, but it must have been a dud," Harry said. "I don't feel or see any side-effects from it."

"You know Harry, Malfoy wasn't the only one you scared," Neville admitted sheepishly.

"I'll say! When you spoke to him it was just like getting a bucket of ice cold water poured down my spine!" Dean agree.

"No kidden," Seamus added.

"Oh, so I guess I did do my job to intimidate Malfoy," Harry said and laid back down. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Next week is Charlie's funeral…I hate them…they just seem so…final."

Sure, Harry was really sad and sorry about Charlie and all, but the real reason he seemed depressed at the moment was he realized Sirius had not had a funeral! _"Come to think of it,"_ Harry thought dully. _"They don't even have a body to bury."_

He ignored the conversation going on around him and slowly but surely fell into a deep sleep. In fact he didn't even notice that under his sheet's his wounds were slowly, but visibly, healing himself.

* * *

_Harry once again stood down the blood hallway. He groaned angrily and said, "Alright you bastard, come out! I know you're here!"_

_There was a dark chuckle then the second version of Harry appeared. He looked at the real Harry with interest and said, "Now, now Potter…hold your temper."_

_"What do you want?" Harry growled._

_"Straight to the point I see," Harry2 said. "I simply want power."_

_"That's what you said before," the real Harry snapped back. _

_"Yes, it is," the fake said. "But that's not what I'm here to tell you today."_

_"What?" Harry said._

_"I like toying with my victims," Harry2 said. "I like leaving them on edge with fear running through their veins."_

_Harry didn't say anything but stared at his clone with confusion. _

_"Don't get it yet?" Harry2 asked him. "This is your second warning Potter. You were already given the first one." He grabbed Harry's arm roughly, causing it to burn but then Harry was jerked away from him by a second spirit._

_He noticed that the female ghost had appeared once again. Her brown eyes were narrowed and she said, "For the last time LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

_Harry2 growled at her and said, "You can't protect him forever you bitch."_

_"I can sure as hell try," she snapped back._

_"Why don't you go back where you came from?" Harry2 suggested._

_"Why don't you go to hell?" she replied then faced the real Harry and said, "Don't trust this guy Harry. Hell…that's exactly where he came from and exactly where he belongs. DO NOT trust me and DO NOT ignore anything suspicious. A shield over your mind won't protect you from this…nothing but yourself will."_

_"Who are you? Both of you?" the real Harry asked._

_"I'm someone you can trust…I promise you that," the girl said. "But he's someone out to destroy you Harry. Don't trust him…don't…"_

Everything slowly faded out of focus until Harry couldn't see anything out of the ordinary except for the normal swirling colors on a black surface that almost everyone sees when they close their eyes.

* * *

On Sunday morning Harry woke up refreshed and ready to go. He had slept for about 13 hours straight and was glad for it. His jaw hurt a little but it was much better then yesterday and the burning pain in his chest was gone.

He was slightly annoyed thought. He knew he had a dream but he couldn't remember what it was about for the life of him.

_"Don't trust him…"_

He looked around wildly until it hit him that nobody said that, it was just a memory from his dream.

"Don't trust him…" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Don't trust who?"

He nearly jumped out of his boxers when Hermione's voice came from out of nowhere.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," she said with amusement in her voice. But that didn't meet her eyes. Their blue hue held pain, sadness and worry in them.

"Next time just don't make me almost have a heart attack," Harry stated.

She seemed to think about it then said, "Well I guess I can work with that."

He rolled his eyes and noticed no one else but they were in the dormitory.

"Umm yeah…can you turn around well I get changed?" Harry asked her.

Hermione's cheeks got a bit of a pink tint to them from embarrassment and she turned around and faced the door.

Harry quickly pulled on a pair of his jeans and a black t-shirt. "Alright Mia, I'm decent now."

She turned around and noticed him digging around for something.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him.

"My wand and my sweater," Harry replied.

"You're wands on your dresser," Hermione noted. "And your sweater's on the floor under that…very old looking bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans."

Harry looked down and sure enough there was his zip up black sweater with white streaks running down the arms. He smiled and pulled it out, noticing for a minute that the beans that spilled did look very old…and they weren't his, that was for sure. He threw it on and grabbed his wand then said, "Let's go."

"Where?" Hermione asked as she followed him out of the dorm.

"Not a clue," Harry said happily, missing the odd look his friend shot him.

"Hiya Harry, glad to see your better," Colin Creevey said excitedly, like always.

"Hullo Colin," Harry said as if on autopilot.

"Harry can I get a picture of you with that bruise?" Colin asked.

"No," Harry said and Hermione burst out laughing as she pushed Harry out of the common room.

"I promised the others when you woke up we'd go find them," Hermione explained as she started leading him away.

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"The room of requirement," she replied.

They continued towards the previously mentioned room in silence. Harry had to admit when they got there that watching Hermione walk back and fourth in front like she was lost was pretty funny.

When the door appeared Hermione shot him a glare and walked into it. Harry almost followed her when he stopped.

If Dean, Parvati, Neville, Seamus and Lavender were in there already then the doorknob would have been visible. That's when a memory flew back into Harry's head and he felt like he was struck by lightning into shock.

_"Don't trust him…" Harry muttered under his breath._

_"Don't trust who?"_

_He nearly jumped out of his boxers when Hermione's voice came from out of nowhere._

_"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," she said with amusement in her voice. But that didn't meet her eyes. Their blue hue held pain, sadness and worry in them. _

"Hermione's eyes aren't blue," he said under his breath.

"Harry?" Hermione…or rather that person called out.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry growled at he looked into the room and stared in horror and the bloody walls that were in it.

"What do you mean Harry?" she asked innocently.

"You're not Hermione," he replied.

"Yes I am."

"What's my middle name?"

"James."

"What's my mum's name?'

"Lily."

"Who was my godfather?"

"Sirius."

"What was my mom's full name before she was married?"

Hermoine seemed stumped and Harry knew it wasn't the real one, he had told Hermione his mother's full name when they were looking at the family tree things at Grimmauld place.

"Lily Petunia Dursley," the fake Hermione blurted out.

"That, I will take as a major insult," Harry said and took out his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" It smacked the fake Hermione and then, much to his shock, the person vanished!

"What the bloody hell?" He said, using Ron's infamous catchphrase as he stumbled backwards into the hallway and against the wall.

"Harry?"

He looked around to see Hermione (brown eyes included) along with the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What was my mom's full name before she was married?" Harry said, realizing he sounded quite insane.

They all gave him an odd look but Hermione said, "Lily Marie Evans."

He sighed then said, "There was a fake you."

"A fake me?" she asked.

"Yes, I knew it was a fake because she had blue eyes. Look at the room she created!" Harry said wildly.

Parvati was the closest and looked in. Her skin went the same color of that of a procleine doll and she turned around and threw up on the stone floor.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked her friend.

"The room's made of blood," Parvati replied and everyone looked in, only to get disgusted faces.

Hermione looked over at Harry and was about to ask what happened to the other her when she noticed something on the slightly rolled up sleeves of his sweater. "Harry, where did you get that burn that looks like a handprint?"

Harry looked at his arm, opposite the one of his cuts, to see that there was indeed a burn on it. One that looked like someone with a hand of fire had grabbed a hold of him.

Suddenly it hit him, "My dream…"

Everyone gave him an odd look but didn't say anything. They all stood in silence and Neville went to get Dumbledore to show him the room and tell him what happened.

* * *

**_Author's Random Babbling_**

Hey people! Well I don't really have anything to complain about today…

All my nice little quotes from Harry Potter books, movies, other movies, random quotes and random song lyrics will be at the first of the fic where that part about the marshmallow is (LMAO! I LOVE THAT PART)

Well thank you to everyone who reviewed but like I mentioned I'll only REPLY to a review for now on if there's a question in it. Everyone else still gets mentioned though.

Now nobody probably noticed this but I changed a bit of the wording of the summary. That should allow many of you to guess what's going to happen, but remember not everything is as it seems! I'm also a strange girl so no one really knows what I'll do in fics…just ask anyone who knows me! lol.

I'm also look at the reviews and a lot of people asked random questions…lol but like I said I'll answer QUESTIONS, nothing else.

Well I'll catch ya'll later!

**Reviewers: **

**_Jess the Rockstar Psychiatrist _**

**_Be0t _**– I don't really have a certain update time. I write and when I finish it I post it.

**_Athenakitty_** – yes. 30 people. Pretty good. Not in this story.

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Yeah I like looking up names but I just go to google and type in 'name meanings' or something…no specific website.

**_Fallen-angel-scorn_** – Do you really think I'll tell? Maybe, and you caught a name in that that I didn't mean to let anyone see, it's not there anymore though.

**_Maylay_****__**

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – I might put elves or vampires in…I don't know much about them myself though.

**_Desolation Lily _**

**_CastusAlbusCor_****__**

**_Katisha_****__**

**_Aqua Mage_**

**_I'm not the weakest link_**

**_Aldebaran_****_ Vipertooth_**

**_Anonymousperson7_** – That was just a mistake I made I guess

**_Gorav1_**

**_Wise Man Domingo _**

**_Gryffindor-girl2004_**

Thank you to everyone and please read and review!

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	11. Hogsmead's Secret

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_**

**_By: _**_Krystal Lily Potter_

**_Chapter Eleven:_**_ Hogsmead's Secret _

**_Rating:_**_ PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

**_Couples:_**_ HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/PP (other twin), HP/EM, HP/CC…you know the whole raging hormone thing… _

**_Summary:_**_ As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own…_

**_Warning:_**_ Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and there's going to start being a lot more dark themes described and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, gore/bloody scenes, mentions of rape and other dark things like that…_

**Quotes**

_"He sounds exactly like Moody," said Harry quietly, tucking the letter away again inside his robes. "'Constant vigilance!' You'd think I walk around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls...."   
  
Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Order of the __Phoenix_

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati all sat together outside the room of requirement. They had left the door open so it wouldn't change and they had proof as to what had happened.

About ten minutes later Neville returned with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Evelyn.

"What happened-OH MY GOD!" Professor Evelyn yelled as she saw the bloody room.

Professor McGongall's lips were in such a straight line that they seemed to disappear, Snape looked like his birthday had come early and Dumbledore looked surprise.

"May I say Headmaster," Snape said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "That once again Potter seems to have been unlucky to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, or so it seems."

"Pardon?" McGonagall said sternly.

Before Snape could say anything Harry said, "I wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time! I was led here!"

"By who?" Snape growled.

"Well…by a fake Hermione," Harry said with a sheepish tone to his voice.

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at Professor Dumbledore skeptically.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "Did anyone else see you with this other Hermione?"

"Erm…" Harry thought for a minute. "Yeah. Colin Creevey did."

"Minerva, would you please get Mr. Creevey?" Dumbledore asked and the Head of Gryffindor nodded sharply and pretty much stormed towards the Gryffindor common room.

Professor Evelyn kept looking from Harry, to the room, and then back to Harry again. She was shaking lightly and she was biting her lip nervously.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall came back with Colin Creevey as well as a few other Gryffindors in his year.

"Tell them what you told me Mr. Creevey," Professor McGonagall ordered.

"You see sir…umm…well…when I spoke to Harry in the common room…" Colin's eyes trailed to Harry hesitantly then to the floor as he continued speaking. "He came from his dorm alone…he was alone when I spoke to him and when he walked away…he was alone."

"It's true sir," a few of the other mumbled.

Professor Snape smirked triumphantly and Professor Dumbledore sighed and said, "You may go."

They did so but not without sending worried looks behind them.

"Harry…why did you lie to us?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I didn't sir," Harry said, feeling as if the bottom of his stomach had just dropped out. "I swear I was with a fake Hermione."

"Where is she now?" Snape growled.

"I hit her with a stunning spell and she vanished," Harry replied sharply.

"Headmaster, it seems to me that Potter was making this…second Ms. Granger up and he probably created this room himself," Snape said silkily. "So I believe that lying would call for a detention…lying to four teachers as well as classmates should do for a week's worth actually."

Harry's mouth fell open and he turned to the others and said, "You guys believe me? Right?"

They all looked at him hesitantly.

He felt his rage build up and he faced Dumbledore. His face showed no emotion once or ever so nobody knew what was coming.

"Yes…yes you are right Severus," Dumbledore said and rubbed between his eyes. "A week's worth of detention Harry."

"Which will be spent with me," Professor McGonagall interrupted rudely.

"Not all of them can be spent with you Minvera," Snape said.

"Of course not," Professor Evelyn spoke up. "The other half will be spent with me."

Snape looked positively livid.

"I suppose that will do," Dumbledore said. He looked at the room, then at Harry then said, "Why Harry?"

"I DIDN'T CREATE THAT FUCKING ROOM!" Harry roared. "I ALSO WASN"T LYING ABOUT THAT OTHER HERMIONE! GOD DAMNIT! WHY WON'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?!"

A suit of armor a little ways down the hallway suddenly exploded into shards of silver iron.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Harry yelled then turned to his friends and said, "WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE EH?"

Without waiting for an answer he turned around and walked away, kicking Mrs. Norris as she walked close to him.

"There you go Ron," Harry said loudly. "I finally kicked her for you." With that he continued raging as he walked towards the common room. Occasionally a vase or mirror or suit of armor he passed would explode randomly.

He stopped halfways to the common room and took off in the other direction to the main doors. When he got there he pushed them opened and moved quickly across the grounds. His eyes glaring at the dirt he walked on as he kicked some stones roughly.

"'Arry?" Hagrid's voice boomed from his cabin.

Harry looked up and saw the worry on the half giant's face and said, "Hi Hagrid."

"Ya alrigh? Got pretty beat up yesterday ya did," Hagrid said. "Yea I knew bu' I didn't tell Dumbledore. Whas wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing you did Hagrid," Harry said with a sigh. "I'm just a little angry, you know?"

"Well what are ya angry bout?" Hagrid asked as he led Harry into his cabin.

Harry fended off Fang then sat down at Hagrid's large table and watched as his huge friend went around making tea.

"Would ya like a cuppa?" Hagrid asked then added with delight, "an' some of my new cookies? New recipe!'

Harry agreed on the tea and he was just to polite to this man to refuse his cooking, even if most of the time it was terrible.

"These are good Hagrid," Harry said as he ate a plain old chocolate chip cookie.

"I know eh? Muggle recipe! Imagine!" Hagrid said then his face went serious. "Now whas bothering ya 'Arry?"

"I woke up today and I went to the room of requirement with Hermione…or at least I thought it was Hermione. She opened the room and it was…it was covered in blood! I then realized that this person had blue eyes and Hermione's are brown so it wasn't her. I proved it by asking her a question that Hermione WOULD know but she didn't know it. I attempted to stun her but her body vanished when the curse touched her. Then the real Hermione along with my other friends shows up and Neville got Dumbledore. After explaining what happened, because of Snape, they got Colin who said I was never with Hermione and I got detention for lying to four teachers and six students but I didn't Hagrid! Dumbledore didn't believe me…"

Harry had said all that really fast and with little breath in between his words. He suddenly remembered how loyal Hagrid was to Dumbledore and said, "But I don't expect you to believe me."

"Why bloody not?" Hagrid asked. "I believe ya 'Arry! It's jus like wit Sirius and Ya-Know-Who! If ya say it 'appened…it 'appened."

Harry smiled warmly at his friend and said, "Thanks Hagrid...anyways how's Grawp?"

"'E's doin great!" Hagrid said, also glad of a change in conversation. Hagrid went on about his 'little' brother and how good he was behaving and how he was progressing with his English speech.

After he was done there was a pause and Harry was staring at the eggs curiously. They had left them with Hagrid for the weekend because apparently they were exactly two weeks old and they needed to have certain herb lotions put on them that only Hagrid was allowed to use because it was dangerous and nobody wanted the students to burn their hands off.

"Hagrid, what kind of animals come out of those?" Harry asked.

"Depends," Hagrid said. "I know yer learning bout inner animals and stuff but tis not those...they are differen' and they are more…like yer personality then yer inner animal."

"Oh," Harry said with slightly amusement at Hagrid's attempts of explaining things. He looked over and spotted his egg…it was the only one colored plus they were all in the certain baskets they had made for them.

"I guess I'll be getting back soon," Harry said and stood up. He stretched lightly and went to leave.

"Yea, ya've been 'ere for bout three hours now! And 'Arry?"

"Yeah?"

"Try ta get long with yer friends? It'll come in handy in war," Hagrid said. "Knowing yut allies."

"True," Harry said. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Eh?" Hagrid asked, confused.

"Muggle saying," Harry said then walked off. "Bye Hagrid!"

"Bye 'Arry," Hagrid said and watched as the teenager got into the school. He shook his head lightly and sighed…he knew that Dumbledore crossing Harry like he was would not be a good outcome for the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry spent most of his day avoiding Hermione and the others as much as possible. Eventually he was sick of dodging them and decided just to stay in one spot, besides he needed to do his homework and running around, although as healthy as it was for him in this large castle, defiantly wouldn't help him get it done.

Finally he settled on sitting in the common room and finishing his homework that was due for tomorrow. Transfiguration questions, a summary about Demons for Defense Against the Dark Arts, 30 questions for Potions and a page on the sleeping charm for Charms.

"Joy to the world," Harry said and started with Potions first.

About two hours later Hermione returned from where she had been (which Harry had assumed was the library) and looked around the common room. She saw him sitting behind a pile of books writing with a bored look on his face.

"Harry," she said and walked towards her friend. She looked nervous, expecting him to snap at her as she asked, "Can I sit here?"

Harry cleared some of his papers from the seat beside him on the couch and said, "No but you could sit here. I have to talk to you about something and it's no one else's business what it is."

She sighed with relief and took a seat next to him. There was an awkward pause then Hermione said, "I'm sorry for not standing up for you! I do believe you! After I saw the startled look on your face and that burn on your arm…"

"It's ok," Harry said. "Sure we're going to get mad at each other, but what's good without bad? All friends need to fight to be true friends. Hagrid dropped hints about that in his speech about how well Grawp was doing lately thanks to his friends."

Hermione smiled and said, "So are we alright now?"

"Of course we are," Harry said. "We both lost Ron; we need each other right now."

Hermione nodded in agreement and her eyes trailed to his parchment, "That answer's wrong."

Harry looked at it, look at her and then in a mocking voice he said, "Stop being too smart."

She laughed and it seemed as if a large weight had been lifted from both their shoulders as they started getting along again.

* * *

On Monday morning Harry was pretty much dreading to find out what his detention was. He had never seen McGonagall look as angry as she had yesterday and he had detention with her rather then Evelyn today.

"Stupid Snape," Harry muttered as they walked into the Defense room.

Dean sniggered a bit then said, "Just curse him already."

"Wouldn't I love to," Harry replied honestly.

"I'd love to see you do that," Professor Evelyn's voice said to him. Everyone turned and stared at her with shock. "What? Can't teachers have enemies too?"

"I thought you were Canadian? How would you know Snape?" Hermione asked.

"I am Canadian, but I came to school here for three years…unfortunantly Snape was here at that time…bloody git," Evelyn muttered then walked to the front of the class as the bell rang. She seemed slightly mad today for some reason. "Pass your homework forewards. For every paper not done it's five points from your house."

"Wow," Seamus muttered as they left that class later on. "Who mugged her this morning? Jeez."

"Probably Snape," Padma said from the spot beside her sister. "Well I have Charms next. I'll see you all later."

"Bye sis," Parvati said and all the Ravenclaws in that class headed off towards Charms well the Gryffindors that were in Transfiguration headed to McGonagall.  
  
It turned out that she too, was in an extremely bad mood. She had set them tones of difficult class work with little instructions and she didn't give out a single point. She also loaded them on with tones of homework.

"Mr. Potter," she called out to him.

Harry groaned and walked back to her desk, wishing he had been quicker to leave.

"You have detention with me tonight. Be here at 8 sharp," she ordered. "That is all."

Harry nodded and walked out of the classroom, mumbling things about cranky teachers.

* * *

After lunch Harry sat beside Hermione in potions listening to Snape's lecture and writing down notes. He didn't give a reason for Snape to criticize him in this class anymore…or at least tried not to.

"Potter, give me your homework," Snape said in a dark tone. The Potion's Master was even more livid to Harry when he was doing good in his class.

Harry handed him the parchment with all his answer on it (full sentences to, he was proud to add) and watched as Snape read them over. People from all around the classroom were staring curiously as to what Snape would say to his least favorite student.

Snape didn't say anything, he threw the questions back on Harry's desk and turned and walked away. Although Harry saw Snape's eye actually twitch.

A proud smirked appeared on Harry's face for a split second but it didn't last long. He wasn't about to start gloating like his father had done just because he did better then someone.

"Today, we will be making the magical strengthening potion. If made correctly it will strengthen your weakest ability, if made wrong it could poison you, petrify you, or make your strongest trait your weakest one," Snape looked directly at Harry when saying this. "You may work in pairs. I don't care who you work with, I'm not putting you in partners, it's just a waste of my time. The ingredients and instructions are on the bored. This potion will take a week to make…now START WORKING!" Snape roared. Obviously he was very angry about something today…he usually never lost his cool like that.

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks and mentally agreed to be partners. The two both started working on the potion, but Harry couldn't help but notice that Snape's cold glare seemed to be directed at him as much as possible during that class.

* * *

Harry entered McGonagall's office at 8 o'clock sharp like she had asked him too.

She looked up as he entered and said, "Sit here Harry."

Harry was a little surprised to see she wanted him to sit opposite of her and that she had called him Harry.

"Potter," she said with a sad look on her eyes. "I just wanted you to know that I believe you in saying there was another Ms. Granger. Although it is disturbing and but it's also a comfort to me, to at least know I'm not going insane."

"Pardon?" Harry said, slightly startled.

"I too have seen a double of certain people lately," McGonagall said. "Needless to say it is very disturbing. Especially if you see the fake person and then moments later the real one comes up to you. It's quite confusing. Professor Snape has been blaming it on my age."

Harry shook his head and said, "I can saw it too though."

"Which is a great relief on my part, I assure you," Professor McGonagall replied. "The reason I volunteered to take you for detention was because I didn't believe you deserved it. Although I do need help with one thing…sorting my books…"

Harry sighed, he was thankful to the transfiguration teacher but this was going to be along night…at least that was his opinion, seeing the several book cases with messy books in them…

"Professor?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yes Potter?"

"I'm still allowed to go to Hogsmead this weekend, right?" Harry inquired. Originally he and Hermione had planned on going to Charlie's funeral but it was post-phoned because Bill was getting much better and he wanted to see his brother's burial…although he would be out of the hospital in two weeks so they decided to wait.

"Of course you are and if Severus gives you any trouble just tell him you have my permission," she said briskly as she led the way to the first bookcase. "Now I want these in alpabethical order and in order by subject…"

_"Long night…"_ Harry thought dully.

* * *

The rest of the week pretty much flew by without much incident. It took Harry all three of his detentions with McGonagall to help her sort her book case and his two detentions with Evelyn proved to be interesting…all she wanted him to do was to write down everything she ranted about but aside from that all he did was read, which he didn't really mind because they were interesting books.

Actually saying the week flew by was over stating it…the week seemed to move at snail pace. Potion's with Snape was getting worse and worse towards Harry, who was at the top in that particular class now.

"Maybe I should just start failing on purpose," Harry yelled angrily as they left the potions classroom one day, his temper was getting the best of him. "At least then that bastard wouldn't just lash out at me for no reason!"

Hermione hadn't taken that very well and had growled him about keeping classes and ignoring Snape as much as possible. She had also pointed out that Malfoy seemed to be too frightened of Harry to go near him anymore.

"Harry," Mark said as he walked over to his cousin.

"Yeah Mark?" Harry replied.

"You're going to Hogsmead tomorrow right?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Of course I am," the boy who lived replied.

"Well can you get me some candy or something? I'll give you the money," Mark said pleadingly.

Harry forgot that the first and second years were allowed in the village.

"Sure Mark. Have you talked to Nicola, Richie or Rose lately?" Harry asked, catching Hermione's attention to.

"Not really," Mark said sadly. "We haven't really had the chance to talk. By the way, you're Lavender Brown right?" he was glancing at the girl beside Hermione.

"Yeah I am, why?" she asked.

"Your sister's Ashleigh Brown right?"

"Yeah…"

"Poor you, she's really annoying," Mark noted.

Lavender whooped then said, "I love this kid! He agrees with me!"

Everyone just shot her weird looks and went back to whatever they were doing before and Lavender's face went scarlet from embarrassment.

* * *

Harry woke up on Saturday gasping for breath. It wasn't because of a dream or anything, it was because something…or rather someone had just launched an attack and landed roughly on this stomach.

He heard laughter and saw Neville on his bed laughing. This woke Dean and Seamus up.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione laying on top of him with an innocent smile as she said, "I had to get you up somehow."

"Did you really have to jump on me though?" Harry groaned.

"What the? Hermione, didn't know you were that kind if girl," Seamus said teasingly.

Her cheeks went pink and she grabbed Harry's pillow as he sat up and started beating Seamus with it yelling, "TAKE IT BACK!"

"Alright already! Honestly woman! You are mental!" the irish boy cried out.

Dean laughed and shook his head then said, "Neville why are you trying to make an early escape?"

"No reason," he said, blushing slightly.

"Oh!" Harry said with a smirk. "Seems like our little Neville Longbottom here has a date."

Neville's neck went red much like the way Vernon's would but then the teenager smirked and said, "Yeah and I'm not going to mess it up like some people did, eh Harry?"

"BURN!" Seamus yelled.

Harry laughed, knowing they were referring to his date with Cho last year. "Excuse me, I had to go meet my friends!"

"Speaking of your friends, mind leaving Hermy well we get change?" Dean asked.

"Like I'd want to watch you three," Hermione replied with a playful tint to her voice as she followed Neville out of the room. "So Neville, who are you going to Hogsmead with?"

"Promise not to tell anyone…aside from Harry?" Neville asked after a minute.  
  
"Of course," she replied.

"OK. I'm going with Luna," he said.

"Luna Lovegood? Well that's nice," she said honestly as they reached the common room. He left and she sat on the couch and waited for the three boys to come. She was spending the day in Hogsmead with the three of them. Parvati and Lavender asked if she wanted to go with that but she refused.

A few minutes later the boys entered the common room.

"Well let's get going!" Seamus said and led the way to the door.  
  
"Irish people," Harry muttered. "So impatient."

"Actually they're said to have tempers," Dean said out of the blue. "Much like red-heads."

"Funny," Seamus replied.

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing and followed the two boys through the common room door.

* * *

After checking out Honeyduke's, Zonko's, the bookstore (Hermione threatened them…and she's not the person you want to be threatened by) and they were currently sitting in The Three Broomsticks.

A young waitress came and gave them their Butterbeers. She glanced at Harry and her eyes trailed on his visible scar.

"Is there a problem?" Hermione said roughly.

The waitress looked startled then said, "No. Enjoy your drinks."

They waited until she was out of earshot then Hermione said, "Honestly! That was rude!"

"No it wasn't she was hot!" Seamus said then turned to Harry and added, "She was checking you out mate."

"Oh yes…all four inches of my scar," Harry said sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes then said, "So speaking of hot and things like that…who does everyone here fancy. Yes that includes you Hermione."

"That's none of your business Thomas," Hermione said simply.

"We hit a nerve," Seamus said.

Harry rolled his eyes then said, "Leave her alone guys." Although he soon wished he hadn't stood up for his friend.

"Who do you like then Harry?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I noticed a few girls looking at you from all houses. Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Ebony Moon and some little kids in Gryffindor," Seamus said with a snicker.

Hermione glared at him and Harry said, "I don't have time for a girlfriend now. There are some more important things happening."

"No kidden," Hermione piped up, glad for a change in subject. "I mean with Voldemort and all. Oh stop it you two, your Gryffindors! Don't wince at that stupid name!"

"You know what Dumbledore told me once?" Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Harry explained as he drank the last of his Butterbeer and noticed he was the last one done. "Lets go look around the outer parts of Hogsmead…just see if we can find anything interesting."

"Alright." The others had no complaints about that idea…to be honest Dean and Seamus had never been out of the main part of the village.

* * *

"Oh wow guys, look at this!"

They had been exploring the bottom of a mountain just outside of Hogsmead. Dean and Seamus were having a great time seeing who could find the biggest boulder around. Hermione just rolled her eyes at them.

Harry, Seamus and Hermione rushed over to where Dean was and found him holding some branches to a normal weeping willow tree which blocked…

"A cave?" Seamus asked.

Harry looked at the entrance then pulled out his wand and said, "Lumos." He shined it around to see if there was anything remotely dangerous but he couldn't see anything beyond 10 feet into the cave. He smirked and Hermione knew that look.

"No Harry! We don't know what's in the cave!" she growled. "Besides we're prefects, we have to set a good example for students."

"Well I've done a great job of that already," he replied sarcastically. "Yelling at teachers and everything. Come on Hermione, nothing's going to happen, trust me."

She looked at the cave hesitantly then said, "Fine but if we hear one sound that's out of the ordinary we're leaving."

Harry led the way into the cave. It was pretty amazing. It was lined with broken jewels and what looked like broken pottery made of gold and silver.

"Let's not tell anyone about this place," Seamus said.

"I'm for that," Dean replied.

Hermione suddenly gasped and grabbed Harry's arm so he would stop.

"What?" he asked her.

"Listen," she hissed and none of them made a sound. Although they did hear growling, and it was getting louder.

"It sounds like a werewolf," Seamus said with horror.

"It's not a werewolf! One, it's not night, two, there's no full moon," Harry growled at him.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Hermione said and started pulling him back.

Harry was about to argue when he could actually HEAR the footsteps of whatever it was.

"RUN!" Dean yelled and all four of them took off towards the entrance. The creature was picking up speed as well. They got out of the cave and suddenly there was a terrible sound, then the growling vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione said with terror in her eyes.

"I don't know…" Harry said. "But it obviously can't leave the cave. Let's cover it back up and not mention it to anyone again."

"But what if somebody else stumbles into it?" Hermione argued.

"If we tell somebody they'll just go check it out and probably die or something and someone else will check and they'll die and so on. If no one knows about it maybe no one will find it again," Harry said. "It might not sound logical but it's all we've got."

Hermione bit her lip then sighed and nodded, "Nobody say anything about this and nobody come back here. Got it?"

They all agreed, and walked back towards the castle.

Up on the cliff a figure started at the four retreating students. It sighed and said, "Almost all the pieces are set only a few more and then…let the games begin…"

* * *

**Author's Random Babbling**

Well I'm done again. Yes I know that this chapter is a little boring and random and all but trust me, there are some major hints in here. Trust me on that one! There are a few there.

So did I do good with the update for this chapter? I personally don't think I did that bad.

Yeah this chapter is a little stupid, but it's important. I didn't need many details and the things that were important were added in there with a couple random things. The next chapter will be more exciting, promise!

Well I have nothing to rant about now and my friend Jess is getting impatient for me to update this (lol) so I'll put him out of his bordom and write down the reviewers and upload this!

Catch ya later!

**Thank you to:   
**

**_Jess the Rockstar Psychiatrist _**

**_I'm not the weakest link_**

**_Aqua Mage_**

**_LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e_**

**_Athenakitty_** – Maybe. It was just a dud…nothing special. Maybe. Yes. Not telling. That's a good idea.

**_Chocolaterogue_**

**_Doughgurl2008_**

**_Padfootmoony13_** – There was no point to it which makes it good for the fans! (referring to the movie here)

**_Pisces411_**

**_Wise Man Domingo _**

**_Gorav1_**

**_HarrysGirl_**

**_Krazy lunitiK_**

**_Desolation Lily_**

**_CastusAlbusCor_**

**_Joseph Schuler_** – In the books Hermione is probably an only child and Lily probably didn't have a brother either.

**_Quizgirl_** – I'm gonna update right after I finish writing these reviewers down and answering questions. How long does it usually take me? Oh lord I don't know…can be anywhere from two days to two weeks. I don't make a time limit for myself, I just write and when I'm done…I'm done.

**_Black Vengeance_**

**_Trumpet-Geek_**

**_Runaway Spirit_**

PLEASE REVIEW!

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	12. One Down

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_**

**_By:_******_Krystal Lily Potter_

**_Chapter Twelve:_**_ One Down _

**_Rating:_**_ PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

**_Couples:_**_ HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/PP (other twin), HP/EM, HP/CC…you know the whole raging hormone thing… _

**_Summary:_**_ As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own…_

**_Warning:_**_ Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and there's going to start being a lot more dark themes described and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, gore/bloody scenes, mentions of rape and other dark things like that…_

** Quotes **

_I tell you, that dragon is the most horrible creature I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes about it you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me, he told me off for frightening it. And when I left he was singing it a lullaby."  
  
-Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

* * *

Hermione sighed sadly and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black skirt with a black ¾ shirt and her black robes over it. She was getting ready for Charlie's funeral at the moment.

Moving closers to the mirror Hermione saw that her eyes were red and watering slightly. But she wouldn't cry. She wanted to, but she wouldn't. She would be the strong person today, the one that people could lean on of they wanted to cry.

Sighing she walked downstairs and saw that Harry was waiting for her. He too was dressed head to toe in black. After glancing him over Hermione wondered for an instant if he put contacts with a really dark green in over his eyes because they weren't his normal color.

Harry noticed her staring at him oddly and said, "You noticed to? My eyes change different shades of green, depending on what kind of mood I'm in. Come on; let's get to the main doors. Dumbledore said he'll have a carriage waiting down there for us and whoever else is going."

Hermione nodded and stared at the floor thinking,_ "I won't cry, I won't cry…" _

They walked down the hall, getting some odd looks from some people and some sympathetic looks from others. When they reached the carriages they saw Professor Evelyn waiting for them.

"You can't go without a teacher with you," she said. "And I knew all the Weasleys fairly well too. That family is just being hit by sheer tragedy lately. Although the only person who can be blamed is Voldemort."

They both nodded and entered the carriage. Harry shivered as he looked at the Thestrals (how the hell do you spell that? I'm too lazy too look in the book) and for a quick second he saw Cedric's death flash before his eyes and then Sirius's. Sighing heavily he sat next to Hermione and looked dully at the floor.

Professor Evelyn went in and sat opposite of them and smiled sadly as the door closed magically. "When the other Weasleys get back they're going to be heart broken not to at least see their son's burial. I know I would be if I had a child and he or she died."

They both nodded silently and just stared at the passing land, then Hermione let out a gasp as the carriage went into the air. She grabbed a hold of Harry's arm, who just chuckled at this.

Professor Evelyn got a look of concern on her face and said, "Is there a problem Hermione?"

Hermione just sank back into her chair more and Harry said, "Hermione's…er…well she's not very big on flying."

"I can stand it to a point," Hermione muttered. "Like in a really important situation I will fly but most of the time I'm not too keen on it."

"Oh, understandable," Evelyn replied and stared out the window with a sad look on her features that resembled Harry and Hermione's looks to the last little frown wrinkle.

* * *

"Hullo Harry, Hermione," said one of the twins in a monotone voice as they walked into the graveyard where Charlie was to be buried.

"Hi…Gred," Harry decided on, since he didn't know who it was.

The young red haired man cracked a weak smile which faded as fast as it appeared and said, "Close. I'm Fred. George is helping Bill around. And you are?" He looked at Professor Evelyn.

"Oh you probably wouldn't remember me," she said. "But I'm Clara Evelyn, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts."

"Clara Evelyn?" a new voice said. Fred turned around to see George walking over, helping a limping Bill along.

"Hey Bill…George" Hermione said weakly.

"Hi guys," both said and Bill's attention went to Evelyn again, "did you say your name was Clara Evelyn?"

"Yeah," she said with a sad smile.

"You're in the Order, I heard mum and dad mention your name before," Bill said. Harry had never seen any of the Weasleys look so weak before aside from when he saw Mr. Weasley attacked by a snake last year. Bill looked broken and like he was about to cry.

Both of the Hogwarts students looked a little surprised but didn't question their teacher. Both were interested in a new girl that just showed up.

This young woman had long, flowing locks of bright blond hair and shimmering blue eyes.

"Bill, come getz a zeat…you are not feeling too well," she said with a French accent.

"Hi Fleur," Harry said, recognizing one of his former rivals in the Triwizard tournament.

"Ello 'Arry," she said with a sad smile and nodded to Hermione as she helped bill towards some of the seats in front of an open grave hole with a coffin floating magically over it.

"Well come on," George said. "Bill's giving a Eulogy soon." He led the way to the first rows of chairs that were placed there for them.

Harry couldn't help but fell extremely odd. He thought he should be sitting between Hermione and Ron, not Hermione and Professor Evelyn. It was like a missing piece to a puzzle and without that piece there was no point in trying to complete the puzzle.

After a few minutes a young man with blond hair and gray eyes walked up on the stage. He stared around then muttered, "Sonorus." That made everyone stare at him.

Harry noticed there was many red heads in the crowd and assumed they were the rest of the Weasleys.

"Hello, I'm Norman Zepher," the young man said. "Charles Weasley was my best friend for years. We became friends on the train to our first year at Hogwarts and hit it off right away. Charlie was a good man and an even better human being. He had a passion for both Quidditch and animals. In Hogwarts he was one of the best Seekers in history since James Potter himself. He could have been a professional but he decided to do something more…worthwhile with his life…no offence to any of the Quidditch players here. Charlie especially loved dragons, that's why he decided to work with them. When asked why he loved Dragons he would reply "because everyone thinks their dangerous, I think everything, even the dangerous things, should be given a chance." Charlie was not just a good man but a great man. Now we will hear from Billius Weasley." He waved his wand and the spell was lifted so his voice returned to normal, then he walked back to his seat and buried his head in his hands.

Nobody clapped but that was expected in a funeral. Everyone stared as Bill was helped up on stage by both Fred and George, who stood on either side of him and helped him stay tall, like he would have normally. Bill put the same spell on himself so everyone would hear him.

"Hi, I'm Bill Weasley and these are two of my brothers, Fred and George. What happened to our family is nothing short of a tragedy. It started last year when one of our brothers, Percy Weasley, left our family for the Ministry because we believed Dumbledore was right about you-know-who. Charlie and I, as well as our parents, decided to help fight against 'him' in any way possible, in the end though it was our youngest brother and sister, Ron and Ginny, who did the most. Charlie had a different job from the rest of us. Well we were fighting and protecting something, he was out on the field trying to get more people to help us…to believe us. Some of those people came to help when St. Mungo's was attacked. Charlie, like Norman said, was the best of us Weasleys. He was, without a doubt, the kindest and most outgoing of us all. Our family has a history of being Heads at Hogwarts and Prefect, but Charlie decided to give up that title to become Quidditch Captain. He didn't listen to anybody, he followed his dreams, which inspired my little brothers that stand by my side today to do what they wanted to do no matter what our mother said. Charlie's death was in vain though, and it will be until my mother, father, brothers and sister have returned."

Bill looked really close to tears now as he took a shuddering breath and continued, "Charlie, my baby brother, he shouldn't have died in that battle. No one should have. If anyone did have to die that day it should have been me, the oldest child, not Charlie. I should have protected him like he tried to protect Ron and Ginny. My parents should be here to witness this! I speak for myself, my parents, my living siblings, and most of all for Charlie, we need to win this war for all of them. When is it going to be enough? When all the students in Hogwarts are dead? We can't let this continue. I know my brother wouldn't want us to give up or act weak because of him. I know he's watching us right now, and he will be watching until the end of it all. We need to win. Please, I beg you, for Charlie and for everyone else who died, please help us fight in this war. Please…for my little brother…"

Bill was in tears right now, he couldn't continue and just hung his head for a few minutes then said, "My brother lived a happy life, but it was cut too short. He never got to get married or have kids and he'll never have any grandchildren coming up to him asking for stories of hid youth. We need this to stop now…I know none of you children, teenagers and young adults want to die before you get to experience all life as to offer and I know you adults don't want to watch your children be tortured or die before you. Charles Weasley…Charlie…please little brother, rest in peace…wherever you are."

He took the spell off his voice and was helped away by a crying Fred and George and into the seat in the front row.

Hermione was weeping onto Harry shoulder, and for the second time in along time Harry let tears slip silently down his cheeks as he watched Charlie's coffin sink into the ground. After a minute there was a small 'thump' then the ground that was throwing to the side slowly started to fill in the hole.

Professor Evelyn shook as she watched the tombstone appear and a message was magically written into it.

**Charles "Charlie" Arthur Weasley**

**1969 – 1996**

**A brother, a son, a friend, a fighter**

**May he rest in peace**

Then there was a picture of a dragon twisting around the upper right corner of the tomb stone.

Harry felt himself having a hard time breathing as he said, "It was all my fault." He tasted his salty tears and didn't like it one bit at all. He hated crying. It made him feel weak but he couldn't help it right now.

Hermione didn't say anything but shook her head and continued sobbing.

Sighing heavily he watched as people went up to the now totally covered grave stone and placed flowers around it.

* * *

**_(Author's Note: No this isn't the end of the chapter…I'm not that mean. Anyways I just wanted to explain how I got Charlie's birthday. In the third book Professor McGonagall says it's been 8 years (it's 1994 after new years in book 3) since they won the Quidditch cup, so it's been 8 years since Charlie left so if you do the math you get his birthday was around 1969…I might have made a slight mistake but oh well…on with the story again!)_**

* * *

When they got back to the school Harry just had a stern, cold face that didn't suit him very well and seemed more…Slytherin then anything else and Hermione was trying to keep her tear and mascara streaked face out of view of curious students.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked a concern sounding Cho Chang.

Harry could almost feel Hermione glaring at the Headgirl for some reason, although he didn't know what and said, "What do you think?" They then brushed past her and towards the Gryffindor common room.

When they entered the common room a few people looked over at them and the sound went down noticeable as Harry and Hermione walked into their respective dormitories.

Later on after they were in more comfortable cloths they came back down to the common room and sat with their friends.

"How was the funeral?" Lavender asked in a tiny, meek voice.

"Sad, but inspiring, that's for sure," Hermione said simply although her voice sounded almost forced as she shoved her head behind a book.

Harry smiled sadly at her and nodded then said, "Inspiring is a word I'd defiantly use. Bill Weasley, the oldest of the Weasley brothers was in tears about his own speech."

They all knew who Bill Weasley was. He had been here when they were in their fourth year at Hogwarts and all of them had taken a liking to them.

"The Weasleys don't deserve this, no one does," Parvati said.

Harry shook his head violently and said darkly, "Until Voldemort (many of them flinched) dies, nobody's safe, especially the people that are friends with me. Ever since Dumbledore and I were proved right about old Voldy coming back people seemed to be dying to get near me…I don't know why…if they get near me they'll die. So I understand and actually suggest you don't come near me anymore for your own safety."

Hermione made an odd noise causing everyone to look at her. Her eyes were red and she looked both sad and furious. "Don't you…don't you say…don't dare…I'm not going to stop being your friend Harry Potter. I'm already a target because of who I am and besides when you hit bottom you have nowhere else to go but up."

The others nodded too.

"What you're saying Harry does make sense," Neville said. "But remember what you said in Umbridge's class last year? We need to be ready for what waits for us out there. And who better then to help prepare us then the one person that's been head to head with you-know-who five times."

Harry stared at him for a minute then said, "Thanks guys, I guess."

There was a long slightly uncomfortable silence between them but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Harry felt some kind of understanding coming from everyone there, although they all hadn't been through everything he had, that was for sure.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Harry looked up at Hermione's curious face. It was Sunday night and he was finishing up his Essay for Madam Pomfrey on how to properly heal a sprain ankle, it was quite dull to be honest.

"My essay for Healing. I suppose you have yours done already," Harry noted.

"I had it done the day she assigned it," Hermione said proudly then frowned and added, "I can't believe you're leaving it to the last minute…again."

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Hey Hermione…"

"I'm not letting you copy mine," she said harshly.

"I wasn't going to ask that," he replied, looking slightly insulted.

"Oh, well then what?"

"Have you ever had a dream, where you remember some things that happened, but you can't remember who said it at all?" Harry asked then shook his head lightly. "I'm just being stupid, never mind."

"No your not," Hermione replied. "I have had those dreams before, and I believe they're the most important ones."

"Really? That's an interesting thought," Harry said simply.

There was a pause then Hermione said, "You've been having dreams again, haven't you? Why hasn't Dumbledore offered to teach you Occumancy again?"

"He said last year, in the Ministry, that I didn't need it anymore. I have something stronger then that inside of me. Did I tell you that Voldemort possessed me then? No? Well anyways he did and somehow I warded him out. Dumbledore said it was my love or my emotions that helped me survive that," Harry explained. "Anyways back to my dream. Yes I have been having them, but they're not leading me anywhere or anything, I know that."

"Well what does happen?" she pressed on.

"That's the thing, unlike my other weird dreams I can't remember. I know there's two figures, I think one's male and one's female. Anyways one tries to attack me and is evil and the other protects me and gives me warnings. I know it's weird…I can't remember what they look like or anything. I constantly hear this one line that the girl said…she says 'don't trust him' but I have no clue who the bastard is," Harry growled and kicked the table in front of him.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said, "Calm down. I know all our emotions are running on the edge right now but that doesn't give you a reason to beat up the table."

Harry smiled weakly and said, "I'm just frustrated that's all. Usually I remember my dreams but this time I can't, and I think it's really important."

"Well just keep trying to remember," she suggested. "Write down what you remember the second you wake up and try and piece it together."

"You know that's a good idea," Harry said and looked down at his homework with a worried look.

"That's not all that's wrong, is it?"

"I've just got this feeling…like foreboding or something," he said with a shrug.

"Don't just shrug that off Harry," Hermione said. "Trust your gut instinct."

Harry gave a cold laugh that didn't suit him and said, "The last time I did that we ended up at the Ministry with all of you hurt and Sirius dead. You were right last time Hermione and I'll never doubt you again."

"Good. Then trust me now."

They stared at each other for a minute before Hermione said, "What are you writing, that doesn't make sense." She was looking at his now finished essay.

"I was hoping you could read it over," Harry said.

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him and started reading over his essay, scratching out lines and muttering about grammar.

* * *

The night was calm and cool. Everyone except for a few teachers, Order members, ghosts and Mrs. Norris was asleep.

In the sixth year male Gryffindors dorm Harry was tossing and turning in his bed like he did whenever he had a bad dream.

_He was walking towards the Gryffindor common room and kept looking behind him nervously, as if scared he was being followed._

_Suddenly a crash came from behind him just as he came into the area where the portrait to the Gryffindor common room was. He stared at the dark hall behind him then turned around and took off towards the portrait was but the Fat Lady wasn't there._

_Feeling a wave of panic fly through him he heard heavy footsteps and heavy breathing that didn't quite sound human. _

_Suddenly something lashed out at him from the shadows and a high pitch, female, scream was heard._

Harry's eyes snapped open as he really did hear the scream and everyone else did too from the way they shot up.

He grabbed his housecoat and took off downstairs. People were coming out of their dorms to see what was happening.

Harry felt as if his head was about to split in two because of the pain radiating from his scar.

"Harry, be careful," Katie Bell's voice rang out as he reached the portrait and pushed it open.

There was no creature and there was no person, but there was a puddle of blood on the floor.

Harry gasped with shock, causing everyone behind him to look confused as he stepped into the hallway, pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Lumos_."

He shined the light around and listened to every sound carefully. He could hear footsteps rushing towards them but he could tell (somehow) that it was either teachers or members of the Order. The light from his wand suddenly fell on the wall beside the blood and he stared in shock.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. She managed to force her way to the front of the crowd.

"All the pieces are set, I've made the first move, you're one down, your warnings are up," Harry read. The writing was in blood, most likely the blood of the person attacked. But what made his heart skip a beat in terror was the bloody handprint on the wall, obviously the person had fought to keep away from whatever it was, and failed.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared flanked by Snape, McGonagall, Evelyn, Tonks and Remus. They all stared with just as much sock as the students had at the scene in front of them.

Tonks shook her head and turned away from the scene. Everyone else just stood and seemed to be petrified…one thought running through all of their heads.

Someone or something dangerous had entered Hogwarts.

* * *

Needless to say no one in the Gryffindor tower slept very well that night. Actually no one slept at all. That all sat in the common room, waiting to hear who it was that was attacked.

All the first years were huddled together, looking highly startled and scared. Harry couldn't blame them but he didn't remember being like that.

"Did we ever act scared like that?" Harry said out loud well looking at them.

"No you didn't," a seventh year named Nathan said.

"At least you personally Harry," Katie agree. "You never seemed to be scared of anything. Your first Quidditch match was the first time I've seen you scared. Hermione, I saw you cry once but you looked more or less confident enough, and Ron…well no offence to him or anything but he was always a little more…of a scary cat then you two."

Harry nodded and stared at the burning fire as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey," a seventh year prefect named Brent said as he stood up and got everyone's attention. "Here's an easier way of finding out who it was rather then waiting. Let's just see who's here. Every year check and tell me if anyone's missing…preferably a girl because I don't think a boy could scream like that, not even if being tortured."

Harry shrugged, his whole year, except for poor Ron, was here.

Suddenly one of the four years screamed and said, "Kathy's gone!"

"And who are you?" Brent asked her.

"I'm Kallie, Kathy's twin sister," she said with sad eyes. "She looks exactly like me."

Harry stared at the young girl then suddenly remembered in his dream he looked at a piece of silver on the wall and saw a blurred reflection, but he could tell that it was indeed this Kathy kid.

"It was her," he blurted out, making everyone stare at him.

"How do you know?" Neville asked.

"I saw it, I woke up the same time she screamed. There was something following her, and it wasn't human," Harry stated.

"Amazing, you were in her head without meaning to," Brent muttered. "Do you think you could try again?"  
  
Harry stared at him for a minute then said, "I've never been able to do it on my own. The only person who's mind I've ever been in before was…Voldemort's (there as many gasps and winces) and that wasn't intentional. I don't know how in Merlin's name I got in Kathy's mind."

He slumped down slightly, not wanting to see the sad look on Kallie's face. Suddenly a warm voice floated through the air and said, "The creature that tried to take her accidentally killed her. I assure you I'm on your side, and I assure you that dying now would be better then what she'd have to go through later on. Her body's down by the lake."

Harry didn't wait for the voice to finish fade completely. He was up and running out of the door with Hermione, Mark, Kallie, Brent and a few others behind him. He could hear the fifth year prefects keeping everyone back.

Kallie was actually the first one to reach the lakeside, and probably the worst one too. She saw her sister's mangled and bloody body and burst out in tears.

Everyone else ran up and stared in pure shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" Professor Snape said as he marched over to them. He had saw them all run by and was itching to take away points, that was until he saw the body of the girl on the ground.

He simply shot a beam of silver sparks towards the castle and walked over to the mangled girl and her crying sister. He levitated the dead one without saying anything and conjured a white sheet.

"Cover her with it," he said to Kallie, who picked it up and placed it over her sister. The scene made the seventh year female prefect, Laura, stared at the scene and actually started crying.

"She was only 13…" Hermione muttered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Everyone sat in the Great Hall the next day, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were all talking animatedly when they walked in. They got a day off of class and didn't think anything of it. Until they saw the Gryffindors.

All of them looked tired and many of the girls had tears going down their faces while the boys all looked beyond pissed.

"Students, we are taking a day off of classes to mourn," Dumbledore said as everyone was settled and he stood up. "The worst has happened; a student was attacked inside of Hogwarts."

Whispers exploded through the hall but quickly were quieted down.

"The culprit has not been apprehended and we need all of you to be on guard. Just like four years ago, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, no student is to wander alone. That rule hasn't really been enforced yet this year like I said it would but it's going to be. That will change soon enough. Prefects your new duties will be given to you by the Headboy and girl. Now on another note if anyone knows anything about what could have happened please come forwards…for the sake of Kathy Vance's family. Now please try to enjoy your lunch and would Harry Potter please go to my office? Thank you."

Kallie Vance wasn't present that day, her family had pulled her out of Hogwarts the second they knew of what happened to her twin sister which shocked Harry a lot because her mother was in the Order!

He didn't have time to think about that though as he had to go talk to Dumbledore and he could guess what it was about.

* * *

"Now Harry I hear that you had a vision of this happening, or rather you saw it as it did happen," Dumbledore said the second the two entered his office.

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled, noting that all the pictures were staring at him curiously.

"Just like last year I would like to know in who's prospective you saw this from," the headmaster demanded.

"I saw it from Kathy's point of view," Harry said and suddenly felt someone trying to penetrate his mind. He knew that magic anywhere. No it wasn't Voldemort, but Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked surprised as he felt something slam in the way between his mind and Harry's and realized soon that it was sheer anger and rage. "I told you how I saw it, I'm not lying."

"I don't doubt you are Harry, I was just checking for signs of Voldemort in your mind…"

"Voldemort? Who cares about him right now, we were talking about a little girl dying!"

"Yes but I believe that he—"

"--Had something to do with it. Of course he does and everyone knows it! You're the only one here that can see that sir and don't think for a minute that you are. Forget him for a minute though! A 13 year old girl died! That's too young to die! Fuck my parents were to young to die! Nobody deserves it! And here you are thinking about missions, prophecies and other things. I can see why they yanked Kallie out of this school now…she would probably be next," Harry said, his voice started in a yelled and died down to a whisper in the end.

"Next?" Dumbledore asked.

"This is only the beginning, you know that?" Harry said and stood up. "It happened right under your nose…you should have known. I have nothing to say to you right now sir so I'll just excuse myself." Harry turned and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

One of the portraits chuckled and said, "That reminds me of little Lily Evans…"

"For good reason too, she was his mother," another said seriously.

Dumbledore sighed and placed his head in his hands and for the second time in the past 5 months he let a silver tear roll down his cheek and onto the floor.

* * *

**Author's Random Babbling **

Hey again peoples! Ok this time that little title right there, author's random babbling, doesn't really suit this. I'm addressing some important things here from reviews that might not seem so important to most people.

First I want to say something that has nothing to do with my fic or anything like that. It has to do with something that happened recently around here. Someone I knew fairly well went to a Teen Dance (ages 13-18) and this guy was thrown out for causing trouble. He went to his car and was surrounded by a large group of people who smashed in the windows of his car (at least that's what all the adults told me) and he tried to drive away but he hit a group of people. One girl died, and that girl was the one I was referring to. Now this is more or less a tribute to her because she didn't need to die…that's why I've got the whole funeral and dying too young theme in this chapter…

**R.I.P Emily, we're all going to miss you…**

I guess I'll move onto another topic right now because if I kept writing about that this chapter would probably be 20 pages long.

Here's some things that I'm pointing out thanks to reviews…

Dumbledore seemed very out of character when dealing with Harry, I know that, and that's the whole point. This is important so keep it in mind!

As of Dean and Seamus acting out of character…well I'm not 100% sure what they act like, they've only been in parts of the books so we didn't really get to grasp on their characters that much anyways…besides, their teenage boys! They're supposed to act weird! LOL! That was actually directed more to my friends that are guys so no one else take that to offence.

That cave…well really why would I have put it there if it wasn't important? Just to throw you off? Actually I might have so this isn't helping much is it? The thing inside it is important though…I'll tell you that.

There have been a few important hints in this story so far, it's constantly being repeated too! It gives away who…well I'll get to that later on! I know, I'm terrible aren't I?

Oh and just so you know Harry isn't going to actually DATE four different girls…it's more or less one sided, or at least there's no feelings behind it…it's confusing…can't explain it,

The reviewers are below and like always questions will be answered

See ya'll later 

**Thank you to:  
  
**

**_Athenakitty_****__**– Yes. Not telling. Yes. Hell yeah!

**_Emerald _**– EM is a character I made up…Ebony Moon. Don't feel stupid, I wouldn't realize who it was either if someone else had wrote this

**_Wise Man Domingo _**

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Sorry, but I'm not answering that question just yet!

**_Xhana_****__**

**__**

**_Doughgurl2008 _**

**__**

**_Jess the Rockstar Psychiatrist_**

**__**

**_Red-Gold-Phoenix_** – That's a good question, one I can't answer right now…sorry…

**_Lizzie_** – Yes she does, she's trying not to make it obvious but it's like a neon sign! Although Harry's too blind to see it! lol!

**_DarkHuntress_****__**

**__**

**_Tan0508_**

**__**

**_LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e_**

**__**

**_Desolation Lily _**

**__**

**_Don't Worry_** – I know I need a beta…I'm just to…proud I guess to get one

Please Review! I really like to read your opinions!

****

**_X- Krystal Lily Potter_**


	13. Confusing Happenings

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_**

**_By:_******_Krystal Lily Potter_

**_Chapter Thirteen:_** _Confusing Happenings _

**_Rating:_**_ PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

**_Couples:_**_ HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/PP (other twin), HP/EM, HP/CC…you know the whole raging hormone thing… _

**_Summary:_**_ As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own…_

**_Warning:_**_ Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and there's going to start being a lot more dark themes described and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that…_

* * *

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

_-Everybody's Fool, Evanescence _

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Harry was digging through his trunk with determination clearly on his face. His eyes moved from item to item as he touched them, looking for one particular thing. He knew it wouldn't be that easy to find though.

After talking to Professor Dumbledore the other day, he knew that it was futile to depend on the Headmaster and his followers anymore. He just didn't like the style that the Dumbledore was taking the war so far and planned on doing something about that because he knew he could. People looked up to him and students listened to him. He had ignored it for the past five years but now he decided it was time to use him fame for the good of all the students in the school.

He would start where he could, which was simply seeing who wanted to help. Trying to force people to fight in the war was something Harry would never do; he didn't want to sink to Voldemort's level. He also wanted to be higher then Dumbledore's level, which sounded as selfish as it did improbable. If you thought about it though, and the reasons for wanting to be a better leader then Dumbledore were actually not as selfish as it might seem.

He wanted the others to be told the truth, not lied to like he had been. He wanted them to know exactly what they were facing, unlike he had. He wanted them to understand that in the end people would die…he had never got the chance to understand that before it actually happened.

Smirking to himself he picked up the golden galleon he found at the bottom of his trunk and stared at it to make sure it was the right one. It was.

Yes, Harry was planning on starting the DA up again, but not without major precaution this time. He was stronger, more aware and smarter then he had been last year and wasn't about to leave it up to Hermione this time to make sure no one betrayed them. He had heard his best friend be the butt end of jokes many times, even after everything she helped accomplish, just because she loved books and was smart. People didn't always listen to her, but Harry was planning on changing that.

He flipped the coin in his hand and then shoved it in his pocket and started putting books back in his trunk. He noticed with amusement that he had all his books, including the ones from first year.

After he finished putting everything away he stood up and headed downstairs to the common room. He looked around, ignoring the people that were waving for him to join them. His eyes finally fell on Hermione, who was behind a wall of books in a corner, and strode over to her.

Before he could get to her though Katie jumped in front of him and said with a frown, "Don't you dare ignore me Mister! I want to tell you that Quidditch tryouts will be this Friday, and you are I are the only ones on the team so you better not get detention this time!"

"I won't," he replied. "By the way…about Keeper…what if Ron comes back?"

"If Ron gets back he'll have to catch up on his studies…and if he can then yes he'll be Keeper again. I know Ginny wanted to be a Chaser this year but she just doesn't have any experience being one so she'll have to wait until I leave next year," Katie said quickly. "Anyways I can tell you want to talk to Hermione so I'll talk to you later. Bye." With that she turned around and walked back to her friends, ignoring the amused looks Harry sent her before he turned back towards his friend.

Hermione looked up at him before he even reached her and raised a curious eyebrow. He gave her a look that clearly said 'come on…I need your help with something'. She nodded slightly and set the book she was reading on top of all her other ones and followed him out of the common room and into the hall.

"Be careful," the Fat Lady warned them. The portrait felt terrible about not being there when little Kathy Vance was kill. Had she have been there then she most certainly would have got into the common room in time, or at least they'd know what attacked her.

"We will," Hermione said back as they continued walking down the corridor. Her eyes shifted to Harry and said, "What do you need help with?"

"You'll see," Harry said with a mysterious smile.

"How do I know it's really you? Not a fake Harry?" she tested him.

"Ask me something only I'd know," he suggested.

"Well…alright…what did I say makes a great wizard?" she said.

"Friendship and bravery," Harry said, remembering back to their first year when they were going after the Philosopher's Stone.

**_(Note: That's from the movie…she might have said something a little different in the book)_**

She smiled then said, "You're the real you."

"I hope I am," he replied then started walking back and forth in front of a spot.

Hermione looked at him like he was insane then said, "Of course, the room of requirement!"

He nodded then grabbed the door handle that appeared and wrenched it open. He walked in and she followed.

She looked around and said, "It looks almost as if you're planning making something…out of metal."

"That's the thing, I am," Harry explained and reached into his sweater and pulled out his mother's pendent, making sure the Time Turner stayed out of sight. He hadn't used it yet but he was sure he'd need it later on.

"Oh wow, that's beautiful," Hermione said and took the pendent into her hands.

"Right, I want to make something similar to this but not quite the same. I've made a design for it already," he said and pulled a piece of folded paper out of his jean pockets and unfolded it for the girl to see. It was in the shape of a shield with the initials DA on it. "I was hoping you could come up with something else for it…only having the letters DA is kind of stupid."

Hermione stared at the drawing, at Harry's pendent, then at his forehead and said, "I'd say a wand crossed over with...well...a lightning bolt works nicely, it shows who our leader is. Unless you want Dumbledore to take the…credit again."

"Like hell he is," Harry said with a frown. "What I was thinking was making them then giving them to the permanent members of the DA, but…" he trailed off as if not sure he should continue.

"But what Harry?" she said, urging him to continue.

"Is there a spell where the letter's DA will change after the medallions are made? I want to change the name because we both know I don't see eye to eye with Dumbledore," he said, sounding almost reluctant.

"I think we can pull it off," Hermione replied thoughtfully. "But why do you want to make them?"

"It'll be our symbol! Besides…I think Dumbledore caught onto the galleon thing already so we need something different, something people will constantly have with them. Plus I was thinking of putting a tracking Charm in them, just in case," Harry said.

"That's brilliant Harry," she commented. "It'll take a lot of magic but I'm here to help, but what about the members that already left school? You know, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Lee?"

"I've already owled all of them," Harry said with a smirk and it was obvious he had planned this out in advance.

"Well we better get to work making at least one of these things. Once we make the first one it'll be easier to copy it," Hermione said.

"Good," Harry agreed and they went to work, planning out what they had to do.

* * *

When Harry reached the Quidditch Pitch on Friday afternoon after classes with his Firebolt in hand (he had spent much of the time last night examining it just incase those security trolls from last year touched it or Umbridge did something to it) he saw Katie pacing back and forth.

"You're going to make yourself tired before even starting the match if you keep doing that," he said to her.

She jumped and looked over at him then said, "Thank god you're here. I just thought of a problem…there are only two of us so well we're up in the sky with the others we would be able to watch all of them and take notes!"

"I thought of that too, and I've got the solution here," Harry said and Hermione walked out with a muggle notebook and a pen.

Katie's face broke into a smile and said, "Hermione you're a life saver! Thank you!"

"Oh it's no problem. I know enough about Quidditch to know that what I'm looking for, curtsey of Harry and Ron," she noted with a bored voice, causing the older girl to laugh.

"Well I'm thankful they talk about it a lot! Alright here comes the pledges," Katie said as she watched second through seventh years walk into the pitch. Everyone was a little nervous and looked even more so as they saw Hermione smirk at them and walk towards the stands so she could get a better view of everything and the highly amused looks both Harry and Katie were giving them.

"Alright, I'm Katie Bell, Quidditch captain this year. We're looking for two Beaters, two Chasers and a reserve Keeper. The Keeper spot is saved for Ron Weasley for when he returns. Now we're working with Beaters first so everyone else take a seat and watch."

The Beaters walked forwards and Harry automatically looked at two fourth years. One had brown hair and blue eyes well the other had blond hair and brown eyes. He smirked and nudged Katie then whispered, "Those two over there seem close…just keep an eye on them, trust me."

She shot him an odd look but nodded all the same. "Alright, here's how it's going to work. We're taking up two Beaters at a time. We'll see how well you can defend yourselves, plus Harry and I for five minutes. Alright…Athena and Brian…lets go."

The two walked out and took the Beaters clubs that Harry gave them and rose into the air. Harry let the Bludgers out of the box then he and Katie flew into the air.

Within those five minutes Harry almost got hit about 50 times, and Katie did get hit three times.

Hermione was on the stands shaking her head with disappointment…she was hoping this would be over quickly but thought otherwise now.

After three more sets of Beaters went up…and didn't do too good, Katie was almost near tears when the last two, the one's Harry pointed out went up.

Apparently their names were Scott and Shayn and they were friends since they could remember, and obviously he paid off. The two worked amazingly together and didn't let the bludgers get anywhere near Harry, Katie or themselves.

Hermione was happy and wrote down their names under people she recommended for the position…the only ones. She could tell that they had gotten the positions already.

Next went up the Chasers. Their tryouts were simple. They each took turns shooting at the goal posts, which were being guarded by Katie who was as good a Keeper as she was a Chaser. They got 20 shots and had to get at least 15 of them in. Hermione was keeping a look on who had the most surprising technique and who would work best with Katie, considering she was now the star Chaser. That wasn't an official position but everyone knew there was one…for the last five years Angelina was the star Chaser.

Those didn't go too badly, but then came the Keeper tryouts. Harry proved to have another talent in him, that of a Chaser. He and Katie would both throw the quaffle at the candidate 10 times each. They, like the Chasers, had to get 15 out of 20.

Those didn't go as good as the Chaser tryouts. Harry threw the quaffle and the person tried to dive for it, smacking his head on the golden goalposts.

Harry felt guilty but he could see both Katie and Hermione giggling behind their hands. "Girls…"

After the tryouts were over the two flew over to Hermione and they all compared things they saw.

"Scott and Shayn were the best by far," Harry said. "They were brilliant actually."

"No question about that," Katie said and Hermione nodded then she spoke up.

"I was looking for people that would work well with Katie as Chasers and I found two that I believe would. Halle and Tessa, their both fifth years and really impressive," Hermione noted.

Katie looked back at them then said, "Yeah they are. What do you think Harry?"

"They were pretty good. Halle got 19 out of 20 and Tessa got 18 out of 20," Harry said well looking at Hermione's records.

"Right," Katie said and wrote their names under the two Beaters. "Now there's only one problem, our reserve Keeper."

Harry shook his head and said, "We're just not used to playing without Wood, he was the best Keeper I've ever seen. Ron was getting better at it, as far as I know, even though I didn't see the game between us and Ravenclaw last year."

"I guess," Katie said. "Well it's a toss up between Vivian and Nate…neither of them are really good so we'll really be relying on you to catch the snitch before the other teams can pull too far ahead. Oh I can't wait until Ron gets back."

"Ok," Harry said and took a knut and flipped it then said, "Heads or tails?"

"Pardon?" Katie asked.

"Heads or tails is a muggle game," Hermione explained. "Heads will be Nate and tails will be Vivian."

"Alright…go for it," Katie said.

Harry looked at it then said, "Heads. Nate's in."

Hermione giggled and Katie ordered, "Alright, lets go tell them…then we'll just have a practice after this."

The two flew down and Hermione watched with interest for once.

"Alright, we've chosen our team. Now if you didn't get chosen you can come back next year for Chaser tryouts. Anyways, Harry would you do the honors?" Katie asked and handed him the list.

"Sure. And our Beaters are Scott Levison and Shayn Norton," Harry said then passed the list back to the older girl.

The two both smiled and bowed playfully as they joined Harry and Katie.

"Our reserve Keeper is Nate Jones," the Quidditch captain stated and the shy boy also joined them.

"Finally," Harry said. "Our Chasers that will be joining Miss. Bell here are Halle Morgan and Tessa Berry."

The two girls smiled widely and joined them.

"Sorry to everyone else," Katie said and the older students walked back towards the castle with hanging heads and heavy hearts. "So, here's the deal, we're going to see how well we work together! Nate, guard the goals, Halle, Tessa and I will be trying to get past you. Shayn and Scott, you two do what you do best and Harry, well there's no need to explain anything to you. You've been on the team as long as I have."

They all nodded and Harry let all the Bludgers, then the Snitch out as everyone flew into the air. He then threw the Quaffle up and the practice began.

He chased the snitch around on his own time. Sometimes he stopped to watch the team, sometimes he stopped to talk to Hermione, and sometimes he never gave the poor snitch a chance to get away from him as he caught it repetitively. Soon he was actually getting bored of it, which shocked him greatly.

Suddenly something caught his eyes, an run away bludgers that neither of the two beaters noticed…and he knew why…they were both chasing one…this was a third one!

He followed it's path and yelled, "HERMIONE! LOOK OUT!"  
  
The girl in question looked up his way. She was leaning slightly over the stands and gasped in shock as the bludgers crashed into it and shattered the part of the waste high wooden 'wall' that kept her up.  
  
Hermione let out a scream as she fell forwards and down towards the ground, which was about 60 meters below her.

Harry went on a sharp, straight dive down to get his friend but soon realized that with her weight added to his there was no way in hell he'd be able to catch her then turn up in time, so he did the next best thing. When he got level with her he threw himself off his broom and caught her and cushioned her fall as they crashed into the ground. Luckily neither one of them were hurt very much but Hermione's eyes were wide with shock.

"Are you ok?!" Katie yelled as she landed and ran over to them. Katie was a different captain then Wood or Angelina had been. They thought of winning first then people's health, Katie thought of both the same.

"Yeah," Harry called out and Hermione nodded as they moved off the ground. He then looked around and said, "Where's my broom."

"When you pushed yourself off it I guess it decided it needed target practice," Scott said sarcastically and landed and passed Harry his broom. "It was aiming for Tessa."

"Sorry Tess," Harry said to her then turned to Hermione and said, "Are you ok?"

"As good as I will be…but now I hate heights even more…"

* * *

For the next week Harry was on the look out for potential members for the DA. He decided to do the 'recruiting' on his own. It was proving to me more difficult then he originally thought it would be.

He had to find people that were at least willing to learn, which did include first years. He had to find people that wouldn't betray him to Dumbledore like Marietta had last year. Honestly he wasn't that tempted to ask Cho to come back either but they knew they needed everyone they could find.

He was currently sitting in potions class actually listen to Snape's boring talk.

"Now, Veritaserum is the strongest known type of truth potion known to mankind. There are no loopholes when using this and there are no escapes from it," Snape said in his cold voice. "I could give it to anyone of you at dinner and you would not notice it until people started asking you questions."

Much to everyone's surprise, including Snape's, Harry actually raised his hand.

"What now Potter?" Snape growled.

"Sir, you said there are no loopholes when using Veritaserum…that's not accurate," Harry said in a respective tone.

"What did you say?" Snape replied in a challenging voice.

"I read about it in a book of my mother's. It says that if the person who is under the effects of truth potion believes that the truth is better told another time or if he or she believes that vague answers are the right ones then they can just say that," Harry explained.

"Give me an example," Snape ordered.

"If you asked me anything to do with my personal life I'd just say it's none of your business, because that's the truth," Harry said.

Snape sneered at him but said nothing directed towards that. "I will be pairing you up to see how well you do with a different person from who you normally work with." Everyone groaned.

Luckily for them the number of students in that class went from 11 to 12 (another person joined in) so they didn't have to worry about one person not being able to have a partner.

"Now let's see…" Snape muttered. "Patil and Nott. Bones and Bulstrode. Macmillan and Malfoy. Boot and Finch-Fletchy. Granger and Zabini. Goldstein and MacDougal. Potter and Moon. Now like every other class that you dimwits have with me the instructions are on the bored. Now start working."

Everyone shifted seats to go with their partners. Harry walked over to Ebony because he thought it'd be the polite thing to do. She was one out of two Slytherins in his year that didn't make him cross just yet so he was willing to give her a chance.

She eyed him for a second then said, "Alright, I know you're doing better in this class and all but I'd appreciate it if you didn't mess this up anyway…I really want to do good."

"Hey I had no plans on messing up on purpose," Harry said and frowned. "You think I'd actually do that?"

Ebony looked a little surprised and said, "Yeah I guess…from what I heard from everyone else anyways…" She got up and walked across the room to get the potions ingredients they needed. Harry exchanged a look with Hermione, it seemed that they had both found a Slytherin that might be worth their time.

The black haired girl came back and said, "Alright I'll read the first part of the instructions. Wow there's a lot of things to put in it, and its day one!"

Pretty much all of the class got done half way through it so they had to stay with their partners and start their essays, which actually was a partnered thing too, surprisingly.

"So Ebony…you don't mind if I call you Ebony rather then Moon right?" Harry said.

"Umm…sure…" Moon said and raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"This potion takes about a month to make so obviously we'll be working together for that amount of time. I guess I just want to know a bit about you since you probably know about me already," Harry said.

"Oh," she looked highly surprised. "Well I guess the first thing I should say is I don't give a damn about types of blood. Sure I'm a pureblood and a Slytherin but that doesn't mean I have to act like Draco, does it?"

"Absolutly not," Harry agreed. "Hermione and I were talking about that on the train. I mean not all Slytherins can be evil, can you guys?"  
  
For the first time ever Harry saw a Slytherin give an honest smile as she said, "Well I'm not, neither is Blaise."

"I didn't think you two were, otherwise I'd have known more about both of you by now," Harry admitted. He then lowered his voice and said, "Would you want the chance to fight against the Death Eaters? The ones that give every good Slytherin a bad name?"

"Hell yeah," she replied.

"What about Blaise?"

"I'm 110% positive he would love that chance too," she said.  
  
"Right, well here's what I want you to do…"

**

* * *

**

"Harry," Hermione said as they sat in the Room of Requirement. "I think I did something wrong."

"What?" Harry asked her, looking extremely surprised.

"It's just…I asked Blaise Zabini to come here in potions class the other day…" Hermione said and trailed off.

"Oh, is that all? Well I asked Ebony Moon to come and bring him with her anyway so you're ok, don't worry about it Mia," Harry said with a warm smile. "Don't ever think you made a mistake like that Hermione. I trust you to do some recruiting too you know."

"You really trust me that much?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I do," he replied as people started filing into the room. All the people from last year (except Marietta) were welcomed back and everyone that was being offered a spot this year had a special paper with them that they had to give to Harry.

"What are they doing here?" Cho asked angrily as she saw Ebony, Blaise and Richie, who were the last to arrive.

Harry slammed the door shut, scaring a few people. He looked over at Cho and said, "I asked them to come just like I did with the rest of you. I don't care if you're Headgirl, while in here I'm in charge." She looked a little put out at that. "Now the reason you're all here is because I want to start the DA up again. This time we have a better way of communicating and knowing when meetings are if you want to join. If you don't I'll have to erase your memories…sorry…"

Hermione had a quick quotes quill that actually copied everything Harry said word for word and was listening with interest.

"This isn't like last year though. We have a good teacher. This year around this won't be a class…it'll be a training course. The war is coming and like our previous name, Dumbledore's Army, states I am actually trying to make an army this year. Yes Dumbledore does have is own and so does the Ministry but it's not enough! I know I'm not staying behind when the big battles come."

Everyone was hanging off his every word right now.

"Here's the deal, if you want in, you sign the notebook Hermione has. A notebook is a lot of pieces of paper stuck together (The pureblood's had given him confused looks), we don't want another mistake like last year where we just leave the list in plane sight. If you notice we've got first to seventh years here plus I contacted some people that already graduated. That was the best thing to do…I mean Voldemort attacked me when I was a year old…what's going to stop him from attacking a first year rather then a graduate? Nothing, that's what?"

He realized he was rambling and blushed lightly.

"The point is, this year I won't be your teacher, I'll be your leader. I'm going to teach you every goddamn thing I know and everything I'll learn," Harry explained. "Now anyone who wishes to rejoin or wants to join sign up then I'll give you something…"

They all pretty much rushed over. Everyone wanted to get a chance to prove themselves and this seemed like an ideal way to do so.

After the signed it Harry went around and passed out the medallions he and Hermione had made.

"This medallions will be worn under your cloths at all times," Hermione explained. "Tap the lightning bolt to speak to Harry directly and tap the wand that's crossed with it to talk to another person or everyone. Harry has the primary medallion so he will be able to tell your health, where you are, if your in danger and things like that. Harry and I will go around later putting the personalization spells on them."

"Those are to make it seem less suspicious if another student or teacher sees it," Harry continued. "The backgrounds of them are your house color, like red for Gryffindor, the lightning bolt and the wand change colors and the initials on the front will be your secondary house color. Also your name will be written on the back. Whenever there's a meeting that'll warm up and the date will appear on the back of it, got it?"

The all nodded, everyone seemed really impressed.

"I have a question," Tessa asked.

"Yeah?" Harry inquired.

"Well, no offence to you guys or anything, but why are there Slytherins here?"

A few other people muttered in agreement.

"You heard the sorting hat; we all need to stand together. Even if it only starts with three Slytherins its better then none," Harry explained. "This isn't house rivalry, this is war."

"Well," someone said. "Well all know who the Leader of Gryffindor is."

"What?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

The boy sighed then said, "Follow the leader of Gryffindor, listen to the leader of Ravenclaw, trust the leader of Hufflepuff, and forgive the leader of Slytherin."

"The sorting song…" someone else said with shock and people soon began discussing this.

"Hey Harry…" he turned to see Richie, Blaise and Ebony staring at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for giving us a chance," Blaise said and smiled.

"No problem," Harry replied to the Slytherins. "We all need to work together. I repeat, this isn't house rivalry…this is a full fledged war…and I'm not sure if there's only two sides anymore…"

* * *

**Author's Random Babbling **

Just so you know the song lyrics at the beginning refer to the fact that Slytherins aren't all what they seem and some of them just wear a mask to fool others.

Thank you to everyone for giving sympathy to poor Emily…I know everyone in my small hometown is too! The last chapter was sad because I was sad at the time. Some people call it overdone…some people say it was sad and nice…it's your own opinions!

Now I've changed my mind about only answering questions in reviews, I'm just not going to ramble on for paragraphs or people like I used to.

Well I don't really have anything to say today, I'm tired and I want to go to bed…I'll probably post this tomorrow sometime…it's 12:30 right now.

**Thank you to:**

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Damn straight good minds think alike.

**_The Shadows_** – I know it sounded odd but I was in a hurry to write it, I know I could have done better.

**_Wise Man Domingo_** – good question…read more to find out (lmao)

**_CastusAlbusCor_****__**– well people were complaining about me lacking emotion over Charlie before...

**_Doughgirl2008_** – is it? I don't know…what do you think? (about your question)

**_Jess the Rockstar Psychiatrist_** – I might hold you up to that

**_Athenakitty_** – No, only someone that studies them a lot (hint), he will remember eventually, I'll just say of course they will…think about the ending of the books…

**_Trumpet-geek_** – no problem

**_Gorav1_** – (_Smiles innocently_) When am I bringing the Weasleys back? Do you really think I'll answer that?

**_HarryNDracosDarlin_** – look at the reply above for your first question. Harry and Hermione things will come later on…trust me on that…

**_PotterFreak15_** – Wow, thanks for saying this is one of your favorites

**_SpikesandSevsGurl_** – Well here's more…

**_Aqua Mage_** – Yes I've got the whole story planned out…and maybe I've even planning on the seventh one already (_Winks_). And the answer to your second question is no, but look carefully at the wording you put your question in before assuming something

**_I'm not the weakest link_** – thanks

**_Ironic-humour_** – Writing always helps me deal with things…and thanks!

**_SilveDagger_** – I might get my friend Jess to beta some chapters when he gets back from vacation…if he wants to that is

Thanks for reviewing and see ya'll later!

**_X – Krystal Lily Potter_**


	14. The Elements Inside

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_**

**_By: _******_Krystal Lily Potter_

**_Chapter Fourteen:_** _The Elements Inside _

**_Rating:_**_ PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

**_Couples:_**_ HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/PP (other twin), HP/EM, HP/CC…you know the whole raging hormone thing… _

**_Summary:_**_ As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own…_

**_Warning:_**_ Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and there's going to start being a lot more dark themes described and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that…_

**

* * *

**

_Oh, are you a prefect Percy? You should have said something we had no idea."  
"Hang on I think I remember him saying something about it, Once..."  
"Or twice-"  
"A minute-"  
"All summer-"_

_Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

**

* * *

**

Harry went through the list of people in the DA with a suspicious look on his face. He had planned on getting information on everyone and was making files for every single person, himself, Hermione, Ron and Ginny included.

He sat alone in his dormitory. He should have been in class but he didn't really care today. Yes he'd probably get a few detentions for skipping class

Sighing heavily he looked out his window and saw his class at Hagrid's hut. They were all discussing their eggs, all of which had taken a color. There were various shades of red, green, yellow and blue. His red coloured egg, which was beside him on his bed, was the brightest one of that color by far, and he could clearly pick out Hermione's electric blue egg.

He finished conjuring the muggle files folders; he just needed to fill them with certain information. He knew the school had the information he wanted but he had no clue in hell about how he's going to obtain it.

He stretched out on his bed and the egg rolled to the side of his leg. In their class last week Hagrid had mentioned Harry's would hatch sometime real soon because it matured faster then any of the others.

Harry felt a small stab by his ankle and looked down curiously. He sat up straight and gasped. His mystic egg was hatching!

"When he said soon I didn't think he meant this soon! Oh drat! He knew it would be today so he wanted me in class! Great now I feel bad," Harry muttered to himself then looked at his watch, there was still a good forty-five minutes of Hagrid's class left.

He jumped up and pulled off his robes so he was just in his school uniform and wrapped the egg in his robes then took off towards Hagrid's hut.

**

* * *

**Hagrid was a little downhearted to see that Harry wasn't there that day and watched as the students identified what their element was and some of the abilities they would have. 

The class was only going for 15 minutes when he heard someone yell his name. Looking over curiously he saw it was Harry.

"There ya are 'Arry, whas a problem?" Hagrid asked.

"My egg's hatching," Harry replied. He noticed how the half-giants eyes widened happily and jumped slightly as he yelled, "'veryone look at this…'Arry's egg is 'atching."

People in the class started moving around and watching with interest as Harry unfolded his robes and the egg continued to shake and crack.

Hermione knelt down next to Harry and the two stared in interest. Harry thought she was close to him so she could see the hatching better but then winced sharply as she twisted part of his ear.

"Ow! Hermione!" he whispered to her angrily. "What was that for?" "For attempting to skip class," she growled lowly then watched with interest. Her eyes widened and she said, "Oh! It's got fur!" 

That much was true, you could see little tuffs of golden fur

Suddenly the egg split down the middle and a little lion with mostly gold fur except for the little tuff on the end of his, which was a deep scarlet.

"A lion?" someone asked.

"I thought these were magical creatures," another said.

"Lions don't come from eggs," Hermione snapped at the person that said that.

Hagrid looked on with a little confusion then he smirked and said, "I know what tis.."

"What?" Harry asked him.

"Look closely," Hagrid replied.

The little lion was looking around curiously, sniffing for something and when Harry spoke it's small head shot towards him and it made a funny noise then suddenly flew at him.

Wait…flew?

Everyone saw it now…it was no lion, it was a griffin!

"Well I'll be," Dean muttered.

"Oh!" Parvati said. "Griffins are really rare!"

"This isn't just any Griffin…it's a fire one, there's a difference between the two," Hermione started. "A normal griffin is indeed extremely rare but one with a special element is even rarer then that."

Harry stared at the cub with wonder.

"The animals we get are supposed to show our personality and our traits, right Hagrid?" Susan Bones inquired.

"Yea," the large man replied.

"It fits," Hermione stated. "Harry loves flying, hence the wings, and he's brave, loyal, strong and an excellent leader."

Harry's cheek's turned a deep red and a few girls that were around him giggled as the griffin cub climbed up onto his shoulder.

**

* * *

**

Hermione had become obsessed with her egg after Harry's hatched. Harry often teased her that for the second time this year he was ahead of her. She just smacked him with a book or glare at him when he said that.

Along with that their prefect's duties seemed to have doubled somehow, even Hermione was surprised as to how much duties they had gave them rather then in fifth year. Harry simply said, "You and Ron never seemed to do any work last year…maybe that's why?"

"Oh don't give me 'you didn't do any work last year' because I seem to remember somebody else was struggling with their homework because they left it to the last minute," she would reply.

Obviously most people thought Harry would be a pushover Prefect like Ron had been, no offence to him, but they assumed that he would just leave everything to Hermione and wouldn't bother with them so nobody really cared if Harry showed up well they were causing trouble or being somewhere they shouldn't be. Needless to say their assumptions were wrong. If possible Harry was harsher then Hermione, he didn't give them a warning, he just took points and told them to get back to their common rooms, and also mentioned that if they didn't he would know. You didn't need to be a mind reader and you didn't need to be there to say they had been freaked out by that.

Harry was also constantly bombarded by Katie for help with Quidditch. He would often roll his eyes and just agree with everything she said unless he really didn't like it, which wasn't very often.

Currently Harry was sitting on his bed, watching his griffin, or Griffy as Hermione had dubbed him (Griffy's name was actually Godric, after Gryffindor himself), rolling on the floor, much to his amusement. He was thankful that he was indeed friends with Hermione Granger when he saw everyone else struggling to finish their homework when he had already been forced into finishing his.

Nobody, not even Hermione, had noticed Harry seemed really dazed and tired lately. Personally he was glad none of them noticed, it would surely set off suspicion and Hermione would figure out only too quickly that Harry had a Time Turner, which he started using as of lately.

He would use it to go back in time and do other things while he was in classes, so nobody would suspect anything. Although it was a little odd knowing that there was a second version of you running around sometimes.

Suddenly he felt a white-hot pain shoot though the right side of his head, where his scar was. It felt like when Voldemort possessed him last year. He was sure that no one else Voldemort possessed or tormented felt like this before. Ginny Weasley would argue with him but she sure as hell didn't have a bloody scar on her forehead!

He could feel his friends around him, panicking slightly and asking him what was wrong. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was somebody saying they were going to get Professor McGonagall.

**

* * *

**

_Once again Harry was staring at the bloody corridor but something was different this time, every time his clone started talking to him there'd be a quick flash of another room. Obviously his second self didn't notice this because he kept on talking. _

_It flickered again but this time Harry saw someone in the room, concentrating._

_Flash he was in front of himself again._

_Flash, the other person._

_Flash, his copy._

_It continued doing this for awhile and was causing Harry to have a nasty headache._

_"You have three days to find out what I mean Potter," Harry2 hissed but Harry barely heard him._

_"Harry, mate, listen I can't get through to you too good so I hope you hear this. We're all alive and fine for now but I'm not sure how long that'll last. This is probably hurting you like hell and dad warned that you might start flashing between dreams which can hurt a lot too. We need help Harry…I'm not sure where we are but-"_

_Much to Harry's horror the voice was cut off as someone managed to wake him but before he woke up he muttered one word that caused the speaker of the paragraph before relief, "Ron…"_

**

* * *

**

Harry's eyes snapped open to find his three worried friends plus Professor McGonagall hovering over him.

He looked around with slight confusion and McGonagall asked, "What happened Potter?"

"My scar hurt…I don't know why…but when I fell unconscious I heard…I heard Ron trying to talk to me," Harry explained.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Neville said, "Maybe you were imagining it?"

"No I wasn't," Harry said. "I'm sure of it."

"Maybe you should see Professor Dumbledore," Dean suggested.

"No, no I'm fine," Harry said and shook his head lightly. "I don't want to see Dumbledore anymore then I want to see Snape's 'delightful' face right now." 

The little griffin, that was laying at his feet growled at the name Snape.

"Good boy Griffy," Harry said and patted him on the head, only to receive a purr in return. He actually rarely called him Griffy unless Hermione was around because, for some reason, she's just tut every time he said Godric.

McGonagall looked a little surprised at the boy's answer but he seemed well enough, although she was a little worried about something else.

"Do you think it was an attack?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"An attack. Albus mentioned that your scar hurt whenever Voldemort was feeling a particularly strong feeling or was close by," Minerva McGonagall said.

Harry thought for a minute then said, "Tell Dumbledore, it'd probably be best. But I'm not seeing him."

All of the other boys expected McGonagall to growl at him but they were mistaken, and shocked, as she said, "Alright, but take it easy Potter." With that she turned and left the room.

"McGonagall didn't flip out at you for defying Dumbledore!" Dean said with surprise.

Harry shrugged and asked, "What time is it?"

"Nearly 11, why?" Neville asked.

"No reason, just wondering," Harry said as he glanced amusingly at their homework, which was still not done. "But we do have classes tomorrow you know…"

The three boys looked at the parchment on their respective beds and all groaned and got to work on what they had left to do.

"Soon you're going to be a slave driver, just like Hermione," Seamus said jokingly. 

"Hey I have to take my frustration out of somebody don't I?" Harry asked with an amused tone only to get three glares back and a slight stab of pain in his head.

Godric stared at him with narrowed bright green eyes and Harry whispered, "What?"

It sneezed and looked over at the window. Harry followed his gaze and saw Hedwig sitting outside the window.

He stood up and opened the window. It was pouring rain out but his owl didn't fly into the room right away, it hooted and moved its head towards the ground before flying in.

Harry got a confused look on his face as Hedwig sat beside the window and continued hooting and nodding down to the ground and he was surprised when Godric joined the snowy owl at the window ledge and started growling at whatever was outside.

Dean, Neville and Seamus were all asking what was wrong but Harry ignored them as he looked down at the grounds below. 

There was a shadowy figure standing in the rain. The person was drenched, he could see that.

He was about to yell at the person to get inside (he was a Prefect after all) when the person walked into view, still not noticing Harry.

His eyes widened and he realized he was staring at…himself!

Suddenly a wave of memories flew at him and hit him hard enough to give him a slight headache.

_"The walls are made from the blood of the sacrificed, held together by their bones and flesh."_  
  
_Harry got a disgusted look on his face and turned around to face where the noise came from, but what he saw he wasn't expecting at all._

_He was staring at himself!_

The person in his dreams, the one that threatened him…was him! He couldn't remember who the female was that protected him but right now he could have cared less.

He ran over to his bed, threw on his sneakers and ran down the stairs without even putting on a cloak!

Ignoring the people that called him as he ran by and the perplexed looks he got from his friends Harry continued running. He took the stairs by twos and he didn't care at all about running into Filch. He knew he'd get in trouble, mind you he was allowed to be out because he was a Prefect but he wasn't supposed to be alone.

Actually he did indeed run past the caretaker, who looked extremely startled and very angry. He had known Harry kicked his cat and was determined to get revenge somehow.

Harry felt his heart pounding against his chest as he ran outside and into the pouring rain. He continued running until he stopped, panting heavily. Sure enough, there, staring at the lake was his other self.

He took a few steps forwards but not much. Suddenly the other Harry turned around and stared at him with a smirk. But it wasn't a teasing smirk like Hermione often sent him or a mischievous one that Ron liked to wear or his own amused one…it was evil. Much like a certain other dark wizard he knew.

Harry2 took a step towards him but didn't say anything. He just tapped the right side of his forehead…which was clear! There was no scar of any kind of that Harry's face but if you looked closely at the real Harry could see some more light scars other then the one he was famous for. One being from where he was smacked by the whomping willow in his third year and where he fell down the stairs at the Ministry last year.

Suddenly he felt a second, even more painful pain in his scar, he wasn't sure that was possible though.

He fell to his knees from pain but managed to reach into his pocket and pull out his wand.

"STUPEFY!"

The other Harry just vanished just as Filch looked out the door, Professor McGonagall along side him. They didn't see the other Harry but they saw the stunning curse and they saw black magic float into the forest.

"Potter, get in here now!" McGonagall yelled with slight fear in her voice.

Now that the other Harry was gone the real Harry's head didn't hurt as much. He was able to push himself onto his feet and run back into the castle, soaping wet.

Filch was about to say something about detention but McGonagall interrupted, "I will take you to your common room Mr. Potter. You will not get detention because you were trying to stop something evil from getting into the castle. If you had not disobeyed the rules and had brought Ms. Granger with you I might have awarded points but you didn't so I won't."

Harry just stared at her, thankful he wasn't getting more detention, he really didn't have time for it anymore. He followed her back to the Gryffindor common room silently, that is until they reached the Fat Lady.

McGonagall rounded on him and said, "Potter…Harry…don't do anything stupid, you understand me?" 

Harry stared at her and nodded his head. His slightly long hair moved and accidentally splashed the teacher a little. "Oops, sorry Professor."

"It's quite alright. Now get some dry cloths on Potter and for the love of Merlin get some rest, you look exhausted and I'm sure that you don't want to be falling sleep in your classes tomorrow," McGonagall said sternly.

"Charms, Ancient Runes and Healing…no not really. 'Night Professor," Harry said, yawned and turned to the fat lady. "Snape's a git." The Fat Lady giggled at the password, being slightly tipsy, and let him in without a word. 

McGonagall shook her head and muttered, "I'm getting too old for this…how does Albus put up with this for so long…"

**

* * *

**

"Harry! GET UP!"

Harry awoke the next morning with a groan and stared at the angry face of Hermione Granger. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast is almost over! Nobody else could wake you up so I had to! Now come on or we'll be late for class!"

Harry sat up, feeling a little light headed and said, "I'll meet you there Mione, alright? I've got a feeling I'm going to be late today. Tell Professor Flitwick that, ok?"

She shot him a worried look then said, "Alright…if your sure…"

"Yes I am, get going," he said and shoved her a little away from his bed. She nodded and walked out silently, but shooting a worried look back at him. 

Once Harry was sure Hermione was gone he forced himself to stand up straight, only to feel painfully dizzy and nauseous.

He couldn't hold it in and went to the bathroom and threw up.

Breathing heavily he said, "Maybe I shouldn't have ran out in the rain when I was already weak because of my scar…"

He stood up but even with his contacts (he got Hermione to Charm them! He never had to take them out! Handy aren't they?) on everything was still blurry and spinning.

He stumbled into his bed again and put the covers over himself, he was shaking but he felt so hot.

"Great, just what I need," Harry muttered and closed his eyes, slowly falling back to sleep with sweat pouring down his face and he was shaking like mad.

**

* * *

**

Professor Morgan looked around with worry etched on his face then said, "Where's Mr. Potter?"

A few people shrugged and everybody looked at his empty seat then at Hermione, who sat beside him.

"I don't know sir," Hermione said, realizing everyone was waiting for her to answer. "I got him up this morning but he just said he would probably be late for Charms class so I should go ahead…"

Suddenly the door open and Harry walked in. If he looked closely you could see him shaking but he placed an illusion charm on himself just so no one would see how sick he really looked.

He had heard Hermione's statement and said with a guilty looked, "I fell back asleep, so I guess this class is the one I'm late for."

"It's quite alright Mr. Potter," Professor Morgan said. "Take your seat."

Harry was glad Professor Morgan wasn't very strict, had it have been McGonagall he would have lost points and Snape would have simply given him detention and took about 50 points.

Harry got out his book and Professor Morgan walked over and passed Harry his assignment sheet then walked back to his desk.

"Where were you?" she hissed.

"Asleep," he muttered and yawned. He was still exhausted and didn't feel to well.

She just shot him a look and continued on with her work.

Harry looked at his sheet and saw that he had to study and explain the rune ihwaz. 

"The rune of defence," he muttered under his breath, catching Hermione's gaze as she looked at it. He traced his finger along the steep backwards Z form it took. He flipped through his book for a few seconds before saying, "I don't get it. This is the rune of defence but it translates to yew tree and its meanings are yew tree, archer's bow, weapon, magic, deflection, and prevention. That's a pretty big stretch."

"I know," Hermione agreed and moved over to help him since he didn't have as much experience in this class as she did. "You know this is a special rune. Tell me why?"

Harry read through a part of his book and said, "All runes have symbols with them. Gemstones, trees, plants, numbers, colors, elements, gods, goddesses, a gender and an astrological correspondence. This one's normal aside from the fact that it's associated with the number 13, which is considered unlike and the fact that all elements apply to it."

"Right," Hermione agreed. 

Harry continued to read the page over and fill out his sheet some but he couldn't focus, everything seemed extremely blurry.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione whispered to him.

Harry wasn't listening to her, he stared at the symbol and his eyes looked like someone had light a candle behind them. He was about to open his mouth to tell Hermione something when a cold voice whispered, '_no_' in his head.

Suddenly images rushed through his mind causing his scar to hammer in the most pain it ever had.

_11-year-old Ron falling odd of a destroyed knight chess piece after sacrificing himself.___

_12 year old Hermione petrified in the hospital wing. _

_11-year-old Ginny almost dead looking in the Chamber of Secrets.___

_Ron being dragged into the Whomping Willow by a large black dog and he and Hermione being batted by the tree.___

_  
Hermione and himself running away from a werewolf as it chased them through the __Forbidden__Forest__. _

_At least a hundred Dementors coming down on Sirius, Hermione and himself.___

_Ron ignoring Harry because he was jealous of him getting in the triwizard tournament.___

_Cedric falling to the ground, dead._

_Wormtail__ cutting Harry's arm for blood.___

_  
Voldemort rising again._

_People shunning him because they believed he was insane for claiming Voldemort was back._

_Neville under the Cractis Curse.___

_Ron struggling with the brains.___

_Luna sliding across a desk and falling unconscious.___

_Ginny holding her broken ankle in pain.___

_Hermione falling to the ground in shock.___

_  
Sirius falling through the veil._

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he felt his mind black out on him but not before he heard a terrified Hermione yell, "Harry!"

**

* * *

**

"What happened?"

"Nobody really knows, apparently he blacked out in Ancient Runes."

"And then Poppy found an illusion charm on him and it turned out he was really sick?"

"Yeah! The charm originated from his wand too so he put it on himself…"

"Well that was a stupid thing to do…"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked at the familiar ceiling above him and he knew the place he resided…the hospital wing. 

"Harry, you're awake!"

He looked over to see an anxious looking Hermione beside him.

Blinking slightly he coughed then said, "What happened?"

"You collapsed in class," she replied. A guilty look passed across her face and she said, "You should have told me you weren't feeling very well! I was so scared when you fainting. Then Professor Dumbledore told us there was another attack. Oh god." She was crying a bit by now.

"Hey I'm ok. I took a bit of a run in the rain yesterday and that along with my scar hurting the way it did was enough to get me sick I guess," Harry replied.

She sighed and said, "Next time you're sick…TELL ME! Or I swear I'll hit you the way I did Malfoy in third year!'

Harry smirked at the memory of Hermione punching Draco Malfoy in the face then frowned and said, "Memories…that's why I fainted! I had a rush of memories! I remember, I figured something out in Runes! Someone or something obviously didn't want me to figure out what I did so they forced the memory gates to open! What was I working on?" 

"The Defence Rune. But the odd thing was what you wrote all over it. You started writing the answer then…you wrote this," she passed him the page.

Harry looked at him and saw the answer he had written, then all over the rest of the page he wrote 'defence' and 'the elements inside'. 

"What the hell does 'the elements inside' mean?" he thought out loud.

Hermione knew he wasn't asking her so she didn't say anything. 

Suddenly Harry remembered hearing more then one voice before he woke up and looked around. A little bit away from him Professor Evelyn was talking to Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned when he felt Harry's eyes on him then walked over. The normal twinkle in his eyes was gone and he looked stern. Hermione shrank back slightly from fear but Harry just glared back at him. Professor Evelyn on the other hand looked positively furious, but not at Harry, at Dumbledore. Her eyes were narrowed and had a dangerous spark to them. 

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said sternly. "This morning there was an attack on a student outside of the library. It has come to the attention of myself as well as Professor Snape that you were missing from your first class at the time. Madam Pince said she saw you leave the library seconds before she heard a scream of a student…"

"You think it was me?!" Harry roared! His eyes held both anger and confusion. "I didn't attack anyone! I wasn't even in the library, I was sick all morning! I still don't feel good!"

Dumbledore went to talk again when Evelyn said, "I told you! How on earth could he be responsible for that when he was so sick!"

"Clara do not take that tone with me," Dumbledore said.

"Don't take that tone with you? Excuse me! I believe I'm a Professor here not a student!" she said angrily. "You have no right to accuse Harry of anything sir."

"There is no other explanation for him being seen by the library…" Dumbledore started but was cut off by, much to everyone's shock, Hermione.

"With all do respect sir, I've been to the library tons of times and the halls there, were the attack was, is long and wide. There is no way, from what you described, Harry could have left, attacked someone and vanished without 30 seconds. If he had been there then Madam Pince would have caught him at the scene of the crime," Hermione said.

Dumbledore stared at Hermione and some of the twinkle in his eyes returned.

"It is possible that something else did though," Evelyn said. "Minerva did tell you what she and Argus saw yesterday when Harry here ran outside, did they not? The shadow…"

"Yes of course," Dumbledore said with relief in his voice. "I did not want to believe you did anything Harry but the Ministry is becoming very strict. I now have a suitable case to aruge on your behalf. I will be off to talk to the Minister."

The three watched the headmaster leave and Harry said with confusion, "He didn't believe me before…"

Professor Evelyn seemed to have come to the same conclusion and said, "Thinks are getting awfully strange around here…"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Random Babbling **

Woot! We all love this part of the story right? (_Insert extreme sarcasm here_)

Well yeah…I don't have much to say right now.

Take note there is a bit of Ron in this chapter! lol! Poor kid…I'm so evil to him! But you all know now that he is alive!

I'm so sorry about my spelling and grammar, I know I'm terrible with it plus my spell check has something against me…and things might not make sense because I write the way I talk and where I'm from (somewhere in the wilderness of Canada…LOL! Kidden!) people have pretty bad accents…I have a slightly better one but that's not the point…things might just sound a little messed up to someone else and sound perfectly normal to me.

For example…answer this! "How's she booting' er?"

LMAO! That looks so stupid even to me! Well anyways I'll get onto the reviews and all the hints are very well hidden…actually I sort of notice them AFTER I write a chapter…not well I'm writing it. Some things I write are extremely important while other things I write that might seem important are just there to throw you off (_Smiles innocently_).

Well see ya'll later!

**Thank you to: **

**_Athenakitty_** – Damn right she has. No I don't care about corrections…make em all you want! No Harry's not amused with Voldemort OR Dumbledore anymore.

**Trumpet-Greek** – Thank you

**_Wise Man Domingo_** – I would have thought someone would have saw it coming…oh well…

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Yes there will be another name…I didn't mention it in this chapter because I don't know what it will be yet…Hermione's going to be doing more then just stepping out of her shell a little (_Smirks_)

**_Doughgurl2008_** – OK then…thanks for reading

**_Irish-lass5_** – Thanks a lot!

**_Gorav1_** – Yeah they did. And about Ronald well…(_smirks_) 14 x 2 10 50 20 – 19 (_winks_)

**_Howling wolf1_** – Sorry, not saying what was in the cave…yet…

**__**

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Thank you!

**_The Shadows_** – No clue what the DA will be called now…

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Your welcome! Yes I am evil! Hints are hard to find! Is this soon enough for you?

**_DarkHuntress_****__**– Don't bother pointing out spelling mistakes…just say 'majority of the fic is spelt wrong with terrible grammar'

**_LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e_** – Thank you!

**_Desolation Lily_** – I've been having trouble with it too…

**_Master of the Egyptian Gods_** – Thank you…was the wait too long?

Please R&R!

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	15. Taking Control

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

**_By: _******_Krystal Lily Potter_

**_Chapter Fifteen:_** _Taking Control_

**_Rating:_**_ PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

**_Couples:_**_ HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/PP (other twin), HP/EM, HP/CC…you know the whole raging hormone thing… _

**_Summary:_**_ As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own…_

**_Warning:_**_ Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and there's going to start being a lot more dark themes described and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that…_

**

* * *

**

Hermione: "Harry, I've been thinking -- you know what we've got to do, don't you? Straight away, the moment we get back to the castle?"  
Harry: "Yeah, give Ron a good kick up the--"  
Hermione: "Write to Sirius.

**-Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire **

**

* * *

**

Hermione sat in Arithmancy, the only class she had without Harry not to mention her absolute favourite class, but she didn't care about that at the moment.

Her thoughts weren't in the class; they were back in the hospital wing with Harry. Something he had said just struck her as odd. He had said, "Ron tried to talk to me…"

Suddenly her hand flew into the air, scaring the people around her.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Professor Vector asked.

"I know this has nothing to do with class but I won't be able to concentrate right until I get an answer. Is it possible to talk to someone in their dreams when you don't have a wand with you and you have no talent with that type of thing?" Hermione said. 

Amy Vector looked thoughtful for a minute then she said slowly, "Yes it is possible, but the person doing the contacting must be in need of great help and the person receiving the message must be either asleep or unconscious. Also if the receiver is having another dream it will flash back between the dream and the message constantly in his or her mind, giving the person a terrible headache. Why did you need to know?"

"Oh I just read about it and wanted to know a little more, I'm sorry for interrupting Professor," she said. 

Her thoughts then turned to what Harry had written on his Ancient Runes assignment. 'The elements inside.' It just didn't make any sense!

She started thinking quickly over everything that had happened and some things started to piece together in her head.

Harry getting hit by the second kind of killing curse…

Learning that Ron, Ginny, Percy, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley have been captured…

Something possessing Harry and him carving the words 'Half Blood Prince' in his arm…

Harry finding out he had an older sister but she died before his parents did…

Learning about inner animals…

Harry finding a book about raw magic…

'Wait...' she thought and her eyes widened. Without realizing it she started writing rapidly on a blank piece of parchment in front of her.

She wrote the words 'half blood prince', 'blood', 'raw magic', 'defence rune', 'copies', 'inner animals', 'elements inside'.

Suddenly the bell rang and Hermione was slammed out of her thoughts. She gathered her things together and started running towards the hospital wing.

She stuffed the parchment in her robes and pushed everything else into her bag while running and didn't notice when she crashed into someone.

"Oh sorry I…Ron?" she asked with wide eyes.

There was Ron Weasley in front of her but there was something wrong. He had a evil look to his eyes and an evil smirk to match it.

"What's wrong Hermione? Didn't you miss me?" he said with a smirk.

"You're not Ron," she said and stepped down a few more steps. 

"You're right, not that you need to remember that," he said quickly and before Hermione could do anything he shoved her quickly then vanished. She couldn't stop herself and fell down the long set of stairs, crashing back to the fifth floor and not waking up.

**

* * *

**

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. She knew by the smell that reached her nose that se was in the hospital wing.

"Fancy meeting you here," Harry's voice said from the bed next to her. 

Looking over at him she said, "Real coincidence isn't it?"

Harry shook his head and smiled at her.

"So you're feeling better?" she asked as she sat up and got off of her bed. Obviously Madam Pomfrey had gotten rid of any injuries she might have had.

"Yeah, I should be able to leave soon…I just need one last check up," he explained.

"Quite right you do Potter, and you do too Ms. Granger," Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed into the room.

All Harry did was complain while the nurse was in sight, which Hermione assumed he was doing purposely. That much was true; Harry just seemed to like complaining about the healer as much as possible when she was in earshot. "It's called revenge for making me the guinea pig in class," he had said once, good-naturedly.

Once they both got the approval to leave (although Harry had to drink a couple disgusting potions before that) Hermione said, "Come on, I have to show you something."

"Alright…" Harry said and followed her. They got a few odd looks from some students but ignored it.

"Ok so what's up?" Harry asked as they walked down an empty hallway towards the Room of Requirement.

"I figured out what you figured out but forgot in Ancient Runes!" Hermione said excitedly. "It's…" her face went blank "oh dear…I can't remember."

Harry's green eyes narrowed and he said, "Now that's not just a coincidence. How is it that both of us figure something important and then we both get injured somehow and forget what we figured out? No, there's no way that's possible…someone doesn't want us knowing."

Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face and said, "Wait I remember…" she took out a piece of paper out of her pocket and shoved it eagerly into his hands.

Harry looked at her then looked at the paper and read aloud, "Half Blood Prince. Blood. Raw magic. Defence rune. Copies. Inner animals. Elements inside."

She shrugged and said, "They don't seem to add up! And on top of that I don't see why we aren't able to make the connection again!" She paused for a minute until her eyes widened. "Unless someone put a memory shield on us!"

"A memory shield…is that like a memory charm?" Harry asked.

"Well no, it makes it impossible for a person to remember something so that's probably it but I don't know who could have cast it, it's very powerful and only someone like Dumbledore could cast it," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry stopped walking and stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Not that I'm accusing Dumbledore or anything," she said quickly.

"No it's not that, but is it just me or has Dumbledore been acting…odd lately? I don't mean to sound high on myself or anything, but Dumbledore usually does take my side and lately he's been off in his own little word and not doing anything to stop these attacks," he said.

Hermione frowned slightly then said, "Well it does seem a little far fetched but…well I guess we can't leave out any possibilities."

"Yeah," he said. "Maybe I'm just over thinking for once, I've got a lot of things on my mind lately."

"I can understand that," she agreed and opened the door to the room of requirement. Inside was a stone room with a door on the other side.

"What the hell?" Harry said. 

"You know those owls you sent to Fred, George, Angelina, Lee, Alicia and Wood?" Hermione inquired. "Yeah…" Harry said slowly.

"Well they wrote back this morning, they all said they wanted to be part of the DA rather then the Order so that door will take us to a room Fred and George made in their shop just for us. No one will know we're gone. It's amazing actually," Hermione said. 

"YOU want to sneak off of school grounds?" Harry asked with honest surprise.

Her cheeks turned pink and she said, "I heard a few people talking in the halls when you were in the hospital wing. It was something like you're a leader and Ron's a great person who people are willing to talk to but me…I'm just the person that'd…hidden in a shell. Nobody knows the real me…"

He stared at her for a minute then said, "I don't think I understand…"

"Of course you don't! You're a guy! Guys never understand girls!" Hermione said and waved her hands in the air but smirked at her friend's almost nervous face. "Forget it. I just…well I guess I want to be…more like you. What I mean by that is you're a good Leader and I want to be one too. You just have this air around you that demands respect and…I want one like it. What does that have to do with breaking rules? Well it shows people I'm not afraid to do the right thing even if it means breaking the rules. It's not much but it's a start."

Through her miniature speech Harry stared at her with many expressions. His face went from confusion, to slight anger, to embarrassed, to surprised and finally to respect. "If it's what you want to do I'm not going to stop you, but you're a great leader already! You just need to be more confident in yourself," he said. 

"He's right you know Mia," a small female voice said. They both turned around quickly to see a young boy and girl in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw robes. Mark and Nicola.

"Nikky! I haven't seen you around very much," Hermione said and hugged her little sister.

"I know, but we're not only in different years but different houses. I doubt you see Mark much either and your all Gryffindors," Nicola said sadly.

"That's true," Mark said with a shrug. "I have some classes with Richie and some with Rose but I've never had a class with Ravenclaws."

"I noticed that too," Harry said. "Until this year I've never had Ravenclaws in my class."

"They were in my Ancient Runes classes and Arithmancy classes," Hermione said. "But I usually only talked to Sally-Anne Perks."

"Sally-Anne? Where'd she go? She was supposed to go before me in the OWLs but she didn't," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Oh she transferred to a school in America last year but she came back this year once her parents found out you were right and Dumbledore wasn't a nutter," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore IS a nutter Hermione," Harry said dryly.

"Hey guys!"

They looked over to see Richie, Ebony and Blaise walk in. The three Slytherins seemed to be happy that they weren't being judged by what house they were in. Soon little Rose showed up and the four friends started talking to each other animatedly. Harry couldn't help but smile at the scene. Maybe if other people saw these four friends sticking together they would realize how much stronger all the houses we're together.

Soon enough everyone arrived in the Room of Requirement. They had to make sure they weren't caught walking that way in huge groups so no one would suspect anything.

Once everyone was there Harry walked towards the door and said, "Come on! We're going somewhere else!"

A few people looked surprised and Cho said, "Now wait a minute, what's going on?"

Harry's head shot towards her and Hermione's eyes narrowed darkly but eased a little as Harry said, "Look Cho, you came here knowing that, despite if you're the head girl or not, I'm in charge. You can leave now but I'll place a memory charm on you so you won't rat us out like your friend did or you can come with us and not complain. Nobody worry this was tested and its safe." He looked over at Hermione and whispered with an amused look, "At least I hope."

Cho started at Harry with something like awe on her face and was about to say something but stopped when she saw the look Hermione was giving her. She glared daggers right back then crossed her arms in front of her chest and sneered in a Draco Malfoy like way.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the older girl then followed Harry through the open door into a large room with a huge round table. Over by the door, talking animatedly, was Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Oliver.

Katie let out a funny sound which caused a few people to laugh and the others looked over.

"Katie!" Alicia yelled as she and Angelina gave their younger friend a bear hug.

Once again a few people laughed but some edged away as Fred and George walked over. The twins just smirked at this.

"Harry old chap! Come on have a seat. We knew you have this thing with everyone being equal so we thought a round table was better then a rectangular one," George said. 

"Yeah and we even put nametags where everyone gets to sit!" Fred said then whispered to Harry, "We put Cho away from you, don't worry."

"Thanks," Harry said as he found his spot at the table which was between the names "Hermione Granger" and "Ron Weasley". He smiled at the twin's confidence that their younger brother and sister were still alive and kicking. 

"Now ladies and gentlemen welcome to the meeting room of the…well we need to choose a new name don't we?" Lee said with amusement.

"Yes," Harry said. "I'm not being part of something called Dumbledore's Army. Here's something to keep in mind though, we have a great teacher this year but things are just going too slow. We'll keep this as a simple class for now but you never know…in the future this might have to be an army." 

A few people looked nervous but then somebody called out, "Hear, hear!"

Harry smirked and continued, "But we're all a team so any suggestions? It has to work for people already graduated too."

"Alright how about…Potter's Army?" Cho said and fluttered her eyelashes.

Harry shot a glare at her and said, "No way in hell. No names so no one will have to take the blame like Dumbledore did last year."

Cho's face went red from embarrassment and Katie snickered. Angelina and Alicia, who all assumed that Harry still liked the Asian girl looked at their friend which confusion but also started giggling when Katie explained that Harry didn't like her anymore but she was trying to get him again.

"Any other ideas?" Hermione asked with amusement.

"Order of the Griffin!" George yelled out and he, Fred, Hermione and Harry started laughing while everyone else looked at them as if they were insane.

"No way," Hermione said. The parchment and quill in front of her were writing down suggestions and scratching the ones everyone didn't agree with.

Within 15 minutes there had been some good suggestions, some stupid ones and some extremely hilarious ones (thanks to Fred and George).

"Alright you two," Wood said with his strong, commanding voice he had thanks to being Qudditch captain. "This is serious, these guys can't be missing for much longer."

"That's true," Alicia said thoughtfully. "If Umbridge was there this year she would already know. What's your Defence Teacher like?"

"She's nice and knows what she's talking about," Hermione said at once.

"She was at Charlie's funeral, remember?" George asked the girl.

"Oh that's right," Alicia said.

"Why?" Harry asked. 

"Just wondering," she replied with a shrug. "Now back to the name."

"How about a simple name like United Light Defence or something?" Rose asked with a tired tone stringed to her voice.

A few people looked at Rose and then Hannah said, "I like it. U.L.D…no one would know what it stands for."

"I guess it'll work for now," Harry said and looked over at Hermione who nodded.

"All in favour of U.L.D raise your hands and say I," Angelina said and it was obvious everyone agreed, not one person didn't at least raise their hand. Cho looked almost livid that they used a first year Hufflepuffs idea instead of hers, and she was Headgirl! 

"We should get back to Hogwarts now that our name has been decided," Michael Corner said and looked at his pendent as the letters U.L.D appeared on them.

"Right you are," Fred said but not nicely. He didn't' really like Michael ever since he found out that Ginny had gone out with him, then broke up with him, then he went out with Cho!

Everyone started walking towards the door but Harry hung back for a minute, not even Hermione noticed this tough.

He passed an envelope to Fred and winked then walked through the door.

"What was that about?" Angelina asked her boyfriend.

Fred held the envelope and smirked then said, "You'll see…" 

**

* * *

**

Mark, Nicola, Rose and Richie were all walking together down a hallway they had never been in before. The four had taken to exploring the castle (before curfew) together because they rarely got a chance to talk to each other during the day.

Suddenly Mark stopped and said, "Listen."

The other three listened and sure enough they heard…crying. It sounded like more then one person too. 

They moved towards the sound, only to find a door in their way. They heard some more sobbing then all of a suddenly there was a loud terrified scream, causing the four of them to jump and stare in terror.

Mark, not thinking and doing something very Harry like, opened the door and looked in to see what happened. He could only see shadows on the walls. There was something, he couldn't tell what, and it seemed to be strangle someone else.

"Hey!" Mark yelled and the thing growled loudly.

"Help!" he heard not one person, but from the sounds of it, four, scream.

Suddenly the creature's shadow was getting closer.

"MARK GET OUT OF THERE!" Nicola screamed and grabbed his arm then dragged him through the door and slammed it. They heard something crash into it on the other side. 

There was more cries of pain and horror, then everything went oddly silent.

The four students breathed heavily and Nicola was whimpering.

"I'll go get…one of the Professors…" Richie said and started running down the hallway as fast as he could.

The other three stayed silent and stayed close together. They were all scared badly and they didn't want something or sneak up behind them. 

They waited in the growing darkness of the hall. Rose had taking to counting while she wanted for her cousin to return, Nicola was muttering the name of every spell she knew over and over and Mark was counting the thick bricks the walls were made of.

Soon foot steps were heard but they didn't take any chances. Although they didn't know much magic at all they still held out their wands in case this wasn't Richie and a teacher.

Luckily it was though. It was Professors Snape and McGonagall. Both looked stern, pale and panicked.

"There was four people," Mark choked out, suddenly feeling very panicked. "Behind the door."

They threw open the door and lit their wands, then looked around in horror. There was a puddle of blood on the floor!

The two teachers didn't let any of the little first years see this though.

"We have to send letters home to the parents now…there's no way we can avoid it anymore," McGonagall whispered to Snape who nodded in agreement but not without worry written on his face.

****

* * *

The news of another attack spread through the school like wildfire the next day and news that letters had been sent home to all parents did too.

Many people were worried about Hogwarts being closed down but Lavender pointed out, "There are even more attacks happening outside of Hogwarts now. Despite what's happening here it's still safer." 

This was true but it didn't stop people from being nervous. Although in reality the teachers were in an even worse state.

There had been four people attacked. That meant travelling with only two people wasn't safe anymore. Also they tracked down who the students were and they were two seventh years a fifth year and a third year! They would have been able to defend themselves together.

_'What are the odds that when Harry Potter isn't at the scene of the crime his cousin is the one there?'_ McGonagall thought dully, although she knew it didn't mean anything.

Harry stared at his food in front of him not eating, just poking at it with his fork. He knew there was something he was missing in this picture.

Suddenly it hit him…three days…he had been warned he had three days…and it had been three days!

His fork clattered to the ground and he had a shocked look on his face. _'Now I wish I knew what that bloody phoney of me had said! Damn just my luck! I get an actual warning from my other self but I miss it because Ron manages to contact me! Nice predicament.'_

Suddenly he heard panicking from the Hufflepuff table. Everyone looked at them and saw three boys standing together looking in shock.

By the end of first class Harry knew why those boys had been panicking; their parents were taking them home! He had also learned that a few others were being yanked out of Hogwarts too! Luckily for him nobody in the ULD was getting pulled out as of now but Harry had a feeling that would be changing soon, or at least the parents would try to change it. 

In reality the students complained about going home but Harry thought they were just acting stupid.

"Why?" somebody has asked as he voiced this in Healing.

"If they didn't want to leave the school then they didn't have to listen to their parents!" Harry said simply.

"You do it then Potter when you get a letter," a snooty boy said.

Harry slammed his book shut and said, "I would but if you remember correctly I DON'T HAVE PARENTS!" 

The boy's face went pale and a few people looked at him and then turned back to their homework.

It was that day that Hermione was going to prove she was a true leader. It was on this very day that she would break out of her protective shell once and for all.

**

* * *

**

Hermione had managed to drag Harry to the library one day but not without him complaining. Yes he was doing better at school but that doesn't mean he was a workaholic like his bushy haired friend way. No he was mostly still the same Harry we all know and love…just a little more serious.

He was writing his Charm's essay for Professor Flitwick. He didn't mind though because it was an east charm to write about and besides, it was interesting unlike anything Snape could dish out.

Hermione, having already done her Charms and Ancient Runes homework was happily working on a set of question for Madam Pomfrey. She loved Healing, although Harry found it a little dull and he didn't enjoy being in the hospital wing (Where the class took place in case of an emergency) more then he already had to be!

Suddenly Professor McGonagall walked into the library and looked around, an anxious look on her face. She spotted them and strode over to their table. A confused little Nicola was following her.

"Miss. Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you," she said in a low tone, they were in the library after all! 

Hermione shot Harry a confused look but got up and followed the Deputy Headmistress out of the room.

Harry frowned at this and grabbed all of his work and shoved it into his bag roughly while he put Hermione's neatly but quickly into her bag. He threw both of them on his shoulders and followed them at a distance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

He found it highly amusing that it took McGonagall at least 3 minutes to say 'Voldemort' and she was probably the one in there the most (aside form Dumbledore that is).

Harry waited until he knew they would be upstairs and walked over to the gargoyle.

"Harry wait," someone called out and Harry turned to see his cousin running at him.

"Hey Mark," he said.

"If your going to listen to what's going on I'm coming too," he said. "I'm a bad influence, you know that?" Harry said. "You say the password." 

Mark looked a little nervous but stuttered, "V-V-V-V-Voldemort."

"That's a good lad," The gargoyle said and jumped aside then the two boys ran up the moving stairs to get to the door quicker. Once there they leaned their heads against the door to listen. "WHAT?! NO! I'm not leaving!" they heard Hermione shout. "Hermione Jane Granger! Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" a woman growled back. 

"It's best if you both come back with us," a man said.

"Isn't that Mr and Mrs Granger?" Mark whispered. 

"Yeah it is," Harry replied.

"NO! I don't care what you say it's my choice!" Hermione yelled. Nicola was being very quiet, even for her. 

"WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" Mr. Granger roared.

"Mr. Granger," Dumbledore said. "Calm yourself."

"Oh I don't know…" Hermione said to her dad's question. "But if you were my parents you'd UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!"

"What's going on?"

Harry turned around to see Ernie, Anthony and Blaise behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed. "There's a prefect's meeting and we're looking for you and Hermione," Anthony said. "Well we'll be here awhile," Mark said and they all actually listened in to the shouting match. "No I've had enough! Parents are pulling students out of school and they don't want to leave but it's the students fault for not fighting back! I'm going to make that difference and I'm going to fight, and god damnit I'll win, to stay here!" Hermione yelled. 

"Hermione! Don't say God's name in anger, it's a sin," Helen said.

"Right now I don't care," she snapped back. "I'm stay and I don't care what you or dad says." 

"Fine!" Mr. Granger yelled. "Nicola come on."

There was a pause.

"Nicola?" 

"Hermione's right," she whispered then her voice got more confidence to it. "She's right! If we want to stay nothing should be able to make us leave."

"Exactly," Hermione agreed.

"You shut up."

"MR. GRANGER!" McGonagall yelled.

"Daddy Hermione's right! I don't want to leave! I'm following her example and fighting for what I want! I'm staying!" Nicola yelled.

There was along pause and Mr. and Mrs. Granger seemed to be discussing something then Helen said, "We'll give you two a choice, either come home with us and have a family or stay here…and never even think about coming back to our home or our family."

There was along pause then Hermione said, "I'm staying."

"You'll trade your family for magic?" her dad yelled.

"No," she said in a calm voice. "I'll trade my family for my best friend."

Ernie, Anthony and Blaise all looked at Harry with shock then Ernie said, "We should leave."

Harry nodded and dragged Mark down the stairs behind him but didn't follow the other three boys, he waited by the gargoyle.

"I wonder what Nicola decided," Mark said. 

"We'll see," Harry replied. He was impressed with his friend and needless to say so were the other guys. This would get around the school by morning.

Suddenly the gargoyle jumped aside and Hermione walked out looking like his was about to cry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Her head shot over to him just as he set their bags on the floor and she pretty much tackled him into a hug, although he didn't fall down. 

She was crying onto his shoulder and trying to talk but he said, "We heard everything."

Suddenly Nicola walked down the stairs.

"What did you decide?" Mark asked automatically. "I have too many good friend to leave," Nicola said. "It's all thanks to my sister, just by refusing to go home she showed she has devotion to her friends and she has courage and love too. Hermione you're a real leader." "You got what you wanted," Harry said with a smile and felt her nod her head. 

Dumbledore and McGonagall were leading Mr and Mrs Granger away (don't ask how they got in the school…I don't know but their not magic). When they saw the scene in the hallway and the two teachers smiled while the parents glared.

Harry shot Mr. and Mrs. Granger a look as they walked by and Hermione looked up and said, "I'm glad I'm staying."

"I'm glad your staying too…" Harry whispered as the professors and the parents disappeared around the corner. 

**

* * *

**

**Author's Random Babbling**

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I do have a good excuse! Well it started with the fan in the computer…it stopped working then my computer over heated then the processor kind of exploded! Well not like a big explosion but there was a big 'bang' and the inside of it was scorched…scared the hell out of me because I was on the computer at the time…this story was about 5 pages long at the time when it shut down and was cut back to just about 2 pages.

So…what did you think of this chapter? lol.

Anyways I have the replies to the reviews below! (as you can probably see)

**Thank you to:**

**_Destined Enchantress_** – I know I am evil! I answered that part about Hermione in this chapter too! She did a little more then step out of her shell here…

**_Aqua Mage_** - Goblet of Fire? Don't you mean Order of the Phoenix? Oh well…it works for both I guess, and yes Ronniekins is still alive!

**_Wise Man Domingo_** – (_Smirks_) your on the right track! Yes Dumbledore's a little…off…this year…

**_HarryNDracosDarlin_** – Thank you!

**_Be0t_** – I know…I said I was using parts from both the book and movie and I like to see a girl punch rather then slap…doesn't make us seem as weak as some of us are made out to be

**_Gorav1_**__– Yeah but plots a little messed up, even I'll admit that but I find if there aren't any twists I lose interest real quick

**_LJstagflower4e_** – Yup, something wicked this way comes and thanks!

**_Athenakitty_** – No clue. No Draco doesn't. If he did that's probably what it would be. Harry probably will keep Griffy. He might…

**_CastusAlbusCor_****__**– That's the whole point!

**_Amitystar_** – Poor you, I didn't even start school yet…and thanks! Yeah I wish I had a little Griffy…the way I pictured him was cute!

**_Runaway Spirit_** – Oh cool! Thanks!

**_Xhana_** – Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

**_Megan _**– I'll leave my reply to you for later…actually it's not even from me!

**_Jo Kurr_** – (_Smirks_) maybe

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Point out hints out as much as you want, they'll probably be right! Oh I have a second 'reply' for you down below! Make sure you read it!

**_I'm not the weakest link_** – Thanks. Yeah Harry does and that's cool (about the name Janessa)

**_DragonGirl-Chi318_** – I like the song too and thanks!

**_Harry Potter_** – Ok then!

**_Trumpet-Geek_** – I don't want to quit on this story!

**_SpikesandSevsGurl_****__**– Sorry it took so long

**_DarkHuntress_****__**– No! You didn't offend me! I meant I like when people (nicely) point out mistakes I made! It helps a lot! I'm sorry…it was me who offended you

**_Desolation Lily_** – LOL! Yeah…I haven't written in awhile either but it's not my fault like mentioned before…

**_Howling wolf1_** – Thanks

**_HHromancefreak_** – Sorry I made you cry! (_Smirks_) Why do you want to know what color the other Harry's eyes were? Answer that question and I might give you an answer!

**_Jayden_****_ Darkholme_** – I don't expect any of my things to be canon…at least nothing I post on the web.

**_NiGht-aSprit_** – Yeah I did know it was called Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, that's why I titled my fic this although I'm probably way off from where JK's going.

OK here's my reply to that Megan one…actually no, it's not from me it's from **_Lady Nicole Potter_**!

This is Nicole's 'review':

Right this isn't really a review it's just that I was looking at all the reviews and I saw one that I thought was very unfair. It was by someone called Megan and she said something like "you can't name the title of your fanfic Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince because that is the real name of the sixth book and your not allowed." Well sorry to disappoint you hun but if you haven't noticed if you type it in on search, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix then it comes up with at least 200 stories with that title and that's a real book title so I was just wondering if you where gonna review everyone of those stories telling them that there not allowed to call it that hmm? No I don't think so. So please in the future stop writing stupid things like that! Because it doesn't really matter what the story is called that much it's what in the story and FYI this story is the best I've read for Harry potter! So stop being so stupid! And grow up. ahem thank you I'm not usually like that it's just it really maddens me to see something like that. but i am a nice person :). hehehe anyways even though this isn't really a review i might as well brings out sign UPDATE SOON PLEASE! Lots of love and cookies.  
N.P  
x

Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it and you too the words out of my mouth! I kinda fixed the mistakes in it…well actually Microsoft word did. Anyways thanks a lot Nicole! But I'm glad that reviewers like this story enough to stick up for it…in all my other fics I just used to give a person a piece of my mind (which wasn't very nice or pretty, I'll give you that). LOL!

Well I'll catch ya'll later and please review!

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	16. The Breaking Point

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _****__**

**_By:_** Krystal Lily Potter

**_Chapter Sixteen:_** The Breaking Point

**_Rating:_** PG-13 (more on the AA side)

**_Couples:_** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/PP (other twin), HP/EM, HP/CC…you know the whole raging hormone thing…

**_Summary:_** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own…

**_Warning:_** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that…

**_Note:_** Alright I mention a movie in this fic that didn't come out until this year (2004) and this fic takes place in (1996-1997). I just wanted to say I know that so there's no need to growl about it or point it out.

**_Note Two:_** When I describe part of the castle in this chapter think the Harry Potter movie ok? The third one.

**

* * *

**

**_Paris_******_ You're a great king because you love your country so much. Every blade of grass, every grain of sand, every rock in the river—you love all of __Troy__. That's the way I love Helen_

**_Priam_******_ (Nods) I've fought many wars in my time. Some were fought for land, some for power, some for glory. I suppose fighting for love makes more sense then all the rest_

_- Prince Paris & King Priam, __Troy__ (2004)_

* * *

Harry was correct in thinking that the entire school would know what happened by the morning. Actually he was a little off…everyone knew what had happened before the end of the night! 

Hermione was proud of herself when she had heard other students refused to go home, following her example but she would still cry over her parents. She spent the night up in the boys' dormitory in Ron's bed but of course he wouldn't mind…he wasn't there.

The dreams with his other self had vanished and were replaced with flashes of Ron trying to talk to him, but it wasn't working that well…Harry could hardly hear what his friend was trying to say and he didn't see him long enough to know what his surroundings looked like.

Suddenly it felt like fifth year all over again! Harry was suddenly struggling with his homework because the ULD kept him busy, he and Hermione had to make up for missing a Prefect's meeting (Cho gave them enough work to do as it was) and Katie insisted on having constant Quidditch practices.

Luckily for Harry, the week before the first Quidditch match (Gryffindor verses Slytherin) Professor McGonagall had given them less homework. She had, like the year before, came right out and said, "Like I mentioned last year I have become quite fond of seeing the Quidditch cup in my office and I would like to have it there again rather then give it to Professor Snape." The Slytherins glared at her while everyone else sniggered.

Harry suddenly felt someone smack him over the head and he quickly jerked up and looked around wildly. 

Hermione giggled slightly at this action but then frowned and said, "I can't believe you fell asleep!"

He looked around again and saw that little Griffy had been laying on his stomach, also asleep, but had woken up when Harry moved and let out a little growl at him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to the little animal then turned to Hermione and asked, "What did Hagrid say?"

"He said, since Griffy ("Godric," Harry muttered) was asleep that it was ok, there was nothing for you to do and he said you were probably exhausted. Something about being overloaded with work," she said with a smirk and held the little Griffin as Harry stood up and brushed off his cloths. "Well I guess it's off to Ancient Magical History."

She nodded and led the way back to the castle. Harry was yawning slightly and followed her slowly and without interest. He stumbled up the stairs and looked positively exhausted.

"What's your problem?" she asked him.

"I didn't sleep to well last night, that's all," Harry said with a yawn as he continued walking when she stopped. "Harry, the classroom's right here," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry," Harry said. He walked in and sat at his desk. Griffy lay beside his feet. Professor Mathers didn't mind the little guy in the class although he sometimes would poke sarcastic comments at him, which made Harry think he really did lose his mind at one point or another. 

Mr. Mathers went around passing back tests they did last week. "Can anybody tell me what the war was we studied for this test?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes and said, "The Atlantian war."

"Raise your hand Malfoy," Mathers said, Malfoy wasn't one of his favorite students. "There were two major fighters in this war, which ones were they?"

Mandy Brocklehurst raised her hand then as Mathers nodded at her she said, "The Goddess Artemis who was the moon goddess and the goddess of hunt."

"Correct, now why did she fight Miss. Brocklehurst?" Mathers asked.

"Well," Mandy said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Wasn't it because she was the protector of the young and the ones who attacked Atlantis killed all the children first?" 

"Correct again. 5 points to Ravenclaw. Now who was the other fighter?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air and after being asked she said, "The other was Athena the Goddess of Wisdom. She was also, in a way, associated with war but not ruthless war. She would fight when a person's home was in danger and that is actually why she fought in the Atlantian war…because the people of Atlantis's homes were being destroyed for no reason." 

"5 points to Gryffindor," Mathers said. "Now where was Atlantis located?" He handed Harry back his test, which he had done exceptionally well on. Harry was interested in past wars whether it be magical or muggle because he liked to see how the winners of that time handled it. "Mr. Potter you did fairly well. Answer my question."

"It was located on the Aegean Sea between Greece and Asia Minor," Harry said. "Yes now what would the location of Atlantis gave to do with the next ancient magical war we will be look at Mr. Potter?" Mathers asked testily. 

Harry thought for a minute and looked at the map on the bored and looked from Asia Minor to Greece and back again. Suddenly his eyes fell on one place in what is modern day Turkey and he smirked then said, "The Trojan war. That was the one fought between Greece and Troy wasn't it?"

"10 points to Gryffindor," Mathers said and continued on with an interesting class. Unlike with Professor Binns ("Ahh…the poor little first to fifth years that still have him," Harry said, causing Hermione and anyone else that heard him to laugh, including the teacher) they actually took notes in this class!

After they were given their homework they all trudged out to go eat lunch, Hermione looked particularly happy about the day's events so far; she had a little skip to her as she walked towards the Great Hall.

Harry smirked at his friends antics then said with a note of terror in hid voice, "Oh! I forgot Godric!"

"Griffy," Hermione replied.

"Godric."

"Griffy!"

"Godric!" "Griffy!" 

"Godric!"

"Griffy!"

"Godric!"

"Godric."

"Griffy…wait…"

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smirk and continued on her way to the Great Hall, leaving a dumbstruck Harry staring at her as she walked off.

He sighed then ran back to the classroom. He walked in and looked around, not seeing Professor Mathers. He then bent down and saw his little Griffin rolling around on the floor playfully.

"Come here," he said and Griffy pounced on him. "Little bugger…"

"Ah Mr. Potter, I thought you'd be back," Mathers said from behind him, causing him to jump up quickly and spin around with his wand out. "Good reactions but I don't think it's necessary."

"Sorry," he replied and shoved his wand in his pocket.

"Yes I saw they you left that little flea bag in here (Griffy growl and took a swipe at him when hearing this). So what did you think of the class today?" Mathers asked and started rearranging his books. 

"It was really interesting," Harry said. "I liked it. You know this summer I managed to sneak out of the Dursleys once to go see a muggle movie, just to get my mind off of things that had happened, and I saw this movie called Troy.

"About the famous battle of Troy, yes, being Muggle-Born myself I have heard of it but I also know it doesn't really follow the true story of Troy," Mathers said.

"That's true but what King Priam said caught my attention, it made me think about what we possibly could be fighting for. He said, word for word "I've fought many wars in my time. Some were fought for land, some for power, some for glory. I suppose fighting for love makes more sense then all the rest."

"Interesting…yes that's true," Mathers said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm sure you'll find your answers sooner or later Potter. Now you better get to lunch."

Harry walked out into the hall with his bag thrown over his right arm and his griffin help firmly in his arms. He decided that instead of going to lunch he would rather go to Hagrid's and see how he was doing; besides Hagrid liked seeing Griffy.

* * *

Hagrid opened his door and looked around curiously as a little lion flew past his head. Fang started barking and jumping at it playfully. 

"Hey Hagrid," Harry said with an amused face.

"Hullo 'Arry," Hagrid said happily then his face got a shocked look on it as he said, "Get in! It's pouring out!" 

"I know," Harry said, his hair was hanging in his face and his robes were sticking to him.

Hagrid went and got Harry a huge towel, and put it on his shoulders. Harry's knees almost gave out underneath him from Hagrid's hands just thumping his shoulders. 

"So what brings ya 'ere?" Hagrid asked.

"Just decided to see you," Harry said and looked over at all the eggs, Griffy was sniffing Hermione's vivid blue one.

Hagrid looked at it curiously and said, "Its hatching and 'Ermione's not 'ere to see it." 

"I'll get her. Stay Godric," Harry said to the Griffin then took off running in the rain again and towards the castle. He climbed all the stairs quickly and ran through the bridge towards the main doors and the clock. He continued running until he reached the Great Hall. The doors were wide open and he didn't attract much attention as he quickly walked over to his friend and whispered, "You're egg is hatching."

Hermione's eyes widened and she stuffed her books in her bag and said, "Well come on! Lets go!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him quickly towards Hagrid's cabin. She didn't even care that she got soaked or that she almost slipped down the stairs about five times (Harry kept catching her, well almost all the time).

They burst into Hagrid's cabin and she knelt down next to her egg excitedly. Harry smirked and watched his two friend's faces as they saw what animal it was…

**

* * *

**

For once Hermione didn't really pay attention in their remaining classes that day; she kept thinking back to her animal that was up in Harry's room with Griffy.

Harry was going to go with her to see the animals but Katie corner him the second they reached the common room and said, "We have Quidditch practice right now, remember?!"

He raised an eyebrow at her temper and said, "Alright already! Geez don't have a fit woman."

Her eyes narrowed at him and said, "Be down at that pitch within 10 minutes or else."

"Yes ma'am," he replied as she stalked past him, her scarlet robes flying behind her like a stream of fire that matched her rage.

Sighing slightly he said, "Hermione can you keep God-Griffy with you today?"

"Sure," she replied as Harry ran upstairs and quickly changed into his Quidditch robes. He grabbed his precious Firebolt and ran back downstairs. Hermione was obviously up in her dormitory with the animals.

He checked his watch and saw he had five minutes to get to the pitch, Katie was not one to make an empty threat.

Smiling he suddenly had an idea and ran back up to his dorm. He pushed the window open and then mounted his Firebolt and flew into the air. He streaked outside and kicked the window shut then flew to the pitch. Needless to say he got there on time. After all the Firebolt was still the best broom around still.

Katie was positively ruthless on them all and Harry had to wonder if somehow her meeting up with Angelina and Oliver again wasn't the best thing ever… 

By the time practice ending Harry had caught the Snitch about 15 times and had been pummeled by about five bludgers. At least the keepers were better then the ones that had taken Fred and George's place last year.

**

* * *

**

Potions the week before the match was terrible! Snape was being worse then normal…if that was even possible! All he did was pick at different things Harry did. While working with Ebony all Snape did was say he wasn't helping and he would take points while he awarded Ebony some for no reason at all. Harry could stand that but soon Snape pushed one step too far…

"Potter!" he yelled as he stormed over to where he and Ebony were making their truth potion.

Casting each other a slightly alarmed look Harry asked, "Yes sir?" 

"Why is Miss. Moon doing all the work here and you're just sitting back doing nothing? Plan on passing with her work?" Snape said lowly, but the whole class heard. Draco Malfoy looked almost delighted at the prospect of Harry getting in trouble.

"No, I'm helping," he replied with an angry tone to his voice. "Sir."

"A likely story," Snape said. "10 points from Gryffindor…for lying to a Professor."

Ebony's mouth fell open and she said, "Both of us were working though."

"Miss. Moon…5 points to Slytherin for showing determination…even if it's for lying to a Professor," Snape said.

This caused a large uproar around the classroom and Ebony stared at Harry with a sorry look on her face.

"I'm not lying," Harry said angrily.

Snape suddenly grabbed his arm and Harry felt his scar burn slightly as Snape stared at his hand and said, "I thought the message got written into you last year Potter."

Harry jerked his arm away from the vile Professor and growled, "Umbridge was a fool and paid for what she did. Don't make her mistakes."

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously and he said, "Is that a threat?"

"No," Harry replied. "It's a promise."

"15 points from Gryffindor," Snape said. He marched to the front of the classroom then turned around and said, "I will admit Potter, that you were right about one thing. You're not like your father anymore…you're jut like your pathetic Mudblood mother."

Almost all of the Slytherins started laughing while the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, plus Blaise and Ebony, looked positively livid.

"Yeah well my pathetic Mudblood mother stood up for you when you were being ridiculed in front of the whole school by my father," Harry shot back!

Snape had turned and faced the board but when he heard this he shot around and everyone, except Harry, shuddered. "What did you say Potter?"

"You heard me," Harry said.

"20 points from Gryffindor," Snape said.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he said, "You do realize that you're not scaring me, right?"

Snape face suddenly went blank for a moment. Not for long, but long enough for everyone in the classroom to catch it.

"I'm not afraid of Voldemort so give me a reason to fear you," Harry said.

Snape winced at the Dark Lord's name then growled, "Get out!"

"Gladly, that way I won't have to see your greasy face anymore," Harry packed up all his stuff then got up and started to leave but faced Snape one last time. "By the way, before you started all this, Ebony and I were done what you told us to do." With that he stormed out of the classroom, slamming the heavy door behind him.

**

* * *

**

When Saturday finally came nerves were high and everyone was on edge. There had been a few accidents over the past week that resulted in injuries, mostly for the Gryffindors but a few Slytherins got what they deserved as well.

Harry was always around Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Dean, Parvati and Seamus so he wasn't that worried. He did find it annoying when Katie had almost assigned people to look after him and had shot back that he would be fine. He even used the bit about escaping Voldemort on more then one occasion.

Currently Harry was in his Quidditch robes and looking out the door to the pitch. It was a nice day out. Not to sunny as the clouds covered the sky but that was good, there wouldn't be any glare. 

Katie appeared at his side and said, "Excellent weather conditions, but the ground is fairly solid so be careful when you hit it… like we all know you will."

Harry smirked and said, "We should really call and see if Oliver Wood is dead… I think his spirit is possessing you."

She smacked him over the head lightly then said to the rest of the team, "I don't have a big speech made like Wood, our old captain before Angelina, used to but… well just win! Also to you newbies, which is all of you except Harry, don't follow his examples and almost get yourself killed every game like our dear Seeker does." A few people laughed. "Now let's go and kick Slytherin's ass!" They all cheered, mounted their brooms and got ready to fly out.

"Here come the Slytherins! Montague, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, MacTinash, and Malfoy!" The Slytherins all cheered. This year Dean was doing the commentary for Quidditch. It seemed almost right having him there, at the moment he did seem a lot like Lee Jordan at the moment. "And here comes the best team ever…GRYFFINDOR! BELL, MORGAN, BERRY, LEVISON, NORTON, JONES AND POTTER!" Needless to say Dean was just as biased as Lee had been. 

"There go the bludgers and the golden snitch follows, remember the snitch usually decides who wins the game and is worth 150 points, but you never know what can happen!" Dean said.

"I want a nice, clean game," Madam Hooch said as she flew between the captains with the Quaffle in her hands. "Captains, shake hands."

Montague and Katie shook hands and he obviously tried to hurt her as much as possible but she just continued to glare then backed up again.

Suddenly Hooch threw the Quaffle in the air and Dean yelled, "And the game beings! Bell caught the Quaffle and heads down towards the Slytherin goals. She throws it to Morgan, who is quite attractive by the way, and Morgan closes in on the goals and… argh MacTinash caught it. Montague has it now and is streaking towards the Gryffindor goals but… ouch! That must have hurt! Some nice beater work from Norton."

Harry was flying in circles above the game watching with interest and smiled with pride as Shayn almost took off Montague's head, although he didn't get in trouble for it because he was just doing his job. He noticed Malfoy was circling the game from below the players.

He wasn't feeling free like he usually did when he played Quidditch, in fact he felt miserable. Slytherin had scored and now they were 10 – 0. The Gryffindor chasers could easily catch up to that didn't bug Harry at all.

All of a sudden something small smacked into his side. He looked over slowly and saw the snitch had gotten stuck in his robes. Harry smirked and took it into his hand, but suddenly didn't feel like letting anyone know he had it, besides, it'd be fun to watch Malfoy fly around trying to find something Harry already had. He was never told it was against the rules to hold the snitch and not show you had it for awhile, actually he had read when quite a few famous Quidditch players did do that just so they could win the game. (This sounds a lot like cheating but for some odd reason it was allowed.)

"Bell is in possession of the Quaffle. A bludgers comes her way but is smashed back by Levison. Now over to our Seekers, Malfoy is towards the ground and obviously not seeing the snitch anywhere. Potter is above the game and I'm guess he doesn't see it either. Come on Harry get it! Sorry Professor…just a little encouragement for a friend…"

Harry flew around; pretending to be looking but really he was is deep thought. Everything just suddenly was crashing into it, the pressure of doing well in class, the responsibilities in Quidditch and being a Prefect, not to mention being the leader of the ULD. It was all starting to press in on him plus he was, for some reason he didn't even know.

He saw the crowd yelling angrily as Tessa was smashed into the ground, but she proved to be stronger then everyone else thought she was and was back in the air within minutes.

Harry suddenly felt very light headed and dizzy and realized he was slowly getting higher and higher into the air. He was about 100 feet from the ground (wow) when something came to his mind. _'It'd be easy to end it all now and make it look like an accident…'_

He shook that thought out of his head and literally shook his head in the process. Suddenly a bludger flew out of nowhere and towards Harry. He gasped and jerked to the side quickly…a little too quickly.

His broom gave a small jerk and he flipped to the side. The snitch was released from his hand but he caught it again quickly as he fell towards the ground. He didn't get a chance to hear the horrified screams from the crowd nor hear Dean's cursing. He fainted from lack of oxygen before he even hit the ground.

The last thing he saw before he crashed into the ground was Draco Malfoy's highly amused face.

**

* * *

**

"Is he alright?" somebody whispered.

"You try falling 100 feet then you tell me," somebody else said.

"Now, now children…no fighting in the hospital wing."

"Shut up Fred. You don't even go to school here anymore."

Harry opened his eyes, groaned then said, "Why do I always wake up in this place? Can't I just go to my dormitory for once?"

There was a few laughs then Fred and George Weasley appeared over him and one of them said, "We wouldn't want our ickle Harry hurt now would we George?" 

"Absolutely not. Now have any interesting dreams lately my good friend?" George asked.

Harry, who looked confused, suddenly understood what was going on, why they seemed so happy.

"What happened?"

"Well Dumbledore, like in third year, slowed you down before you hit the ground but this time Gryffindor won. You were muttering in your sleep, something like 'I can't hear you Ron' or something like that. What's up there?" Fred asked.

"Ron's been trying to contact me in my sleep but I can never hear exactly what he says nor see where he is right either," Harry said with a sigh. "But that's partly a good thing," George said, looking thrilled. "That means they're alive." 

Harry nodded and only now noticed that Hermione was sitting at the end of his bed looking stern.

"What did I do now?"

"You're going to be killed playing Quidditch, I swear to god," she replied.

He smiled at her weakly and noticed Neville, Luna, Mark and Nicola were in the room too. He smiled at them all and thought, _"Don't I wish I would die playing Quidditch rather then at the hands of Voldemort…like I probably will end up doing…"_

"What happened to Malfoy after? I saw him laughing before I collapsed," Harry said.

"Oh he was laughing his head off about the whole thing," Neville said with an amused tone to his voice. "But our little Hermione here gave him a piece of her mind…he'll have a black eye for weeks."

Hermione blushed and said, "Shut up. Now Harry, why'd you fly so high into the air?"

"I-I don't know," Harry said, avoiding eye contact with her. He knew damn well why he did; he wanted to throw himself off his broom so he could die.

She didn't believe him for a minute, her face told him so.

"Well you caught the Snitch," Mark said.

"It seemed scary though," Nicola added. 

Harry smiled at the two younger kids then noticed Luna staring at him oddly. "What?" he asked her.

"There was an article in my dad's magazine that talked about a time a suicidal wizard killed himself by jumping off a broom into a group of Buzzlers," she said, her eyes widening even more by the minute.

"I doubt Harry was trying to kill himself Luna," George said but Hermione had a look on as if she had been slapped in the face.

Harry didn't meet her eyes or even talk to her for the rest of the night, even after he was let out of the hospital wing.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Random Babbling** (Don't you all just love this?)

Hey again people! Sorry the ending of this chapter sucked…I was in a little bit of a rush to finish this so my friend would stop annoying me! lol! Kidden!

Well I don't have much to say right now except for one little thing. Not that anybody would care but I've got some of the sequel planned out already…so what do ya think, a sequel after this is done or not?

That also means I don't have a reason NOT to finish this one but school is starting soon so updates will get slower…oh well! I'll write the replies for the reviews then my friend and beta Jess might write something…I think…god only knows what…

One more thing…Fred and George were bored so they came to watch the whole Quidditch game like Lucius Malfoy did in the second Harry Potter movie.

Well on with the reviews!

**_Half-blood-princess_**– Yeah I did know it was called that…that's why I named it the title to this fic!

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – I do too! Nah Megan probably won't, I think she reviewed chapter 1 or something. Gotta love that old sign! If you want a new thing do what I do…threaten people! LMAO!

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – Thanks

**_Eriee_**– lol, thanks

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Well I guess she was OC from the book but if you thought of her like a real person (in real life) it's possible she'd do that…mood swings! Lmao! Kidden!

**_Runaway Spirit_** – I think it does too. Her parents knew about the attacks because the teachers sent letters home to all of the parents. You never really know what a parent would say to try and get their child to listen to them though…I know my step-dad constantly threatens to kick me out for no reason!

**_JoeHundredaire_** – Yeah your right it is my story and I'll write whatever the hell I want. Oh and next time instead of just saying "misspelling issues. Yuck." Give me a FEW examples so I can get better at it would you? How about you give writing something like this a shot then and not have spelling mistakes huh?

**_Hmmm_**__– no I'm not, I can tell you that but thanks anyways…I'm ONE of the first ones to use it though.

**_Wise Man Domingo_** – Well she might make up with them…I know what's going to happen but sorry, I'm not telling anyone. How does he know…why I thought that'd be obvious! Sorry not saying what's wrong with Dumbledore just yet…you'll see sooner or later! By the way I know I sent an email or something back to you but I've sorta changed my mind…I'm getting my friend to do it instead. No offence or anything but I'm very protective over my writing and I trust him more…that's all…it's nothing personal 

**_SUMMERAN1 _**– I'm honored that the first HP fic you read was mine!

**_PBlegacy_******– Thank you

**_Destined Enchantress_** – your not the only person that complained about that but…its not my fault…blame the sight (lol!!). Good little Hermione…amazing she talked back to an elder…two actually…

**_Opiem_**– Yeah that's true and thanks. I mean this is my story I should be able to name it what I want and write what I want, right?

**_Jess the Rockstar Psychiatrist_** – Well look who's back. Glad ya liked the last few chapters. Nice try with the threat but your right…you already do that! lmao! Don't mess this up too much now…kidden…I know you won't…I think…

**_TheNash_**– All day? Wow…didn't think it would take that long to read! Thanks for reading!

**_GatomonandKarifan_******– Nah I don't think your nuts…well you might be buy I'm used to it with friends like mine. That would be cool if it happened in the real book…that's why I wrote it!

**BHappi******– Yeah I know I went a little overboard with that but oh well. No I didn't really mention what was in it aside from that book but its pretty much just a few of Lily's items…that's all…nothing special…

Well thanks to everyone who reviewed now I'm gonna send this to Jess…see ya'll later!

**_I'm Not The Weakest Link_** – Thanks

**_Gorav1 _**– Actually he was, he explained what happened and the three day thing was if Harry could manage to stop him within three days then there wouldn't be any students being attacked…the one time Ron tries to talk to Harry eh?

* * *

**Beta's Note/Review:**

****

**Jess the Rockstar Psychiatrist:** Man I'm lucky Krystal here doesn't make to many mistakes while writing. Anyway sorry I took such a long time editing this Krystal but I was eating and doing other stuff at the same time. Know what a great thing about being a beta is, I don't have to review I can just write what I think write here. Good chapter and what not. Harry trying to kill himself is interesting… oh by the way you put DA instead of ULD on the top but I changed that for you. I wonder what Hermione's animal is… Anyway continue writing chapters or the little voice in your head will harass you again, muaha.

* * *

**Krystal:** No doubt you would. Thanks for reminding me bout Hermione's animal though! The reason I didn't mention what it was is because…I don't know what to make it! Give me a suggestion that'd fit Hermione's personality please because I'm lost there!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, thanks to Jess for being my beta and please review!

****

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	17. All Hallows Eve

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _****__**

**_By:_**_ Krystal Lily Potter_

**_Chapter Seventeen:_**_ All Hallows Eve _

**_Rating:_**_ PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

**_Couples:_**_ HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/PP (other twin), HP/EM, HP/CC…you know the whole raging hormone thing… _

**_Summary:_**_ As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own…_

**_Warning:_**_ Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that…_

* * *

For a week after the Quidditch match (which they won 200 – 50) Harry had attempted to avoid Hermione but that proved to be an uneasy task. Actually it proved to be impossible.

He gave her the slip the entire weekend but on Monday the now enraged teenage girl finally 'caught up' to him.

Before Defense class she had cornered him and said, "Alright Harry James Potter, you're going to tell me why in Merlin's name you have been attempting to avoid me!"

"I wasn't Mia," he said weakly.

"Don't Mia me," she snapped. "And don't think I'm stupid." 

"I don't," he shot back.

"You expected me to believe you weren't trying to give me the slip…" 

He didn't say anything and stared at the floor.

"Harry," she said softly. "Why did you fly so high into their air at the Quidditch game?"

He sighed and said, "I…I just lost it. I just wanted to die for some reason. There's just too much pressure." He looked like he was going to break down any minute again.

"Maybe you should skip classes today Harry, you don't look too good," she said cautiously.

"No, I'm making myself look like a wimp…I mean I've collapsed how many times so far and I've been sick…" he trailed off and frowned. "I've been in the hospital wing more times then I should have."

Hermione also frowned and thought, 'He's right, too many odd things have happened so far, much more then any other year.' Although out loud she said, "Well one of the reasons you keep collapsing is because Ron keeps trying to get into your mind so I guess it isn't that bad."

"No," Harry admitted. "I keep hoping that sometime I'll finally hear what he says clearly." "You will," she said and suddenly the bell went off. Both shot each other a terrified panicked look. Today they had Double Defense and they were late! 

They set off at a high speed run, neither of them noticing that they almost knocked poor Professor Flitwick as they ran by him.

**

* * *

**

Professor Evelyn looked at the door expectantly. She hadn't started class yet and nobody knew why. She usually started when the bell rang.

Suddenly the door flew open showing a late and exhausted looking Harry and Hermione. A few people muttered to their friends with shock about Hermione Granger being late for class.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, what is the meaning for this?" her voice was sharp and quick and Harry realized that this was one of her off days. You never knew what mood she was going to be in.

"I'm sorry, we were discussing what's been happening lately, that's all," Hermione said honestly.

Evelyn's eyes seemed to soften for a minute before motioning to their seats, "Just don't be late again." They nodded and quickly took their seats at the front of the classroom.

"Now I know I gave you a schedule for this class but I decided to change it because of recent events," she said. "Yes I know the creatures you might run into is vital to know but there are some more important things at the moment. For instance…" her eyes traveled over to Harry. "Dueling."

A few people whispered excitedly.

"Now I want to know where you all stand in dueling so I can try to train you all as individually as I possibly can. Now in alphabetical order…Hannah you're first…"

Apparently each one of them had to duel her. Harry was watching everybody fight since he would be one of the last people to go up but something wasn't sitting right with him as he watched everyone duel. It was as if he was forgetting something that he should remember.

He had a little feeling of pride in him as he noticed Professor Evelyn's shocked face as the members of the ULD went up and showed they had more ability then anyone thought they would, especially Neville.

_'Come to think of it, Evelyn looks a little peeved off. She probably thought she'd be able to teach most people these hexes and they already know. Score Harry-1, teachers-zip,'_ He thought with amusement.

"Harry, lets see what you've got," Evelyn said suddenly with a smirk.

Harry walked and faced opposite of her then as she bowed he said, "That's a stupid rule you know. In the middle of a fight I doubt a Death Eater's going to wait for you to bow…"

Her eyes flashed and she said, "No, your quite right Harry, they wouldn't so let's forget that part. **_Diffindo_**!"

Harry was a little startled by the spell she used but said, "**_Progeto_**!" Her spell smashed into the shield and was thrown backwards just above her head, causing part of the wall to split.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Impressive reflexes Potter, **_Rictusempra_**!"

He jumped to the side then yelled, "**_Quietus_**!" Evelyn's voice was cut off just before she was about to call another spell. "**_Tarantallegra_**!"

Her legs started dancing around the way Neville's had last year and she held up her hands in a sign of defeat. "**_Finite_**!"

The dancing stopped and she said, "Very good Mr. Potter."

Harry walked to the side and noticed Hermione staring at him proudly. He smirked at her as Dean went up to show what he knew.

"That was great Harry," Hermione whispered. "But I know that's not all you could do. From that training at Grimmauld place this summer you know a lot more."

"Yeah, a lot more that neither she nor anyone else needs to know about right now," Harry whispered back and his friend just shrugged and clapped along with everyone else as Dean had done fairly well. 

"It's almost as if you don't trust her," she said offhandedly.

"Right about now the only ones I really trust are you, Fred, George, Remus and Tonks. I'm sure Ron would be on that list if he was here too," he replied.

"I notice Dumbledore's not on that list," Hermione said, almost smirking. "A good damn thing too," Harry muttered under his breath angrily. "Dumbledore's been acting too weird this year." 

He had his back turned from Professor Evelyn while talking to Hermione and now he felt as if someone was glaring holes in the back of his head. He turned quickly and saw their teacher staring at him. Once he turned she smiled and continued the class. Harry didn't see why he needed to pay attention to what everyone else was doing though.

"You're all an exceptional duelers, I'm impressed," Evelyn said once everyone had a go at her. "But to be a good dueler you need to have your own wand. They're personal to you and I want to know about them. So here's the deal, your homework is to write at least half a page about your wand. The catch is you have to tell me what the core is, what kind of wood, the size, what its specialty is and so on…it will be due next class."

A few people sighed with relief that there wasn't very much homework but Harry gave her an odd look. _'Why in gods name would someone assign something like that?'_

Suddenly the bell rang, startling everyone, they didn't realize that the class had gone by so fast, then again this class was rather large and they all did spend awhile dueling.

"See you next class," Evelyn said and they all walked out of the door.

**

* * *

**

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked Harry as they approached McGonagall's classroom.

"Our assignment," he replied with amusement then he frowned and added, "I'm not passing it in." "Why?" a few people around him echoed as they stopped in front of McGonagall's classroom and waited for their teacher to show up. 

"Just in case…I wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands," Harry said.

"What's so important about someone knowing about your wand?" Parvati asked. 

Harry suddenly had a flash of a green curse and a red spell crashing into each other then the two wands they came from being connected together with a gold beam of light. "You never know…"

Suddenly the bell rang but no Professor McGonagall showed up. A few people started whispering she was never late for class.

"Well this is a chance to finish my homework," someone said and sat down on the floor and started finishing the questions they were assigned.

Hermione tutted and Harry sniggered a bit. They ended up sitting in the hallway for about half of their class. Some people were playing games on paper, others had fallen asleep, Hermione was changing one of her book's covers different colors and Harry was just staring off into space.

Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and everyone turned to look at who was coming, luckily the people that fell sleep woke up just as McGonagall appeared.

She didn't look happy, needless to say. No she looked positively livid about something. She flicked her wand and the classroom door banged open loudly, causing everyone to jump out of their sitting positions. 

"Well what are you waiting for…get in," she growled.

A few people got alarmed looks on their faces and ran into the classroom as quickly as possible.

"Professor, are you ok?" Hermione asked her favorite teacher.

She shot Hermione an appreciative look and then said, "No Ms. Granger, I'm not ok in the least." She frowned heavily and motioned for her to enter the classroom. Harry shot her a confused look as she took the seat next to him.

McGonagall slammed a book down on her desk and said, "Mr. Boot, collect the homework. Ms. Turpin pass out the…"

She stopped, her eyes directly on Harry. They narrowed slightly as she said, "Pass out the stuffed animals you will be turning into creatures. Mr. Potter, I would like a word with you in the hall…NOW!"

Harry jumped slightly and everyone did as they were supposed to. An angry McGonagall was something nobody wanted to cross. He walked into the hall, followed by the professor.

She slammed the door then yelled, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

He backed away from his furious Professor and stammered, "P-Pardon?" 

"The Quidditch match! Catching the snitch and not letting anybody see it!" She yelled. "Then flying up 100 feet above ground thinking you're going to throw yourself off of your broom?!"

"Oh…how did…I mean no I wasn't," he said in a pathetic attempt to lie.

"Don't you dare lie to me Potter," she said. Her face then went soft. "I can't believe you'd do that…waste your parents sacrifice…"

Harry felt his blood run cold at that and he said, "I didn't think about that." He looked at his feet, ashamed. 

"Well think about it more often Potter," she said.

"I…wait…how did you know?" he asked with confusion.

"Albus told me," she replied simply. 

That's when it hit Harry like a bludger had just plowed into his stomach. Dumbledore had been reading his mind!

He let out a light growl then said, "I'd like to get to class Professor."

She nodded her head and Harry walked back in the classroom. It seemed as if people could sense his bad mood.

Harry was tired of Dumbledore. No wonder the Headmaster knew almost everything that happened in the castle, he probably read people's minds all the time!

Hermione tried to ask him what was wrong from time to time but he'd just ignore her.

After class was over Harry didn't go to lunch, instead he went up to his dormitory. He was looking through his trunk for his extra quills because he had broken one from anger in Transfiguration when he came across his chocolate frog cards. He picked up his large group of Dumbledore cards when a memory shot back into his mind. It was last summer at Grimmauld place after Remus went through a list of all the things the wizarding world had done to Dumbledore.

_"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," said Bill, grinning. _

He stared down at the cards with shock and saw all the Dumbledore's slide out of the pictures at the same time.

"So he hasn't been reading minds," Harry said out loud. "He's been spying through the cards and I bet the portraits too! Damnit! No wonder his card is so popular…you'd think one of the most powerful wizards in the world would be rare to get!" 

He jumped up and took them in his hands then headed downstairs to the common room.

"Hiya Harry," someone said. "Hullo Colin," Harry replied automatically and chucked all the cards into the fire. 

"Why'd you do that?" the curious boy asked.

"Ever wonder how Dumbledore always knows what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Colin said slowly.

"Well I think he uses the cards," he said. 

Colin seemed to think for a minute before his already wide eyes widened even more, making him look like a bug as he said, "That makes sense. I'm getting rid of mine. See you later Harry!" He took off towards his Dormitory.

"Strange kid," the boy-who-lived said and walked out of the door to tell Hermione what he figured out.

**

* * *

**

The ULD was in the Room of Requirement again throwing some random curses and hexes around. They were working on the shield charm.

Harry wasn't really paying attention; his eyes seemed almost glazed over. Suddenly he felt a small shock run through his body and he looked over to see and amused looking Nicola look at him. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to what people are doing?" 

He looked over to see that a curtain had caught fire and no one noticed it yet.

Looking around quickly he found the culprit…a happy looking Griffy. He rolled his eyes and watched as Athena, Hermione's Water Owl, jumped from the top of the bookshelf where she was perched and onto Griffy's head. She had yet to learn how to fly.

Athena's shape was like any other owl but her eyes were the same electric blue as her egg had been and her feathers looked perfectly slick and shiny with white, silver and blue. Her talons and beak were also a dark shade of blue.

He waved his wand and the fire was put out, and only then did people actually notice it.

Cho said, "Awe, I wish our grade was doing that project too…"

Katie rolled her eyes and said, "We have enough work to do as it is Chang." She then smirked and said, "I pity the seventh years next year."

"Why?" Dean asked.

She shrugged and shot him a smile but didn't say anything, actually she didn't know anything either, she just wanted to get the sixth years nervous. 

Harry sighed then said, "Keep going with the shield charms. I noticed your shields are breaking too easily. Start with light spells then use stronger and stronger ones but please don't kill each other, I've gotta look something up in these books."

A few people laughed and they split off into pairs. Harry didn't really have something specific to look up in the books, he was just extremely bored. Last year he had become good at the Shield Charm and over the summer, during his training with Tonks, Moody and Remus he had become an expert at it. 

He was flipped through a book called The Most Dangerous Curses on Earth although it also said "Unknown Author".

The first thing he saw that caught his eye in the index was the words 'Avada Kedavra', he was about to go look at it when there was a scream from across the room.

His head shot towards the sound and he dropped the book to the floor and rushed over to see what had happened. Looking confused he saw a girl named Alison on the floor and a slightly surprised looking Cho standing opposite of her. 

"What the bloody hell happened?" Harry growled.

"We were practicing the shield charm and she didn't make a good one," Cho said simply.

"I was making good ones Chang!" Alison yelled angrily as she stood up. "One minute we were doing first year spells and blocking them then the next minute she does this seventh year spell. I could usually take it but I was so startled…" 

A few people murmured with agreement.

"I did not," Cho snapped.

"That's it!" Harry yelled. "Everyone out! Meeting's over!"

Some people looked slightly startled but listened to Harry anyway and left in twos and threes.

"Harry…" Hermione said and walked towards him. "Cheer up. Think about it, tomorrow's the Halloween Feast."

"Yeah," Harry said and followed her out of the room. "Great time of year isn't it?"

She shot him a look and said, "No need for sarcasm."

"Sorry…it's just…my parents died on Halloween and all…"

"Oh," Hermione said with a guilty tone. "I'm sorry, I forgot. It's just you never used to mind…"

"Of course I didn't," Harry said. "Nothing gave me a reason to remember…now that Sirius is gone…" 

She nodded sadly and they continued walking up the many sets of stairs.

**

* * *

**

Halloween came and seemed to lift the heavy air off of many people's shoulders. There hadn't been an attack for a while. Harry on the other hand was absolutely miserable this Halloween.

When he had lived with the Dursleys he knew Dudley got dressed up and went out and came back with a lot of candy (apparently he brought home less then he originally had, because he ate a lot before they came home) and here it was usually just… 

_'Come to think of it something odd has always happened on Halloween,'_ Harry thought.

Quirrell letting the troll in on Halloween in their first year, then in second year there was the first attack the Basilisk made, in third year the Fat Lady's portrait was sliced to pieces by Sirius, in four year his name was pulled out of the goblet of fire, and in fifth year…

He stopped and stared blankly at a wall, he couldn't remember what happened in fifth year.

**_(Note: More like I can't remember and I just finished reading the fifth book again the other day!)_**

"Halloween must be my unlucky day," Harry muttered out loud. Suddenly a second wave of memories hit him, and hit him hard. Something bad actually HAD happened every Halloween, even at the Dursleys. He didn't have a clue how he suddenly remembered all of this and wasn't really sure he wanted to.

When he was two he remembered having a terrible dream about his parents dying and was crying loudly. Uncle Vernon had come in and growled about him being noisy and waking little Dudders up and actually hit him across his face! Petunia was just told he fell out of his bed.

When he was three he went over to Mrs. Figgs and one of her cats pretty much attacked him, then when he was four Dudley shoved him roughly to the ground and he pretty much ripped open his knee.

When he was five he accidentally turned his teacher's wig into a giant rat (although he didn't know how or why at the time), when he was six he fell down the stairs and broke his leg, when he was seven Aunt Marge came over and her dog Ripper attacked him, when he was eight he caused Aunt Petunia's favorite flower to shrivel up and die, giving him a week locked in his cupboard, when he was nine he almost got hit by a drunk driver when going out to get the mail and finally when he was 10 Dudley once again shoved him down the stairs and he broke his arm in three places.

Smiling sarcastically to himself he said, "What a great childhood I've had." 

"Are you coming to the feast Harry?" Seamus asked him, as he walked up to the armchair Harry was sitting in. "I heard the entertainment was provided by the Weasley Twins this year."

After thinking for a moment Harry said, "Yeah, sure…where's everyone else?" 

"Already down there. Hermione's was growling about you not showing up so one of us decided to come get you…Parvati volunteered me," Seamus said and his stomached growled with hunger.

Harry smirked then said, "Whipped." They exited the common room and started walking towards the Great Hall.

"I am not," Seamus said with a frown.

"Yes you are," Harry argued. "Parvati's got you wrapped around her baby finger." 

"Well if that's true then Hermione's got you whipped," Seamus said forcefully.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm not going out with her mate."

Seamus just rolled his eyes and went silent; not noticing the confused look Harry was giving him.

**

* * *

**

"There you are," Hermione said, her voice full of delight as the two boys sat down at the table. "I honestly thought you meant it when you said you weren't coming."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes then said, "I decided to save these guys from hearing you complain." He smirked at the look on her face then winced as she kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up," she growled, but not with anger.

"Fine I will," he said and went silent for awhile.

After about five minutes of no replies from her friend Hermione said, "Fine, don't shut up! You proved your point!" 

Harry smirked once again at her then said, "So I guess Fred and George are doing the entertainment." He gestured towards the front table where the Weasley twins were sitting, looking positively excited about something.

Hermione shook her head and said, "Goodness knows what."

After a delicious meal that consisted of anything from roasted chicken to tomato soup and then some desert came, everyone's favorite part of Halloween. The House-elves always seemed to go out of their way to make the best of the best on that night.

Harry was actually having a good time; the pain about his parents dying on that night 15-years-old was dulled as he joked around with Seamus, Dean and Neville and tormented Hermione, Lavender and Parvati.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and said, "Now that we are all full and tired I would like to present our entertainment tonight…Misters Fred and George Weasley."

A few people laughed and almost everyone clapped as the Weasley twins stepped forwards. They grinned evilly and Fred yelled, "DUCK!" 

Everyone ducked then, much to their surprise, a bunch of ducks flew over their heads! There was a bit of laughter as the ducks flew around then one landed on Malfoy's head.

"Get off of me you stupid little," Malfoy started but didn't get to finish. BANG! 

There was a puff of smoke after the bang then when everything was clear Malfoy was soaked in red and gold paint.

The show continued on with exploding paint ducks, amazing fireworks and many little stupid tricks, which were mostly played on Slytherins.

One duck landed in front of Dumbledore and exploded, soaking him in silver and gold paint. Everyone looked on with shock, even the twins, until Dumbledore started laughing merrily, "Quite a good bit of magic!"

The night continued on and everyone was having a good time, including Harry, until he noticed something red running down the wall. After staring a little more he realized that it was blood! More places on the wall started to leak blood too but no one noticed at first.

He shot Fred and George a confused look and said, "What are you doing?"

"What?" George asked. "The walls," he replied and everyone looked at the walls. A few people screamed and everyone that was sitting by the wall jumped up and ran to the opposite side of the tables. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared and everyone fell quiet. "Fred, George, is this your doing?" 

"No sir," both twins said together while staring in horror at the wall.

Harry suddenly felt a strong pain flash through him, but not where his lightning bolt scar was but where the words 'Half Blood Prince' were scarring over on his arm.

A light haze seemed to fill the room and everyone looked around nervously and jumped as laughter filled the room. Not cheerful laughter but the type that an insane person made.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and looked around fearfully.

"1…2…there goes you, 3…4 I'll take some more, 5…6 you'll never guess this, 7…8 I'll make you wait, 9…10 it's not the end," a sadistic sounding voice sang out followed by that evil laughter again.

"Peeves?" somebody asked.

"Don't compare me to that stupid poltergeist!" the voice growled and at the moment Peeves actually poked his head into the Great Hall curiously. 

A human shaped figure appeared but it had no features, it was just a gray shadow. Suddenly it sprang out towards the Hufflepuff table and people screamed, but it was stopped in it's tracks as a second figure appeared in front of it and it stopped.

Harry felt his heart almost stopped when he realized the second figure, the female, was the one that always protected him in his dream, and that must mean the gray one was the thing that turned into his evil clone.

"Go away," the girl growled and her body started to glow with light. "And beware, the Half Blood Prince approaches."

The other figure hissed with pain then disappeared as a load of magic shot from his body towards different parts of the house tables.

A few people screamed as their friends were thrown backwards.

Harry felt like someone had punched him in the stomach as he was slammed backwards into the wall, hitting his head against its stone surface. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Hermione's screaming his name. 

**

* * *

**

**Author's Random Babbling**

End there… (Smirks) I know I'm SO evil aren't I?

OK so I chose Hermione's animal to be an owl…not just any owl because of her element but a Water Owl.

I mentioned this before but I really mean it now, I start school on Tuesday so that means updates will get slower. You can probably see how I've been getting slower lately well that's because I'm usually gone…actually today after I finish writing this I'm going to school to get my locker, pay my fees and just walk around the school with my friend trying to find our classrooms. That should be fun (note the sarcasm).

Well I suppose I should get on with the reviews, then maybe I'll try to get a hold of Jess somehow so he can beta it for me…anyways…

**Thank you to: **

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – really? Well thank you!

**_Athenakitty_****__**– You tell me. Obviously. No. answered that already. I decided to use a Water Owl. It's not that they forget, Harry just doesn't hear it. Still asking this question eh?

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Yeah I decided to make it a Water Owl. Well I might make a sequel…depends…hey! You're not supposed to use my idea against me! lol! Kidden! I tend to say I'll send Peeves or someone like that after the person…you could even write it on a sign! Haha!

**_Aqua Mage_** – That's what I'm using!

**_FluffiBunni_****__**– No I wrote those purposely. You see Tonks knew James and he sent her his invisibility cloak to use sometimes. What I meant by that part was if you become an animagus FIRST then you'll use up all your magic and you won't be able to conjure a Patronus BUT if you do the Patronus charm first then you'll be able to become an animagus because you still have energy, although it'll take longer and it'll hurt like hell…by the way I made that up for this story, I don't know if it's really true…but thanks for trying to help with my mistakes anyways!

**_GatomonandKarifan_** – lol really? Kool! I almost fell asleep in science class and nearly fell off my chair but my friend that sat behind me kicked me so I woke up…lol!

**_Carn_** – Well I'm honored you read this even though you don't usually read HP fics!

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – lol! Yes mood swings!

**_Cheerbear_****__**– I doubt it will be but I don't really care, I'm just writing what I'd think would be cool to happen.

**_Runaway Spirit_** – A sphinx would be cool but I agree that it might not be the best idea…it'd be kinda creepy if you think about…

**LJstagflower4e**– Bout time! Haha. I might be wrong but it might be KnowItAll's fic that has Hermione's parents yanking her out…can't really remember…it's a Water Owl…cool huh?

**Destined Enchantress** - Yeah, except it's called ULD…lol! Sounds like a type of credit card…

**_Dragon-Revenge_** – I know eh?

**_Lizliterarius_******– lol that's ok! I can be ignorant…you don't have to eat crow and I'm not going to flame you! It was a mistake…trust me I make enough of them to deserve to get flamed myself!

**_Fallen-angel-scorn_** – Yeah his friends are. An otter's a good idea but I wanted to give her something different

**_Ms Dumplings_** – 1) No I didn't…but AHHH! The Ring! That movie is the freakiest movie I've ever seen! 2) In away they were referring to the eggs 3) thank you!

**_GwEnDoLyB_****_ P. MaLfOy_** – I won't make you regret your decision, promise! I'll try to update as fast as possible!

**_Crazy_** – lol thanks. This is like practice for writing (which I want to do when I'm older) and slowly I'm getting better at it (compare this to Legend of Gryffindor…it was pathetic) but I don't think I'll publish this…I don't have any money to get sued for! Your name says it all! And no, that's not an insult!

**_DragonGirl-Chi318_** – Thanks

**_Quizgirl_******– you like that stuff? I hope you mean like sad or angst things, even though that wasn't my first reaction to that. I don't have a certain amount of time to update I just write and when its up…it's up!

**_ellabella_** – Thanks for the suggestion, although I decided to use an owl. Although I was just going to have it look like a normal one but after reading your review I decided to picture it as more elegant then a normal owl…besides it's a baby now…a cute little baby bird!

**_Knuckz_****__**– as you can see I decided to use an owl…but not a snowy one since these animals are elemental but it sounds similar…

**_Holimontski_**– Thank you…poor you…you start classes tomorrow…I don't start until next Tuesday!

**_Bah_** - …it's fanfiction, people are allowed to have their own characters and the HP people are aloud to be out of character! It's not like I'm JK Rowling or anything!

**_I'm Not The Weakest Link_** – Thanks and that's ok…hope you had a fun time on vacation!

**Beta's Note:**

Good chapter cool ending and whatnot. Keep up the good work but watch out for some of those grammar mistakes.

**

* * *

**

That's your job to find the grammar mistakes and fix em though! Eh, whatever. I'm kidden though, at least I don't go out of my way to make mistakes just to set you to work!

Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed, thanks to Jess for fixing up the chapter some and please read and review!

**Krystal Lily Potter**


	18. The Spaces Between Realities

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince **_

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Eighteen:** The Space Between Realities _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/PP (other twin), HP/EM, HP/CC...you know the whole raging hormone thing... _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that..._

_**Note:** This chapter's going to seem a little...no...really weird but trust me on this..._

**

* * *

**

"Harry...HARRY! Wake up!" a male voice yelled.

"Come on Harry! You can do it!" a female one also yelled.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he looked up at the two figures standing in front of him. They were blurred because he didn't have either his glasses or his contacts but he could clearly see two sets of fiery red hair. 

"Get him his glasses," the girl said and someone handed his old thick rimmed, circular pair to him. He put them on with confusion, knowing that he had a better pair then this somewhere. What he saw though made him gasp in shock more then anything.

"RON! GINNY! YOU'RE ALIVE AND HERE!" Harry yelled happily and hugged them both in one big bear hug. 

They both got confused looks on their faces and Ron said, "Of course we're here...where else would we be?"

"With Voldemort, he captured you guys, remember?" he replied with sheer confusion.

Ginny smirked and said, "Harry I know you miss Sirius and all but don't worry, and who's Voldemort?" 

"But..." Harry said and looked around, realizing that he was in the hospital wing. "Damn this is the hundredth time I've been in here this year!" He didn't even hear Ginny's question.

They both looked confused again and Ron said, "No it's not."

Harry shook his head and said, "So it was all...a dream?"

Ron smirked and said, "I guess, you've been in here for about a week now."

"What happened?" the raven haired boy replied.

"We were all out at Quidditch practice when there was a run away bludger flew towards the stands where Hermione was and destroyed it. She fell and you jumped off your broom to catch her. You both hit the ground but you were knocked unconscious..." 

Suddenly the door to the hospital wing burst open and Hermione ran in looking anxious. Her eyes turned to the bed and she dropped the books that were in her arms, let out some funny sort of squeal and ran at him. She tackled him back onto his bed and hugged him tightly. "Are you ok? Does it hurt? Do you need help with your homework? Is there anything I can get you? How-"

"Hermione!" Harry said loudly, shocking the girl slightly.

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Stop asking questions, it wasn't your fault...it was the fault of the person that...never mind," he realized that someone probably didn't Charm the bludger but it just was a rogue one.

"Harry?" Hermione asked curiously, seeing the distant look in his eyes.

"It's nothing," Harry said and shook his head. "I just don't feel too good, that's all." 

"Of course you don't, I'll go get Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said at once and ran over towards the Nurse's Office.

"Hermione..." Harry said after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Where did I spend the summer?" he inquired.

She looked surprised at the question then said with amusement, "At Godric's Hallow...were else?"

"What?" Harry said with shock. "Why was I there?"

The brunette and the red head shared an odd look then Ron said, "Er...Harry mate...you live there...with your parents and your brothers and sisters...remember?"

"My parents are dead," he replied without thinking. "No they're not," Hermione insisted. "You must have hit your head worse then we thought. Your mother is the Charms teacher here, remember?" 

"No...I don't," Harry stated.

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey's voice echoed out to him. "I was afraid of this. A strong trauma to the head can cause amnesia...but this is one of the first times I've heard of someone coming up with new memories in their head...although it could have been one long dream I suppose..." 

"Amnesia? A dream? How's that...possible," Harry said weakly. He suddenly got an idea and looked towards his arm. He pulled up the sleeve to his pajama top and stared with shock at his arm...there was no marks on it at all. Hadn't the words "Half Blood Prince" been written there just moments before? "What's the date?"

The three friends and the healer looked at him with surprise. It was Hermione who said, "December 23rd..."

'_That's not right,'_ Harry thought with surprise. _'I was just at the...wait...where did I think I was...I can't remember...' _

"Harry!" a female voice yelled and suddenly he felt another body jump on his and give him a tight hug. He looked in shock as a girl, about a year younger then him, with silky raven black hair and emerald green eyes looked up at him. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Don't worry I'm fine Lex," he said then another voice filled his head. _'How did you know her nickname was Lex?' _

"Oh so you remember your sister's name not ours," Ginny said sounding insulted.

'_Sister?'_ he thought weakly.

"And you were just going on about your parents being dead," Ron added.

"My parents aren't dead," Harry said with amusement.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Madam Pomfrey all shared odd looks once again but no one said anything to make him think otherwise.

"Do you know my full name Harry?" Lex asked him.

"Of course...it's Alexa Lily Potter...why wouldn't I?" he asked.

She smiled happily and someone else said, "Madam Pomfrey said you might have amnesia when you wake up."

Harry turned to see another girl...who was Alexa's double. "Hey Gemma."

The girl smiled, glad that her brother knew who she was. "Do you remember all our family?"

"Yeah, there's mum, dad, you two, and me...nice trick question."

"Thanks, I think...do you remember the Blacks?" "Yeah, there's Sirius, Maureen, Kaylee, Chad and Haylee. Oh and we can't forget Sirius's sister Kaylee and her son Orion." 

"What about the Lupins?" Alexa asked, although she seemed almost sad when Harry answered the question before.

"There's Remus, Liana and Josh." 

"Oh good! You remember everyone!" Gemma said and gave him a hug.

Harry hugged her back then suddenly another voice came into his head, _'Since when did you have a family aside from the Dursleys?'_

**

* * *

**

Harry was let out of the hospital wing the next day. He didn't seem to have any problems except for that stupid little voice running around in his head (which he kept silent about, knowing that it wasn't normal to be hearing voices no one else could hear) and splitting headaches he got at random times, which he also kept silent about.

The annoying voice inside his head mostly started talking when he was around others. Especially when he was with his family. It kept saying that he didn't have one anymore.

He was broke out of his thoughts as Alexa said, "Come on Harry! Or we'll be late!"

"Late? For what?" he asked wildly as his little sister pulled him towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Don't you remember?" The girl asked and frowned. "Dumbledore gave our families permission to spend Christmas here together. Our family, the Blacks, and the Lupins. 

"I didn't think that was allowed," Harry said.

"Of course it is, you were the one that planned it you know. Don't you remember?" she inquired.

"No I can't...sorry I guess I hit my head harder then I thought," he replied with a shrug as he entered the Gryffindor common room. It looked positively more beautiful then he had ever seen it before. There was live fairies floating around, glowing in different colors, streams of shimmering tinsel wad wrapped everywhere, there was warm frost on all the chairs and walls and the tree was huge and covered in the nicest array of decorations Harry had ever seen.

Alexa smirked as her brother's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "This is amazing!"

"I know isn't it? Too bad nothing good ever lasts," she said with a sigh.

"What?" he asked and stared at her with surprise. 

She shrugged and sat down while staring at the fire sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. 

"I don't know...it's just...I feel like something's missing, like I'm somewhere I shouldn't be, ever feel like that Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said and looked around the room. The portrait opened and Gemma walked in, skipping slightly. She looked over at her 'evil twin' and her older brother and ran over to them quickly, sitting on the chair beside her sister's.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked dully.

"It's Christmas!" she said happily. Obviously she was the over active one while Alexa was the deep thinker.

Alexa rolled her eyes and said, "I was just thinking..."

"You do that too much," Gemma interrupted.

"Whatever," she said with an annoyed sigh.

There was a scream from up the girl's dormitory steps then a young girl, the same age as the twins, flew through the door and into the room. She tripped and ended up flying headfirst onto the cushions of the sofa.

Both of the twins just burst out laughing at the girl.

She sat up and her gray eyes flashed angrily, her black hair was a mess and it added to her annoyed look. "Gemma! Why did you put a rat in my bed?!"

"Calm down Kaylee, it was just a joke," the girl said.

Kaylee glared at the girl darkly and said, "Don't do it again, you know I don't like rats!"

"That's just because Pettigrew was one," Gemma replied.

The other two girls and Harry got stony looks on their faces but Harry had a slight suspicion that it wasn't for the same reason he did.

**

* * *

**

Harry was walking silently out of the grounds. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all left to go home earlier that day, just after Harry had gotten out of the hospital wing.

He stared at the frozen lake and said to himself, "Why do I keep thinking Hermione has a little sister here?"

'I don't know...why do you?' that annoying voice in his head said again.

Suddenly he heard crying coming from somewhere. He followed the noise and saw a 15-year-old girl with long jet black hair holding her knees close to her chest and crying.

"Are you ok?" he asked and knelt down next to her.

She looked up and he saw she had gray eyes and she looked just like a young female version of...

"Sirius," he said.

She nodded her head and said, "I just can't...oh Harry...I know you don't know what I'm going through but I can't believe my dad's gone."

"It's ok Kaylee," he said and hugged her tightly. _'How did you know her name was Kaylee?'_

"_Kaylee Jenna Black,"_ he thought to himself. "I miss Sirius too."

"Why'd he have to die? I hate my stepfather! He treats me like shit! God when I was home at one point of time he told me to shut the fuck up because I laughed! God!"

Nobody had told Harry how Sirius had died, but he kept seeing a flash of a man falling through a veil.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered and backed away from the girl while holding his head.

"What?" Kaylee asked with worry.

"I feel like...I'm not supposed to be here...like I'm supposed to be somewhere else..." 

She just gave him a worried look and said, "I don't know..."

**

* * *

**

Christmas Eve was eventful but Harry had a feeling of deep longing as he watched his happy parent's joke around with his two sisters. He felt deeply sorry for Kaylee as her stepfather, Matt kissed her mother, Maureen and her brother and sister (Chad and Haylee) did an odd little jig. The Lupins seemed to be the most normal of them all...aside from the fact that Liana had to put up with both Remus and Josh being werewolves. Kaylee, or rather Cassiopeia Black, Sirius's older sister, adored her son Orion but she had the same empty look in her eyes that Kaylee did.

"Here Harry," James said and held out a package wrapped in thick brown paper. "Figured you could use this, I have the other one."

Harry got an odd look on his face and slowly opened the package to see a square shaped mirror. Nobody noticed the look of horror on his face as he stared at it.

"Sirius (he seemed hesitant when saying that name and Matt looked angry) and I used to use them to talk to each other during detention," James said.

Harry's hand shook as he had a flash of himself opening up the same package and then throwing it into his trunk, smashing it.

It fell from his shaking hand and shattered on the floor.

"Harry! Are you ok?" Lily asked him and moved towards her oldest child/only son.

James however looked angry that Harry had broken Sirius's mirror.

"It shouldn't be this way," Harry said, causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" Lily asked.

"This is all wrong!" Harry yelled and ran out of the common room. 

"HARRY!" his mother yelled and tried to run after him but James stopped her. He just stared blankly at the door and muttered, "What's wrong with you Harry?"

**

* * *

**

Harry sat on top of the astronomy tower, shivering from the cold. His own words repeated in his head like a choir of Harry's chanting, _'This is all wrong.'_

It was almost as if he thought he wasn't supposed to be there, but be somewhere else with someone else.

"This isn't right, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be helping Hermione with..."

He saw blood leaking down the Great Hall walls and several students crashing back into the bloody brick, including himself. "No..."

"That's right Harry, keep remembering," Alexa's voice said. He faced the younger girl with confusion written on his face. "What?" 

"This isn't real Harry, no matter what you think this never happened," she said sadly. "It could have happened but it didn't. This is what it would have been like if Voldemort never existed."

"That's not true," a second voice said and Gemma joined them. "Don't listen to her Harry, its all lies. She's just trying to confuse and hurt you."

"No Harry, I'm not, I swear," Alexa replied sadly. "You have to trust me." 

"No Harry, trust me," Gemma said and shoved her sister lightly to the side.  
  
"Remember the Philosopher's Stone?!"

"Nicolas Flamel still has it."

"The Chamber of Secrets?!" 

"There's no proof it's real."

Alexa glared at her twin then a mirror appeared out of nowhere. She took it into her hands and walked closer to Harry. 

He stood up from his sitting position on the cold, stone floor and stared curiously in the mirror.

"Hold it," she said and he did. She then reached her hand forwards and pushed his hair out of the way, to reveal his lightning bolt shaped scar. "Remember this?" 

Harry was staring at his lightning bolt scar. His eyes widened as he heard his mother's screams, his father's yells, Voldemort's high pitched laugh and a flash of bright green light. "I remember...wait...what am I doing here?"

Gemma sighed and Alexa said happily, "You were knocked unconscious in your world and your mind was pretty much thrown into another one. When that happens two people from the world your mind went into are chosen to either try to get you back to your world or to keep you here. I had to try and make you remember so you could go back while Gemma was supposed to convince you that this was real and I was just out of my mind."

"Why?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Because," Gemma piped up, "When you're mind is thrown out of your body there's a good chance you could die. If I had managed to keep your mind here it would be here forever and your body would just eventually die because your soul would follow your mind here." 

"Amazing," Harry said. "As much as I love this world...how do I get back to mine?"

Suddenly a portal of light appeared between the two twins, illuminating the area so much that Harry had to put his hands over his eyes to keep the pain at a minimum.

"Right through there," Gemma said.

"You'll remember everything that happened here," Alexa said. "Sometimes it causes people mental breakdowns so..." He cut her off by saying, "No it won't. It'll make me try harder. I know what could have been now...and I'll make Voldemort pay for taking my family away from me and life away from you guys. I just have one question though...for Gemma..." "Yes?" she asked. 

"Why are you named the same as my dead sister, from my world?" he inquired.

"It was one of grandma's favorite names and she promised, no matter what, to name her oldest daughter that. I'm about five minutes older then Alexa so that's why I was named it. I know in your world mum was raped, that's why she had Gemma, but she stayed true to her word to her mother," Gemma said. 

Harry nodded his head and said, "I'll keep you guys in my heart and mind...just so I know what I'm fighting for now..."

The two girls smiled as he walked through the portal then had to let their eyes adjust as it vanished along with their brother. "Think we should have told him that he's not going directly home?" Alexa asked. "Nah, he'll get through fine," Gemma replied with a shrug. 

**

* * *

**

Harry's eyes got used to the bright light he was in as he looked around. Sighing with an annoyed tone he said to himself, "I should have guessed it wasn't going to be that easy getting back."

Looking down at his arms he saw that all his scars had returned and were throbbing at the moment, including his lightning bolt scar.

He continued walking, although he didn't know why, it didn't seem to be getting him anywhere.

Stopping he growled angrily to himself and said, "I should have just stayed in the other world. At least there was scenery."

Suddenly he was tackled onto the ground and there was a yell of, "HARRY!" 

He looked back and jumped away in surprise to see a large black dog on him. He got up and said, "Sirius?"

Sure enough his godfather, although looking like he did when he was younger, appeared in front of him with a wide grin.

"But you're..."

"Dead? Yeah I know," Sirius said happily. "I'm having a great time and don't blame yourself for it. I'm happy with James and Lily. By the way they ordered me to tell you that they do love you and they're really proud of you. Now I don't have much time here. I was just supposed to lead you to the door of unconsciousness." "Don't you mean consciousness?" Harry asked. "No I got it right. You're in a coma right now and there's no way you'd keep going on your own here," Sirius said and started walking, Harry followed him closely. 

"I'm sorry I got you killed," he blurted out.

"You know it's not your fault. If you hadn't gone Voldemort would have just got tired of waiting and went himself. The Order would have been alerted and I probably would have gone anyways and...well you know the rest," he said with a sigh. He then got a happy look on his face and said, "But now I'm free! I can do whatever I want whenever I want! I'm with your parents and I couldn't be happier. Just take care of Remus and your friends for us, ok?" 

Harry smiled at his godfather and said, "Alright. Just make sure you guys don't forget about me."

"No way in hell we would!" Sirius cried out. A door appeared out of nowhere and he said, "Here's your stop. Just promise not to forget us." 

Harry touched the door handle then turned around and said, "Sirius?"

"Yeah," he asked. 

Harry paused for a moment as if thinking the right words to say then said, "Someone once told me something, and it was the wisest thing I've ever heard...not even anything Dumbledore says can compare to what he said."  
  
"What was it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"The one's we love never truly leave us. They will always be found right here," he placed a hand over where his heart was. 

Sirius chuckled, remembering that he himself had said those words. "A phrase to live by. Now get going! You're friends miss you and Hermione's probably having a fit or something."

"Knowing her," Harry said with a small smile. "Bye Sirius." 

He smiled and nodded as his godson opened the door and walked through it.

**

* * *

**

Looking around curiously Harry realized that he was probably back in his mind because it was all black with swirling colors, like you see when you close your eyes.

Suddenly there was yet another flash and he was in...a prison cell?

"Harry?" someone asked. He turned around to see a shocked looking Ron staring at him.

"Ron," he said and his voice echoed. 

Ron's face turned from shocked to glee as he said, "Finally! I hope you don't have another odd dream so I can get my message across this time."

Harry sighed and said, "To think I heard Dumbledore saying once 'For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own'...seems to me like everyone but me is deciding what I dream."

Ron snorted then said seriously, "Harry, you've got to get us out of here. I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's the same with everyone else. I've been coping the best out of us all."

Harry bit his lip and said, "Tell me where you are." 

"I think we're in You-Know-Who's old house or something," Ron said with a shrug. "Some Death Eaters called it the Riddle house or something like that and you said his name is really Tom Riddle..."

Harry moved to the window, covered in bars, and looked out it. There was a graveyard and he could see a cauldron, one that looked like it hadn't been touched in at least two years, sitting there. "I know where this is."

"Really? How?" the red head asked and walked next to him.

"That's where Voldemort was reborn," he replied and gave an annoyed sigh at Ron's wince. "Say his name Ron..." "I can't," he replied, his freckles standing out against his pale skin. "Ron," Harry said threateningly. 

"V-V-V-V-Vold-emort," Ron said the last part in a whisper.

"It'll take practice but you'll get it soon," Harry said. "So you're in the Riddle house, about the third floor up and the corner window and the Riddle house is right by the graveyard that I was taken to in fourth year. Well it's a little off from where Dumbledore thought you were."

"Yeah, and Harry...about Quidditch..."

Harry chuckled and said, "Katie's captain and we have a reserve Keeper. The spot was saved for you. Ginny will have to try out next year. We won against Slytherin, don't worry. Oh by the way...I got your...Prefect badge...I don't care what you say, your taking it back."

Ron smiled at his friend and said, "Thanks buddy..."

Suddenly there was another flash and Harry was back to just seeing black.

**

* * *

**

Hermione looked like a mess. These days she was either in classes or the hospital wing. She was slipping in her classes a little because she didn't pay attention all of the time. She still always had her homework passed in on time of course. And when we say slipping for Hermione Granger it means she goes from 110 to 100.

She never went to her dormitory, let alone the Gryffindor common room. Either Parvati or Lavender would bring her clothes and her books. Sometimes though she wasn't allowed to see Harry. Dumbledore would be with him and then he would go and talk to other Order members.

Currently she was sitting on the chair next to Harry's bed. She was holding his hand tightly as Lavender brushed her hair and started putting it in a braid. "He's going to be fine you know, Harry's the strongest person I know."

"I know he's strong and all but...we already lost Ron..." Hermione said weakly and told herself mentally, _"I will not cry again."_

She started going over phrases for Ancient Runes when she felt something squeeze her hand. "Stop it Lavender."

"I'm not doing anything," she replied grumpily.

"What? But I..." she trailed off and gasped as she saw Harry's hand squeeze hers again. "Harry?"

A light groan escaped his mouth and after a minute of struggling he opened his eyes. "Where am I now?"

Hermione let out a little shriek and hugged him tightly, causing her hair to fall out of the unfinished braid. Lavender didn't really care though.

She jumped up and said, "I'll get Madam Pomfrey."

"Are you ok?" she asked. Harry was glad she didn't go off on him like the other Hermione had done.

"I'm fine and so is Ron," he said happily. 

"What?" she asked with confusion.

Madam Pomfrey ran over, followed by Professor Dumbledore, who had a look of deep relief on his face.

"Harry?" he said. "Who did you send to get the Weasleys?" Harry asked right away. 

Dumbledore looked surprised beyond anything and said, "How did you know?"

"I saw them saving the Weasleys," he replied honestly.

"Yes I should have guessed as much," the headmaster said in deep thought. The Healer and the two girls looked on in confusion. "We got the information on where they were located when you went from being in a coma to being unconscious. You would mumble in your sleep and we knew all we needed to know to save them."

"Wait, so you're saying..." Lavender said and trailed off.

Suddenly a door to the hospital wing opened and a group of Aurors walked in. One of them levitated a stretcher behind him. The figure on it was covered in a white sheet.

Hermione let out a gasp and Harry sat up straighter.

"Who is that?" Dumbledore asked with slight alarm. 

There was sobbing and a red headed woman walked in, sobbing heavily. Molly Weasley was defiantly skinnier and paler then the last time any of them had seen her. Her hair and cloths were a mess and she had cuts and bruises all over her.

Soon Arthur Weasley walked in the room looking extremely depressed. Like Molly he was skinnier, paler and dirtier but he was obviously abused much more then she had been.

Then Ron and Ginny walked through the doors.

Ron, who looked awkward before, seemed even more so now. He was very tall and obviously underfed...he was skinnier then Harry! Like his parents he was pale and dirty and the light that was always present in his eyes was gone.

Ginny, likewise, seemed to be the same as her brother. She was starting to turn into a rather fine young lady but because of her time being held captive she seemed to have stopped growing in every way possible.

"Oh no," Hermione said and looked at the sheet. "Percy..." 

"He's gone!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly screamed with sheer pain in her voice. Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes and she clung onto Harry tightly, from both fear and sadness for the Weasleys.

"Why couldn't you have heard where we were sooner Harry?!" Molly screamed out. "Maybe my baby wouldn't have killed himself then!"

Harry looked at his blankets with an ashamed look on his face as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were led away by Dumbledore. Ginny followed them but Ron didn't.

He looked at his friends and said, "It wasn't your fault...you tried and you got us out in the end. Thank you Harry, you really are a good friend where I was always the jealous one. Now I've got a taste of your life and...I'm glad I'm not you." 

Harry smiled sadly at his friend as he walked after his family, not giving Hermione or Lavender time to jump up and tackle him.

'_They're back...'_ Harry thought happily.

Suddenly a familiar voice echoed in his head, _"Keep in mind what's right and what's wrong Harry..."_

"I know who it is now...that voice..." Harry muttered under his breath. "Dad..."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Insane Notes** (Decided to rename it for awhile)

Well I decided to get another chapter up before I went back to school. I've gotta make this short because my three friends are coming over later. Should be fun for my step-dad...four teenage girls...anyways...lol

If you noticed to the replies in chapter 15 my cousin put a math problem in that for Gorav1 that didn't really work...because she messed up SO badly on it. It was supposed to be 14 x 2 PLUS 10 MINUS 50 PLUS 20 PLUS 10. That equals 18, the chapter that the Weasleys were returning in. I feel bad now...I should have done it myself because not only did most of the figures not show up but she also typed in the wrong last number so sorry to everyone, it was supposed to be a hint but obviously it didn't work. Thanks Angel (Rolls eyes)

Well I'm going to get to the replies to the reviews and then send this to my beta! I don't really have many notes right now...except for one. 

That world that Harry was in is NOT relevant to the story, neither is the fact that the annoying voice always talking to him in his father's. I just thought it'd be fun to write...

Anyways...

I just noticed on the third movie Buckbeak eats dead ferrets all the time, Hermione states it clearly in the end when she says something like 'come get the nice dead ferret'. Well Buckbeak attacked Malfoy and then in the fourth book Malfoy turns into a ferret...maybe it was some foreshadowing they put in the moving they JKR left out of the book of Draco dying! Lol! I'm kidden here people!

Here's the replies to the reviews!

**_Holimontski_** – cliffehanger...hehe...poor you, having a rough time I see. I agree, school work comes first...all my friends/family can say I'm the most serious one with that stuff out of all my friends so I understand what your saying, homework does come before fanfic writing

**_Crazy _**– well we agree then! You are crazy! Is this a soon enough post?

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Yeah I do! OH god! Your story! I'm so sorry! My computer went haywire for most of the summer and I ended up forgetting all about it...I'm so sorry! No I wanted to read the rest of it! I'll check it out later ok? Promise!!!

**_CentralsPrincess15 _**– (Smirks) Nah people sucking up to me doesn't make me update faster but people saying they like my fic does...and when Jess threatens me to finish it (lol). Thanks! Oh and your first question...what gave you that idea?

**_LJstagflower4e _**– Yeah I decided to use an idea that was floating around the internet...I like cliffhangers. Oh I'm glad I got it right...I personally am a big fan of her fics...

**_Athenakitty_** – Yeah probably. Not telling. Happy? They were finally rescued! Other stories...maybe not...I was to concentrate on one at the moment...

**_Wise Man Domingo_** – Thanks. Oh...oops...oh well...can't have everything perfect! And yeah Paint Ducks! You do NOT want to know how I came up with that...

**_Laina_** – Thank you! Hope you like the rest!

**_Billywig_** – I know I'm evil! You can't sleep and it's wonderful...lol! Sorry that just sounds funny! Thanks!

**_Voldermortist_** – umm well thanks for liking most of my story, sorry that the dialogue that's majority of the story...and what nickname? Voldy? Everyone uses it...

**_UlitmateHPFreak_** – No Harry wasn't the only one...a lot of other people did too, he was just the most important one.

**_Carn _**– Thank you. Oh lord you read my old stuff...I am so sorry you had to go through that...it's kinda funny...from fics anyone can tell I'm slowly becoming a better writer...

Thank you to everyone now I will email this to Jess...wonder how long it'll take him to get this back to me this time? Oh wells!

**Jess:** Well I finally finished reading over this, good chapter, I like the other world. But anyway I have to be quick cuz I have to eat lunch clean up then go to the first day of school . There were a few small mistakes where you forgot to add in certain words and a few sentences I rearranged but overall not bad grammar. See y'all later my lunch is almost ready.

**Krystal:** you eat lunch THEN go to school? I never knew that...I eat breakfast and go to school (lol) anyways thanks again!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	19. Warming up the Rumour Mill

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince **_

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Nineteen:** Warming up the Rumour Mill _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/R, HP/CC _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that..._

_**Chapter Note:** This one's going to be a little 'lighter' then some of the other ones have been lately. A little more humour and embarrassment, not as many dark themes in this chapter...a couple sad ones though..._

**

* * *

**

Harry stretched out his arms and legs as he stood on the frozen Quidditch pitch. After getting out of the hospital wing the first thing he did was grab his cloak, scarf and broom and run outside as fast as possible, greeting only a few people along the way.

No one was allowed to see the Weasleys yet except for himself, Hermione and Lavender and they were ordered not to tell anyone else as of yet. Dumbledore would announce it at dinner to the whole school. 

He kicked off the ground and soared into the air. He missed the feeling of the wind messing up his hair even more as he flew over the grounds of Hogwarts. Being in a coma in the hospital wing for nearly three weeks can make you love the outdoors even more.

He did a couple loops on his broom and looked down at the frosted ground. It got cold quicker then it had any other year so far, but that seemed to suit the mood of the wizarding world just fine. At least in Europe, as far as Harry knew.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a magnified, angry, female voice roared, scaring him so bad he almost fell off his broom. Looking down he saw Hermione taking the spell off herself.

He flew down just above her and said, "Yeah Mia?"

"What do you think you're doing?! You just got out of the hospital wing and already you're trying to get yourself killed again," she growled.

"Are you ok?" he asked her suddenly, a little scared of her reaction to him doing something as simple as flying (at least that was his point of view).

"I just...I saw Ron...and..." she couldn't seem to be able to get the words out of her mouth. "I just don't want anyone else to be hurt like that..."

Harry winced slightly and said, "It was my fault that happened...Mrs. Weasley was right..."

"No she wasn't! Don't ever think that! You had no choice, whether you got through to Ron earlier or not. Mrs. Weasley wasn't in her right mind at the time," Hermione countered. 

"Well I guess," Harry said then a smirk played over his face. "You know you need to relax Hermione. Ron's fine...and god knows Percy didn't deserve what he got but...we just can brood on it now..."

The brown haired girl noticed something odd about Harry and decided to voice it, "You don't seem as upset about Percy as you did about Charlie..."

"It's not that I don't feel sorry for him," Harry said automatically. "It's just...I feel sorry for the families that had someone taken away from them by suicide but I don't feel sorry for the people that do try and kill themselves..."

She shot him a glare and said, "And this is coming from the person who tried to kill himself at the last Quidditch game." "That's my point! I don't feel sorry for me at all and I wouldn't want anyone else too. I'd just want them to...forget..." he said and trailed off. He knew there was a bit of irony in his words. Nobody would ever forget the Boy Who Lived, no matter what he did. 

He shook his head lightly and said, "Come on Mia, loosen up some. Ron will be fine."

"I don't want to loosen UP! HARRY!" she screamed as Harry grabbed a hold of her and pulled her onto the broom and flew into the air.

"You know I don't like heights!" she yelled in his ear and closed her eyes tightly well gripping her friend just as tightly.

"Calm down, you know I'm not going to let you fall," he replied and rolled his eyes as they continued rising up.

"I don't like flying, I don't like heights, I love the ground," she continued muttering under her breath.

"Hey calm down. Your animal is a Water Owl," he said with a smirk. "There must be some reason it has wings. You flew a broom in first year, Buckbeak in third and you flew last year too, remember?"

"I don't like flying," she hissed venomously.

Harry laughed and flew higher. "Well you can get off if you want, but I'm not going to go lower."

Hermione looked over his shoulder and let out a squeak before burying her face in his shoulder.

He laughed again and flew over to the castle. "I guess we should go in, it's almost dinner."

"That's right, Dumbledore's making his speech about the Weasleys," Hermione said, sounding muffled because of his shoulder. "Now can we pretty please go down?"

He chuckled and shot towards the ground quickly, causing her to scream. He evened out before impact and before he slowed down.

She hopped off the broom and onto the ground. "Thank lord! I love the ground!"

Harry smirked and she smacked him on his arm and said, "If you ever do that again I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" he asked innocently.

"I'll-you-ARGH!" she turned on her heel and stormed back to the school. Harry continued smirking, knowing she wasn't really mad at him. He felt now that the Weasleys were back there was a huge weight lifted from his chest.

He suddenly shook his head, realizing he had been staring at his best female friend in a way he shouldn't have.

Hitting himself on the head with his broom he waited until she was inside until he continued on his journey to his dormitory. He was glad he didn't run into Filch because he was leaving a trail of dirt behind him and didn't feel like listening to the cranky mans rants that day.

He got up to the common room without really realizing it. He knew the way there like he knew the back of his hand.

"Are you alright deary?" the Fat Lady asked him.

"Yeah, just a little tired," he lied. "Courageous Lions."

She smiled broadly and said, "Yes that's what everyone here is, especially you Mr. Potter!" With that she opened up and he walked into the common room.

Hermione made a B line straight for him when he walked in and said, "I'm sorry for getting mad, I was just scared."

"It's ok, I know you weren't mad," he replied, receiving a glare in return.

"Well then Mr. Know-It-All go get changed, you stink," she replied.

"Know it all? That your name Mia," he retorted and ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitories before she could hit him. 

**

* * *

**

Harry sat with his friends in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to announce the Weasleys return. Fred and George were there once again, smiling more broadly then they had in ages.

People were constantly coming by and telling Harry that they were glad he was awake and looking like he had never been thrown into a brick wall.

Dumbledore suddenly stood up and everyone went silent and stared at him curiously. Many had a scared look on their faces, worried that there had been yet another attack.

"It is my great pleasure to announce that just today we received several well loved and greatly missed people. Although they are not present at our feast tonight I would like to welcome back Arthur, Molly, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley."

A few people looked shocked as Dumbledore finished his speech and there was along silence. Soon all the Gryffindors were standing up and cheering loudly.

Even though they already knew about the Weasleys return Harry and Hermione also were extremely excited because of the news. Just seeing so many other people excited over the fact that their friends were coming back just made it seem even less like a dream and more real then either could have hoped for.

**

* * *

**

Ron slowly trudged up the familiar route towards the Gryffindor tower. He was glad to finally be back. Although he knew the months of torture he went through in the Riddle manor would be in his mind for the rest of his life.

He shuddered lightly. He didn't want to think about that right now, he was finally back home, where his friends were. Ron was certain though that with Harry Potter being his best friend things were bound to be exiting all year long.

"I wonder if Harry started the DA again." Ginny asked her brother in a curious timid voice.

"I don't know," Ron replied. "I hope so. Those Death Eaters are nothing to go lightly on." 

They reached the common room and realized that neither of them had the passwords.

The Fat Lady smiled and said, "I was given permission to let you two in but have the password next time."

"Thank you," Ginny replied. The portrait opened and the two walked in, only to jump backwards when a loud roar of happy laughter and cheers started at their entrance.

The two then stumbled back into the room to see many smiling and friendly faces looking at them.

"Welcome back buddy!" Seamus called out and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Ginny!" one of her fifth year friends said and hugged her tightly.

"What?" Ron asked in a perplexed voice as he looked over at Harry and Hermione, who were standing a little bit away from him with smiles on their faces.

"We're having a welcome back party for you mate!" Dean called out and more people cheered.

Ron's eyes trailed over the piles and piles of food with amassment, as did Ginny's.

"We figured that you didn't eat much while...at that place, so we got as much as we possibly could. The house-elves were only too happy to help us," Parvati explained.

"They said they missed their best eater!" someone else yelled out, causing everyone too laugh.

Soon the party got started; person after person would welcome the two Weasleys back. Both Ron and Ginny had lost track of Harry and Hermione awhile ago but it didn't really matter to them, they knew they were there somewhere.

The two gorged themselves full with food, sweets and a lot of butterbeer. They hadn't eaten right in a long time so it all felt like the most wonderful things they ever tasted.

"RON!" someone yelled and launched herself at him.

"Ahh!" he yelled. "Katie! What are you doing?!"

She smiled at him then said, "I expect you'll have a lot of school work to catch up on but I just wanted you to know you have a spot saved for you on the Quidditch team."

An even bigger smile, if possible, appeared on the teenage boy's face and he jumped up into the air with a 'whoop'.

Ginny looked at her expectantly and said, "What about me?"

"What about you?" Katie asked, almost confused.

"Did you save a spot for me as Chaser?" the female redhead asked.

"Oh, sorry Ginny, we didn't," Katie said. "We didn't know if you were any good at the Chaser position so..."

Ginny looked shocked and yelled, "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU KATIE?!"

Nobody expected the outburst from the young witch and the seventh year Quidditch captain jumped away from her with wide eyes. Everyone was staring at them now.

"Ginny we couldn't wait for you, otherwise we wouldn't have a full team," Katie explained in an attempted soothing voice.

"I was looking forward to Quidditch when I came back. You held a spot for Ron," the younger girl said defeated.

"Because he was already on the team and we saw what he could do. None of us had any clue whether you were a good Chaser or not," Katie said. "But there's defiantly a spot for you at tryouts next year."

She took a deep breath then let it out and smiled, "I suppose I'll be too busy with homework anyway so it's ok. I'll just try out next year."

"That's the spirit," the older one said and skipped off.

"A little cheery, isn't she?" Ron asked.

"Only a little," Neville said with a smirk as he walked over.

"So Neville, tell me, did Harry start the DA again?" Ron asked.

"Yes but it's not called the DA anymore," the round boy replied. "It's called the ULD or United Light Defense." 

"Why?" he asked with slight surprise.

"Harry doesn't really get along with Dumbledore anymore, lets just say that," Neville replied.

Across the room Harry sat watching Ron in deep thought. His eyebrows were together and a frown was on his face as he stroked his Prefect's Badge.

Hermione sat next to him and noticed what he was doing and said, "McGonagall and Dumbledore are the only ones that can change position of the Gryffindor Prefects you know."

"Yes I know, but Ron was one first, he deserves it more," Harry said.

"I'm not so sure, you proved to be a much more...effective prefect," Hermione said, choosing her words carefully.

"Maybe," he replied and looked back down at the silver badge in his hand marked with a 'P'. 

She smiled and said, "No not maybe...I know I'm right."

Harry looked up at her with amusement and said, "Don't brag or else you'll be wrong one of these days and people will really make fun of perfect little Granger then."

Hermione laughed then said, "You'd know right?"

Harry stuck out his tongue and suddenly poured a class of nearby water onto her head.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed and she attempted to hit him, but he was too fast and dodged out of the way, accidentally crashing into a random fifth year, who ended up crashing into the food table, which sent food onto a few other people.

There was a long pause then Ron yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

People started throwing food everywhere, followed by screams, laughs and many other mixed reactions.

**

* * *

**

Ron and Ginny were forced to do twice the workload then everyone else had to do to get them caught up. The result of that was both Harry and Hermione having to listen to the two Weasleys complain constantly about the large workload.

Harry sat in Potions once again, listening to Snape comment on their potions. Harry was glad they were done with Veritaserum, that potion was murder to make but Ebony knew what to do for the most part so he was glad she had been his partner. Plus she was a Slytherin so Snape wouldn't dare fail them in fear of making someone from his own house look bad. 

He noted vaguely that Malfoy had not looked happy since the news of Ron and Ginny's return and smirked. Obviously this meant that the Death Eaters weren't as strong as many people thought they were at that time.

"POTTER!"

Harry snapped out of his daydream and stared dully at Snape's infamous (actually it probably was famous) sneer. "Yes Professor?"

"What are you doing?" Snape asked in a challenging tone. 

"Nothing sir," he replied.

"And why is that?" the potion's professor asked. 

"Because I'm done and I did all my homework up to now," Harry snapped back and added, "Sir."

"15 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter," Snape snapped.

Harry got an angry look on his face and was about to blow his top at their unfair, biased Professor but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. He had a ULD meeting planned for that night and didn't plan on being put in detention.

"Is there anything I should be doing right now, sir?" Harry asked. He wanted to be sarcastic but he said that respectfully instead, causing him to almost gag in his mind.

Snape choose to ignore him for a moment before saying, "I believe, last year, that your essay on Moonstones was absolutely dreadful." He stressed the word dreadful, because that was the mark Harry had gotten on it. "Do it over Potter." 

Harry shot him a livid look and was about to pull out his textbook when the bell rang. He smirked and jumped up. He was about to leave when Snape's voice called out, "Potter I expect that essay on my desk for next class."

He heard his Professor but choose not to acknowledge that he had. The greasy haired man was slowly driving him insane. Besides he knew even if he passed a perfect paper in early then he'd still be failed.

"Why me..." Harry muttered under his breath.

**

* * *

**

"Ron," Harry said as he walked over to his friend.

"Yeah?" the Weasley replied. 

"There's a ULD meeting in a few minutes, are you and Ginny still for it?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," Ron said and closed his book. "I was getting a headache from studying anyways. So, what are we learning?" 

Harry smirked and said, "You'll see. But first I just want to say please don't freak out at the three Slytherins that are there, got it?

"Slytherins?" Ron said with a look of disgust. "Why did you let Slytherins in?"

"Because they proved to be good, not everyone there is evil Ronald," he replied. "One's Richie Knight, he's a friend of Mark's. Then there's Blaise Zabini and Ebony Moon, they're the two quite Slytherins in our year. They don't agree with the Death Eaters."

"If you say so," Ron replied. Harry never used his full name before so he was sure that his famous friend was dead serious about this. "Are you alright mate?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied with a sigh. "I've got something to give to you and Gin, it's like those coins we had last year but you won't lose it. Hermione went to get Ginny so let's get going now."

"Sure," Ron said and followed him out of the door. "What happens if we get caught?"

"We get asked what's going on, then it goes to Dumbledore who won't dare do a thing and if he does we'll still continue this," he said with a shrug.

Ron raised an eyebrow and said, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you resent Dumbledore."

"I do Ron, I do," Harry stated simply.

"Whoa...ok that's different. Things HAVE changed since I've been gone I see. I want the whole story with what's going on," Ron demanded.

"Don't worry I plan on giving it to you and Ginny at the meeting tonight," Harry said and they went silent until they reached the room of requirement. 

When they entered it Ron's mouth fell open and he said, "Damn this looks different then last year. It's bigger."

"It has to be, there's a lot more members," Harry said and sat at one of the chairs. "Where does that door go to?" he asked. 

"To the Weasleys shop where we have major meetings," the boy who lived explained. "So people that graduated can still join us and Dumbledore won't eavesdrop, or he'll have a harder time doing so."

There was along pause then Harry said, "Wait until everyone else comes then I'll explain what's been going on to everyone."

They didn't have to wait long; it was only a few minutes before other members started crowding into the large room.

The talking died down as Harry stood up. Both of the Weasleys were surprised because last time they had been there last year Harry needed a whistle to get everyone to listen to him.

"OK before I teach you a different curse or whatever today I think we should talk about the odd things that have been happening lately, plus inform Ron and Ginny about it," Harry said. "Right, well I guess pretty much different students have been attacked. One was found dead while the others just vanished, but not without leaving a scene behind."

"Not to mention," Hermione piped up. "That you said you saw a second version of me then Madam Pince claimed to see another you."

Harry nodded and said, "That too. Be careful who you're with. So far there's been no apparent connection between the people that were attacked."

"Yeah," Lavender said. "Then there were those two ghosts that appeared on Halloween. The male one tried to attack people while the female stopped them."

Harry went silent at that. He hadn't told anyone about his dreams but he knew now that those two were defiantly the ones he had dreamed about, meaning they were just as real as the burned handprint that was still on his arm from awhile ago.

Discussion about this went on for awhile before Harry said, "Alright that's enough. Today we're going to be starting the freezing curse. It's like the leg-locker curse and the full-body-bind curse but it's strong. The person literally freezes and cannot move until someone takes the spell off of them. It'll be handy in your fighting a death eater, trust me on that. It also lasts longer then the other two petrifying spells I mentioned before. The incantation is Frozicius, yes it's similar to the Glacius spell but different at the same time. You can work in pairs to help each other but do not cast this on another person at first."

A few people nodded and everyone split into pairs to do the spells. Meanwhile Harry made his way over to Ron and Ginny and said, "We've done a lot of spells already. They're constantly getting harder so maybe we should start out at the beginning with you guys."

Ginny glared at him and said, "So now you think we're unable to do anything just because we were locked up for awhile?!"

"Where the hell did you get that?" Harry growled. "No I meant that it's easier for everyone to start at the beginning and work their way up." 

"Oh," she said and looked at her wand again.

Harry shot her an odd look then said to himself, "Jesus things just keep getting more confusing..." 

**

* * *

**

Harry decided to stay in the room after the meeting to do the last bit of his homework; he didn't want to hear all the hustle and bustle of the Gryffindor common room just yet.

He leaned over a pile of books, looking up information of Moonstones once again. He was going to let Snape get the better of him on the same topic twice. Oh no, this would be O standard.

He yawned loudly and looked at the picture of the stone in the book that was in front of him. In his tiredness he thought he saw the stone twist shapes and change, but in reality he was just extremely tired.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came and her hand was placed on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" 

He jerked up and looked at her then said, "Yeah, I'm just really tired."

"Well I'm not surprised, you've been working on this since the meeting ended and it's already 1:00am!" she said.

Harry looked at the clock that had appeared on the wall and said, "Damn, you do realize one thing right?"

"What?" Hermione said then gasped and answered her own question. "Even Prefect's were supposed to be in bed by 11, only the Head boy and girl have permission to be out at any time at night."

"And I don't have my invisibility cloak," Harry said as he stood up, knocking over the next books and stuffing his parchment (neatly) into his pocket. "If we want to get back up on time we'll have to dodge almost everything."

Hermione nodded nervous and opened the door slightly then gasped and closed it again, pressing her head against the door to hear when the person was gone.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Filch," she replied.

"That's not a good omen. He should be the Death one, not the Grim," Harry said and pushed the door open lightly and looked out. "OK, let's go." He grabbed her arm and they both started running down the hallway.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound behind them and only too late did the two realize that Harry had stepped on Mrs. Norris's tail. The cat narrowed her eyes at them and went streaking off to find Filch.

"Damn, stupid cat," Harry growled and they continued to run away from the scene of the 'crime'. 

They managed to get up a few sets of stairs when they heard two people talking. They recognized it as Professors Evelyn and McGonagall.

The two shot each other a panicked look and hid behind a suit of armor, then waited until the two female Professors were gone, checked for anymore coming their way then continued running up.

"Come on, come on," Hermione was whispering under her breath.

"Snape," Harry said suddenly, seeing their potions Professor down the hall. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closest hiding place, the broom closet.

"I can't see anything," Hermione said as he closed the door.

"We don't need to, as long as we can hear," he replied and tried to move some but the closet was just too small, they were pushed up against each other with very little moving privileges.

"I think he's gone," Harry whispered after a minute.

"Just wait, you never know with Snape," Hermione said. 

They both looked at each other and Harry said with a smirk, "Interesting position we've got ourselves in now huh?"

She laughed and nodded then all of a suddenly the doorknob turned and the door flew open. Hermione had squeaked with surprise and grabbed a hold of Harry and he just stared in horror.

"Well what do we have here?" Professor Snape asked with an evil smile on his face, looking like his birthday had come early. "You know Prefects aren't supposed to be out this late. Let alone in a broom closet snogging." 

Their eyes widened and they realized that with their current position that looked like exactly what they had been doing.

"But we weren't," Hermione started.

"I don't want to hear it Granger," he snapped. "50 points from Gryffindor each. Get back to your common room." With that he walked off. 

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"No it's not, I know exactly what he's going to do," Harry said as they stumbled out of the closet. "What?" She asked. 

"Snape has a habit with gossip don't you think? That is the reason Lupin resigned," Harry said.

Hermione got a look of terror on her face and said, "Oh no..."

**

* * *

**

The second they stepped into the Great Hall the next morning whispers and eyes followed the two of them. Cho shot Hermione a look that made her glad looks couldn't kill and Malfoy looked like he was having the time of his life.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table where an angry looking Ron was eating beside Lavender. They sat across from him and he said right away, "Why didn't you tell me you two were dating? I don't care but I think as your best friend I should be informed..." 

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We're not dating!" Harry said. "Then why were you two snogging in a broom closet last night?" Lavender asked, catching a few people's attention. 

"We weren't," Hermione said but her cheeks turned a red that could rival even Ron's.

"We were trying to get back up to the common room without being caught but Snape was right in front of us so we hid in there but he found us," Harry explained.

"That's honestly what happened?" Ron asked. 

"Yes," they both said together.

"Well at least I know you weren't lying to me," he said. "I believe you but the rest of the school won't..."

"Don't we know it," Harry said and Hermione put her head in her hands and shook it violently.

The whispers continued to follow them, for more then just that day.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Insane Notes**

Well I'm proud of myself; I did what I set out to all my readers! Lol! Most of you probably thought I uploaded the chapter to a different story eh? I didn't mention anything about it being a dream at first so I could see who I would mess up. Anyways...

OK I'm sorry the wait for this chapter was so long, but school's been murder. I honestly haven't had time to do much plus I put that one-shot up. But really I had to finish this in the morning before I went to school! I won't torture you by waiting for Jess to beta this but I will be putting up the better version of it later on.

So please don't pick at the many spelling and grammar mistakes, they WILL be fixed, promise.

Anyways I'll get to the reviews and all. Thank you to everyone! I couldn't keep writing if it wasn't for you guys!

**_Destined Enchantress_** – See I reviewed your story again! It was pretty good! Glad I confused you at first! :D

**_Hermionemate_** – thanks but you never know, you're might turn out to be better then this one! First you've got to post it!

**_I'm Not The Weakest Link_** – thanks

**_Wise Man Domingo_** – Yeah it was, and with Mrs. Weasley, come on she was tortured since the middle of the summer and her son killed himself while in the same cell as her, I'd say I'd crack enough to say something like that if it happened to me...

**_LJstagflower4e_** – See above for the thing about Mrs. Weasley...as in the review above not my stupid notes, lol. Glad you liked the chapter

**_Drake Smythe_** – Me? I'm in grade 10 now but I'm doing a few courses that are above grade 10 level...and I'm proud of it! And no, English isn't one of them.

**_Crazy_** – Thanks for liking the chapter but...I didn't do anything to get blamed! Meanie! Kidden! You really are insane...you were pretty much talking to yourself in some of that review...don't feel bad though, I have a habit of doing that too...

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Nice sign...it's new! Oh thank you so much. After I read your review I kept singing the song to myself and I scared myself because I kept thinking he was going to pop out of nowhere in my dreams! One thing about me is I am the world biggest whimp. I LOVE watching horror movies, then I stay up for weeks later still scared about it, the only way I get over one is if I watch another and so on...

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – that's ok, I don't demand everyone review every chapter...although I do request it but oh well, thanks for reading anyways.

**_Howling wolf1_** – Sorry, not telling who Harry's protector is, although Jess, my beta knows. I didn't tell him, he guessed who it was...I bet anyone else can guess too if they...well I'm not telling that...it'll give it away.

**_Amity-Star_** - :P I've been pushing towards it more now, but the reason there wasn't as much H/Hr before is because of Ron being missing. They were just to worried to think about that much. LOL well I started school again, but I didn't do exams at the beginning of year...I get them in January.

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Sorry, I won't even tell my beta who the Half Blood Prince is, not that he ever asked...and there's nothing wrong with trying!

**Harry James Gryffindor Potter** – I used your screen name in a fic once...but that one's a little messed up because I couldn't choose one plot so I mixed many messed ones together...anyways...I try to update fast but I've got SO much work to do...

**_Gorav1 _**– Actually yes you will, but anybody could guess the outcome with me, I'm a die hard H/Hr fan...but I do respect people who like R/Hr and I urgh them to continue believing in that! Oh and like I mentioned to another reviewer I won't even tell my beta who the HBP is, you'll just have to wait and see!

**_GatomonandKarifan _**– I wish I could sleep in science but I sit at the front of the room...stupid alphabetical seating plan! Shredded wheat? That's...normal...well actually no...then again my science teacher like to make us get up and do stupid demonstrations, whether it be hitting each other or spinning in circles looking at the ceiling last year...

**_Colorguardbaby23 _**– Oh those were good guesses and you're on the right track, but no it's not Dumbledore or any of the Weasleys. But you got the part about the eyes right...that's really important (all readers note this)

**_Steve Jester_** – 80? Thanks! I like that mark for this story! I like mythology too that's why I added it in and it'll be in later chapters or a different story...can't remember which one I had it planned for...

**_BlackHeartBroken_** – LMAO! I agree...that joke is so stupid and corny! I love it!

**_TanAlike_** – LOL! Thank you! You can just say the word if you want...I don't care.

**_Carn_** – Haha, yet another person I confused. You actually read those things? You brave, brave person!

**_Jess the Rockstar Psychiatrist_** – What day didn't start until 1pm? (looks confused)

**_Socks4tay_** – Umm excuse me, if you would have skipped a could of chapters until this one you'd notice I already have a beta, I've stopped using those words and so on so don't pick at me unless you get the whole story. I'm not ignoring you but like I mentioned before I have a beta. Also I write the way I speak, there's nothing I can do about that so if a word happens to slip out that the people around here wouldn't notice then sorry. You said it wasn't supposed to be a flame but all you did was flame me. Get the whole story first next time.

**_Mystical panther_** – Thank you and I try to make my chapters long, that's why I always update a little later.

**_Runaway Spirit_** – Ahhh! Full name usage. Sorry I didn't get it up sooner...

**_King Harrison_** – Actually I got the title off of a rumor site at first then I checked out the official site and saw it was true...

**_333,halfevil_** – lol thanks

**_klnolan_** – ok then

**_moniqueagain_** – Thank you, I plan on keeping this going

**_Lily Channel Evans Potter_** – Well I updated soon from when YOU reviewed

* * *

Jess: And so ends another chapter... that was really long. Anyway it was good but I found LOTS of mistakes in it but meh what are you going to do, eh? Good chapter though... Heh... snogging in the closet.

Krystal: Well meh yourself, i fixed some mistakes in your little note right there so HA! Yeah that was pointless...

**

* * *

**

Now if nobodies noticed the other reason I really didn't get this chapter up faster was because I was working on my one shot called 'Mama Will Hold Me" in tribute of the three year anniversary of the attacks on America.

Even though I'm Canadian I still think we should honour that day...the word anniversary doesn't really describe it very good...it makes it sound happy when it wasn't.

To all my American reviewers or anyone else who was touched deeply by what happened three years ago on September 11, 2001 that story goes out to all of you!

You know as odd as it sounds, when I wrote the part of the fic just before Harry died and was talking to Hermione and Krystal on the phone I was listening to the song that was at the end and I actually did start crying. I know I'm such a sap...

Replies to reviews from "Mama Will Hold Me"

**_Destined Enchantress_** – You're right, so I changed the chapter a bit, where the song was. There's more mentions of the war.

**_Athenakitty_ **– a few of Harry's remains? Oh I don't know, would it have been possible? He was on the...what did they say was the last accessible floor in class...the 91st? I never thought about that honestly so I don't know...

**_Ginny Weasley_** – Thank you

**_Maurader-Magick33_** – I actually should have written this in the fic but the reason he could apparate away had a tint of irony to it. You see the American Ministry of Magic put up anit-apparation wards to keep wizard terrorists OUT of the building. It worked but in the process if something happened inside any wizards or witch could not get out. There were so many ironies that day it wasn't even funny. Like the pad fireproof walls that were blown away by the plane...well in the north tower it caused the stairways in the core to be blocked by fire but a man broke through the wall from an elevator, saving himself and others. Ironic isn't it?

**_Holimontski _**– Thank you

**_Rubberduckie713_** – You welcome. I was 12 that day too. I know I can't REALLY understand what people went through that day but I can try. I know it was sickening hearing that some people were celebrating! We had news paper clippings of everything on our classroom wall and there was one wit Bin Laden on it...none of us liked the picture looking at us so a couple of guys in our class...well...yeah lets just say it didn't look like him afterwards...

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – Thank You

**_Amity-Star_** – Wow...that you. I made that fic to try and have an impact on people that read it. I'm glad I got at least one person!

**_Noriko Fujita_** – Thanks Lily! (lol) Hope you liked the song if it worked for you. You can still write. Lucky is so strange too...

Once again sorry for the long wait and please review!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	20. Little Bits of Everything

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Twenty:** Little Bits of Everything _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/CC _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that..._

_**Chapter Note:** This chapter takes place a few days after the last one. Oh and also with their classes they have four periods a day (the older students) but most of them only have three classes per day so that means they get a double period. It shifts from day to day. I mentioned this because at the beginning of the fic I said they had Evelyn, McGonagall then Snape, well in this one we see McGonagall then Evelyn and Snape was before that...so I just thought I'd say why. Also there's a lot of just other characters talking here, but it all has to do with Harry. Read carefully, you never know what's a hint. _

**

* * *

**

Cho Chang glared across the Great Hall at Harry and Hermione. Her perfect nails dug into her palms from anger as she watched the two talk.

"Cho?" Marietta asked and followed her friend's gaze, her eyes darkening. "Just ignore them, he isn't worth it."

"No she isn't worth it," Cho growled angrily. "He's the boy who lived."

A few seats down Luna Lovegood was listening intently. Nobody would have known she was though; she still had her spaced out look on her face. The blond haired Ravenclaw knew about many things that happened around the school, actually if she wanted to she could be the gossip queen because she knew so much and was a great listener. That was one of the reasons she was in Ravenclaw, she could take information and keep it in correctly, not mess it up somehow.

"You know, you are Head girl," Marietta said thoughtfully. "You could just remove Hermione from her Prefect's duty, just frame her for something."

Cho got a thoughtful look on her face and said, "You know I will do that. There's a meeting in a half an hour, I'll just tell her then." With that she got up and walked away gracefully.

Luna's eyes followed her then she jumped up and walked briskly towards the Head table.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.

Dumbledore smiled at the wide-eyed fifth year and said, "Yes, is there anything I can do for you Luna?" 

"Yes sir," she said. "You see I just heard Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe talking. They said Cho was going to remove Hermione Granger from Prefect duties for no reason at all."

Dumbledore chuckled a little and said, "Don't worry, she cannot do that. Amazing how rumors work though isn't it Ms. Lovegood?"

She stared at him for a minute but not oddly like most people would. "Yes it is sir. Well I'll be off now. I need to get to that meeting."

"Luna, can you give Miss. Chang this note?" Dumbledore asked and conjured a piece of parchment out of thin air and a quill and wrote something on it then passed it to her.

"Yes sir," with that she turned around and started running towards the doors as Harry and Hermione got up and walked out of them, pointedly ignoring the whispers and glances that followed them.

"Harry, Hermione," she called out as the two older students stopped and she ran up to them.

"Hi Luna, I haven't seen much of you aside from the ULD meetings and Prefect's meetings," Harry said to her as she joined them.

"It's been busy," she said.

Hermione got a surprised look on her face and thought,_ 'She actually gave a straight answer.'_

"I heard Cho talking to Marietta at the table," Luna said, bringing up the topic lightly.

Both the brunette and the raven haired boy's heads shot towards her and she continued, "She was saying she was going to take your Prefect badge from you Hermione. I went to Dumbledore and he said she won't and gave me this note to give to hear."

Harry had to move a little away from Hermione because you could pretty much see flames in her eyes from anger.

"If she ever did," Hermione growled. "Then that prefect little face of hers would be black and blue!" 

Both of her friends moved away from her now from fear of getting hit by the angry girl as they continued their way up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

"Cho," Luna said.

The pretty Chinese girl looked at Luna with sheer distaste. "Yes?" 

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you when he saw me leaving the Great Hall," she said and passed Cho the note.

Cho read it, her dark brown eyes widening and she muttered under her breath, "Head students do not have the power to take a Prefect's prefect badge." Her gaze snapped towards Luna who was now chatting happily to the Hufflepuff prefect from her year. 

She sat down grumpily beside Dave Vance. Dave had been a little 'iffy' with Harry at the first of the year because he thought he would goof off just like Ron had the year before but now the two got along just fine.

Currently he was shooting the two Gryffindor Sixth years amused looks, as was everyone else except for Cho (who was glaring at the table) and Luna (who looked airy as always).

"Nothing happened!" Harry yelled. "I swear!"

"Sure Potter," Dave said and after he added in a fake cough, "Denial."

"It's a lake in Egypt," someone else said and everyone laughed.

"We've gotta get the school's minds off of what happened," Hermione whispered urgently to Harry.

He bit his lip and thought but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"Now we've all decided, since the mood has been a little...darker in the castle lately, we should do something fun before the Christmas season. We were thinking the day before everyone goes home, since Dumbledore insisted that's what most people do," Dave said. 

Suddenly an idea hit Hermione and a smile appeared on her face as she blurted out, "How about a ball?"

"A ball?" a guy asked but all the girls already burst into exciting whispers.

"That's a great idea," Ebony said. That shocked about half the people in there to see a Slytherin agreeing with a Gryffindor, let alone a muggle-born one. 

Cho had a thoughtful look on her face and she said, "You know, a ball isn't a half bad idea."

Everyone whispered excitedly.

"But," Cho said, causing the whispers to die down. "Since it was your idea Hermione, I believe it'd only be fair to let you be the one to plan it, and decorate for it. You see the day we'd be having it is also a day for Hogsmead." Her eyes traveled over to Harry. 

He noticed this then said, "Yeah Hermione you're good at planning, and I'll help as much as I can."

Hermione had frowned at Cho but brightened up when Harry said that. "That's a great idea! It can be like a surprise for everyone! We'd have to get some help from the teachers though and a few suggestions are always helpful."

Harry stared at his friend with a raised eyebrow and an almost scared look on his face. A few people Ernie, Anthony, and Blaise all saw this and sniggered at him lightly.

"Oh there's so much planning to do," Hermione said. "Decorations, food, other gusts aside from the students..."

Harry sighed and shook his head at his friend with an amused look on replacing the scared one.

This was promising to be interesting, that was for sure.

**

* * *

**

Ron and Harry were playing chess while Hermione sat next to Ron on the couch, going through many pieces of parchment she had wrote on. Anytime either of the boys would try and talk to them she'd give them a death glare that could probably make Voldemort himself feel like running away.

"HA!" Ron yelled proudly as he slaughtered Harry once again. He did an odd little dance, receiving many laughs from around the room.

Hermione shot him a dare glare and hissed, "Sit down, your causing a scene."

"We always cause scenes Hermione," he replied dryly and Harry chuckled at his friend. She shot him her infamous 'don't-you-dare-talk-back-to-me' look and turned back to the papers. 

Harry was smiling at his friends but he had a far away look in his eyes. It wasn't the sad one he had when thinking about Sirius, just a normal spaced out look everybody got from time to time.

"What's on your mind mate?" Ron asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh," Harry said and thought for a minute. "Nothing really, I guess I was just spacing out." 

Now Hermione was playing Ron at chess while Harry sat beside his friend and had a chance to think.

He knew he was a terrible liar, but he also knew he was good at hiding things, plain and simple. If no one asked him what he was thinking, no one would know. If someone asked and he lied, they'd know something was up.

The reason he was thinking about that was because he had started having nightmares with his other self again and he knew with Ron in the room once again he wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer.

He watched his friends play for a little while then stared out the window and saw snow starting to fall outside and for a moment, he thought he saw a face staring in at him, but decided it was simply just his imagination, he was tired after all.

* * *

Professor McGonagall with her sharp eyes as the class put their parchment away neatly in their bags. In her opinion the usage of a muggle notebook and pen were far easier and convenient, but the Ministry would never agree to it.

"Class, settle down," she said and everyone went quiet automatically.

Hermione was suddenly on the edge of her seat, she knew what her favorite professor was going to say.

"It has been decided this year that we need a bit of cheer since these attacks started. So I'd pleased to announce that on the day before the trains leave for Platform 9¾ that there will be a ball," she said and all the girls started talking at once. "Now dates aren't mandatory but they are welcome. There will be more adults there this year then back in your fourth year just in case but make them feel welcome, they are guests there."

Parvati looked like she was about to burst with excitement and Lavender was rocking back and fourth on her seat, waiting for the bell to ring, signaling lunch and then Defense, where Professor Evelyn would surly let them talk about the ball.

"Now since there are guests from outside the school I expect everyone to behave appropriately. Also dress school appropriate, I'm not sure but I've heard rumors that it's a theme this year, correct Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter?"

The two nodded then Harry said, "Yes there's going to be a theme...what theme though is the question...there hasn't been a final decision on it yet."

"But we get the idea of what it's going to be," Hermione added. "But we're not allowed to tell yet, you'll all know by tomorrow." 

All the girl's in the class looked at the two Prefects as if they were eyeing an extremely nice piece of jewelry they wanted.

As soon as the bell rang and they were out of the classroom the two were attacked with questions.

"Sorry but we can't tell you anything!" Harry yelled over the crowd but nobody was listening to him. 

"Hey you know I heard a rumor that the plans for the ball were locked up in the girl's wardrobe in the Gryffindor tower," Ron said suddenly.

All the girls stared at him then Parvati said, "Let's move girls!" 

"You're a life saver Ron," Harry said with a sigh.

"I know, but you two have to promise to tell me what the plans are before anyone else, ok?" Ron said seriously. "Fair enough," Hermione agreed and the three friends headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. 

"I'm starved," Ron muttered.

'You're always starved," Hermione shot back.

He shot her a friendly glare as they continued walking down the wide stone steps. 

**

* * *

**

Hermione had gone to talk to a few of the other girls about makeup, dresses and such.

Ron noticed a slightly spaced out look on his best friend's face and said, "A Knut for your thoughts? The Famous Harry Potter's thoughts are obviously worth a Galleon but I don't have any on me..." He was just joking mind you.

Harry smirked, knowing his best friend did indeed have a few Galleons on him. The Ministry gave them money when they returned. They said it was in honor of surviving, Harry said it was because the Ministry would do anything to such up now a day.

He shook his head and said, "No...just thinking...and no it's not about Voldemort."

Ron winced a bit but not as much as he would have before and said, "Come on mate, you can trust me with this. Is it a girl? I heard rumors that Cho Chang is trying to get back with you but she's driving everyone insane in the process, so it's not her..." 

Harry just stared at his friend with amusement then got a disturbed look on his face as Ron said, "Is it...Lavender? Parvati? Padma? Luna? Ginny? Hermione? Eb-no bloody way." Ron had seen how Harry's facial features changed when he said Hermione. "You like Hermione?"

"I never once said that," Harry shot back.

"No but that look on your face..." Ron insisted.

"I don't like Herm, besides I know you like her," he said.

Ron got an odd look on his face and said, "I'll admit, I did like Hermione but I realized last year that...she doesn't like me that way. The way her face looked when she found out that I was the prefect, not you...it looked like her biggest dream had been torn away." There was along pause.

"She likes me as a friend Ron and that's how I like her," Harry said evenly.

"If you say so mate," he replied with a sigh.

Harry suddenly smirked then said, "The Great Ronald Bilius Weasley must have someone lined up to go to the ball with already."

Ron's face went red and he coughed into his golden goblet. After a minute he moved it away from his mouth and said, "To be honest, I'm in a little bit if a jam with that..."

"What did you do now?" Harry said with a smirk as he continued eating the food that was on his plate.

"You see, both Lavender and Luna asked me to go to the ball with them," Ron said with a slightly confused look on his face. "I said I'd think about it but I honestly don't know who to go with."

"Well," Harry said with a thoughtful look after he took a gulp of pumpkin juice. "Luna will probably go with Neville if you say no, and I don't think she'll be too upset if you just tell her that for the moment you want to be friends."

"You know," Ron said. "I think I'll do that. I mean she's been talking to me more lately and makes a great friend and all, but I don't know her well enough yet..."

"Fair enough," Harry insisted.

Ron looked a little uncertain for a moment then got up and headed towards the Ravenclaw table, where the blond haired girl sat, humming to herself.

Harry watched his friend talk to her and she just smiled and shook her head then Ron left with a look of relief on his face.

"She took it great," Ron said. "She just said it was alright and for me to go with Lavender and have fun."

Harry nodded then said, "You better go to tell Lavender your going with her then."

"Yeah," the bell went off at that moment. The two hadn't realized they had been talking almost all lunch. "I'll tell her now so she doesn't get asked out by someone else. We'll be a little late for Evelyn's class though, but she'll understand, right?"

"I saw her earlier and she seemed in a really good mood, so yes don't worry about it, you'll get off the hook," Harry said as he picked up his books and walked out of the Great Hall as Ron dragged Lavender off to the side.

Hermione ran up beside Harry and said, "What was that about?" 

"Lavender asked Ron to the ball in class, so he was just telling her yes," Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione smiled and said, "And to think he was the last one to have a date last time."

"And he only got it thanks to me," Harry said with a smirk as they finally got up to Evelyn's room.

Their teacher seemed in be in an extremely good mood that day. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light and her cheeks were flushed a light pink as she moved around.

Her emerald green eyes were sparkling happily and her blond hair was tired messily back in a loose ponytail.

"Today we'll be doing," she paused to think. "Well I don't care what you do! Just make it worth while of this class. Study dark creatures, curses and they're defenses, anything you want! I'm in a really good mood and I don't feel like torturing you kiddies today."

This was certainly an improvement from when nobody passed in their essays on their wands. She had been livid for almost two weeks straight and gave them a lot of extra hard work. Even Hermione had trouble with that amount of work on everything else but Professor Dumbledore had stepped in.

Harry decided to make it look like he was reading, when in reality all he was doing was thinking. No not about the ball, about Voldemort.

He had gone oddly silent all of a sudden, which gave Harry a terrible feeling of foreboding. Something big was going to happen and he didn't like it one bit. 

Losing himself in his thoughts he didn't realize how fast the class actually was going by. As the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, he felt a sharp pain in his scar. Wincing slightly he looked around to see if it could have been triggered by anyone in the class, but he knew it wasn't.

Something big was going to happen soon, but he had no clue what.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Things seemed to be good lately. There were no attacks in the school, no one heard of Voldemort at all and the security was ordered by the Ministry to relax a little.

Although not everyone thought this was the wisest of ideas.

"They want us to rest a little," Tonks growled one night at a meeting. "I don't see the Ministry down here trying to protect the students!"

"We've been guarding the castle since day one this year," Remus said. "And being a werewolf and all I'm more sensitive to dark energy around and I've been feeling it all year, and it's still here."

"The Ministry won't listen to us though if we try to tell them," Tonks informed him. "A werewolf and an ex-Auror who told her boss that he could go fuck himself? That'd be the day..."

Remus nodded with agreement.

The two were stationed on the third floor that night in what was once the forbidden corridor.

They knew why it had been forbidden in Harry's first year, because of the philosopher's stone. Well Fluffy might have been a little bit of a factor then too. The thing was, it was still forbidden. No one was allowed down there, although Dumbledore assured everyone that if a student did go down there they would not be threatened by anything deadly.

"You know," Tonks said thoughtfully. "This corridor is forbidden right?"

"Right," Remus said.

"Dumbledore told everyone they weren't allowed down here, right?" 

"Right," Remus said again, wondering where this was going.

"Well in Harry's first year he said that and then Harry and his friends did come down here. Maybe Dumbledore WANTS them to come back here. You know how when somebody tells you not to touch something but doesn't say why you usually get really curious about it?" she said.

"You know that makes sense, but what could be down here that Dumbledore wants Harry to see?" he replied, more to himself then to Tonks. 

She shrugged anyway and said, "Guess we'll have to wait to find out..."

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore sat in his office behind his desk, looking at the portraits of all the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses the school had.

Behind him the Gryffindor Sword gleamed proudly in its class case. The blade was stained with the red blood of the Basilisk that Harry had slain years ago.

The old Headmaster thought it odd to think like that. It seemed just like yesterday that James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew would bound around the hallways as if they owned the place, playing pranks of unsuspecting students, usually Snape. Then Lily Evans, who was a shy little thing when she first came to Hogwarts, would give them a piece of her mind and temper.

James Potter and Lily Evans weren't as gone as they seemed to be though. Albus could still see them, within their son, Harry Potter. Harry was physically James through and through, except for his eyes and his nose. Those he inherited from his mother. His amazing Quidditch skills and his habit for attracting trouble also came from his father, although it was defiantly a different kind of trouble.

On the other hand Harry not only had Lily's fiery temper but he also had a lot of her personality. His kindness, modesty, his stubbornness...yes he was like both of his parents in many ways. Both had been fine leaders and that showed through in their son as well. Harry's humor and the way he spoke an acted at times reminded Dumbledore of neither of his parents, but of Sirius Black. 

Harry never got the chance to spend much time with Sirius but the man had still rubbed off onto him that was definent.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Cedric Diggory and believe it or not even Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort had a positive impact on Harry's life.

He on the other hand...yes Albus had helped Harry in many situations but he did it from afar, wanting the boy to become stronger on his own. The old headmaster realized though that through all of his planning he had over looked one thing...what if Potter didn't want to do it alone?

Sighing heavily the Headmaster knew he had make a huge mistake, and he also knew this one couldn't be fixed anymore.

**

* * *

**

Harry sighed deeply as he ran down the hall. No he wasn't going to be late from his last class, but he was scared he was going to see himself, which would mess up time greatly.

'Even worse,' he thought dully. 'What if Hermione sees me? I'll never hear the end of it.'

He hid behind a door and watched his other self stop for a minute before going around a corner, taking out his time-turner and disappearing. He then charged into the hallway as quietly and as quickly as he could. Nobody noticed anything odd had happened.

He didn't see a small problem that had been behind him at the time. A little red haired girl by the name of Nicola Granger had saw him go around one corner and come out of another door.

"Harry!" she called out suddenly.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender turned around. Harry mentally slapped himself when he realized what she has seen. 

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you come look at something for me?" she asked timidly. 

"Sure, you guys keep going," Harry said. "Mathers won't kill me if I'm late, he likes me."

The other three nodded and continued on their way. Harry stayed silent until he knew they were out of ear shot then he asked quietly, "What did you see?" 

"I saw one you go around there then you came out of that door. You said there was a second one of you so I though..." Nicola trailed off.

Harry sighed lightly then he said, "No Nikky that was me. Your sister told you about a time-turner right?" She nodded. "Well I have one this year. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want them to worry about me." 

"You can count on me," she said happily and skipped off in the opposite direction.

Harry cursed at himself and said mentally, "Note to self: be more careful." 

He didn't know how right he was.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Insane Babbling**

Yeah this is shorter then normal...sorry. But I wanted to update so you all know I'm still here, but I've been busy as hell lately. You see I'm in the Advanced Math class in school PLUS I'm in grade 10 taking a University course (I'm dead serious) so just those two classes alone add a lot of work for me as a teenager who doesn't want to do anything. Plus I'm writing an original story and I'm having a few problems at home.

Anyways I ain't got nothing to say right now. Like before the extremely crappy copy is being posted for reviewers then I'll put the betaed chapter up later so you can appreciate Jess's hard how many mistakes I know I make

Thank you to:

**_Holimontski _**– That's the point! I'm trying to keep them in character while giving them my own twist because we all know I'm no JKR, meaning I don't know their full personalities. I don't always like the fics where Ron is EXTREMELY jealous so I decided to ease it down a bit.

**_ElavieBlack _**– Thank you a lot! I'm trying to be a good writer, or the best I can at least

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Yes I agree, some stories where they fall for each other too fast just doesn't seem that real, you know the old saying 'slow and steady wins the race. Lol thanks but I'm doing pretty good with school as it is...

**_GatomonandKarifan_** – Aww thank you. You have a cold too? So do I...and the rest of my school too now that I think about it! I'm serious here.

**_Carn_** – You're insane you know that? No they can't because that won't be any fun! You want to know what's going to happen, just keep reading!

**_Grantsbeetle_** – thank you for all the interesting reviews...especially for chapter 15

**_Athenakitty _**– yeah I guess. They know it wasn't his fault. No Percy wasn't a Death Eater. Mrs. Weasley was distressed, that's all. What Bee? Umm...yes the bees will get Snape, Flich and Mrs. Norris (looks confused)

**_Hpfanchrissy1502 _**– Thank you

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – I know eh?

**_Chibi-NarutoKawaii_** – Thank you

**_UltimateHPfreak_** – took the words right out of my mouth!

**_Idiot with reason_** – Yeah you can change subjects really fast! Yes you're completely insane but not as bad as one girl I know. She was walking up from the bus stop on the opposite side of the street from me and she was ARUGING with herself, nobody else was there...it was scary...but anyways...being a little insane at times show creativity!

**_LJstagflower4e_** – Glad to see my stupid mistakes amuse some of my readers rather then annoying them...

**_Urazz _**– Oh Snape normally would have but Harry gave him a piece of his mind at Grimmauld place so now he's going to do things...the snaky way (No he isn't going to go work for Voldemort again)

**_Shinji-Higurashi_** – lol that was the main part of that chapter...

**_TanAlike_** – I can't remember either, what was the word? lol, I'm so stupid

**_HHromancefreak_** – Thank you

**_Amity-Star_** – Maybe you do, maybe you don't, oh the rumors is right...

**_Gorav1_** – Yeah, if I told people who the Half Blood Prince was that would ruin the story...or at least the suspense leading up to the end

**_I'm Not the Weakest Link_** – No I don't have a specific time to update. I could be done within a day of updating, a week of updating or a couple weeks, I never know. It depends on what's going on, how much homework I have, what mood I'm in and what the chapters about

**_SirIsaac_** – Sorry to say but Tonks' father wasn't a muggle; he was a muggle-born, which to a Pureblood is just as bad as a muggle. Nobody ever said what Mr. Tonks ever did for a living so I just made him an Auror. THAT'S why her mother was kicked out of the family, because she married a 'mud-blood'. This is FANFICTION! It doesn't have to be Canon. If all fanfics were Canon a lot of them wouldn't be very interesting. I don't think its fair to judge a fic before reading the whole thing...

**_333,halfdevil_** – was it? Was it really? LOL! Don't mind me I'm beyond strange

**_Drake Symthe_** – Hey go ahead, ask the questions, you never know, it might help improve the later story line some

**_Aorken _**– Yeah I did notice that too. Mark Evans, who knows he might be a key character later on or something (hint)

**_Wise Man Domingo_** – I know eh? Thank you, and you don't need anything interesting to say as long as you get your point across

**_Howling wolfl_** – ohhh nice guess, but no. OK everyone who actually reads these take note, Lily Potter is NOT, I repeat IS NOT Harry's guardian! Although it was a pretty good guess...

**_John Relkin_** – lol! Thank you but no, I'm just a crazy 15-year-old Canadian high school student!

**_Hermionestwin1990_** – Thank you

**_LadyLuck13_** – Thank you for all the reviews! You asked me a question about the Gringotts thing but I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to say anything else about it, just keep it in mind, you never know when something like that might pop up if it does.

Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I really appricate it!

Please read and review, and be nice if your not...I accept all opinions though.

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	21. The Mirrors

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Twenty One:** The Mirrors _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/CC _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that..._

_**Chapter Note:** No there is no ball in this chapter, but there will be one, promise. Oh yeah and this chapter jumps around a little, it's quite 'choppy' but it was supposed to be by that...oh and the song at the end doesn't really seem to fit this chapter so don't mention it, trust me I know about it..._

**

* * *

**

_Voldemort was facing him with a terrible smirk of triumph on his face. His snake-like eyes stared at his prey hungrily. But he didn't know what Harry knew._

_Flash. A bright light changed the scene to a gloomy looking castle.  
__  
Flash. Back to the field where Harry and Voldemort stood facing one another, but this time there was a woman there too.  
__  
Flash. He saw all his friends standing together behind him.  
__  
Flash. A grim looking Dumbledore was talking to the school. His eyes were tired, his beard and long normally snow white hair were mangled and dirty, and there was a thin line of blood running down the left side of his face._

_Flash. Tears streaked down a pale face from a set of emerald green eyes.  
__  
Flash. A dagger was thrown across a room. Its silver blade had a black stain on it._

_Flash. The killing curse streaked towards a person who was pushing him or herself off the floor in a painful manner._

_Flash. A terrified scream, a high pitched laugh and a baby's cry were heard._

_Flash. The vivid green light of the famous killing curse was the last thing he saw._

**

* * *

**

Harry's eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position. He his breath was heavy and beads of salty sweat were gathering around his hairline and streaking down his face.

He had no clue what his dream had been about. None of it seemed to fit together at all. Although he knew that they probably did fit together somehow. It was like trying to put a puzzle together without seeing the complete picture first and having some vital pieces missing.

Looking over at his magical alarm clock he saw it was about 5:30 in the morning. He'd never be able to get back to sleep now.

Sighing angrily to himself he rolled out of his bed and fell onto the floor with a muffled thump. Luckily he didn't wake anyone else in the dormitory up.

After taking a shower, getting dressed and grabbing his books Harry sat down on the couch in the common room. There he threw his bag to the ground, rested his elbows on his legs and leaned his head onto his palms. He simply sat there in the same position for approximately an hour. It wasn't until someone tapped his shoulder that he moved.

Turning his head slightly he saw a worried looking Hermione gazing at him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said and shook his head slightly. "Just thinking about things."

"Like what?" she asked sitting beside him.

He flashed a confident smile at her and said, "Nothing important." 

"So you just randomly like to sit in the same position for Merlin knows how long thinking about nothing?" Hermione said with a laugh.

Harry shot her an amused look and said sarcastically, "Hermione Jane Granger, you've know me for six years now, you must know that's my favorite thing to do!"

"And here was me thinking it was causing trouble," she replied in a dry voice.

The two sat in silence, waiting for Ron to bound down the stairs, claiming he was starving. Sure enough a few minutes later he stumbled into the room tiredly. There were light bags under his eyes, a token from all the extra work he was putting in to catching up.

"Let's go to breakfast!" he said as cheerfully as he could for the early morning, which sounded highly forced. "I'm starved."

His two friends chuckled at him and the 'golden trio' as they were known to some walked out of the room side by side, like it was the way they did things since the day they were born. 

**

* * *

**

Harry laid back on the ground in Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon with Griffy sleeping on his stomach. Hermione sat beside him while trying to get Athena to fly more then a foot off the ground. It seemed, as odd as it sounds, that the little owl was terrified of flying too high.

Harry chuckled slightly and said, "She's just like you, terrified of heights."

Hermione smirked and smacked him lightly on the chest, causing Griffy to growl about the vibration that woke him up.

Ron walked over with a wide smile on his face. On his shoulder sat a little green and brown weasel. At first he seemed a little insulted that he had gotten a weasel, but now he didn't care. His egg had hatched oddly quick, but Roller (the earth weasel), soon became one of his best friends.

Griffy's emerald eyes snapped up to the weasel and he got into a pouncing position.

Ron grabbed Roller protectively and Harry grabbed his Griffin and said, "Godric, don't touch Roller." Griffy's ears flattened against his head.

Athena hooted as if annoyed and shot the two other animals a look that she seemed to have stolen from Hermione.

"Now you have to admit," Ron said seriously later on. "That's disturbing."

"I'll say," Harry agreed as the owl turned her head and glared at them.

"Blood hell, how do owls move their heads so far?" the red head asked no on in particular. Harry shrugged, not knowing the answer, although Hermione probably did.

**

* * *

**

Neville sat behind his desk in Ancient Magical History with a note of boredom on his face. He didn't find any of this interesting at all. He didn't understand how Harry took such interest in this class. He wasn't really into the war and blood thing.

Harry sat next to him in that class. The raven haired boy was Professor Mathers obvious favorite. Neville would usually get Harry to help him study for this.

"Why do you like this class so much?" Neville asked suddenly. "Every other year in history you always fell asleep."

Harry looked at his friend and said, "If we don't learn about our past we'll continue to make the same mistakes we did. In a thousand years people are going to look back on this war like we're looking back. Many people will find it stupid, but do we think it is?"

"No," Longbottom replied. "You know that doesn't really make any sense."

"It might sometime," Potter said with a light shrug.

Neville watched as Harry looked down at his textbook and whispered, "Remus and Romulus...the founders of Rome. They were twins that were said to be the children of gods." He read over the story some more. "Now that's what I call irony. These two were found with a she-wolf and Remus is a werewolf..."

Something odd passed over Harry's face. "What's wrong?" Neville asked curiously.

"Nothing," he replied after a minute. "Nothing at all..."

Neville knew he didn't need to ask Harry. No one but Ron and Hermione knew what went on in the young man's head.

He was a deep thinker though, and he could tell that Harry was hiding something from everybody and he had a feeling that he was involved somehow. But he didn't know how...

**

* * *

**

Ginny was in the library with Luna doing her homework. She had more work to do then her older brother had but it was to be expected, it was her OWL year after all.

The youngest Weasley was thankful that she had Luna to help her. No matter what people thought about the Ravenclaw she was very smart and knew the curriculum almost as well as Hermione did.

Currently Luna was humming to herself lightly. She was staring directly at her homework, doodling on it.

Ginny leaned over and looked at what her friend was doing and saw they were different kinds of stars. "Wow," she said in awe. "I've never seen so many different kinds of stars before. They're all beautiful."

"Of course you've seen all these stars before and more," Luna said airily. "You see them every time you look in the sky. Stars, planets, snowflakes, wands, spells, plants, animals and people are all the same. No matter what there is no two of us exactly alike."

Weasley stared at Lovegood and said, "Now that was deep."

Luna just smiled at her and continued drawing happily.

"No two of us are exactly a like," Ginny whispered to herself and looked at her homework. There was the question 'If two people say the same spell at the same time are the spells exactly the same?' Her head shot towards Luna then she smiled and wrote down 'no'.

**

* * *

**

Ron sat on his broom in front of the golden hoops with a wide smile on his face. He was glad he finally had time to actually play Quidditch rather then homework.

A Quaffle came at him but he managed to hit it away. He had been practicing over the summer before he was captured and now he knew all of it had paid off.

Looking quickly overhead he saw Harry wasn't really trying to catch the snitch. True they were only practicing but Ron knew his friend always tried his hardest at Quidditch.

Suddenly a Quaffle smacked him in the face and he fell down towards the frozen ground, but Harry shot out of nowhere and grabbed him before he could hit it.

There was a bit of laughter then Katie yelled, "Well you might not have been trying to catch the snitch Harry but I don't think we have to worry about that."

Harry laughed then landed on the ground and said between his laughter, "Are you alright mate?"

"Fine," Ron replied as he picked up his broom and brushed the snow off it. "Just a little distracted."

"Of course you are," Harry replied with a smirk. "Mind you though I don't see Lavender out here anywhere..."

"Shut up!" Weasley replied, attempting to hit Harry with his broom but his friend used his seeker reflexes and got out of the way. He knew it wouldn't have hurt though. Ron had turned an odd shade of red though at Potter's comment.

Harry threw his leg back over his broom and pushed off the ground and into the air with a wide smile on his face. Ron noticed that his best friend rarely ever smiled anymore. He had only seen him do so in two different situations: when he was flying and when he was with Hermione.

Ron couldn't believe that neither of his friends had seen it yet. Both were highly intelligent, in different ways mind you, yet they were both so blind to the obvious that he could clearly see.

He took got on his broom and flew into the air to enjoy the remainder of Quidditch practice before he was once again a slave to the mountains of homework he had to do.

**

* * *

**

Harry walked down the hallway silently. His head was spinning and he felt terribly sick. No he wasn't ill; he had woken up from a dream of blood and torture.

He was worried for his mental sanity lately because of his dreams. After Halloween they slowly got better, and then all of a sudden they started getting worse. Unlike before he saw people beat, slashed, tortured, and murdered...

He couldn't sleep at night very well anymore. No dreamless sleep potion did him any good, the dreams still penetrated into his mind. To get his mind off of things he would walk around the hallways for a couple hours, telling off any rogue students he would find then he would return to his bed and sleep again for a few hours, then wake up for classes.

Harry suddenly realized he was in a corridor he wasn't quite familiar with. Looking back down curiously he realized it was off the third floor.

"The third floor corridor," he whispered and entered the room that Fluffy had been in years before cautiously, only to find it empty.

As he walked towards the center of the room he could clearly hear the thump of his sneakers on the floor as he moved slowly. Shivering slightly he looked around from the center of the cold, old looking room and saw a second door off to the side. Most people probably wouldn't have noticed it but he did.

Harry quickly strode across the room and wrenched the door open, gasping at what he saw inside.

**

* * *

**

"Road trip!" Ron yelled playfully and a few people laughed.

It was Saturday and an emergency ULD meeting was called by Harry. Of course he made sure Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw didn't have Quidditch practice that day (no Slytherin's in the ULD played Quidditch) because, frankly, he feared Katie's wrath more then he feared Voldemort.

The group was following Harry through the school. He could have cared less if they were caught. Technically they weren't doing anything illegal this year but he knew a teacher would follow them around to supervise and that was something he just didn't want. He knew he was already stalked most of the time by Remus and Tonks and Merlin knows who else, so he didn't need Dumbledore or Snape hanging around too.

"Wait," Hermione said suddenly. "Isn't this the third floor corridor?"

"Isn't that the one that's off bounds?" Rose asked, her innocent eyes widening.

"Harry mate, what's going on?" Ron asked nervously. The second they entered the room his dark blue eyes started darting around the room, expecting to see a large three headed dog named Fluffy, but he found so such creature. Not taking any chances though he kept in line with his best friend. "There's nothing in here that'll hurt you," he replied. His voice echoed around the room in a choir of Harrys as he said, "Unless you let it." 

"What do you mean unless we let it?" Cho asked with a quiver in her voice. "You mean there is something in here that can hurt us?"

"Not physically," he said with a shrug as he stopped in front of the door that was tucked away in the corner and face the rest of the people in the room. "When fighting to keep yourself alive some Death Eaters or anyone else can do the most disgusting things you can think of. No I don't mean torture, what I mean is hit you where it hurts, mentally. What we're doing today is having you identify the one thing you desire most."

"How?" somebody asked.

"I'll show you in a minute but promise me this. Not one of you will come here without me after this and none of you will tell anyone else of this, got it?" he said clearly and sternly.

He got some 'yes's' some 'no problems' and some nods but everyone gave him a positive review to his request. "Alright," he said. "Here it is." He pushed open the door and walked in the room. Everyone stared in awe at the large mirror in front of them with golden trims. "The Mirror of Erised," Ron said, his voice bouncing off the walls of the empty room. 

"The Mirror of Erised," Harry confirmed and looked at the familiar writing around it. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on whosi."

A few other people looked up at the writing too. Harry looked over at Hermione expecting to see a superior look on her face about knowing what it meant but instead he saw she looked as puzzled as everyone else.

He studied her face and saw a reflection of the mirror on her eyes and looked back at it then at her again and said, "I show not...your face..." People were looking at him now with confusion. "But your hearts desire..."

Hermione studied him and saw his eyes were not moving from left to right but from right to left. He was reading it backwards. She followed his lead then gasped and says, "That's what it says on it. If you read it backwards..."

"That's what this mirror does," Harry said quietly as he approached it. "It shows what your heart's true desire is. One person at a time has to stand directly in front of the mirror or else it won't work." His eyes had been closed as he walked near it now they opened. He saw his parents standing behind him again. His father's smile wasn't as pronounced as before, as if he knew Harry wasn't as happy with him anymore and tears slowly and silently streaked down his mother's porcelain skin, but they were not unhappy tears. His parents weren't alone though, with them stood Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and all the people from his dream about his family. All of them waved at him sadly and Harry noticed something about his reflection. There was no scar on his forehead.

Closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath he walked out of the way and said, "Someone else look into it."

Hermione shot him a worried look but stepped forwards in front of the mirror. Harry watched her closely as her eyes widened and she walked away from it. Ron walked up next. He got a surprised look on his face and he said, "That's not what it was before..."

Person after person went in front of the mirror to see what they desired most. Many of them didn't even realize they desired what they saw. Many men and women in the past had seen themselves surrounded by money, riches and fame, but from the teary eyes Harry could see not many people saw themselves with items today.

He once again walked in front of the mirror and his family appeared behind him. Reaching out he placed his warm hand on the cool class of the mirror, fogging it up slightly from the heat radiating off his body.

"You see," he said quietly. "Our deepest desires can be one of our deepest weaknesses. Sometimes they're not though, do not that anyone make you think that. Our desires can keep us alive. They can drive us insane yet they can keep us san. They can be the cause of our downfall or our up rise..." his deep voice cracked slightly and he felt his own eyes water up slightly. "They can be the reason we die, or the reason we live..."

Everyone stared at his with awe; no one had ever heard Harry Potter say something so heartfelt before. Actually no one had seen him display this amount of emotion before.

He looked at Sirius's semi-smiling face. His godfather looked the same as he did in the pictures from when he was younger. Not shabby like Harry remembered him. His hand on the mirror clenched into a fist and he said, "Our greatest weaknesses..." He looked at the Ron and Hermione in his reflection. "...Are our only downfalls."

Nobody knew what he meant as he turned away from the mirror and walked silently across the room. The others started gathering around the Mirror of Erised, demanding another chance to see the one thing they desired. "The mirror of desire," Harry said to no one in particular. "We're not coming back here again. It's not going to help anybody to dwell on what could have been. This can drive a person insane but it can also make us stronger. Just keep imagining what could be or what could have been. If you do, then you can have more strength inside your heart..."

Hermione walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Only she saw the single tear that streamed down his face onto the floor, shattering like a glass.

He went to lean on the wall but instead his head touched something velvet. It reminded him strongly of a fine, thick curtain. He gripped the black material in his hand and yanked on it. The blanket fell, revealing a second mirror. This one though had silver rims, otherwise it was identical. At least at first look.

Automatically his and Hermione's eyes traveled together up to the top to see if there was a description on it. There was.

"Raef yeh tsgni hteh tdnaer up sita htllaf otra eheht woshi?" Hermione spoke out slowly.

Harry did what he did with the other mirror and read it backwards, "I show the heart of all that is pure and the things they fear..."

"The Mirror of Raef!" his bushy haired friend exclaimed.

"Reaf?" he said slowly. "As in fear?"

"Yes," she said. "I read about both of these mirrors. They're the Mirrors of Desire and Fear. One shows the one thing our hearts want most and one shows our deepest fear. Fears that not even a boggart can find."

"Not even a boggart can find," Harry said and stared at his pale reflection. People were starting to gather around them now. "Why isn't it working?"

"Because there's more then one of us standing in front of it," she explained. "It only works when one person stands alone. You know this mirror is a lot more complex then the Erised. That one will show its vision to anyone. This one on the other hand like it states only shows its vision to people with pure hearts." 

He stared at it with interest now and said, "Everyone's going to take a turn to see if they can see anything. Not only should we beware of out desires but our fears too."

A few people looked nervous now but the first to step up was little Mark. He looked at it curiously as everyone else move to the sides as Hermione instructed the moment he approached the mirror.

"I can't see anything," he said after a minute and walked away. A few people were in shock, this little boy didn't have a pure enough heart to see what his fear was, what made them think they could see anything either?

A few people did see things though. Katie nearly had a heart attack after she looked into it although she refused to tell anybody what she saw.

When Ron went up he expected either not to see anything or to see spiders. But whatever he saw it caused his skin to go paler then Draco Malfoy's and his fists to clench in fear. Lavender and Luna had to drag him away from the mirror, he was frozen in that much fear. The only thing anybody got from him about it was that it wasn't spiders.

Hermione was second last to go. She took a deep breath and stared into the smooth surface on the mirror. Like Ron she got pale but instead of freeze she let out a scream and burst out crying.

Before anyone could move Harry ran over to her and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl. She had her face pushed again his shoulder when he looked up into the mirror and since no one else was looking he could see clearly what was staring at him. Everyone saw the confused look on his face as he watched the mirror. He was defiantly seeing things in the mirror but it must not have made sense to him.

You see what he saw, was himself quivering in fear.

'_That suggests that what you fear, is fear itself,'_ Remus' words rang though his head. He was afraid of being afraid and helpless.

He looked down at Hermione went he felt her curious yet teary eyes staring at him so intensely he was surprised he didn't have holes in his head yet. He just shook his head and pulled her to the side of the room.

Everyone started at the mirror and a thick air of foreboding hung over them. It seemed almost impossible to breath.

They were between desire and fear, feeling as if they were trapped. 

Harry took Hermione's hand into his quickly and said, "Alright I think we've all had enough for today. Go back to your common rooms."

Everyone did so, leaving only him, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny in the room. The six of them shared a look then Luna said, "Goodnight." She then pretty much floated off down the hallway. 

"She's a little...odd," Ginny said proudly, receiving a couple laughs from the other Gryffindors. The five of them then continued on towards the Gryffindor common room.

Ron suddenly nudged both Ginny and Neville. Both shot him confused looks and he pointed towards Harry and Hermione, who were walking in front of him.

The two followed his gaze and they all smirked knowingly at what they saw. Harry was still holding Hermione's hand and he didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon.

Ahead of them Harry was looking at Hermione from time to time with worry. Whatever she saw was a lot worse then just failing, that's the only thing he knew.

He gripped her hand tighter and she smiled weakly at him. She was studying him then she winced and looked away.

The three behind them noticed this and one thing was obvious, Harry had something to do with what she had seen. 

**

* * *

**

Hermione rolled over in her bed that night with tears pouring down her cheeks. She felt terrified and weak about what she had seen in the mirror. Her whole body felt terribly numb from it. It was just a feeling that she got when she looked in it that made her think it would be her own fault.

_**Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me**_

She knew if what she saw actually happened she'd be lost for life she just couldn't keep going. Just thinking about it was enough to bring her to tears again.

_**Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby**_

She closed her eyes and the image of a dead Harry flew into her vision yet again. She gasped in terror and they flew open again with a fresh wave of tears.

_**I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy**_

Suddenly a thought passed through her head, _'why is this affecting me so much?'_ She sat up with a shocked look. She always seemed to feel odd things around him, things that she shouldn't. She was constantly jealous of any other girl that was near him (and lets not go into the situation with Cho), she was always worried about him, she respected him, fear him...

_**And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby**_

Now that Hermione's mind wasn't really functioning properly she started getting insane random thoughts. In her mind, she could see all of Harry's pain was caused by her in one way or another. She could have gone with him to save the Philosopher's Stone, if she had been stealthier then she wouldn't have gotten petrified, she could have let him grab Wormtail, she could have trained him more for the Tournament, she could have fought harder to stay conscious and maybe that would have helped Sirius in another way.

'_**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry **_

Tears streaked down her face now and she hugged her legs to her chest, rocking back and forth slowly. She didn't even notice the ice pellets that were starting to pound against her window.  
  
**_At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_**

"Why is this affecting me so much?" she whispered out loud while shaking.

_'Because,'_ a voice echoed her in head _'you wouldn't be able to live without him...'_

"I wouldn't," she whispered and stared out the window. The hail was slowly turning into large snowflakes. A smile appeared on her face and she wiped away her tears, her mind working properly again.

Looking down at her book on her bed she said, "I can't lose it now, Harry needs me. Things always get worse before they get better..."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Insane Babbling**

Yeah...Jess never got the last chapter back to me. Oh well, I guess we all have to put up with my terrible grammar and spelling. You know the funny thing is for school almost everything I write and pass in is perfect and I don't even go over it. I guess it's just because I'm not really being graded on this... 

So what did you all think of this chapter? Like it or not?

There are a few issues I want to go over about this story. This is sorta canon based but not that much. I know a lot of the things JK says in interviews about the sixth book but just so you know I'm following some of the things she said and some of them I'm not.

A few people asked about the time turner. It's not really important just yet. Just remember that Harry has one.

Sorry people, I'm not saying who the Half Blood Prince in this story is. I'm not even giving off a little hint because it's impossible...either I say who it is or I don't.

I've been estimating it and if I'm right this story should be done before Christmas (woo imagine that ::extreme sarcasm::) or at least I hope it will be.

Tell me if you guys think I should plan a sequel or this or not. I want to know in advanced so I can get to work on it directly after I'm finished this fic.

Please R&R! Thank you to all the people that did review and for those that read this and didn't review. If you don't like this story just tell me and point out a FEW things wrong in your opinion but say it maturely and professionally please? I don't want something I can barely read...or something I'll make fun of. If you're gonna flame me make sure it's one that'll give me your respect...

That's all I ask.

Now I'll send this chapter to Jess too (not that I'll ever get it back...) and post it. So please bear with the millions of mistakes!

**Replies to Reviews:**

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Wow glad I don't have to do that yet and there's nothing wrong with being lazy! I still get all my work done and I'm lazy as sin. Hope you do post your new fic soon!

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – He has to turn back time because he has a lot of things to do. He usually turns back time to take a break, plan things for the ULD or other simple things like that.

**_LJstagflower4e_** – I dunno, should you? Look at my coupling scheme! Sorry bout that mistake, believe it or not Microsoft word corrected that...stupid whore of a program! I have a pet peeve too...the little grade nines taking all the space in the hallway! Which is kinda sad considering I'm in grade 10...

**_Athenakitty_** – yeah she did, stupid Cho. They'll get the information when everyone else does. Harry get in shape? Nah! LMAO! Jk

**_I'm Not the Weakest Link_** – The Ball's the next chapter

**_Hermionestwin1990 _**– Thank you

**_Holimontski_** – lol damn straight!

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Yeah I thought I'd add a bit more of Luna in there. That last sentence eh? You do that, you never know what's important right? OMG! I love that sign! Lmao!

**_LadyLuck13_** – Feel honored, I only give right out hints to some people! LOL!

**_Idiot with reason_** – LMAO! Nah I'm used to it, two of my friends have about 10 voices running around in their heads including each others! As it is I've got an annoying voice in my head too (Thank's Jess -.-''') LMFAO! Krystal Lily Potter's my screen name...but ya can call me either Krys or Kayl.

**_TanAlike_** – Your welcome

**_Amity-Star_** – Mistletoe? Maybe but that's what happened with Cho...besides I've got a more original idea

**_Hm_** – Yeah I know, Microsoft word is a pain in the ass...sometimes though I just like to give Jess extra work! I know I'm really mean...

**_Carn_** – Thank you! Damn straight your insane

**_SirIssac_** – I can live with that. You don't like it fair enough; at least you gave it a shot. Don't worry your review didn't insult me even if it sounded like it. I respect your decision for not really...enjoying this story and it's totally fine. I only get mad when people say they don't like things in a immature way...you said not one word immaturely and everyone makes mistakes.

**_333,halfevil_** – I'm so sorry! How many times did I make that mistake?! I don't hate school, just one of the courses I'm doing...but I love Ancient History and English! :D I don't intend on giving up anytime soon

**_Wise Man Domingo_** – Yeah I know...I'd wait to post the good copy of the chapter but Jess has a habit of sending it back a week after I send it to him so yeah...but it's all good.

**_Colorguardbaby23 _**– Oh that was a good guess, someone else thought that too but I'll put you out of misery...no it's not Dumbledore or any of the Weasleys. The ghost? No... Au Revior! I know a little bit of French because it's the language I'm taking in school...actually I have to take it. Merci pour la grande revue!

**_Heavenscloud524_** – 6 hours? Holy crap! Its obvious there's going to be H/Hr, it's my fav couple. I'm just not THAT into writing romance, I prefer the adventure fics plus I want the romance to go slow...don't ask...I know I'm strange...

**_Lord Skywalker_** – Holy Hell Thank you! (lol! I like that...)

**_Happy Potter_** – Harry and Hermione are going to get together soon and the HP/CC thing, it's one-sided! No don't worry, I didn't take it as mean at all...

**_Gorav1_** – Interesting thought but no Harry isn't the HBP, JK Rowling said so herself and I'm sticking to that (no I'm not sticking to everything she says, that'd be boring). You want a hint eh? Oh lord...I don't know how I'd give a hint without giving it away...the time doesn't really have an significant, but keep in mind that he has one

**_Jbfritz_** – thank you

Catch ya'll later eh? (LOL)

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	22. The Snow Mask Ball

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Twenty Two:** The Snow-Mask Ball _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/CC _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that...honestly though it's not as dark as I make it sound..._

_**NOTE (read this please!):** There are some words and phrases in this chapter that might disturb some people...do not worry these are inside jokes between me and my friends! When you see them you'll know what I'm talking about and no none of us are insane (well maybe Kate and Talksalot) so don't worry..._

* * *

"_Unforgettable days spent together swinging on swings, and tickling each other. Times you remember and laugh about when you're bored. Sitting, talking, holding each other, never wanting to let go stupid little arguments about who love who more. The times you adore. Everyday, your love growing stronger and stronger. You never want the feeling to end. That is what I call true love that will never end."_

* * *

Hermione hummed happily to herself as she sat in the Prefect's meeting room making an elegant looking poster for the Yule Ball this year. She had on a pair of flared jeans and a dark purple zip-up sweater with a light purple t-shirt underneath it. Suddenly the door opened and Harry walked in. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his baggy pants and he looked very bored.

"Hey," she said as he sat across from her.

"Hey," he replied and leaned his chair back, putting his feet on the wooden table. Hermione frowned heavily at him and moved her precious piece of large parchment out of the way.

He moved and looked at it with interest then said, "What's that?"

"It's the final posters for the ball," she said after a minute and handed it over to him. Harry took it and looked at it with interest. His eyes scanned over the words and the graphics before a wide smile appeared on his face and he said, "That's amazing." 

Her face was nervous, looking for his approval. When she got it her features seemed to light up quicker then a light bulb.

"You think so?" she asked him.

Harry nodded and passed it back. "So I suppose we have to give these to the Heads of the Houses to put in the common rooms right?" "Yeah," Hermione replied. "Parvati and Lavender have been attempting to kill me for leaving the information for the last minute." 

"I would if I didn't have something to wear already," he said with a smirk.

"I didn't know you cared about how you looked Harry," Hermione said in a mock voice. "I guess you're just a pretty boy." 

"I am not," he said with a frown.

She laughed at him then stopped as the door opened once again but this time Cho Chang walked in.

Her brownish-black eyes landed on the poster and she took it into her hands. "So this is it?"

"Yes that's it," Hermione snapped back.

"You came up with a wonderful idea Harry," she said in a sweet tone that reminded Harry strongly of Umbridge.

He got a disgusted look on his face then said, "Thanks but it was Hermione's idea. I only helped a little bit."

"Oh," she said with a frown that her attempting flirting didn't work.

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly. "We have to go to the common room remember? We promise Ron earlier."

Harry's face turned into one of sheer confusion and he said, "We did?"

"Yes now come on," she growled, grabbed his hand in right one and her poster in her left hand then dragged him forcefully out of the room. Hermione noted that she could pretty much FEEL Cho's temper rise. She shot a looked back at the Head girl and noticed that her normally prefect coloured cheeks were a bright red. A smile appeared on her face and she said sweetly, "Bye Cho." Afterwards she slammed the door shut. Harry's lips broke into a grin and he said, "Now that was brilliant. I'm so dense though, I almost blew your plan to get away." 

"I know you did," Hermione said. "But it's all good."

He ran his hand through his messy black hair and said, "If you say so."

She smiled at him as they continued up the stairs, not noticing the curious look on the young man's face.

After wording what he wanted to say carefully in his head he questioned, "What was that song you were humming?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked. She had stopped walking and was facing him now with a confused expression promoting her features.

"That song," he said. "I've heard it somewhere before but I can't remember where..."

She shrugged and said, "My mom's friend would always sing it. You probably heard your aunt playing it or something."

"Yeah probably," he said and moved his hands behind his head as they continued climbing the stairs. 

"It's been oddly quiet lately," Hermione said. "You know with Voldemort and all. It seems he and that other thing that's been attacking students has vanished."

"I know," he said grimly. "But so did the basilisk in second year for a little while when the Chamber was open."

She frowned suddenly at the memory of that. There was along uncomfortable pause between them.

"Could you see us?" Harry blurted out suddenly. 

"See you?" she repeated.

"Yeah, when you were petrified, could you see us or what it like sleeping?" he asked. She seemed to think about this for a few minutes before saying, "Sometimes. Sometimes I saw you and Ron, sometimes the empty hospital wing, sometimes I just saw black and other time I was in places I didn't even know..." 

"Like another world," he suggested.

"Yes! How did you know?" she questioned. 

"When I was knocked out at Halloween something similar to that happened to me," he explained as they reached the portrait. "Frogglemeisters."

The door swung open and Hermione snickered then said, "Where did you come up with that?"

"You don't want to know," he said dryly and waited for her to go in first.

The two entered the Gryffindor tower to see a red faced, yet amused looking Ginny and a laughing Neville and Dean.

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We walked in on Ron and Lavender having a little snogging session," Ginny said between fits of giggles. "Their faces went so red and there was a ten second pause as we all just looked at each other."

Harry got a mental image of this in his head and burst out laughing. Hermione looked highly amused at the thought too but she didn't really want to picture it.

"I'll be back," she said. "I've got to go give this to Professor Dumbledore." She waved the poster a bit and headed towards the portrait again.

"Hermione," Harry said suddenly and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. She faced him again and they stared at each other for a minute. "Yeah?" she inquired. He continued staring at her then shook his head, let go of her arm and said, "It's nothing." 

"OK," she replied unsurely then turned and walked out of the portrait.

Harry watched it close and kicked himself mentally. He sat down on the couch and grabbed a random book to read. Neville sniggered at Harry and said, "Your book's upside down."

"Huh?" he said and looked at it then turned it over the right way. "Thanks."

"I take it you're 'a little' distracted right?" Neville asked.

"Just a little," Harry admitted after a minute of struggling with himself for an answer.

"You're thinking about Hermione aren't you?"

"Where the bloody hell did you get that idea?" Harry said loudly, causing many people to look at him with interest. He waited a few minutes for them to look away but they didn't. He felt his cheeks heat up then he growled, "What? Do I have something on my face?!" 

Everyone then turned away at once but Harry knew they were still listening.

Turning back to Neville he said, "What gave you that idea?"

"You like her," he said back in a low voice and glaring at some of the people trying to listen. "Of course I do, she's one of my best friends," Harry replied but he knew that wasn't what Neville was implying. 

"That's not what I mean. I mean you like her more then a friend. I've noticed it, Ron has, Lavender, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, even Mark, Nicola, Richie and Rose have noticed it! I think Cho has too..." he added as an after thought.

"It's only because of the rumour," the raven haired boy insisted.

"No it's not and you know it!" Neville said loudly.

"Alright already just keep it down," Harry hissed, his eyes flickering towards the other people around them. 

"So you admit it?" Neville asked.

Harry stared at him before throwing his book down angrily and storming up to their dormitory, not noticing the knowing smirk on the brown haired boy's face.

* * *

Parvati was up oddly early in the morning for her, but she was on a mission. Last night she had bumped into Hermione when the other girl was heading up to Dumbledore's office and Hermione had told her that the posters concerning the ball would be up in the afternoon after the teachers had gone through it with their houses.

That, of course, didn't explain why she was up so early. You see Parvati Patil knew Hermione Granger was up at this time ever morning, as was Harry Potter. She planned on cornering them and attempting to give the information to her. She also wanted to know when the next Hogsmead visit was.

She looked across the room at Lavender, who was sleeping peacefully. She decided to let her friend sleep. It was Sunday and tomorrow there would be classes again, and finally then there was Christmas vacation!

Creeping over the magazines, books, cloths and accessories that we're spewed across the floor from her search for the perfect outfit for that day she silently made her way to the door and down the stairs. She opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and looked into the common room with interest.

Sure enough both Harry and Hermione were awake. Harry was stretched out on a couch staring at the ceiling with a bored look etched into his face and Hermione was curled up on a chair reading.

Parvati snuck over between the couch and the chair and said in a high toned voice, "Morning!"

The two jumped from surprise and Harry said, "Jeebus Parvati! Why not just give us a heart attack next time!"

"I'll keep that in mind," she said dryly. "So..."

"No," Hermione said out of nowhere, at least Harry thought it was nowhere.

"No what?" he asked her with an oblivious look on his face.

"But Mione!" Parvati whined. "You'll have to wait to find out at breakfast," Hermione said simply. "Dumbledore will be announcing when the next Hogsmead visit it and when the ball is a breakfast." 

"Well lets wake everyone up then and go to breakfast!" the black haired girl insisted.

"Are you insane?" Harry said. "Wake people up on a Sunday morning at 7:30? We'd be murdered." 

"No we won't," she insisted and ran up the stairs. There was a shriek head a minute later and both Harry and Hermione knew Lavender was awake.

"This is going to be along day," Harry said.

"I know," Hermione agreed with a sigh.

* * *

As Ron shovelled his breakfast into his mouth at an alarming rate the rest of the school ate and waited for Dumbledore to make his announcement.

The whole school knew Dumbledore was going to tell them about the ball today through a little link called the gossip change. Parvati and Lavender were pretty much at the top of that.

"How can news travel that fast?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Gossip travels faster around here then STDs do in New York City," Hermione said dryly. 

Ron choked on his food at this and Harry spat his pumpkin juice he had just taking a sip of back into his goblet and burst out laughing.

Like always when Harry Potter did something everybody looked at him but today he couldn't give a damn. He was in a good mood and his spirits were soaring high.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent. An amused sparkle appeared in his pale eyes as he said, "Yes the whole school has been wondering about this ball I assume?" Everyone nodded. "Well it will be held on Christmas Eve this year just like last time except there's one large difference." Everyone was listening extremely carefully now. You could probably drop a pin in the corridor outside the Great Hall and still have it heard loudly. "There is a theme and I support the idea greatly especially in these times. It is a wizarding-muggle theme."

"Wizarding-muggle?" a few people whispered.

"The ball is for fourth years and up but you can invite a younger student if you wish. Now the theme, as many of you are wondering, has to do with the dress code. You are required to wear a mix of muggle and wizarding formal wear. Also you are required to wear a mask that covers half your face. I believe this was just for a little bit of an old classic theme, correct?" Hermione nodded from her seat at the Gryffindor table. "Excellent. Also dates are required for this event." 

People started talking loudly and it too a couple of loud bangs and sparks from Dumbledore's wand to make them shut up. "There will be a Hogsmead weekend next week. You may go the village on Saturday, Sunday and Monday to get the items that you need. I don't believe the masks will be giving out then personalized to match your robes. They'll be handed out during the week."

As he sat down the hall burst into loud talk again. Some people were yelling from one end of it to the other for their dates.

"This should be interesting," Harry mumbled.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed as she wiped a large snowball off of her face. Her cheeks were a bright pink from the cold and like everyone else outside she could see her breath rise in front of her in swirls of vapour.

Harry smiled at her then ducked as a snowball flew at him again. It seemed almost all of Hogwarts was outside enjoying this school-wide snowball fight.

Suddenly both Harry and Hermione were assaulted by a large array of snowballs. Both turned and saw a laughing Ron and Lavender.

They shared a look then together they conjured a huge snowball and threw it at the couple. Afterwards they ran away from their stunned friend. They ended up on the main stairs and both burst out laughing so hard that tears were streaking down their faces.

"Harry," a voice said from the doorway. He turned around and saw Cho standing there.

"Yes?" he asked roughly, not really wanting to see her. 

"I was wondering," Cho said, her eyes flickering to Hermione for a minute. "If you would like to go to the ball with me?"

Hermione's face turned red with anger and before Harry could say anything she yelled out, "NO HE CAN'T!"

"I wasn't asking you," Cho growled. 

"Well I'm saying he can't because—because he's going with me!" Her eyes widened at her own words and she thought,_ 'Oh crap, I've backed myself into a corner this time...'_

"Are you really?" Cho asked Harry, not believing Hermione.

"Yeah I am," Harry shot back without thinking, cursing himself silently after.

Cho's face turned the same color red Hermione's had then she turned around and stalked inside.

Hermione was right about the speed gossip travels. By the time people headed inside for dinner the entire school knew that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were going to the ball together.

"I'm really sorry," Hermione said that night.

"Nah its ok," Harry insisted. "We might as well just go together now. Besides I'll be fun hanging around your best friend won't it?"

"Yeah," she agreed, wincing slightly at the best friend part. _'I just want us to be more...' _

* * *

The week had trickled by slower then snail's pace but finally it was Christmas break. The Hogsmead weekend had gone well although people had to wait for their formal wear to be sent to them via owl for the most part.

Hermione insisted they get all their holiday homework done that first week off. Ron protested but she argued back saying, "Better to get it done now then we won't have to worry about it later."

So for that first week they read books, answered questions, went to the library and did long essays. Eventually it all got done (thanks to Hermione's supervision) but that didn't mean the two boys hadn't complained to their heart's content.

Now though it was Christmas Eve.

Just like the day of the last Yule ball most people were outside in the snow and like last year Hermione left early to get ready.

"Why do you need three hours?" Ron asked perplexed as the girl's started going inside. 

"That's all that's left?!" Hermione said in shock. "THREE?!"

"We should have gone to get ready long ago!" Ginny said and they all went inside.

"Oh boy," Neville muttered.

About an hour before the ball the guys headed inside. They didn't think they needed that much time to get ready but thought they might as well get a move on.

Harry chuckled at Ron as he looked at his cloths curiously. Most guys were wearing the same thing, a white dress shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, a coloured tie and a set of robes over that to match their tie's color.

"Good thing we have to wear ties on our uniforms," Dean said as he tied his up. "Otherwise I'd have no clue what I was doing."

"I know," Ron agreed.

"I like the clip on ones some Muggles use," Harry said and Seamus started laughing.

"My pa uses one of those," he said. "It fascinates my mam even after 20 years of marriage."

The boys laughed to themselves and finished buttoning shirts, tying ties or tying shoe laces.

Soon it was 8:30, time for the ball to start.

"I've gotta go," Harry said to them. "The Head boy and girl as well as the Prefects have to open the ball. Why is it always me?"

"Because you're the bloody boy who lived," Ron insisted but not jealously like he might have two years ago.

"Thanks Ron," he replied, grabbed his mask and went downstairs. When he got there he found Hermione waiting for him. 

Suddenly he was very self-conscious of his semi-messy black hair and of his plain dark green robes and tie as he looked at Hermione. She was wearing a long, sparkly light purple dress with a deep purple robe over it. Her hair was up in some type of stylish bun and she was wearing MAKEUP!

"H-h-hey," he managed to get out.

Her head shot towards him and a large smile appeared on her face. "There you are! I was beginning to worry...what's wrong?" Her eyes looked at Harry's reddening cheeks. "You're not sick are you?"

"No, lets go," he said and they linked their arms together. "B-by the way...you look really nice."

A large smile appeared on her pink lips and she said, "Thank you but we've gotta get down there soon..."

"Yeah," he said as they walked through the door together towards the Great Hall. Half ways there Hermione stopped him and took out her mask. It turned light purple with a couple diamonds on it, and when Harry put his on it turned a dark green with a couple lightning shaped emerald green marks on it. 

They got down there and found the rest of the Prefects lined up to go inside.

"There you two are," Ebony said. "Well get in line, go on. You're in front of us."

Dave winked at the two of them and the stood next to their partners watching everyone else go in. They stood in two groups, one on one side of the doors. Harry smirked at Ron as he walked by dressed in a deep rich blue with Lavender who was dressed in a bright aqua. They smiled at the two and Ron nodded at Cho before walking in.

Harry followed Ron's gaze and saw Cho dressed in a golden-yellow color. She was shooting him angry looks from time to time but most of the time she clung to some Hufflepuff Harry didn't know. He could have cared less though. Once everyone was inside Professor McGonagall walked over to them and said, "Watch and when I'm sitting down you all come in and sit at the round tables with your names on them. There are two couples per table." With that she turned around and walked back into the hall. 

"Alright guys lets go," Dave said and walked into the hall with his date who was Miss. Katie Bell. Cho and her date followed him in then all the prefects went in without a certain order.

People stared at the group and whispered. Some looked on with respect while others looked on jealously.

"See, being a prefect has its bonuses," Hermione said as they found their table and sat down. It turned out it was Ernie and his date, who happened to be Hannah Abbott, sitting with them.

"Just like the Yule ball," Ernie said and picked up the menu.

"You actually arranged for these again?" Harry said with a shocked tone as he picked his up. "Of course I did," Hermione replied briskly. "I thought it was much more convenient. Even if it is a lot more work for house elves..." She trailed off then started talking briskly about other things. 

Unlike last time he was already having a great time at the ball and wasn't bored at all. He, Hermione, Ernie and Hannah would randomly burst out laughing at times. The roar in the hall was great with people's laughter and excited talking. Harry caught sight of Ron actually eating slowly as to not gross out his date.

"Mione, do you even know what you're eating?" Harry asked her bemused. She had been staring at him oddly when she blurted out what she wanted to eat. Looking down she saw she was eating chicken. "I thought...oh well."

After the feast was over the tables all moved to the sides magically and the Prefects stood up.

Harry looked nervously at Hermione and said, "I think I got better from last time."

"You have to be better then Neville though," Hermione encouraged him as they went onto the floor with the others. He took one of her hands in his and put the other on her waste while she put her other hand on his arm. Everyone around them was doing the same. The poor little fifth year prefects looked terrified, except for Luna, who had Neville as a partner and should have been worried.

The music started and all of them started to move. Harry recognised the tune right away, it was the one Hermione had been humming the other day.

_**Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
**__**Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
**__**The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
**__**That's what I see through your eyes**_

"This is that song," he said. "The one you were singing. I defiantly remember it from somewhere else, I remember the words." "Probably the radio," she said. 

_**I see the heavens each time that you smile  
**__**I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
**__**And Suddenly I know why life is worth while  
**__**That's what I see through your eyes**_

He caught sight of Ron staring at them. The red head winked and gave him the thumbs up while Harry shot him back a look, causing both Ron and Lavender to laugh good naturedly.

_**Here in the night  
**__**I see the sun  
**__**Here in the dark  
**__**Our two hearts are one  
**__**It's out of our hands  
**__**We can't stop what we have begun  
**__**And love just took me by surprise  
**__**Looking through your eyes**_

Hermione was really glad now that she had blurted out that she was going to the ball with Harry to Cho when she, at the time, wasn't. Part of her mind told her that no matter what she still would have gone with Harry this year while the other half insisted that he would have went with someone else.

_**I look at myself and instead I see us  
**__**Whoever I am now it feels like enough  
**__**And I see a girl who is learning to trust  
**__**That's who I see through your eyes **_

Harry moved closer to her and listened as she started singing the song under her breath. He smirked in amusement but thought the song sounded even better coming from her. It was only then how much he realized they had all grown up, physically, mentally and emotionally. He remembered being the same height as Hermione but somewhere along the line he because nearly a head taller then her and was now matching Ron (although Ron was still a little taller) where the youngest male Weasley had easily been much taller then him.

_**Here in the night  
**__**I see the sun  
**__**Here in the dark  
**__**Our two hearts are one  
I**__**t's out of our hands  
**__**We can't stop what we have begun  
**__**And love just took me by surprise  
**__**Looking through your eyes**_

Deciding it wasn't the time to think of things like that he just decided to dance and soak in the lyrics to the song as well as Hermione's singing. He felt like he was slowly about to lull off to sleep. Not because he was bored but because, for once, he was in a peaceful mood.

_**And there are some things we don't know  
**__**Sometimes our heart just needs to go  
**__**And there is so much I'll remember  
**__**Underneath the open sky  
**__**With you forever **_

Hermione smiled to herself and closed her eyes. At that moment she was truly happy.

"I wish things could always be like this," she thought. Or at least she thought she thought it.

"So do I," Harry agreed to her voiced thought, not really realizing what he was saying. They looked at each other oddly for a minute before laughing together quietly.

_**Here in the night  
**__**I see the sun  
**__**Here in the dark  
**__**Our two hearts are one  
**__**It's out of our hands  
**__**We can't stop what we have begun  
**__**And love just took me by surprise  
**__**Looking through your eyes**_

_**Looking through your eyes **_

The song ended and a second one began. Hermione sighed and looked around longingly and said, "I suppose you want to sit down now right?" More people were coming onto the dance floor and the Prefects were no longer needed.

He looked at her and said, "Nah lets dance some more, if you want to." He remembered how much fun she had with Victor in fourth year actually dancing so he decided to give it a go. Soon he was laughing really hard from his and Hermione's attempt to fast dance. They were having a great time.

"Let's go get a Butterbeer," Harry said suddenly. His face was red from the amount of moving he had been doing and the heat in the room. 

"Sure," she said and they walked off to the side and found Ron and Lavender sitting down talking animatedly.

"Go sit down I'll get something," he said and turned off towards the refreshment table while Hermione sat next to Lavender.

"Having fun?" Lavender asked.

"Yup, did you guys dance at all?" she asked. "The slow songs, Ron isn't that good at it," the other girl replied and both laughed. 

"At least he tried this year," Hermione said.

"I know," Lavender agreed.

"Hey!" Ron said loudly and waved his hands. "I'm right here, I can hear you!"

Both girls burst out laughing as Harry approached them. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "They tormenting you already Ron?"

"Just a little," Ron replied and rolled his eyes.

Harry sat next to Hermione and passed her a Butterbeer. The two sat in quiet conversation for a while talking about random things.

Suddenly another slow song came on and Hermione gasped then grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Come on I love this song!"

He smirked and said, "Sure. See you later Ron, Lavender." They heard Lavender complain about not dancing enough.

"Thank you for coming with me Harry," Hermione said as they danced to the song.

"No problem, I would have asked you anyways," he said then cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe he said that out loud. "Really?" she asked hopefully. "Yeah, I mean you are one of my best friends," he said to her. "Oh," she said and a frown appeared on her face. 

Harry suddenly felt his stomach drop at her frown. He wasn't quite sure what he had done to make her frown but he really wanted to know now. He hated when she was angry or sad, especially when it was his fault.

"Hi Harry," Cho said suddenly as she pretty much appeared out of nowhere by them. "Can I have this dance?"

Harry shot her a look and said, "I'm busy here. Besides you have a date so go bug him!"

"But I want to dance with you," she said. "It'd look better then you dancing with this...ugly Mudblood."

They stopped dancing and Hermione's mouth fell open. Most of the time a comment like that wouldn't bug her but now she just couldn't take it. She let go of Harry and ran out of the hall.

Harry's eyes changed from emerald green to a forest green quickly, which alarmed Cho greatly but it was his tone that scared her most, "You Cho Chang, are the biggest fucking bitch in the school. Hermione is 100 times better then you and don't you dare forget it you pathetic whore." 

Nobody had heard something so cold or mean come from Harry Potter and people stared at him as he stormed off after Hermione.

There was a silence from the people around him then somebody yelled, "GO POTTER!" A bunch of other people burst out laughing.

* * *

Hermione sat on the icy steps outside the main doors, holding her knees to her chest. She heard the door open behind her and somebody stop walking. There was a pause then Harry's voice said, "Hermione?"

"She was right you know," Hermione blurted out.

"Like hell she was," he said and sat next to her. "She was anything but right."

Hermione didn't look at him.

He sighed and reached over to her face. He took the mask off her face and saw tears pooling in her eyes. His hand rested on her cheek and he moved closer to her. "Don't let anything she says bring you down. She's nothing but a bitch and I let her know that."

A small giggled escaped her mouth and Harry grinned and said, "That's better." 

Hermione looked at him and took his mask off his face and put her head on his shoulder.

He moved an arm around her shoulder and pulled her so she was pressed against his side. They sat there for a moment looking at the white snow, illuminated by the moon's bright light.

A wide smile appeared on Harry's face and he said, "I can see the sun in the night."

"Hmmm?" Hermione said.

He pointed to the stars and said, "Every star in a sun and every sun is a star."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard you say."

Harry's cheeks turned a light pink but he was silent. There was a long pause between them. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked, almost hesitantly.

"Yeah?" she replied and looked up at him. 

He seemed to hesitate for a minute before he leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock but she eventually kissed him back.

**_Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes_**

* * *

**Authors Insane, Scary, Random Babbling**

Let's end the chapter there. I'm serious! I'm such a bitch aren't I?????

**Some of the inside jokes I was talking about were:**

1) Frogglemeisters

2) Jeebus (gotta love Homer Simpson) 

3) Hermione's line there was something my friend Katie (Kate) said except she said, "Gossip and shit travels faster around here then STDs do in New York City." I just took out the shit part to make it sound more Hermione.

4) Randomly laughing at all times

**Identity of the Half Blood Prince:**

1) It's not Harry  
2) It's not Remus  
3) It's not Voldemort  
4) It's not Dumbledore  
5) It's not Hermione  
6) It's not any Weasleys  
7) It's not Mark  
8) It's not Nicola  
9) It's not Neville  
10) That's all I'm saying

Nice eh?

Just so you all know I actually already DO have a sequel to this planned out...I just wanted to see if people actually WANTED one.

I've got nothing else to say so yeah...this chapter WAS NOT betaed like the last two but oh well, sorry for all the mistakes!

**Replies to Reviews:**

**_Idiot with reason_** – LMAO! That was great! I loved the little mock thing! It made me laugh so hard when I first read it that I swear even my dogs looked at me weird...

**_TanAlike_** – Thank you

**_Rhyllen_** – Thanks!

**_Holimontski_** – Yeah that's true although she doesn't really understand to the full extent of what goes on in Harry's mind (the only one that does is JK, I guess). I've always liked the idea of the friends noticing something between two people before they did. There's a reason for that but it's not really relevant...

**_Quizgirl _**– Long time no see! You're not the only one wondering what Ron saw. Thoughts on things eh? Great now I'm curious but I'm not gonna bug ya about it (lol). I'm trying to write better since my beta's too busy to do much now...

**_Athenakitty_** – Eventually he will. A chat about the mirrors...no because Harry doesn't want Dumbledore knowing he found them again. Hogwarts be defended? What does that mean...

**_I'm Not the Weakest Link_** – lol thanks!

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Nothing wrong with wanting reviews or being lazy! Yeah the 'love department' is going a little slower then in a lot of stories I've read but it seems a little realistic then some other cases...not all the time though...

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – You must know eh? Well don't worry we'll find out what Ron saw...eventually. Any ideas for more doodles...ummm...how about glow in the dark for an addition? Yes the battle will have blood and gore, I can promise that. Your twisted you know that? Then again my sense of humour is too...sorry not saying who the HBP is yet! 

**_Carn_** – And that's coming from the person who never really read Harry Potter before reading this. Yeah I hate how the school's regulate things...ours can even control the PROGRAMS we go into! It's insane! They can also send messages to us but we can't send one to them...its scary...

**_Shaz124_** – I wasn't intending for it as a cliffie but if you want it to be one then it is (lol)

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – Yeah I will...eventually. You see in THIS story it's not that relevant...but it might be in another one...

**_ULTIMATE FAN_** – I know what you mean, I don't like signing in sometimes either because it's so much work! Talk about lazy eh?

**_Marauder-Magick33_** – thanks! And were you asking bout the eh or something? Cuz I AM CANADIAN! LMAO! Yeah I know I'm weird

**_Drake Symthe_** – Really? Wow it left another person thinking too. I wanna know how come now! I don't get it! yeah...I'm clueless to my own writing...

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – thank you!

**_Gorav1_** – No I'm not saying what people saw yet. No Mark isn't the HPB it's---ohh almost got me there! There is a reason Mark didn't see anything but that comes LATER! 

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Yeah it was a song...Everytime by Britney Spears (it's one of two songs I like by her...) and as for grammar and spelling, I'm sure this chapter makes up for the lack of it in the last one...

**_Hermionestwin1990_** – No I'm leaving the story at this chapter. I'M KIDDEN! Don't kill me!

**_LJstagflower4e_** – LMAO YOU DID?! That's great! We don't have a school newspaper here (cheap ass school...cheap ass city too!) Glad you liked this chapter.

**_Darkarts65_** – Thank you. Also I actually DO have the next story planned out (beginning to end) I just wanted to see if people wanted it...

**_Mosleyn001_** – LMAO is net-speak for "laughing my ass off" I didn't know that at first either. I can't remember saying Lily's eyes were brown before...yup I'm only 15, and I'd LIKE to be a writer but I'm not good enough...No the half blood prince isn't Remus. The little animals don't have a REAL purpose themselves, but what they represent does. The animals were just for the fun of it.

**_GatomonandKarifan_** – ...you're kidden right? LMAO! No I'm not making fun of you or anything but that's kinda sad ya know?

**_JD22_** – Thank you

**_Alianne_** – I started this story first under the title "Green Flame Torch" but by I think chapter four I changed it...I think...

**_Runaway Spirit_** – I would but I have the chapters all planned out for long chapters and I couldn't split them up now because it would mess me up. People just have to be patient. I referred to people by their last names just for a little bit of a difference, repeating gets annoying after awhile...

**_You know who I am_** – Thank you and yes I know who you are! LOL!

**_Shana_** – Woah big words...I'm stupid ya know! LMAO! Kidden! Thanks for the review!

**_Aqua Mage_** – Mark is a Muggle-born as is Nicola

**_Harry-Potter-Rule_** – More H/Hr in this chapter and yeah your right with all your little conclusions Harry Potter is NOT the Half Blood Prince.

Please R&R!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	23. Christmas Blood

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Twenty Three:** Christmas Blood _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW  
**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that...honestly though it's not as dark as I make it sound..._

_**Note:** This chapter is going to be much shorter then any of the other ones because it's not really that important, it's just to get back into the darker thought of things. _

_**IMPORANT:** There is a major note about the identity of the Half Blood Prince at the bottom but please read the story before looking at that. _

* * *

_Shirt...$15, _

_Pair of shoes...$20, _

_Seeing Harry tell off that bitch Cho Chang...Priceless!_

_ Softball202 _

* * *

Lavender fell backwards onto the floor roughly but laughed all together. She was having too good a time to care right now if her dress go dirty or not. Her hair was messy from all the moving she had been doing. Lavender Brown was extremely proud of herself too, she managed to do the impossible: get Ronald Weasley to dance.

Speaking of which, Ron, who was also laughing, leaned over and grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet again.

Everyone around them at that moment seemed to forget about the dangers around them at the moment. For a few hours in time all of Hogwarts forgot about Voldemort and the disappearances in the school.

Well the dangerous disappearances that is. Ron and Lavender were curious about another one that wasn't linked in any way to the danger beyond their protective walls.

"Where'd Harry and Hermione go?" she asked her date while looking around curiously.

"Did you two see?" Ginny asked as she walked over with her arm link with Dean's. Ron shot the other boy a glare before turning to his sister and saying, "No."

"What happened?" Lavender asked excitedly. She would always love gossip. That was something that would never change.

"Oh it was brilliant," Ginny said with her eyes shining happily. "Cho went over and asked Harry to dance with her. Harry said no and Cho called Hermione a Mu—well you know. Hermione ran off and Harry told Cho right off then ran after her. I never saw them come back yet."

"Aww," Lavender said. "That's so sweet. Him running after Hermione that is."

"Yeah I know," Ginny said with a sigh. Ron and Dean shared a look and rolled their eyes.

* * *

Hermione let out a scream, but it wasn't a terrified one, it was one that was filled to the brim with laughter. Harry had just stuffed a snowball down the back of her dress.

"Harry! That's not funny!" she yelled and spun around quickly, trying to get the snow to fall out of the bottom of her dress.

Harry smiled and laughed at her good naturedly. He gasped as a large ball of snow slammed into his face and much of it went into his open mouth.

Hermione laughed and ducked back behind a snow mound. She snuck around it and saw a confused looking Harry looking around for her. She ran quickly up behind him and tackled him to the ground, causing yet another round of laughter. "Harry! Hermione!" Lavender's voice yelled out from the door. "Yeah?" Hermione yelled back. 

"The teachers said if we're not in the common room within 15 minutes then we're in trouble!" she yelled back. Neither she nor Ron could see them but they knew the two were outside somewhere. "The ball's over."

"Coming," Harry called and helped Hermione to her feet. Afterwards they headed back towards the castle but neither let go of the other's hand. 

When Lavender and Ron saw this both smiled widely but didn't say anything, the four just headed back towards the Gryffindor tower as slowly as possible, just so there would be less people in the common room. One thing Harry didn't want was questions about him and Hermione or his little fight with Cho.

When they got there though the common room was empty, and they saw why. The ball had ended at 12:00, and it was already 2:00! They spend two hours just coming up to the common room! But they concluded that it was because they took the long way around, plus they continually stopped because Lavender and Hermione's feet hurt from their shoes and they stopped in the Prefects bathroom for a little break. Lavender wanted to see what it looked like since the other three already knew.

Instead of going up to bed the four sat down and chatted on like it had been the four of them doing that forever, not three and then another one came along.

Harry didn't think about the war at all that night, and he didn't have a single nightmare he or any of his dorm mates could recall. Dean, Neville, Seamus and Ron always heard him wake up but didn't do anything about it, knowing they couldn't make a difference.

* * *

Hermione's dark brown eyes slowly opened as the dim sunlight shone in on her face from the window beside her bed. She closed her eyes again, only to have them shoot open a minute later.

"My bed's not beside the window," she muttered and rolled over, noticing briefly that she still had her dress and her robes on. Rolling over she saw Harry next to her, sleeping peacefully. She had to giggle at him; his robes were in the messiest state possibly, showing he rolled around a lot at night.

He suddenly rolled over yet again but this time he ended up on the floor. His eyes shot open as he knocked his bedside table and everything that was on it onto the floor with a loud crash. 

Hermione tried to stifle her laughs as to not wake anybody else in the room but it didn't do her any good. She was in hysterics and everyone else had already woken up.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron muttered and rolled over groggily. Beside him Lavender sat up and looked around.

"How did I get here?" she asked curiously. "You and Hermione fell asleep," Ron explained in a tired voice. "Harry and I couldn't get up to the girl's dormitories so we had to take you up here. Hope you don't mind." 

Hermione shook her head no, her eyes were still shining with laughter and Lavender flopped back on Ron's bed.

Harry stood up and rubbed his head. He took out his wand and with a quick flick his bed table was up right again with everything else on it neatly again. He stared out the window for a minute before a large smile appeared on his face. "It's Christmas!"

That seemed to wake Ron up more as a smile that rivalled Harry's appeared on his face. He attempted to get up to check his pile of presents but Lavender said, "Not in your good robes! Get changed!"

Harry chuckled at this and went around grabbing his own cloths so Hermione wouldn't have to growl him any about messing up his good cloths.

"Come on Lav, lets go get our presents," Hermione said as she got up off of Harry's bed.

"Yeah," Lavender replied in an excited tone and jumped over Ron, who was lying down again. Without another word to the boys they walked out of their dormitory, talking animatedly.

Harry threw on a t-shirt and a pair of pants then went to his pile of presents, which was a little larger then usual. He didn't know how that was possible though, he hadn't met any new people lately. Around him Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were doing the same.

Picking up the first one he saw it was from Mrs. Weasley. He opened it to find a sweater like normal, but this time it was plain black.

"You're mum still peeved at me for some reason?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah but she won't say why," Ron said with a shrug. "And it's no about...you know..."

"Yeah," Harry replied, knowing he was speaking about Percy. He placed the sweater to the side and picked up a round package. He opened it and found a box of candy from Tonks. He was amazed because they weren't wizarding candy, they were Muggle candy. Ron and Neville were positively amazed with them! 

"Wonder what's going to happen today," Ron said over to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked and looked over at his friend with a frown on his face. "It just seems that on Christmas something always happens. In first year it was...your 'big' present, in second year it was our 'little mission', in third year you got your firebolt, in fourth year it was the Yule ball, in fifth year my dad was attacked and you saw it happen and now there's this year," Ron said. He had edited his words carefully, not wanting to give out any information that other people didn't need to know. 

"You said the Yule Ball was the big thing in fourth year," Dean said as he pulled out a pair of socks from a package and shamelessly threw the boxers that had come with it over on the side of his bed. "So it's probably the same thing this year."

"Probably," Harry agreed and went back to his presents. Ron seemed happy with that answer as well.

Going through his presents Harry found out where most of the extra gifts had come from. They were presents with notes from people saying they believed Harry all along and all that nice stuff. He would laugh at some of the presents but was thankful for them all the same.

Harry picked up a parcel and noticed the rough chicken scratch that belonged to Mad-Eye on it. Opening it excitedly he saw it was a wand holder that fastened around a person's waste. He read the letter that came with it out loud.

_Potter,_

_Tonks reminded me of Christmas this year (_"He forgets Christmas?" Ron asked with a look of sheer horror on his face._) so I decided it would be good to get ya one of these. That way you won't put your wand in your pocket anymore and there's no danger of you blowing your buttocks off like I warned you. Remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

_Moody _

_PS. Mad-Eye doesn't know I wrote this but you better use that wand holder, wouldn't want your cute little butt to blow off would we? Tonks!_

Harry didn't read that last part out loud but blushed heavily and stuffed it into his pocket. He then reached down at grabbed Remus' present to him. It was a large book that resembled one of the ones at Grimmauld Place. You asked to see your family and it not only showed you the tree but it showed you their history too! Ron got him a Cannon's shirt and said, "I'll keep it in plastic forever, just to remember." Ron seemed thrilled at the idea of keeping collectors items but Harry just couldn't imagine himself wearing it, he could barely look at it without wincing from the bright orange!

Opening his present from Hermione he had to gasp. It was like a memory book from their first year to last year, there was also room for this year and next year. Flipping through it quickly he found it amazing to watch himself, Ron and Hermione grow up.

Setting it lightly to his side between Remus and Ron's presents he turned back to find one last parcel. The second he touched it the hair at the back of his neck stood on end and warning bells went off in his mind. He removed his hand and stared at it oddly. "Ron, touch that for a minute."

Ron shot him an odd look but got up and picked it up. Looking at Harry he said, "What now?"

"Never mind," Harry said with a sigh, assuming it was just his imagination. He took it from Ron and got the same sensation in him.

Harry opened one side of it a little and saw it was a jar with red liquid inside it. His eyes also spotted a note and he grabbed it before unwrapping it any farther.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked, seeing Harry's face go as pale as the snow outside.

Harry's hand was shaking heavily and Neville said, "Are you feeling sick or something?"

"No," Harry said slowly. "This letter...listen to what it says...

_One...two...there goes you..._

_Three...four...I'll take some more..._

_Five...six...you'll never guess this..._

_Seven...eight...I'll make you wait..._

_Nine...ten...it's not the end..._"

Neville's face went extremely pale, Seamus' freckles suddenly stood out more then normal and Dean's eyes had widened greatly.

"What?" Ron asked clueless.

"That's right, you weren't here on Halloween," Neville said slowly. "That's what the ghost that attacked everyone sang."

Harry nodded and said, "But there's more here. _This is a jar with some blood from...every student that I've taken captive. It should clue you into what you've forgotten, if you're strong enough to remember_."

Harry's hands were shaking so much now you could actually see them moving. He heard the fifth years in the dorm next door break out laughing and he jumped, knocking the present to the floor and sending the jar rolling out of its wrappings and across the floor.

Putting on a pair of socks, shoes and his zip-up sweater before picking up the jar and saying, "If Hermione shows up tell her I've gone to Dumbledore's office." He wrapped the jar roughly in its dull brown paper, stuffed the note into his pocket and quickly ran out the door and down the stairs receiving odd looks from people in the common room.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat pleasantly in his office sucking on a particularly large lemon drop happily and reading through one of the books that had been given to him.

Suddenly there was a knock on his office door but before he could say anything the door flew open revealing an alarmed looking Harry Potter.

"Sir," Harry said nervously. "Sorry for barging in but I thought you should see this." He threw the brown paper onto the floor and placed the tall jar full of blood on Dumbledore's desk.

The old man pushed his half-moon spectacles up close to his eyes and said, "What is this?"

Harry handed over a note to Dumbledore and he read it before a slight smile appeared on his face and he said, "I do not believe that this is a wand holder Harry."

His face suddenly went deep red, realizing he had given Dumbledore the wrong letter! He hastily took it back and gave the old Headmaster the correct one.

Dumbledore's pale blue eyes trailed slowly across the letter, as if taking every aspect in it. The twinkle that had been extremely clear this morning had dimmed with every line he read until it finally disappeared.

His eyes looked towards the jar and he said, "This is the blood of the students that have been taken. It means two things. They are alive and they're being tortured."

"This jar could be months old," Harry said. "They could all be long dead now."

"No," Albus said as if he had been slapped in the face with inspiration. "If they were dead the bodies would be thrown around here somewhere. No I believe whoever this is has something in mind. What though even I cannot know." His eyes snapped at Harry for a minute and he said slowly, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me Harry?"

Harry's eyes met his for a minute and he thought, 'Sure, that we've started a club again behind your back. I like you as much as I like Dumbledore. I've been having dreams of those two ghosts. I've got a cut on my arm that says Half Blood Prince and the prophecy is really starting to drive me insane...' "No sir, I don't have anything to say," he said aloud. 

Dumbledore tried to get into his mind but much to his shock he hit a mental wall. Harry's green eyes suddenly turned a forest green alarmingly fast. He had seen Harry's eyes change color from strong emotions before but never that fast.

Harry stood up quickly, a dangerous look flashing across his face. "You can keep the jar." He turned around and left the office as fast as he had came in.

Albus stared in surprise as the young man stormed away and he knew at that moment that Harry Potter was anything then happy with him.

"James, Lily, Sirius," he muttered to himself. "I cannot help Harry very much anymore, please watch over him and help him reach his destiny, whatever that might be."

* * *

Many people looked around in alarm as a very pissed of Harry stormed through the door.

"Harry?" Hermione asked timidly after a moment.

"Damnit all to hell!" Harry growled out of nowhere, startling anyone that was near him. People stared at him for less then a second before moving farther away from him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked after a minute, leaning her head onto his tense shoulder. He seemed to relax a little at her touch. 

"Dumbledore tried to read my mind," he replied crossly. "He asked me if there's anything I wanted to tell him and I replied no. I guess he didn't like that answer and thought 'let's go take a fun little field-trip into Harry's mind without his permission', great Headmaster we've got huh?"

"I can't believe he'd do that!" she replied with a shocked tone.

"Don't sound so shocked," Harry said dryly taking her hand into his. "He's been doing it since I got here; I just never realized it before."

She said nothing but had a thoughtful frown on her face. She played with a silver bracelet and Harry smiled.

Looking up at him she saw what he was looking at and said, "I like it a lot, thank you."

"Your welcome, I liked the book too," Harry replied. "It's amazing how we've all grown up."

"More amazing then we realize," Hermione agreed with him glad she had calmed down.

* * *

Richie and Rose burst out laughing as Nicola tackled Mark into a huge snow bank then got up and ran behind her two laughing friends.

The Knight cousins burst out laughing again as Mark got up and looked around wildly, not sure what had happened. Soon he realized it though and the four of them started a huge snowball fight. 

It had been along time since anybody had seen four children, one from each different house in Hogwarts, get along as much as they did. The innocents that radiated off of them made some of the older students that went by them smile.

Suddenly a tall shadow came across their vision and they all looked up quickly.

"Oh, Professor Evelyn! You scared us," Rose said while taking in deep breaths.

"Sorry about that," she said happily. "I was just heading to Hogsmead and decided to stop and say Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas to you too Professor," all four said as their Defence teacher walked off.

"She's in a really good mood," Richie noted. "I know, she has been for a little while," Mark said. "It's kinda creepy at times," Nicola stated. 

"Yeah," Rose agreed.

Suddenly a window on the fifth floor of the castle shattered, causing them to look up. Something extremely dark and extremely fast go out the window and run into the forest.

Mark ran over in the direction where it had been on instinct and gasped at what he saw. There was a trail like something had been drug across the ground with a lot of blood on it.

"Dear sweet Merlin," Richie said.

"Nikky, Rose, go back to the castle and...get somebody!" Mark said and the two girls obediently ran back to the front doors, searching for someone to help them.

* * *

Harry stared out of the window in the Gryffindor common room at the scene on the ground below him. His eyes were still a dark forest green as he stared at the bloody trail heading off into the forbidden forest.

"What do you think is doing this?" Hermione whispered as she walked over and stood beside him.

"A raving lunatic?" Ron suggested as he walked over and stood on Harry's other side. 

"Sure," Harry said. "I've got this feeling that Voldemort is behind this, but he's not the one doing this or operating it."

"Like he's providing the funds and someone else is actually doing the dirty work," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry looked over at Mark. The young boy found something twice when there was an attack. Many people would find that suspicious if they knew it but Harry felt sorry for the boy and didn't suspect him in the least, it was a curse being a friend of Harry Potter, let alone a family member.

"I'm going to check out the fifth floor," he said and headed towards the door.

"Hey," Ron said and went after him. "I'm coming too." "So am I," Hermione agreed and the three of them walked through the portrait hole and towards the 'crime scene'. 

When they got there the three of them fanned out, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly Harry heard a cough from behind the closet door he was standing by.

Without thinking he threw the door open and a young boy fell out of it. He had many cuts on him and was coughing heavily.

"Sweet Merlin!" Harry said then turned to Ron and said, "Get me a blanket or something for him. I can carry him up to the hospital wing. Hermione go ahead and tell Madam Pomfrey we're coming." 

Both of his friends followed his instructions without an argument. Ron got a green blanket, which Harry wrapped around the young boy then picked him up and they started running to the hospital wing.

"What's your name?" Harry asked him. "J-J-James T-a-aylor," the young boy said though heavy gasps for air. "What year and house are you from James?" Ron asked. Harry had gone silent the second he heard the first name. He knew this young boy was dying and it just reminded him strongly of his dead father. 

"Second year," James said as if in great pain. "Slytherin."

This declaration meant more to Harry then anyone else would understand. This meant that every house, including Slytherin now, had someone from it attacked.

Running into the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey ushered them to an open bed.

"James," Harry said. "Answer me; did you see what attacked you?" Madam Pomfrey was about to tell Harry to go away and leave her patient alone but Harry shot her a look that could probably make alcohol freeze in less then a second.

"It looked like...a devil wolf," James said.

"A devil wolf?" Hermione repeated with shock.

"One made out of shadows," James whispered, his voice getting softer and softer. "It didn't want me because...I'm a..." He didn't get a chance to finish, instead his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

Everyone stared at him sadly and Madam Pomfrey put the white sheet over his head softly, a tear falling down her cheek onto it. She checked really fast and said, "He died from the lose of blood and all the poison that was put inside of him somehow..."

Harry stared at the floor and then back up at the ceiling and said, "A devil wolf made of shadows...it didn't want him for some reason..."

Look back down at the boy of the young boy he said, "Don't worry James, we'll find out who did this and get revenge. I promise you."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

OK I break in! You all win! I'll tell you who the Half Blood Price is...well sorta... 

(Takes a deep breath) the Half Blood Prince is...an original character I created that you've never met before.

Yes I know many of you must be mad or crushed that I put you for that much torture trying to figure out who the HBP was when nobody but me knows him. But remember this is just MY fanfic, you never know what JK Rowling might do!

I'm not using a beta anymore, Jess and I decided that I should just post them as they are. PLEASE DO NOT growl at me over spelling and grammar. I also decided I want to be able to COMPARE how I get better over the year so yeah...

Well I guess it's time to reply to the reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who read this but didn't review! 

**_Aqua Mage_** – Well you're right about it definantly being a boy...

**_Holimontski_** – Don't worry, my school work comes before everything else! I don't mind being reminded

**_Drake Smythe_** – I made your girlfriend cry? Wow...

**_John Relkin_** – I don't see how it was a cliffehanger, but I love to torture my readers! LOL!

**_Mosleyn001 _**– Yeah you probably did read about Lily's eyes in another fic...

**_Punksaxplayer _**– No but that would be a cool idea...I didn't even think of it

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Thank you for the compliments! Yup I had to leave a cliff!

**_LJstagflower4e_** – LOL well if I got to rant out then I'd be happy too!

**_TanAlike_** – Don't you mean from Goblet of Fire? Oh well, I understood what you meant.

**_Amity-Star_** – Wow...you're both insane! LOL! What do you mean I finished too early?

**_Colorbabeguard23_** – Well I know how this is going to end and how the next fic is supposed to go so...I'll probably make a sequel, it depends on how much time and interest I've got.

**_Idiot with reason_** – Wow, you're scary you know that? LOL! Yeah...speaking of spelling...LOL!

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – Glad you liked the chapter but the part about Harry and the song isn't relevant...at least not in this story...

**_Softball202_** – Slowly there will be more H/Hr but it's going to go slow so I have something to write about later on...

**_Ashley _**– lol nope! That wouldn't work anyways, Draco's a pureblood

**_Hermionestwin1990_** – I'm actually not gonna finish that fic, but I might put a different version of it up later on

**_Harry-Potter-Rule_** – Was there any sarcasm in that? Only 22 chapters... (laughs)

**_SlytherinHeart_** – I liked writing Harry's little rant

**_Carn_** – I know I made Cho out to be a total bitch! It was so much fun!

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Yup your VERY twisted! But so is my sense of humour so it's all good! Love that sign!

**_Kirkalicious _**– I'm planning on making a sequel

**_Schnuff_** – No I won't start that, I'm bigger on adventure then Romance...

**_ElaraMLFY_** – You bet I'll keep continuing

**_Darkblackfaery13_** – Thank you and I've got a sequel planned, depends whether I'm interested in writing it or not later on

**_Desolation Lily_** – Back to school? I've been back to school for along time now! I wish I had been on holidays

**_Fusionx _**– No that's ok, I don't really want a beta now. Glad you like this fic!

**__**- lol I didn't know what to write because there was no name there! Thanks for reviewing!

**_GothicBlackRose_** – Sorry but I don't want a beta right now. You don't sound like a bitch! I do!

**_Shawn Pickett_** – The ball was on Christmas so they're all at Hogwarts!

**_Becus _**– lol thank you

**_Star in a daze_** – I know I'm really cruel, especially in this chapter (chapter 12)

**_Gorav1_** – Gonna kill me for leading ya on bout the HBP? I can't have him messing up everything no can I though?

**_Quicksilver420_** – You know it does seem more realistic, especially if you look at where I'm from!

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Half Blood Prince...nobody's ever met him! I don't really like writing fluff...it's kinda like my movie choice...I prefer horror, action and gory over chick-flicks...

**_Shana _**– Yup, only 15. I have a flair for writing eh? Thank you!

**_TheNash_** – The song's 'Looking Through Your Eyes' by Leanne Rimes. It'd off of Quest for Camelot. I know that's sad but it's one of my fav cartoon movies!

**_Missy_** – Oh well...this is fanfiction so I can make it whoever I want I guess. Ginny? Er...I don't know...

**_Phoenixfeather6988_** – LOL! You're mean! JK! I do that all the time to my friends too...

**_Drtfluvr _**– Glad you liked this so far!

**_GatomonandKarifan_** – You know...your name reminds me about how I used to write Digimon fics...along time ago...on a different profile...lol...

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	24. Changes in Friends

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Twenty Four:** Changes in Friends _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/CC _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that...honestly though it's not as dark as I make it sound..._

* * *

The news about another attack spread around the school before Christmas date even ended and people suddenly got extremely nervous again. They had learned at whatever was attacking students was only targeting certain people.

When Christmas break had come to an end Harry and Ron were glad Hermione had made them finish their work before, although Ron would never admit it, Harry seemed to think he had to. 

Never in Hogwarts had anyone inspired such a quote of truth as Hermione did when she had stated the words 'gossip travels faster around here then STD's do in New York city'. Along with the news about the group of students that were taken this time the news that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were (finally, in many cases) dating.

There was many disappointed people, some for jealousy reasons (ex: Cho Chang), some people seemed to take it as both disgusting yet an amazing way to bug them (ex: Draco Malfoy), many people were relieved because it was annoying them that they weren't together yet acted like it (ex: Padma Patil) and everyone else had bets going on about when they'd get together or if it would be Hermione/Ron or Hermione/Harry. The people that had bet for Hermione and Ron to get together were all going around groaning about losing their money while the people that betted on Hermione and Harry getting together all had large smiles on their faces and pockets of gold jingling as they walked. They would say something along the lines of 'it was so obvious, I can't believe you didn't see it' to other people.

But their lives weren't spared for even a minute, the week after they returned to their classes Katie Bell made her Quidditch team practice as hard as they could. Apparently they hadn't beaten Hufflepuff by enough points at the last match. That didn't mean they couldn't discuss other things while they were at practice though. They also talked about the attacks that had been happening around the school.

"Maybe it's just at random," Katie suggested one day while the Quidditch team did stretches.

"I highly doubt it," Harry replied and winced as he accidentally cracked one of his fingers then stood up straight.

"I don't see why we have to stretch AFTER practice," Ron groaned angrily.

"Because we'll be more flexible," Katie replied briskly. "Imagine what would have happened if you wouldn't have been able to bend out of the way of that bludger in the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff Ron?"

"I would have gone through the hoops instead," Ron replied with a shrug.

"Wonder how many points that would have been worth?" Tessa asked. "The Keeper through the hoops..." 

Everyone laughed as Ron shot her a glare.

"Anyways," she insisted. "I've never seen the school this empty, with people being pulled out all the time (not that many students didn't fight back against their parents now) and the people that disappeared not here the halls just seem so empty now."

"I know," everyone agreed.

Ron's stomach gave a huge rumble and the whole team went from morbid to insane laughing within less then 10 seconds. 

Katie wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes and said, "The stomach as spoken, let's go get something to eat."

People started walking off but Harry saw Hermione in the stands and said to Ron, "I'll see ya later ok?"

"Sure," Ron said with a shrug. "I promised Lavender I'd meet her for lunch anyways." 

The two friends parted ways and Harry flew up to where Hermione sat, to lazy to take the stairs.

"Hey," she said happily and put down the book she had been reading.

His eyes followed the book and a smirk grew on his face as he said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked curious and went to pick up the book but Harry grabbed her hand and said, "Leave it." He quickly took off his heavy Quidditch gear and put it beside Hermione's things, leaving only his team robes on.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, always the inquisitive one. "I'm going to take you flying," Harry insisted as he hopped back on his broom. 

A look of horror past over her face and she backed away from him and said, "Oh, no, no, no." She stressed the last no more then the others.

"Aww come on," Harry says. "You know I won't let you fall."

"But I hate heights," Hermione replied.

"I know, but you flew when we had to get that magical key and when we had to fly Buckbeak to save...well you know...and on the Thestrals last year," he insisted.

"Well of course I did, we had to! But there's no need to fly right NOW!" she screamed the last part because Harry had grabbed her around the middle and pushed off into the air.

She gripped a hold of his laughing figure and refused to look at the ground. After he flew around the pitch a few times she dared to take a small peak, but didn't like what she saw. "Can we please go down? I really don't like it up here."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes then said, "Fine, since you're being such a baby about it."

"I am not being a baby," she insisted although her voice didn't sound that confident about her statement. 

"Sure," he said but went over to the stands and helped her off the broom then jumped down the stairs leading down.

"Come on then, let's get inside," he said, picking up his stray Quidditch gear. "Yeah," Hermione said while scooping her book into her arm and walking along beside him back towards the castle.

* * *

_Harry was in the bloody corridor again. He hadn't been here for along time. Harry felt goose bumps arise on his arms and a cold shiver go up and down his spine. After his other self didn't show up Harry decided to see if he was allowed to go to other places in his dream._

_He followed the bloody hallway, determined not to touch the gory, sickening walls. Finally he reached a door that, much to his delight, was made out of wood and iron, like a normal door would be._

_  
Pushing it open he slowly walked in only to find himself into a circular chamber. There were tons of handcuffs chained to the wall, and many were filled with people. Some were groaning in pain, others were crying and sometimes someone would let out a blood chilling scream of help._

_Harry closed his eyes quickly and felt like he as going to throw up. A terrible grew in his stomach._

_  
Suddenly someone grabbed his arm roughly and he looked over quickly and saw somebody he recognized. His eyes widened and he said, "No...it can't be."_

_  
"Don't believe her Harry," the person said. "Don't believe her."_

"_Don't believe who?" he asked then a chilling, cold laugh fill the air._

"_You tell us that Potter," the cold voice said and his other self appeared. _

_Harry stared at him coldly then looked back around the room again and his eyes widened as he realized who the people they were. The ones that had gone missing..._

"_YOU!" he yelled and turned back. "I knew it. You're in charge of those Devil Wolves or whatever they were. You're the one that's taking students."_

"_Nicely observed," Harry2 replied sarcastically and leaned against a wall._

"_Why?" Harry asked._

"_Like I'll tell you," Harry2 sneered. "But I will give you a hint, you've looked at the reason more times this year then you realize, but never noticed it." _

_Harry was about to growl what that meant when a light appeared in front of him. That ghost appeared again and she said, "Harry you have to wake up now. This bastard is keeping you busy so Voldemort can attempt to creep into your mind."_

_  
"Voldemort?" Harry asked slowly then said. "Of course! The devil wolves are my other self's minions and Voldemort in the main one in charge!"_

"_That's right," she replied. "But the rest of the answers are more complicated then you'd realize...keep looking Harry and follow you're heart. It won't lead you wrong but you've been ignoring it lately."_

_  
"No I haven't," he said softly, now more comfortable since they appeared in front of the Hogwart's lake. _

"_Yes you have," she said clearly and stubbornly. "If you would have then he wouldn't have been able to block your mind about that vital thing you figured out."_

_  
Harry stared at her then said, "Thank Hermione hasn't been following her heart too."_

"_None of you have," she replied with a side sigh. Everything in Harry's vision went bright white then _

* * *

Harry got up and was extremely confused, he had no clue what showing his emotions had to do with the other him capturing students.

His stomach suddenly felt sick and like it was twisting into a thin knot at the images of the people in the room. Then the vision of the blood in the jar and every little drop of blood he had seen all mixed together in front of his vision. He quickly jumped up from his bed and ran to the bathroom, where he lost all his supper, lunch and breakfast from the day before. Luckily he didn't wake any of his friends up.

Wiping a little bit of sweat off his face and flushing the toilet he stood up shakily, preparing for more images but none came.

Sighing he walked out of the bathroom and fell onto his bed then muttered, "I wonder what the thing I forgot was and I wonder what the reason is I've looked at a lot just recently."

Harry slowly fell back into a light sleep, tossing, turning and muttering things in his sleep. One of the things that stood out to anybody listening was the words, "I wish you were here mum, dad. I can't do this alone anymore..."

* * *

The castle was moving around in a quick pace on Saturday that week. Students were all muttering excitedly and looking around occasionally.

People cheered when both the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw Quidditch teams left the Great Hall to prepare for their match that day. Once they did people started making bets, a common practice with the students young and old.

"I think Ravenclaw's going to win," Ron said confidently.

"I dunno," Harry replied with a shrug. "I mean you've got to give Hufflepuff more credit, they're doing really good this year. Best team they've had since third year..." He trailed off slightly at the memory that not only had it been Cedric who beat him but it had been Sirius who scared him before the Dementors showed up. 

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled weakly at her. "Let's get going to the match."

"Yeah," she replied and the two stood up. Harry took her hand then looked at Ron and said, "Coming?"

"Yeah I'm just going to wait for Lavender, save us a seat ok?" he requested.

"Sure," they both said and headed towards the Quidditch pitch with a large group of other students. 

They climbed up the part of the stands that was designed for the Gryffindors. Everyone around them was talking animatedly. The laughter that surrounded them made everything seem light and happy in the dark of current events.

Suddenly they saw Dean waving over to them from where he was, the teacher's box and he mouthed, 'come here.'

They moved through the icy stands and over to where Dean was and he said, "Come sit over here, it gets a little boring with only teachers here. Seamus, Parvati, Neville and Ginny are coming here too."

"Alright, as long as there's room for Ron and Lavender too," Hermione insisted. 

"If there isn't we'll all crunch together, it's freezing out so it wouldn't bug me any," he said and took his seat. Soon Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Parvati showed up. Dean watched as the players came onto the pitch before he started commenting.

"Alright let's get this show on the road. It's freezing so this game better go by fast, but it probably won't," he said as his voice magnified around the place. "Here's the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff match!"

"GO HUFFLEPUFF!" Harry yelled and his voice was slightly caught on the microphone so everyone heard a light echo of it and laughed.

A few Ravenclaws looked insulted but he just shrugged. It was more of a personal thing rather then which house he preferred.

The game started up quickly but seemed to drag on and on. Dean got too cold at one point of time so he got Harry to comment for him. Hermione tried but it just ruined the game. Harry was having a great time yelling out what happened but he often got scolded by McGonagall for taking sides.

"It's not that I don't like Ravenclaw," he insisted. "It's just that I don't like the Ravenclaw seeker." He got a few laughs, a few scowls and he heard McGonagall stifle her laugh into a rough cough.

This seemed to dishearten Cho at the least. Harry could almost tell that the Hufflepuffs loved him at that very moment. Soon both he and Dean were commenting at the same time, which even made McGonagall laugh at them. It was like when you listened to Ben Affleck and Matt Damon talk about the New York Yankees in baseball.

Hermione was shivering heavily now so Harry threw his arm around her and pulled her to his side but he continued talking on.

Ron watched his two friends and it soon hit him that they were changing. It could never just be the three of them without it getting really uncomfortable. He knew Harry and Hermione would never think of him as the third wheel but he himself would think that, as well as other people that saw them.

'_I've always been the third wheel,'_ he thought suddenly._ 'I just never realized it until now. Harry and Hermione were always together, especially since third year.' _

Harry let out a loud yell of "YES" when the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch. "200-100 for Hufflepuff! YES!"

Hermione burst out laughing at his remarks and screamed lightly as he picked her up for a minute before setting her on the ground again.

Ron smiled at the two before taking Lavender's hand and walking down the stairs. Maybe change wasn't all that bad, they were still friends all in all and that's what was important.

Besides, he and Lavender had a double date planned with Harry and Hermione for the next Hogsmead weekend so it was still all good.

* * *

A young girl and a young boy sat down, laughing happily as they showed each other pictures of them before they came to Hogwarts. They were only third years and still full to the brim with life. Neither of them noticed the heavy breathing on the opposite side of the castle from them.

"Yeah and there's me with my grandparents," the girl said. "I'm going to see them this summer. When I told them I'd come they were so excited. I'm their only grandchild."

"Wow," the boy replied. Suddenly he heard a twig snap and he said, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the girl replied and went silent as her companion silenced her with a wave of her hand. They both heard a crack of ice and a light animal growl.

The boy's eyes widened and he said, "Come on, we've gotta get inside...now."

The growl became even louder and more dangerous sounding.

"Oh my god," the girl said as they started running up the stairs to the castle.

Suddenly there was a great howl then both turned around and the young girl's terrified scream was heard even under the bottom of the lake.

* * *

"THIS SUCKS!" Lavender yelled as she stormed into the Gryffindor common room. Her dark blond hair whipped around her face as she threw herself on a scarlet coloured couch beside Ron.

It was supposed to be a Hogsmead weekend but there had been another attack and no one was allowed outside the castle. Rumour was that not only was there a lot of blood around but many of the hidden Aurors around the castle had been either fire or quit.

This didn't seem good all around.

Harry and Hermione looked up from the chair across from them. Harry was on the chair itself while Hermione was sitting horizontally on his lap, reading a book.

He let out a sigh and said, "I don't understand it. I can't make heads or tails of anything anymore. Too many things have happened and none of it makes sense anymore."

"Alright," Hermione said after a minute and closed her book. "We need to get everything together that we know so far."

"Like what?" Lavender asked.

"Well for one Voldemort captured Ron's family but didn't hurt them. He wanted us distracted from what was happening here at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"That makes sense now that I think about it," Ron said. 

"Harry you wrote something about 'the elements inside' and 'defence'," Hermione said.

"Right and then you wrote 'Half Blood Prince', 'blood', 'raw magic', 'defence ruin', 'copies', 'inner animal', 'the elements inside'," Harry said slowly.

"Then that James kid says there was a reason he wasn't kill," Ron added in, understanding where they were going.

"Harry was sent the blood of all the captured people," Lavender piped up.

Harry placed his chin on the top of Hermione's head and tightened his grip around her waste as he went into deep thought.

When it came down to the line everything added up to Voldemort. It always came down to him, no matter what happened.

He could hear Ron, Hermione and Lavender talking but he wasn't really paying attention.

"_Half Blood Prince,"_ he thought. _"Half Blood Prince, Half Blood Prince..."_

"Half Blood Prince," he muttered out loud and closed his eyes tightly.

Hermione let out a great gasp suddenly, causing everyone to look at her. Harry loosened his grip and said, "I wasn't holding to tight was I?" 

"No, it's not that," Hermione breathed out. There was an air of excitement around her and her eyes seemed to have brightened up.

"I know that look," her boyfriend said. "The library...right?" 

"NOOOO!" Ron yelled out dramatically, causing everyone in the common room to look at him oddly. His ears turned a bright pink and he said in a normal voice, "Do we have to go to the library Hermione?"

"No you don't," she snapped at him, narrowing her dark brown eyes. "But I am. I've just realized something..." 

This felt very familiar to Harry. This was similar to what she had said in second year before she ran off to the library to check information on the basilisk.

"I'll come with you," he said. "You can't be to careful."

Hermione smiled warmly at him then said, "Let's go, we don't have much time."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were quickly walking down the hallway. They were taking a shortcut pass the Teacher's Lounge when they heard angry voices.

"The Ministry's stood by for too long around Dumbledore," Cornilius Fudge could be heard yelling. "We've decided it's time to close the school." 

"You can't!" McGonagall shrieked back.

"There's more danger in the outside world then there is in Hogwarts," Dumbledore's voice was heard. "If we sent them back then they will most likely die, especially without the proper training." 

"This is absurd!" Fudge yelled.

"Harry no," Hermione hissed but it was useless as he angrily grabbed the doorknob, turned it then threw the door open. She groaned lightly and looked in the doorway as her boyfriend stomped into the room, with many surprised looking adults staring at him. 

"You have no right to say anything about this war at all anymore Fudge," he growled. "If you believed us a year ago then maybe you could but not anymore! Even if you tell the students to leave I can guarantee that many would remain here. We don't want to leave and you can't make us."

There was along, shocked pause then Fudge said, "What gives you a right to say that Mr. Potter?" He actually spat when he said Harry's surname. 

"What gives me a right to say this? Because I am a student! I hear what people say more then you do! If you send us back you're condemning us to death," Harry said, his voice dropping dangerously. "I've been through hell and back in this school, yes, but it's my home and I won't abandon it. I'd go through the challenges in front of the philosopher's stone, be bitten by a basilisk, run from a werewolf, watch Voldemort rise again, and watch my godfather die again then quit now." He had choked out those last two because they had been hard for him to think, let alone say.

"Potter, as much as I hate to admit it, is right," Snape said coldly. "If you send the students back now you seal their fates. We can protect them much better here."

"You know Fudge," Harry said, cutting the elder wizard off before he could barely open his mouth. "I think it's time you retired...before you're thrown out. You're not going to last more then a month tops if you don't."

Fudge stared at him and said, "Is that a threat Potter?"

"No," Hermione snapped and walked between Harry and Fudge. "It's a promise."

Harry stared at them all coldly then he turned around and lightly pushed Hermione out of the room before saying, "Quit while you're ahead Fudge and Dumbledore, soon you're going to have to make that decision too." With that he slammed the door shut, leaving all the stunned staff standing there.

In the corner of the staff room someone growled lightly and said in a harsh voice, "The Dark Lord will not like these new events at all...no not one bit..."

* * *

**Author's Babbling**

This chapter was a little shorter then most because there was nothing else for me to put in here.

I can't wait! My friend and I are going to see The Grudge tomorrow and people tell me it's scarier then The Ring and that one made me sleep with the TVs on for about 5 months so I could hear what was on them!

Should be fun...my friends are gonna make so much fun of me because I am a major wimp!

Stayed tuned for the next chapter because as you saw Harry and Hermione were hearding to the library...that only means one thing...

A lot of things will be explained next chapter!

Anyways onto the reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This story is written for all of ya!

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Honestly I'm not really big on Romance, I prefer more mystery, action, and adventure but there are small bits of it.

**_Holimontski _**– EXACTLY! If I keep having a beta I won't learn from my mistakes! Yeah, I wish all I could do is write though. My school work is hard, I'm in grade 10 with an advanced math class and taking a university course (I'm serious...I hate it...)

**_Quicksilver420 _**– No actually I've never seen them. I'm the biggest wimp ever like I mentioned so I doubt that I will...the Ring scared me so bad...

**_Shawn Pickett_** – Yup just a long spiral down! Remember though things can only go so far to one extreme before it starts heading to the other...

**_Athenakitty _**– Damn straight he doesn't. Cho's in 7th year. Parvati...nah...she's great to have around in case you do need to get something around...

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– Yeah, actually that was only a little bit of gore compared to what I can stand. Like in Gangs of New York...there was pretty much a blood river...

**_Carn_** – Great to know my story comes first. LMAO! I'm just kidden...

**_Amity-Star_** – I don't know...school certificates are a big thing? Wow...I've got like 50 of them from fifth grade and up...OH! That's what you meant...I'm not big on romance...

**_Shinji-Higurashi_** – Thank you

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – LMAO! Read that review over again. The identity of the HBP will be revealed in the next chapter...

**_Aqua Mage_** – Thank you

**_Lady Luck13_** – wait til next chapter....

**_Nicky Potter_** – Ummm yes? I can't blame you, I don't like logging in all the time too. I hate it but I still wrote it. LMAO! Too much Scooby Doo for you...but no it's not Flich!

**_Idiot with reason_** – yeah, a lot of death. Don't worry I won't tell on ya! Who really cares anyway? Go read NC-17 is ya want! LOL! You're only 13 now? Wow I thought you were older. I remember when I turned 13 everyone was still talking about 9/11...

**_UlimateHPFreak _**– Thank you!

**_Johnmenefee21_** – Yup, everyone's just plain screwed. LMAO! Well there has to be a little bit of light, other wise there would be no seventh year...if there is one...

**_Drake Smythe_** – Thank you

**_Ginny-cry_** – AHHH! LMAO! Thanks for reviewing

**_Schnuff _**– the answer to that is in the next chapter

**_Gorav1_** – wait til next chapter to get the answers

**_Cheyanne_** – I know eh (chapter 5)

**_SlytherinHeart_** – Yeah but all mysteries have answers

**_BlondeAmbition_** – That's what I'm hoping it'll do

**_GothicBlackRose_** – I don't care if people think I'm a bitch...I know I'm one...and proud of it! (Don't ask...)

**_WIZ1_** – thank you!

Please R&R. Be nice but give me your opinion, whether it's good or bad!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	25. The Legend of the Prince

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Twenty Five:** The Legend of the Prince _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/CC _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that...honestly though it's not as dark as I make it sound..._

**_This chapter is one of the most important ones yet. Many things will be explained in this chapter. Who the half blood prince is, why everything is happening now, who the victims were, exactly what's attacking students, why it's attacking students and so on..._**

_**ALSO this chapter switches back and fourth between times...a lot...so it's going to be a little confusing. **_

* * *

Harry James Potter laid in his bed, staring at the red hangings over head. His emerald eyes were plank and he had a look of shock on his face.

He had been like this for awhile now and nobody knew why. Nobody except Hermione that is. She would come up day after day and bring Harry something to eat, pretty much force him to go take a shower and to just talk to him.

None of the teachers made him come to class, they simply sent all his work plus all his homework up to him for him to do and they got it back the next day. No one bothered to check on him either. 

This made a few Gryffindors greatly disturbed. Their hero was up in his room sulking away and not even Dumbledore seemed to get a damn!

"What's that old coot playing at?" Katie growled one day after a failed attempt to get Harry to go to Quidditch practice. "Harry's going to rot away! If it wasn't for Hermione he would be dead right now!"

"I know," Ron agreed as he flew around in the air on his broom. "I wish I knew what happened to him but Hermione is the only one that knows and she won't tell anybody."

The reason Harry was wallowing away in self pity was because of what they had found out about what was happening.

He was the reason all this was happening now...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Hermione walked in as if the library was her own personal domain. Madam Pince smiled and nodded at her, which she replied to in the same fashion. A few random Ravenclaws waved at her, which she turned.  
__  
"Quite the popular little thing you are in here aren't you?" Harry asked in an innocent voice.  
__  
"I'm the library Queen," she replied sarcastically._

"_You know I actually heard people call you that before," he insisted.  
__  
"I'd hit you for that comment but I know it's true," she said dryly. _

_He chuckled as he followed her down the history section of the library. Suddenly he realized Hermione was looking for something really important and he asked, "What are we looking for?"_

"_I've read the name 'Half Blood Prince' somewhere before, I know I have, it was only one line but it mentioned another book with the history of this prince in it," Hermione said and started walking up and down the rows of books._

"_So look in history books about a Half Blood Prince?" Harry inquired.  
__  
"Yeah, so look at famous people and things like that," she replied._

_He sighed and muttered, "This is going to be a long night..."_

_

* * *

_

"_Mr. Potter," a harsh feminine voice said as someone poked him._

_Harry blinked lightly and looked up at the stern librarian. He noted blankly that she looked tired and not in the least angry._

_A slight smile appeared on her face and she said, "The library's closing now. I'm impressed to see that you stayed in here. Neither you nor Miss. Granger stayed awake."_

_Harry looked over at Hermione and a light smile appeared over his face. As Madam Pince approached Hermione he said, "Don't wake her. I'll just carry her back." _

"_Of course," Pince replied, a light smile playing on her lips. "Be careful though."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," he said and picked up his sleeping girlfriend. She moved a bit and muttered something but that was it._

"_Did you need these books?" Madam Pince inquired._

"_No, it was just for a bit of extra research," Harry said and walked out of the large room._

_As he left a frown appeared over Pince's face and she muttered to herself, "What kind of extra research..."_

_

* * *

_

_Once he reached the common room Harry realized the predicament he was now in. He didn't want to wake Hermione but he had no way of getting up into her dormitory._

_  
Sighing he turned and went up to his dorm instead. Everyone else aside from Neville was already asleep when he got there._

_The other boy's face turned into an amused one as he saw Harry and said, "Try having a girlfriend in a different house, it makes it even harder."_

"_I can imagine," Harry replied and placed Hermione on his bed. He then walked around and quickly changed into a pair of dark green pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. He then unzipped Hermione's sweater and put it to the floor then took her shoes, socks and belt off her and put it in a neat bile on his night stand then got into the bed next to her. _

"_Night Nev," Harry yawned out._

_  
"Night Harry," he replied and watched as his raven haired friend fell asleep with his arms around Hermione._

_Sighing then smiling to himself Neville got up and closed the curtains around Harry's bed before laying down and going to sleep._

_

* * *

_

_It was Sunday and neither Hermione nor Harry had awoken from their sleep yet. Everyone else in the boy's dorm had come and gone. Lavender brought a fresh pair of cloths for her friend up then she left._

_Harry groaned from the large amount of sunlight that hit his eyes then he turned over slightly and looked at his clock. It was 11:00._

"_Hermione," he whispered and rolled back over. "Wake up."_

_She muttered something and rolled over so she was facing the wall._

_  
"Get up," he said as he got out of the bed. She just muttered again, grabbed the pillow and shoved it over her head._

_  
"Fine then," he said with a smirk and started tickling her around the waste._

_Her brown eyes opened and widened with shock as she burst out laughing. Tears started sliding down her cheeks from laughter. _

_  
"I'm up! I'm up!" she yelled between fits of giggles. Harry finally ceased with a proud look on his face. He went to move backwards, away from her but he tripped over a book that was thrown on the floor and fell onto his butt with a loud and painful thump._

_  
Hermione burst out laughing at him while at the same time trying to scowl as she said, "Honestly, that's a reason why you put your books back." She stood up and took it into her hands. "Where'd you get this?"_

"_That..." Harry asked as he stood up. "...was from Remus. It has all my family history in there."_

"_Interesting," she said. Sitting down on the bed she opened it up and started looking through it. "Here's your parents Harry...oh wow your mother was a Healer and your father was an Auror! That's impressive! Your grandparents...seems like there was a lot of Auror blood in your family!" A frown suddenly appeared on her face. "What's this...beside your dad...Karmen Potter..."_

_  
"She was my aunt," Harry said as he sat beside her. "She was my dad's twin sister. She died in an attack a week after they graduated."_

"_Oh my," Hermione said. "That's so sad."  
_

"_I know," he replied and looked at the pages. "I've never looked at my distant family members..."_

_She flipped to the last page of the book and nearly had a heart attack. "The first magic person in your family was King Arthur! That's amazing! He was best friends with Merlin!"  
_

"_I knew that part," Harry said. "I looked at the last page of the book first just to see. It would be awesome to be related to Merlin."_

"_I know," Hermione agreed and continued following the book through the generations. As it kept going names changed as did people._

_Suddenly she stopped and stared as they reached the first person with the name Potter. Something seemed to smash into Harry as he put a hand out to stop her from changing the page. "Vulcan Potter...show us his story."_

_An image of a young man with raven black hair and pale blue eyes that stood out brightly against his hair appeared. He looked a lot like Harry but there was many differences one could point out when comparing the two. _

_  
"Vulcan Arthur Potter was a powerful wizard but his life was cut short by discrimination. Although there was many by the time he was killed, Vulcan Potter was the first ever Half Blood..."_

_Hermione stared in shock as she stopped reading and Harry continued._

"_When he was 27 Vulcan Potter was crucified by the people he had come to love. He was the spawn of impurity and started the evil, but why did he die when all other half-bloods were spared? The answer is simple. He was the first so if he left then it would be good enough for the King. Once the first was dead the rest could live." _

_Harry took a deep breath and continued reading. _

"_He was stabbed and he died from blood lose. On his dying breath he swore he'd be back and get revenge on the world starting with the 'new' half-bloods of the time. His own son and wife were in the crowd listening to that so they swore no Potter would ever be a half blood."_

_  
"To this day and forever on Vulcan Potter is, and will be known as the first half-blood...the Half Blood Prince..."_

_His emerald eyes widened and he dropped the book to the ground. He took in a gasping breath and said, "The Half Blood Prince is...my ancestor..."_

_  
"He's the first magical Potter," Hermione said then gasped. "You're eyes!"_

"_What about them?" he shot back a little coldly._

_  
She shrugged it off and said, "It's just when you were possessed by this Half Blood Prince before you eyes turned pale blue and that's what color his are."_

_Harry studied the picture for a minute before saying in a shocked voice, "Those are the same eyes that the fake you and the fake me had! I'm positive of it."_

_  
"The Half Blood Prince has finally come back for revenge on the new Half Bloods which would mean the students in school. It's easier to track them..." Hermione trailed off as Harry's eyes widened._

_  
"That's why there's been no Slytherins taken yet! It happens that at this exact time all Slytherins in the school are Pureblood. I snuck into Dumbledore's files once and saw that because I was curious. That's what James was trying to tell us!"_

"_So the Half Bloods are the ones being taken!" Hermione exclaimed._

_  
"Yes that means..." Harry's voice turned from excited for figuring the mystery out to terrified. "That means that Lavender, Seamus and I are defiantly going to be attacked...and possibly Dean because he said he wasn't sure if he dad was a wizard or not..."_

_Hermione's eyes got a fearful look in them and she was about to say something when Harry cut her off with a 'shh' as he kept reading to himself._

"_Vulcan Potter was the only person in history aside from Merlin to have his element not one of the four basic elements but an 'impure' version of one. His was shadows. It was the air element mixed with the impurity of muggle blood," Harry read. _

"_THAT'S WHERE I READ IT!" Hermione yelled. "I saw it when I was researching elements and that's true. When Muggle blood was first mixed with magic blood the results were terrible. Yes there was Muggle-borns at the time too but they were accepted."_

"_His inner animal was a wolf..." Harry whispered. "It all adds up, that's what I meant by Elements inside and inner animal. I didn't know how I knew it; it was like someone was writing the information in on my brain..."_

_Suddenly Harry remembered the warm feeling he had been the information had appeared in his head. "My parents...they've been helping all along..." _

"_OK so we've got half blood prince, inner animal, elements inside but what about defence rune, copies, blood and raw magic?" Hermione asked._

_He thought for a minute before saying, "I'm not sure about the defence thing but the copies meant he was making himself look like the copies of other people, the blood meant he needs our blood for something and raw magic is found in your blood..."_

_The two had red faces from excitement of figuring it all out._

_Hermione took the book from him and kept asking for more details. She kept looking until her face went snow white, which was rare for her since her skin was tanned._

_  
"What's wrong?" he asked her._

_  
"He figured out a way to come back to life when he was killed. He was warned before hand that he was going to be. So he made up a gruelling ritual. He needs blood from many Half Bloods and some strong magic to guide it. It will allow him to be 'alive' again but he won't really be alive. More like a zombie. It also says it'll only work when one half blood with darkness in him starts the ritual and one of his living family members is a Half-Blood..."_

"_That's why his wife and son promised never to have a half-blood in the family, so Vulcan couldn't rise again," Harry muttered. "People from the Muggle world hated him for his magic and people from the wizarding world hated him for his muggle heritage. He became cold, twisted and dark...I'm the first half blood in the Potter family since..."_

"_Since Vulcan," Hermione finished for him. "But it wasn't anybody's fault. This legend isn't studied very much anymore. If it was Dumbledore would have realized from the beginning what was going on."_

"_Wait, if Vulcan is the one capturing all these people," Harry said slowly. "Then he must already be alive again."_

"_I don't think he's physically 'alive' yet," Hermione said slowly. "He needs a certain amount of Half Bloods before he can do it plus a powerful wizard to help him and he needs his half blood descendent..."_

"_So he must be really fucking powerful as a spirit," Harry concluded after a moment of thought. "Imagine how much stronger he'll be once he does come back."_

"_I know," Hermione whispered._

_  
"Does it say how come he knew what people to attack? Like who were half bloods, who was muggle born and who was pureblood?" he demanded. _

"_He had to enter the mind of his descendent first...and in the back of everyone's mind is a list with things like that in it. He read your list, cut that mark in your arm then went off to find the others," she finished off slowly. _

_Harry's eyes widened and he said, "So it all comes back to me, not Voldemort. I'm the reason all those people had to suffer. I pretty much ratted them out to the bastard! JEEBUS!"_

_Harry threw himself onto his bed again, chucked the book on the floor and turned so his back was facing Hermione._

"_Harry..." she said and placed a small hand on his shoulder._

_  
"Can I be alone for awhile?" he asked._

_  
"Sure," she said and stood up. She collected her fresh cloths and said, "I've got to get changed anyway." With one last look at her best friend Hermione left the room._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Harry hadn't come out of his room since them. His dreams would be worse at night now that he knew the truth. Vulcan would taunt him about not realizing it before now and would say things like 'It's your fault you know. If you wouldn't have been born then this wouldn't be happening.'

He was glad Hermione brought him his homework and some food everyday. He wasn't reading to see the rest of the school known that he was the reason about ½ of the students had gone missing.

Hermione insisted it wasn't his fault but he simply ignored her to this point.

He knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it anymore. He felt like he had let his parents down somehow and was slightly ashamed that they had to help him but he was also grateful at the same time.

"Vulcan's life must have been hard..." Harry said suddenly. It made since when he thought about it. "People must have been staring at him constantly, whispering behind his back and things like that...just like what I get but for a different reason."

As the Boy Who Lived drifted off to sleep the Half Blood Prince heard his voiced thoughts and said, "Well then, I guess it's time I showed you what happened my cute little descendent..."

* * *

_**Dream**_

_Harry looked around curiously. He knew he was dreaming but he didn't understand why he was in an old looking village instead of the Blood Castle._

_Suddenly he heard someone say, "Oh look, here comes the filth."_

_  
"It's hard to believe he's from a noble blood line," someone else whispered._

"_King Arthur will roll in his grave while watching that creature live," the first person agreed._

_Harry followed this gaze and his eyes landed on Vulcan. He stared at the man and walked closer to him realizing this was probably like in a pensive or like when he was pulled into Riddle's diary. _

_Harry stared at Vulcan with interest. His eyes held darkness and hatred in them and his face was set into a look that matched it. He pointedly ignored the people and continued on to his house, which was fairly large._

_Muttering a spell Vulcan pushed open the door and walked in, throwing off his cloak and his shoes._

_  
"DAD!" A tiny voice yelled and a small boy appeared. He had a wide smile on his face, his black hair was messy and his purple-blue eyes looked excited._

_  
Vulcan shedded a true smile and said, "How's my little man?"_

_  
"Great," the boy replied. "I finally know how to count all the way to 100 now! Isn't that great dad?"_

_  
Vulcan let out a bark laugh that strongly reminded Harry of Sirius and he said, "That's great. Where's your mother William?"_

"_In the kitchen cooking," William said and took his father's hand, leading him into the kitchen._

_  
Harry watched as Vulcan compliment and kissed his wife (Elizabeth) and realized what this part was meant to show him. Vulcan wasn't all bad; he had loved him family so much._

_Harry followed Vulcan downstairs after supper and saw simmering cauldrons all over the place._

"_I fear that the end has drawn near," Vulcan said as he wrote. "Luckily I am complete the ritual that will bring me back to life. It is all explained through this journal so I see no reason for writing it out again. All I need to do is wait for a darkened Half Blood to find this journal and begin the ritual for me and I need to wait for a Half Blood descendent..."_

_Suddenly there was a crash and he heard his wife's scream from upstairs. Vulcan quickly cut his hand and let a little blood drop onto the book then all the writing vanished and he locked it up then ran upstairs._

_He paused and watched a heavily armed knight head towards his wife and son but he wouldn't allow that. He attacked the man from behind, wounding him badly._

"_This is between you all and me, leave my family out of it," Vulcan growled angrily, this time he reminded Harry strongly of himself._

_A few of the knights laughed but one said, "Fine with us. Our orders were to bring you. They said it's up to us whether the woman and the child die."_

_The lead knight looked over at the terrified woman and said, "Let her live, she is a pureblood as is her son."_

"_There are many half bloods around today," Vulcan growled._

_  
"Maybe so," one knight shot back. "But you were the first."_

_  
Harry watched a huge fight as Vulcan attempted to save himself from the king's men. In the end though he was just outnumbered and was taken away._

_FLASH_

_Harry winced as a bright white light (lol) covered his vision and then he was surprised to find himself in the middle of the city. It appeared that everyone had come out to watch something. Many had excited looks on their faces the same as the ones on student's faces when they were going to watch Quidditch matches._

_Harry noticed a platform with a tall stake on it. He was about to check it out when he heard woops, laughter and cheers from the people._

_He turned around and saw the guards dragging Vulcan roughly up towards the platform._

_  
They tied him tightly to the stake and one said, "Today we will be rid of the original evil that plagued us. But we must honour Vulcan Arthur Potter, he is brave enough to stand up to 10 knights on his own and he is brave enough to accept this fate."_

_A few people laughed as one knight brought up a crown made of bone with a few stains of blood on it and placed it on Vulcan's head. "The Half Blood Prince." This caused many people to laugh._

_  
Harry stared in disgust at this and watched with growing sickness as the knights started slicing various parts of his body, but not enough to kill him, just enough to make him bleed._

_He watched the thick red liquid fall to the ground and he wondered what Vulcan's wife and son must be thinking, they were in the front row staring helplessly at him. _

_Vulcan smiled at them then after many hours of bleeding he yelled with all his might, "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I WILL RETURN AND WHEN I DO ALL THE NEW HALF BLOODS WILL BECOME MY SLAVES! THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE WILL RETURN IN THE TIME WHEN MY DESCENDENT IS A HALF BLOOD!" With that Vulcan took in his last breath of life and slumped dead._

_Elizabeth Potter sobbed and whispered to William, "We must pass on through generation after generation that the Potters must stay pureblood. I loved your father so but I cannot let him harm so many children."_

"_William?" Another small male voice asked._

_The young Potter turned around and saw four children about his age staring at him._

_  
"Hi Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga," he said sadly to his friends. _

"_I'm sorry about your dad," Godric said. "Well make it up to you somehow...by...I don't know...making a school that accepts everyone."_

_The other three nodded along with him._

"_Godric Gryffindor...we must leave," one woman said. Godric waved goodbye to William and he left. One by one each of the other children were called, revealing their surnames as "Slytherin", "Ravenclaw", and "Hufflepuff"._

"_Well I'll be damned," Harry muttered._

_  
Suddenly the scene changed and he was back in the blood castle._

_  
"That's right Harry you are damned," Vulcan said. He looked like himself now, older and a little more 'pointier' then Harry was. _

"_Why didn't you save yourself?" Harry asked._

"_They would have killed my family Potter. Unlike Riddle I am not completely evil. He killed his family...I died to save mine. I am like him in many ways yet you and I are similar as well."_

_Vulcan's eyes looked to the Gryffindor crest on Harry's robes and he said, "Aww yes, the famous Gryffindor house of Hogwarts. Godric was my son's best friend you know. He didn't care if I was half blood or not, neither did his family. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were all nice to my family. The Slytherins were a little iffy but even the last descendent of Slytherin is half blood now."_

"_Why did you show me this?" Harry asked. _

"_You asked me to," was all Vulcan said before he pushed Harry out of the dream._

_**End Dream**_

* * *

Harry woke up and felt terribly sick but he wasn't going to throw up this time. He was disgusted at the people of Camelot (well he assumed that's where it was) for thinking the death of a great man was amusing.

"If they would have let him die on his own then he wouldn't have vowed revenge and none of this would be happening now," Harry said slowly. "I get it now. It's not my fault, it's theirs!"

He got up from his bed, and changed quickly. He was finally ready to leave his room and good back to his life. He just needed to see the light before he could.

As he walked out Hermione was walking in. He grabbed her around the waste, twirled her around then kissed her. 

After they broke apart Hermione said, "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah," he said off handily. "I guess I just needed to see Vulcan from a different perspective then just books."

"So you're coming down now?" Hermione asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm starved," he said and dragged her down the stairs.

They didn't see the curtains ruffle as if a breeze had entered the room and they didn't hear someone said, "Enjoy your time with her Potter, it's going to end sooner then you'd like to think it should."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was delighted that Harry was finally out of his room. Although he didn't know what had been wrong with the boy he had been worried.

Then why didn't he do anything? Because he knew, deep in his heart, that Harry had something he alone needed to figure out and nobody could help him. 

Madam Pince had told him about Harry and Hermione looking through so many history books. Dumbledore wasn't going to pry anymore, if they told him they told him. He was going to take Harry's advice and quit while he was ahead.

It appeared that Fudge thought it best too because he had announced his retirement from the position as Minister of Magic that morning. It was the best decision but Harry had been the only one with the guts to tell him so.

"I do worry," Dumbledore said to Fawks. "Soon it will be approaching the end of the year and Mr. Potter will have to face some horror, we all know he will and I don't think I can help very much this year."

* * *

_**Author's Random Babbling**_

DONE! Who's good? Me! lol! See it depends on what I'm writing and what mood I'm in for when I'm going to update. I've been dying to write all this and I'm in a really good mood right now so I went super speed!! Whoo! 

Now if there's any questions as them in your reviews and I'll answer them but I don't think I'm going to reply to them anymore unless there's a really good point in them or something. As one person pointed out my chapters get shorter and the review reply gets longer so I've decided that the story is more important to me and I don't want it deleted of ff.n or anything...

But I will still acknowledge you for reviewing!

Thank you all who reviewed and patiently waited that long period of time between updates (Yeah right) the next chapter won't be up for awhile because I've gotta do lots of homework plus I'm going to see The Grudge today (woot!)

Although since there's not many reviewers for this chapter since I updated so quick I'll reply to them...

Anyways thank you to:

**_Shawn Pickett_** – Nah I don't think so

**_Holimontski _**– the italics part was a dream...I dunno if that helps or not...

**_Gorav1_** – Soon enough update for ya?

**_Ginny-cry –_** er...nice...LOL

**_Destined Enchantress_** – The teacher's reactions was shock all around and Madam Pomfrey put Snape in the hospital wing for a week for agreeing with Harry (LOL! JK!)

**_Hpfanchrissy1502 _**– Well you know who he is now

**_Observant Dude_** – I agree with you although majority of the time I try to make my chapters about 10 pages and the review thing a bout 1 or 2 on Microsoft word...I'm going to try and make sure that doesn't happen to me because the story is the reason I write...

**_Carn_** – Look at my reply to Destined Enchantress's review above for that answer

**_Preetoaka Raven Weasley Potter_** – You're going to kill me but I either won't be updating it for ALONG time or I won't be updating it at all...my interest level with that fic went down to nothing

Thank you to those who reviewed and please people, give me your opinions but be nice!

_**Krystal Lily Potter **_


	26. The Bottom Line

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince **_

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Twenty Six:** The Bottom Line_

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/CC _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that...honestly though it's not as dark as I make it sound...  
  
**Note:** Damn you should see all the things I have to wrap up in this story and in a possible sequel. I'll be leaving some lose ends because I originally had them planned to be explained in the sequel to this which is call---never mind! LOL!_

_ALSO there's a few things that have to do with religion in this chapter, if you don't believe that point of view it's ok, just please don't growl at me about it, this is from MY point of view, remember. Third person Omniscience...I know all and I see all...LOL!_

_OK now I decided to put all this up here so people would see it. This is the way I look at the way you become a Pureblood, Half Blood or Muggleborn...you might look at it different, it's all a matter of opinion really..._

_**Two Muggle borns – **Muggle born _

_**Muggle born plus a Muggle – **Half Blood_

_**Muggle born plus a Half Blood – **Half Blood_

_**Muggle born plus a Pureblood – **Half Blood_

_**Muggle plus a muggle – **either a Muggle or a Muggle born_

_**Muggle plus a half blood – **Half Blood_

_**Muggle plus a Pureblood – **Half Blood_

_**Half Blood plus a Half Blood – **Pureblood (after all, two halves do make a whole)_

_**Half Blood plus a Pureblood – **Pureblood _

_**Pureblood plus a Pureblood –** Pureblood_

_Wow that was confusing...anyways on with the story... _

* * *

There was a constant thumping sound on the floor as Harry walked back and fourth in his empty dormitory. He had to get the news out about who exactly was taking people and why.

Swallowing the saliva that had formed a lump in his throat he sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

He could be extremely dense at times and when it came to school work he was no genius either. Without Hermione and his Time Turner none of his work would have gotten done so far this year. The point was though; he wasn't, by any means, stupid. Harry knew when it was time to take a step back and get help, even if you didn't want to have anything to do the person that you needed to help you.

Kneeling down beside his bed and Harry whispered, "Please dear god, give me the strength to keep going." He had never been a religious person because the Dursleys had never taken him to church. They thought he would 'stain' the purity of it, as he learned later on, since many people believed that magic was satanic.

Like mentioned before though Harry knew when he needed help and when he couldn't do something alone. It was a feeling that had accumulated inside of his mind just this year. He needed someone to help him and if he was blessed at birth with magic then maybe the one person that truly gave him that gift could show him how to use it or at least give him a hint as to what he had to do.

Smiling bitterly to himself as he got up and sat on his bed Harry realized something, he did indeed believe in heaven and hell, and he also knew that if you committed sins you would go to hell when you died. One of the biggest sins was killing, and he had to do that in order to save the world.

Looking out his window at the clear blue sky he muttered, "You've sure dealt out the cards in an interesting way this time..." 

Suddenly Griffy jumped on his bed and stared at him curiously. The little Griffin had taken to sleeping majority of the time now and Hagrid explained it was because Griffin's usually hibernated.

The Griffin swatted at the hem of his robes and Harry looked at him. Emerald met emerald as their identical eyes met and Harry said, "I know what you're thinking and you're right...it's time I went to Dumbledore. I've tried turning everywhere but to him and I know he's the one that can get the message around about the Prince."

Griffy growled lightly and seemed to smirk and nod, if that was possible. He then walked up to Harry's pillow, walked around in circles for a few seconds then laid down and fell into a light slumber. 

Sighing to himself again Harry stood up. One of Griffy's eyes opened a little and he watched his owner leave the room.

Harry knew it was time to face the music.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk reading through documents. His pale blue eyes held no twinkle and he looked more ancient then he actually was, even though he had lived for over a century already.

There was a sudden knock on his oak door and without looking up he said, "Come in."

The person pushed the door open and walked in. He seemed to pause for a minute before saying, "Professor?"

Dumbledore looked up with light surprise to see Harry standing in front of him. Ever since last year he and the young man hadn't really gotten along. That didn't mean he cared any less about him. No in fact Harry was still the grandson he never had, at least in his eyes.

"To whom do I owe for this surprise visit Harry?" the old man asked.

Harry chuckled lightly then his eyes turned dark and he said, "No one sir. I have a favour to ask of you and in return I'm going to give you vital information Hermione and I found."

Dumbledore's expression turned into one that someone who was doing business wore. He had a serious face of a veteran who had been in one too many wars yet his eyes held the eagerness in his eyes was that of a five year old.

"I will tell you everything, as long as you tell the rest of the staff," Harry said slowly, as if he thought Dumbledore needed a hearing aid. "And make sure the rest of the school is informed as well."

"That, Mr. Potter, I can and will do without hesitation," Dumbledore said.

"Alright then," the young man said. He took a seat across from Dumbledore, closed his eyes, took a deep breath then said, "We found who who's attacking students, how and why."

Dumbledore sat straight up and his bushy white eyebrows seemed to fuse together. "Where did you learn all this?"

"In a book I have," Harry said "one on family history. Sir, are you familiar with the legend of the Half Blood Prince?"

"Of course I am," Dumbledore said briskly. "He was the first ever Half Blood and he was punished greatly for that. It reminds me so much of what happened to Jesus Christ." He sighed sadly. "Although it was because of his death that this school opened. The founders were friends with his only son and they wanted to make a place where all types of blood could learn together without a repeat of what happened to the Prince."

"Do you know what his ritual was?" Harry asked.

"Yes. When a Half Blood would appear in his bloodline once again he would gain the power to rise again. Is it too bold to ask as to why this is relevant though?" 

"Do you know the name of the Half Blood Prince?" Harry said extremely slowly.

"No," Dumbledore admitted after a moment of digging around in his memory for the answer.

"His name was Vulcan Potter," the Boy Who Lived said simply. Harry then started into everything he and Hermione had figured out. He told him the part about the dream but he left out the fact that he had been having dreams all this year.

The expressions and emotions on the old man's face had morphed many times during Harry's story and once he was done it sat in a look that was crossed between dread and thoughtful.

"Vulcan doesn't need his prisoners dead then," Dumbledore said slowly. "If he did he would be in a terrible position because the prophecy counteracts his ritual."

"Sir?" Harry asked with a slight look of shock on his face.

"I have studied the ritual myself out of curiosity," Dumbledore said. "Because Voldemort does not know the full prophecy neither does Vulcan. According to the ritual his Half Blood descendent needs to be sacrificed by him once he returns in a physical form. This counteracts with the prophecy, which says that either you need to defeat Voldemort or he needs to defeat you. Any threat on your life before the final battle that doesn't come from Voldemort is something to laugh about. They cannot kill you, even if they stabbed you in the heart. Fate has a way of twisting things around. After Voldemort is gone you can die like anybody else but until then you can only fall at his hands."

"So the Prince choose a poor time to come back," Harry said slowly. He also thought, _'You mean IF I defeat Voldemort.' _

"Harry, I am very impressed you were able to handle everything that has been put in front of you so far this year. Not many people could and I could guarantee you that at your age neither could I," Dumbledore said with a very light smile. "On another topic, how is your Time Turner suiting you? Sticking to all the rules?"

Harry remembered that one incident where Nicola seen both him and his past self or whatever he was, aside from that he almost had one accident where he had almost seen himself. He went back in Time to get more sleep. Luckily he heard his other self enter the room and he hid underneath the bed until he fell asleep then ran out to join his friend for lunch.

"Yes sir," he said then stood up. "I have to be going, I just wanted to inform you of what's happening."

"Very well, but first I think you'll find this copy of the Daily Prophet most amusing," Dumbledore said, handing his favourite student the paper. "Good day." Harry waited until he was out of Dumbledore's office to read it. His eyes grew wide and he burst out laughing. There was a huge picture of Fudge running away from the Ministry of Magic, looking a mess. Also some people were chasing him, many enchanting vegetables to follow him until they hit him. His eyes scanned over it and let an amused smirk pass over his normally serious face. Letting out a loud laugh he ran back towards the common room with the paper waving around in his hand.

* * *

Ron and Hermione looked up with slight surprise as Harry burst through the door. They were even more surprised to see that he was honestly really amused.

Slapping the paper down between them on the table he said, "Fudge got sacked!"

A few people around him stared and started muttering stuff.

"He did?" Ron said and grabbed the paper before Hermione could even lift up her hand to grab it. He quickly skimmed it over and a large smile appeared over his face and he let out a great whoop.

"What the hell?" Lavender asked as she climbed in through the portrait hole just to hear her boyfriend act like a moron. 

"My dad got promoted to Head of Magical Law Enforcement!" Ron yelled happily.

"He did?" Ginny asked, her head shooting around from her conversation with Halle and Tessa. "But I thought that Madam Bones had that position..."

"She did," Ron said, his eyes scanning the article. "But she's been promoted to Minister...or is it Ministress of Magic!"

"I didn't read that part," Harry said with a slight bit of surprise but a smile adorned his face. "She'll be a good leader for now. She's fair and listens to everyone."

Hermione nodded in approval and said, "She is. I met her over the summer before I moved to Privet Drive when I went to change some of my money at Gringotts. She knew who I was surprisingly."

"Hermione," Harry said dully. "Told you once and I'll tell you a million times, you and Ron are famous too."

"We are?" Ron asked with a perplexed tone. "Of course you are," Lavender piped up. "You're known for being the best friends of Harry Potter and the ones that get him through everything." "Damn straight they're the reason I get through everything," Harry muttered. A slight frown had appeared over Ron's face at the first part of the statement but by the end he was smiling widely. He knew all along that Harry couldn't have gotten though it all without Hermione and him but he could never remember him admitting it. He might have but Ron didn't recall it. 

Suddenly a loud crack was heard and everyone that was in the Common Room turned around, looking for the source of the sound. Everyone that was in their dormitories came down looking confused and surprised.

"Would all students please report to the Great Hall immediately," Professor McGonagall's distressed yet firm voice echoed around the halls.

"They're going to tell everyone," Harry whispered to Hermione. She got a serious look on her face and gripped his hand tightly as they entered the flow of Gryffindors heading down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Professor McGonagall looked around nervously as the students poured into the Great Hall and headed to their house tables. She knew that all the Slytherins that were in the school that year were safe from this Half Blood Prince but all the other houses had a mix of the three types of blood.

It was only when all the students settled in that she noticed how much the number of them had decreased. Also the mood had changed, people were nervous and everyone was shifty. Almost everyone in the Great Hall was nervous that is. A few Slytherins seemed as if they were expecting this.

Hearing a light growl to her right she looked over and saw Professor Evelyn there, looking livid as she looked at the sea of students that was slowly evaporating in front of their eyes.

"Are you alright Clara?" she asked lightly.

"Perfectly fine," Evelyn snapped. "I'm on edge that's all. It's hard to believe this is happening in Hogwarts. It just messes up everything." 

"I agree," Professor Flitwick said in his small voice that matched his body height. "He Who Must Not Be Named is becoming stronger each day and now we are told it's not him who is taking our children."

Evelyn nodded and her emerald eyes got a sad, glazed look over them as she turned her vision towards the Gryffindors. "Are we sure he's right?"

"We have no choice but to trust him Clara," Professor Dumbledore said suddenly. "He deserves it."

Evelyn looked at his for a minute before turning away and saying, "I'm just saying that sometimes students will do anything or attention Albus, you know that."

"Yes I do know," Dumbledore agreed with her whole heartedly. "But Harry is not one of the attention seekers."

"That's true," McGonagall said. "He stays quiet in class unless he's answering a question, asking for help or there's something important he believes he has to point out."

Evelyn simply shrugged and watched as Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent. She had always admired his ability to silence the entire school without saying anything while she had to shoot firecrackers off in some of her classes just to get them to shut up.

"Students, I have many things to discuss with you. First and foremost I would like to mention that we have a different Minister as of now and she is here with us today. I'd like you to give a welcome to Madam Bones," he waved to the woman at his left that McGonagall and everyone else to her right hadn't noticed. The students clapped politely and then went back to listening to Dumbledore.

"As you've noticed our numbers have greatly decreased this year. Not only have parents been taking their children out of Hogwarts but many have gone missing. All of you have wanted answers and suggestions as to who might be next and much to our luck two of our students have found what you seek," he looked around, noticing everybody seem to hold their breath. "We have identified that the creatures doing the actual attacks are a type of demons wolves that are made of a rare shadow element. The one that created these creatures and controls them is known as the Half Blood Prince. He was the first ever Half Blood and was tortured to death in front of his entire city, including his wife and only child. He created a ritual that would allow him to return only when one of his descendents was a half blood and there was a half blood with a heart of pure evil alive at the time. Both those elements he needed have come into life and as of now he has come back in spirit." People all around the hall broke out in whispered. Some of the Slytherins looked like this news wasn't new to them, which proved Professor Snape's theory about many of them being informed by their parents about Death Eater activities. 

"In order to return to full life," Dumbledore continued "part of the ritual was he needed many new half bloods as he called them and the easiest way to identify them is when they are at school. As many of you have guessed the victims are indeed all Half Bloods and there are not many of them left in our school."

People looked at each other from where they sat. Many looked relieved but now a few others looked absolutely terrified. It was obvious from the lack of students in the school now that there were very few half bloods left. Most of the remaining students were purebloods and muggle-borns which wasn't a good combination and everybody knew it. 

One thought seem to hit everybody in the hall at the same time and it seemed as if they all turned to the Gryffindor table.

It wasn't always easy to tell who was what kind of blood unless a person was famous and had famous parents. It just happened that Harry was famous enough for that. It was common knowledge that James Potter was a pureblood and that Lily Potter was a Muggle-born. This meant that Harry Potter was a half blood and that he was a target on the Prince's list.

Although none of them aside from Hermione would know that he was the descendent of the Prince, at least for now that is.

* * *

Harry ran into his dormitory and slammed the door shut roughly. He took a few deep breaths then turned around to see everybody in his and house staring at him. He jumped slightly then said, "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"Same thing you are," Lavender said darkly. 

"Someone announced that there were only four half bloods left in the school," Seamus muttered "you, me, Lav and Dean. Now nobody will leave us alone. They're all trying to 'protect us'."

"Wait," Harry said and looked over at Dean. "I thought you were muggle born."

Dean shook his head and said, "Ever since I got my Hogwarts letter and none of my brothers or sisters did my mum thinks that my dad was a wizard. She doesn't know because he left when I was a year old. This year I found out that he was a wizard, Evelyn told me...apparently she knew him." 

Harry got an odd look on his face and it wasn't because of Dean rubbing his right arm. _'Wait a minute,' Harry_ thought, leaving his other thoughts behind, _'right arm...'_

_**Flashback**_

"_What the?" Hermione said to herself and pushed open the door. Much to her shock she saw him sitting in black shorts and a dark t-shirt pretty much carving something into his arm. Luckily it wasn't on the side with all his veins._

"_HARRY!" Hermione screamed at him and slapped the piece of the mirror away. It landed on the floor and shattered even more. She then looked at Harry's face and noticed it had a blank look to it, like he wasn't there._

"_Harry?" she whisper, shaking slightly when she noticed his eyes weren't green anymore but pale blue._

"_I'm not Harry," he said, but it sounded like someone was speaking with him. "I'm the one who will win it all in the end! My mark will be left on the boy-who-lived forever!" _

_Hermione shivered then gasped as Harry's eyes turned green again and some type of magic shot away from his body. He groaned and leaned forwards some.  
__  
"FUCK!" he yelled when he got control of his body back, including the pain in his arm. "Where the hell did this come from?"_

"_There was something controlling you," Hermione said and got up. She ran to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel and put it on Harry's arm._

"_What happened?" Harry asked._

"_I don't really know," Hermione whispered. "Well I know there was something possessing you. He cut something into your arm and said his mark will be left on the boy-who-lived forever."_

_Harry moved the towel from his arm and stared with surprise at the three words carved into his arm. It said 'Half Blood Prince'._

_**End Flashback**_

Now that he was thinking about it his right arm was starting to hurt badly. He could feel the words carved into his arm throbbing. He noticed that Lavender and Seamus seemed to be in pain too when he remembered something else.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry was lying on the grass in front of the lake with a bored look on his face. Hermione sat next to him with both their Mystical Eggs beside her. A little closer to the lake sat Seamus and Lavender, both who were rubbing their arms with a look of pain on their faces. Harry assumed that they accidentally elbowed each other. Parvati sat a little away from them and beside her sat both Dean and Neville._

**_End Flashback_**

**_   
  
_**"Our arms," Harry said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked and looked up at him from her place curled up beside him on his bed.

"He got the idea from the Dark Marks, I'm sure of it," Harry muttered under his breath. "It was a way of separating us from the rest."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Ron asked bluntly.

"In the summer," he replied slowly. "Something possessed me. I didn't remember it but I do remember blanking out. Hermione on the other hand was there and actually saw it. My eyes turned blue and some weird thing was talking through me. It was the Half Blood Prince, I'm sure of it now. Lavender, Dean, Seamus, show me the outside of your right arms."

The three shot him odd looks but they rolled up their sleeves at the same time he did and everyone gasped. On all their arms was an identical carving of 'Half Blood Prince'.

"You were all targeted before hand," Hermione said. "This was planned before school started so that means they had time to get a spy into the school to keep track of all the targets."

"That's why there's never any teacher's around when an attack happens," Neville said.

"You don't think that Evelyn's the spy do you?" Parvati asked after a moment, saying what they were all thinking.

"Well she is the new teacher," Lavender said hesitantly.

"I don't think so," Hermione said after a minute of thinking. "I think it's Malfoy that's giving information."

"Malfoy?" all the others asked at once.

"Well he hasn't been bugging us at all lately, since before Christmas," Hermione said. "Obviously something else is going on with him so that means that he has no time to deal with us."

"You know that makes sense," Seamus said.

"Something doesn't smell right around here," Ron said. "And it's not Snape's greasy hair."

"I know," Harry agreed "It's going to get worse and all of know it."

"So the teachers know," Neville said.

"The rest of the students in the school know," Parvati added.

"That doesn't mean we're less likely to be attacked," Lavender said. "The things that take the people, those demon wolves, they're made of shadow meaning they can probably get through walls and stuff."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked her.  
  
"It means they can attack without a seconds notice," Hermione explained. "Whatever their target is doesn't stand a chance, even if they're with a group of a thousand people."

They all fell into an uncomfortable silence not one of the eight people in the room noticed a small wolf made of shadows staring at them from atop a wardrobe, staring at the carvings in four of their arms. It licked it's lips, growled a bit and vanished into the wall.

Griffy's head shot up and his eyes narrowed at the sound of the growl. All the other's animals, which were asleep in a corner in the room, woke up as well, although once again the talking students didn't notice the eight animals staring up the spot where the wolf had been.

Harry looked around the room, feeling a little bit uncomfortable as he said the one thing he and the other three half bloods dreaded to hear, "The bottom line is, if this Prince wants us ge's going to get us and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Author's Random Babbling**

Alright here's the deal, I'm not going to write all the replies to everyone but I AM mentioning everyone who did review. If someone guessed something and I consider it a good hint to the story then I'll point it out to everyone ok? If anyone has any questions that were not answered in that particular chapter I'll answer them as best as I can.

I want to thank everyone who did review! You guys are awesome and I really appreciate it!

Please review and give me your honest to god opinion but do me a favour and make it so I can understand it and if you're going to flame me make it mature sounding and I'm alright with it. The only criticism I don't take good is when someone just sends a flame worth being flamed!

Anyways here's a couple of answers to questions, don't worry you'll be able to understand what the question was by the answers.

No, the figure that was in the staff room last chapter was not Ron, but the person is evil and it's someone you have all met before.

This might give away a little bit but I will answer it anyways. The reason the Half Blood Prince wants to live again was to get revenge on not only the ones that were the cause of his death (Purebloods & Muggle-borns) but the other Half Bloods too because they didn't help him at all.

No Hermione is not going to be killed, in this story at least.

I'll be blunt, blood has everything to do with this story and bloodlines do in away. Elements...well they're not that important, Hagrid's lessons on them was just to set up for the fact that the Half Blood Prince had an odd one and the animals were just added for fun more than anything.

At the beginning I know I had in my summary and things up there that Harry could go out with either Padma or Ebony that year, well that was sorta just to keep things open in case I wanted to make Hermione jealous or something like that but Cho did that good enough on her own. If you notice I don't have the HP/EM writing up there anymore.

This isn't really a question but I'd like to point out that the Half Blood Prince is Vulcan Potter, an ancestor of Harry's, not any current children in the school. Also Vulcan is indeed everything he says he is.

So someone noticed it finally. Every outing something bad happens. This is more of a hint then an answer to a question so keep it in mind. 

**Anyways thank you to all my great reviews:**

Doc

TanAlike

Destined Enchantress

hHhrshipper17

hpfanchrissy1502

Lady Shilver

Ginny-cry

Silver-gold-stallion

Aqua Mage

Carn

athenakitty

Shawn Pickett

Tuls

darkangel-1382

Vega

Lady Nicole Potter

Holimontski

Preetoaka Raven Weasley Potter

minathia

Gorav1

CastusAblusCor

Gerardo

PoTTeRFaN2005

Idiot with Reason

SlytherinHeart

Schnuff

CitriusBabe

FredHamill

Tiamante Salazar Tameran

Safiya

tiffany2321

randomreaderguy

Abhsiek

Proteus

mrsginervamalfoy

Atrus Valentein

The Dragon Master

Amity-Star

Anna Banana Boat

Amber Fyre Riddle-Snape,

Semebo

Runaway Spirit

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	27. The Truth of the Guardian

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Twenty Seven:** The Truth of the Guardian_

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/CC _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that...honestly though it's not as dark as I make it sound..._

_Yesterday ff.n messed up my story some, now it's auto-fixed it but my titles to those chapters are gone and I can't make them stay without messing it up again otherwise (Nice eh?) LOL!_

* * *

"_**Life is a challenge, and only those who live up to the challenge can really know what it means to live."**_

_**-Unknown**_

* * *

"_What do we do now?" Lavender asked with a slight note of hysteria in her voice.  
__  
"I don't know we're kinda trapped," Seamus replied sarcastically. Both were obviously on edge as they continually looked around the corner._

"_Shut up would you?" Harry growled at them from across the hall. There was a thin line of blood running down from his forehead and he looked extremely pissed off._

"_You guys, there's something coming," Dean muttered and backed up a little bit._

"_Shit," Harry muttered. Suddenly he remembered he had heard something when they had ran into this dead end. "I know what we have to do. Come here quick."_

_The other three moved over to him and..._

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up and looked around wildly. He had felt something cold pass over his body which in turn yanked him out of his dream.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered under his breath as he rolled over, noticing that it was 6:30 in the morning. Sighing to himself he got up to get ready for classes that day.

When he got downstairs he saw a nervous looking Hermione waiting for him. The second she saw him she jumped up and threw herself on him.  
  
"Woah what the hell Mia?" he said wildly.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't be coming downstairs," she muttered and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Harry sighed and said, "I'm fine Hermione, what's with you though? You knew about this before Dumbledore announced it."

"Yes but I thought there was something we could do to stop it," she said. "You said there wasn't." "Hey calm down, we're all going to be fine, we always are," Harry said confidently. It occurred to him that he was trying to make himself believe that statement more then he was trying to make Hermione beat it. 

She calmed down slightly then said, "Well come on, let's get to breakfast quickly, so we're not in the hallways alone for along time." With that she grabbed his arm and pretty much dragged him out of the door, giving him very little time to grab his bag before being tugged away.

* * *

Clara Evelyn waited patiently for her class to show up. She knew by now that the sixth year Gryffindors would be the first to show up and they'd all be together. It was a ritual she had become familiar with over the course of the year.

Looking back at her schedule from the first day of classes she chuckled slightly. Something inside of her mind had told her they wouldn't be following everything like she had planned. Actually today they weren't doing anything that was on it, they were going to do something else.

Looking up quickly as the door open she saw the Gryffindors walk in and grab their normal seats, which were all up at the front.

She smiled lightly at them and waited for the rest of the class to appear. As they did she noticed with a look of pain that there was a few missing students in this class. 

"Well sixth years," she started. "I know we've been off the schedule I made for us at the first of the year so for now on I'm just throwing that to wind. You will never know what we're doing in class. We could be studying a magical creature, looking at curses, looking at transfiguration in defence, duelling or many other things. Today we'll be doing one of those other things."

The class seemed excited and nearly everyone leaned over their desks a little bit to get closer to her.

"Put all your wands, quills and books away," she said. "I'm going to be telling more or less stories for now." 

Everyone did and stared at her with interest.

"Now this might seem a bit off my subject, but are prophecies real?" Evelyn asked.

This question struck Harry as odd and he almost didn't hear Neville answer yes.

"That's right," she said. "Prophecies are kept in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. The only people that know them are the ones that it's told to. Majority of the time the person that says it can't remember saying it. Now sometimes other people hear the prophecy and they're not meant to. That does not mean they forget it." She quickly got up from her desk, strolled over to the chalk bored and magicked a picture onto it of a sphere. "This is what prophecies are held in and the only way to hear them once they're in that is to shatter the orb. Actually no that's not true, that's only one way to hear it, the second way is to go to the person who it was originally told to," she started pacing back and fourth. 

After a moment of silence she said, "Have any of you ever heard a prophecy before?"

Everyone went silent and a few people glanced over at Harry curiously, they expected him to know because not only had he been in the Department of Mysteries last year but everything always seemed to happen to him.

Harry narrowed his eyes and said, "What does that have to do with Defence?"

"Well..." she started.

"Don't answer that," he said dully. "You know there's no answer or at least not a good one unless you plan on telling us all a lie."

Everyone stared at him in pure shock he had never talked back to Professor Evelyn yet this year but it was almost as if he was talking to Umbridge again.

Evelyn's emerald eyes flashed angrily and she said, "Get out."

"Fine by me," Harry said. "I'll just take a trip up to Dumbledore's office and see if he can answer what prophecies have to do with this class. Sure they may tell us how to win a war or something like that but it doesn't help us defend ourselves."

He attempted to get up and leave when a flash of panic went across Evelyn's face. She pretty much flew across the room and in front of the door. "Never mind Potter, just stay here and shut up."

He got a small smirk of triumph on his face and he learned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued listening to his teacher go on.

* * *

"That's them," someone whispered in the hall.

"There are only four of them left," someone else whispered.

"Why are Patil, Weasley and Granger staying around them?" someone else said. "Aren't they in danger of being attacked?"

"I think so," yet another person said.  
  
"We can hear you," Harry said loudly, causing people to stare at him with alarmed looks. "So if you're going to attempt to talk behind one of our backs then make sure that one, we're not in the area, and two, you're not pretty much yelling it out." 

The four that had been talking turned red in the face and they took off in the other direction. He couldn't help but chuckle at their frightened faces.

"That was so mean," Hermione said.

"I know, but I'm a mean person," he insisted. 

"No you're not," she said back.

"Right sorry, you're the mean one,' he said.

"Oh shut up," she smacked his arm as they walked to Transfiguration.

When they got there Professor McGonagall had a worried look on her face and she looked like she was about to cry the second she saw Harry and it got worse as Lavender, Seamus and Dean walked into the room.

She stood up and said, "We're working on changing those pencils in front of you into physical shields because this is something you might have to use when defending yourself. We'll be using different objects but start with the pencils. This spell is more convenient then any of the other ones we've ever done because there's no fancy wand waving or anything, just point your wand at it and said 'Sheilius'. It does take a bit of energy but as you get used to it you'll never notice it. Now go."

Everyone set to work. On the first shot Hermione got it and was awarded 10 points. It took Harry a few times to get it but Ron said there were probably too many things on his mind. His red headed friend had got it the try before him.

Before they got up to leave she said, "Now I know at the first of the year I said I'd be making Animagi out of some of you, this year has been mostly to see who is ready, who isn't, and who is capable of it. You'll find out sometime if you are or if you aren't and if you do get a letter from me do not tell anybody else, understand?" Everyone nodded. "Alright now, you can go to lunch."

They had a great time in that class but after lunch they had to go to Potions, which Harry still dreaded more then anything.

The second Snape marched in Harry felt a bitter feeling of dislike run through his veins. He didn't even have to look at Snape to know when he was around anymore.

"Today we'll be working on a project with the partner I assign you," he said icily. "This is not part of the sixth or seventh year curriculum but the Headmaster insists it's necessary. I will put you into pairs and you will make a potion from scratch."

In Hagrid or Evelyn's class everyone would have burst into whispers already but you did not do that with Severus Snape...it just wasn't done. The same could be said for good old Minerva McGonagall.

"I will explain after you get into your partners," Snape said with a slight hiss to his voice. "MacDougal and Bulstrode, Boot and Finch-Fletchy, Goldstein and Zabini, Granger and Patil, Bones and Moon, Nott and Macmillan and finally Malfoy and Potter."

Harry's mouth fell open, as did Malfoy's and the two looked at each other for less then a second. This time Malfoy moved when Snape told them to.

He stared at Harry darkly and he returned the look. Neither one had so much as looked at each other recently, let alone talked so this would prove to be interesting, at least most people thought that.

"I don't plan on failing because of you Potter," Malfoy spat.

"That's what Ebony said to me too," Harry growled. "And I didn't fail her." 

"That's comforting," Malfoy muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said slowly. 

"I know she's a traitor. She's been giving information to you guys for along time now," the blonde said.

"You never told?" Harry asked cautiously yet dangerously.

"I'm a lot of things Potter," Draco said after a moment of thought. "But I am not a rat, especially not like Pettigrew."

That was the last Harry said to him outside of trying to figure out what to do for a potion.

_'This will prove to be interesting no doubt,'_ Harry thought as the bell rang.

* * *

Hermione yawned slightly as she leaned over her Transfiguration homework, glancing up from time to time. She was glad to see that Harry was at least trying to work but had to frown at the fact that Ron and Lavender didn't know what a PDA was.

Harry had his books pushed up in front of him in a pile and had his head leaning on the palm of his hand. He knew Hermione would kill him if she saw that he wasn't studying like it seemed.

After a few months of good rest and lack of dreams Harry had suddenly started feeling extremely tired again. He would use his time turner more often now to get some more sleep. His scar was constantly throbbing heavily.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head. He let out a groan of pain and lurched forwards, knocking his books to the ground and startling Ron and Lavender, causing them to break apart.

His hands flew up to his forehead and he started shaking in pain. Closing his eyes tightly he fell backwards onto the couch. The last thing he heard was Hermione calling his name.

_**VVVVVV Harry's Dream VVVVVV**_

_He was watching a shadowy figure pace back and forth. Tapping his long fingers together he seemed to be waiting for something.  
__  
Suddenly there was a hissing sound and a large snake slithered into the room.  
__  
"Ahh Nagani, did you bring me any information on the location of Pettigrew?" the man said. It only took Harry a minute to realize he was seeing through Voldemort's eyes. He could also tell that snake-man didn't know he was there._

_He understood the snake as it said no, which made him wonder what the rat was doing. _

"_Who cares about that rat now?" the shadowy figure said. "There's only four of them left, lets get them while we can."_

_"I admire you Vulcan Potter, but you are brash like the rest of your family was," Voldemort said. "The smarter thing to do would have been to grab these four at the beginning of the year but my longing to see your descendent suffer clouded over my good judgement. The remaining four are Potter and three of his closer friends meaning they will be well protected."_

_Vulcan muttered something and walked into the light. He looked just like he did in the picture except he wasn't coloured, just several shades of grey and he was transparent and floating._

"_Don't worry Potter," Voldemort said. "I am well aware that you need my magical abilities to come back to life as I need your abilities for creating spells and rituals. That is something I'm not willing to sacrifice."_

"_Good," Vulcan replied. "I wouldn't want you forgetting your part of the bargain Voldemort."_

"_I wouldn't dream of it," Voldemort hissed but there was something in his voice that Harry didn't trust and make him think that Vulcan was incredibly stupid for believing the dark man. "But I believe we can snag two of the remaining four now."_

_An evil smirk of glee came upon the Prince's face and he said, "Excellent."_

**_VVVVVV End Dreams VVVVVV_**

Harry shot up into a sitting position, sweating heavily. He felt sheer panic rise in his stomach as he tried to say something but he couldn't get anything out.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked. "Say something please!"

"Come on mate," Ron encouraged him as well.

His green eyes snapped towards Lavender, who obviously noticed that with nervousness and surprise because she took a step back. 

He jumped up and ran towards the portrait while asking, "Where are Seamus and Dean?"

"They just went down to the kitchen, why?" Hermione asked as she kept up with him, followed by their other two friends. 

"They're going to be attacked," Harry panted out as he ran down the stairs, taking them by twos and threes.

"Wait," his girlfriend yelled suddenly and for good reason. Harry just ran on the magical stair but he was running so fast his leg didn't sink through, he was just thrown forwards and took a very painful tumble down the stone steps onto the landing below.

"Are you alright?" she asked and ran to his side at full tilt. Harry nodded, wincing in pain and said, "We're not going to get there on time, I can feel it in my gut." 

"It's ok, calm down, maybe it was just a dream," Hermione said but she didn't believe that at all.

"We can still get to them in time you know," Ron said suddenly.

Harry nodded and he stood up, helping Hermione to her feet then taking off towards the kitchens once again.

* * *

"Dean! Seamus!" Lavender yelled out, seeing their two friends walk in front of them.

"Hey guys—what's wrong?" Dean asked obviously.

"Be careful!" Harry said and fell to his knees. The pain from his scar and falling down three sets of stairs now finally built up.

"Are you alright mate?" Seamus asked.

"I'm fine but you won't be," Harry said. "What?" Dean questioned with a perplexed look. "He's coming," he replied. "I saw it, he's coming for you two..." 

"He could be coming for Lav or y—" Seamus didn't get to finish off his sentence because a hand shot out of the wall and grabbed him around the neck.

"SEAMUS!" Lavender screamed and attempted to get closer to help him. 

"No," Ron said and grabbed her, holding her back.

Harry got up and shot towards his friend only to make that effort to go in vain. Seamus was pulled through the wall. When he was some of his blood splattered onto the floor. Obviously the blood that was left behind was Vulcan's trademark. The only living Potter at the time ended up crashing into the wall then stumbling backwards onto the floor.

Hermione rushed to his side and screamed as the Half Blood Prince's spirit came through the wall. Harry got up and grabbed a hold of her in an attempt to protect her even though she wasn't in danger.

Vulcan looked around the room and said, "I could grab you all now..."

"Go to hell Vulcan," Harry muttered, causing his ancestor to look over quickly at him. His pale blue eyes bore into Harry's emerald green ones painfully. Hermione moved between the two slightly.

"Mudblood or not, you're no threat to me," the prince said and threw himself towards the two. Suddenly he was stopped and rebounded backwards.

Everyone stared in confusion then the female ghost appeared. Harry knew right away that she was the one protecting him all along and the antagonist had been Vulcan. 

"He's right you know, you should just go back to hell where you belong," the ghost snapped.

"That's coming from a girl who died 15 years ago," Vulcan said sarcastically, slowly edging towards Dean without anybody noticing. "When you were only a baby." She growled angrily then gasped as the prince threw himself and Dean, crashing into him before he could even scream and pushing him through the wall. Once again his blood splattered on the floor.  
  
"NO!" Lavender screamed and started crying, falling into Ron's arms for comfort. 

The ghost stared in shock and said, "Oh dear sweet...I didn't know...I'm sorry..."

Harry looked up at her while comforting Hermione then something hit him.

**_VVVVVV FLASH VVVVVV_  
  
**Harry sweet heart, you are the good child in this family," Lily said with a giggle, looking over at the play pen beside the chair James had been in. Her face turned into a slight frown.

_As much as she hated to admit it, Lily preferred one of her children over the other. She had a soft spot for Harry, but for her..._

**_VVVVVV FLASH VVVVVV_  
  
**_James looked on the floor and saw a rat run into the living room and to the play pen then his old friend Peter Pettigrew appeared out of nowhere. He reached into the pen and pulled out a baby girl that looked older then Harry._

_"PUT HER DOWN!" James yelled._

_"Give us the boy Potter," Voldemort hissed._

_"NO!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Kill her," Voldemort said and Peter pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the baby's chest._

_**VVVVVVVVVV FLASH VVVVVVVV**_

_"Remus, did I have a sister?" Harry repeated the question he asked last night._

_Remus sighed again and said, "Yes you did Harry. Her name was Gemma Aileen Evans."_

_"Evans? Why not Potter? Why didn't mom like her that much? What happened to her?"_

_"Woah, slow down there. She was an Evans because James Potter wasn't her father," Remus said darkly. "She looked just like her dad too, which is why Lily didn't like her that much. You see Lily didn't mean to have Gemma. Gemma's father was a man named Parker Beaumont, a known Death Eater."_

_"A known Death Eater? Well why did my mom go with him? Wasn't she with my dad at the time?"_

_"That's the thing Harry...she was. No, no, Lily would never cheat on James. You see this bastard of a person...well...he raped her. That's why she couldn't really look at Gemma without wincing. James helped her and tried to take care of the child as if it was his own. But he just couldn't really do it. She was taken care of good though, mind you. That night, when your parents died, Gemma was killed by being stabbed through the heart."_

**_VVVVV FLASH VVVVV_**

Harry looked at her and he noted like he did along time ago in summer that she was not white, meaning she wasn't a normal ghost. She had strawberry blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Gemma?" he asked hesitantly. She had been looking away from him and had turned around quickly enough to startle Hermione greatly. 

Slowly the look of shock disappeared from her face and she said, "Yeah, I'm Gemma Evans."

Harry felt his throat go dry and his eyes water up. "I—I'm sorry." He didn't know why that was the first thing he said but he knew it was necessary." 

"Why?" Gemma asked confusedly.

It took Harry a few minutes to realize the answer before he said, "Mum liked...well she seemed to prefer me more...and it didn't seem fair..." 

"It's alright," she said sadly. "I got to know them...technically I grew up with them, you didn't so I'm the one that should say I'm sorry to you."

Harry held in the tears that threatened to fall as he asked, "How come you're colored?"

"I'm not a normal ghost," she said briskly, getting her mind of the sad subject from before. "I'm your guardian. Once my job is done I'll return back to where I came from and only come back when I'm needed most." 

Harry nodded weakly, unable to say anymore. Hermione, Ron and Lavender were all in too much shock to say anything else.

"Dumbledore's coming but I've got to get going, remember don't give up faith or hope just yet. Also be careful, there is a dangerous person here," Gemma said before vanishing into thin air.

"GOODNESS!" McGonagall's voice rang out as she, Dumbledore, Snape and Evelyn walked around the corner. "What happened?" Evelyn asked sharply. 

"They're gone," was all Hermione got out before fainting back into Harry's arms.

"Woah," he muttered and picked her up.

"Who's gone?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. 

"Seamus and Dean..." Ron said.

"There's only Harry and I left," Lavender said heavily, her voice echoing in the empty hallway.

* * *

_**Author's Babbling**_

Well actually I'm not sure what I'm going to do, just reply to questions or all reviews. For this chapter I'm replying to all because I feel like it! Plus I don't have much to write here.

Here's two things all readers should take note of though:

the evil person inside Hogwarts is someone we've met before

somebody will die in this story...

If anyone notices something that they think might be a hint or important point it out because I might have forgotten about it...

Alright now, onto the reviews. Thank you for reviewing to all of you!

**_Lady Nicole Potter _**– I think I named her Athena, I'm not sure. Yeah there were some obvious things that string together and some not so obvious things.

**_Holimontski _**– Damn straight. Now that things are being explained you can kinda guess what's going to happen soon, considering I'm getting close to the end here...

**_UltimateHPFreak_** – I went as a Grape! LMAO! Well I was dressed from head to toe in purple...I'm serious...even my hair has purple in it! LMAO! I'm so strange...

**_Lady Silver_** – Is this soon enough?

**_Drake Smythe_** – Yup there will be action coming soon, promise!

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – if you have a question ask it, I might not answer some of them straight out anyway so you won't be ruining anything...

**_Carn_** – lol thanks

**_Ginerva-W-Malfoy_** – What's going to happen next...I know but you'll all have to wait and see

**_Idiot with reason_** – Happy? I'm replying. Yeah that was an eyesore...did you type it all out or use copy and past???

**_TanAlike _**– I kinda felt it was necessary to put the blood thing up there so people could see how I'm classifying people in this story...

**_WIZ1_** – Yes don't worry, more action is coming.

**_SlytherinHeart_** – I go to JK's site...I did see the info on it last time but I'll probably check it out again sometime soon...

**_LadyLuck13 _**– Actually it wasn't tattoos, it was more gruesome. The Prince took over their bodies and made them cut the word 'Half Blood Prince' into their arms...

Well thanks everyone! Hope you like this shorter chapter too...

**_Krystal Lily Potter_**


	28. And Then There Was One

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Twenty Eight:** And Then There was One _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/CC _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that...honestly though it's not as dark as I make it sound..._

_Thought I'd mention that aside from the author's notes and things like that, when you see italics it's either Harry having a dream or somebody remembering something._

_Also we're getting down to the bottom line here and I know the last chapters have been short, and this one probably will be too because I have to set the scene for the BIG events that are happening really soon. If you've noticed I'm starting to tie all the lose ends together but for every one I tie in to the end of the story I'm probably going to leave two things that happened untied so it's a 1:2 ratio of what you'll find out at the end of this._

_And here's a hint...the prophecy is only mentioned a little bit and it's not important right here. I know JKR said book six was really just like half of book seven split up but I'm not doing it like that..._

* * *

_**I used to find myself longing and waiting for the future to come...now I long and wait for the past to return.**_

_**-Unknown **_

* * *

_Looking around curiously Harry muttered to himself, "This isn't that bloody castle."_

_  
"I know it's not," a female's voice said and Harry turned around to see his dead sister floating away from him. "I just assumed that you wouldn't want to talk there."_

"_Damn straight I don't," he replied and yawned slightly. "Why am I tired while in a dream?"_

"_You've been exhausted lately," Gemma explained. "So that means that you'll feel it even when you're sleeping."_

"_Oh great," he muttered and sat down on the ground. "So what's up?"_

"_I know the other day things happened too fast to really keep track of," she started after a minute. "It even seemed like a dream to me, and I'm dead."_

"_The dead don't dream?" Harry asked suddenly._

_  
"I'm not really sure. If we do then I can't remember it," Gemma said with a shrug._

_  
Harry sat down and she sat across from him. They looked at each other for a few minutes before he asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"_

_  
"I couldn't," she said right away. "You see, oh how do I explain this? Well destiny has a way of controlling your every move. If you're not supposed to do something you won't. It's a scary concept and it seems to get rid of the thought of free will doesn't it?"_

_Harry stared at her before asking, "Why is this happening?"_

"_I don't have all the answers Harry," she said. "It's up to you to find out all the patterns and put them together. I can't do it for you and neither can anyone else."_

_He nodded and said, "Can't you just give me a suggestion?"_

"_At the first of the year I said something to myself while watch you, Hermione, Dean and Seamus," she said after a minute. "I said 'almost all the pieces are set. Only a few more and then...let the games begin...' Harry I said that when you were in Hogsmead and found something important._

"_That cave," Harry whispered after a moment of trying to remember back to that day. "That cave with the weird growling sound in it."_

"_Yes the sound that sounded like a wolf" Gemma said, stressing the word wolf._

_  
"Wait, a wolf...as in Vulcan's wolves," Harry said, glancing up from his hands to her for approval._

_  
She just smiled and nodded. After a moment of uncomfortable silence she said, "I think you should get some sleep as in not dream for awhile. I'll try to keep Vulcan out of your head for tonight; you'd think after Voldemort refused to attempt to hack into your mind again he'd get a hint..." Gemma continued muttering to herself as Harry's sight of her blurred then everything went a peaceful black with swirling colours._

* * *

The next morning Harry was in a great mood. He had no dreams of blood dripping from walls, no dreams about his friends being tortured and he actually got some sleep. Even though he knew he would never REALLY meet his sister he loved her all the same for doing all this for him.

Having a happy Harry a round was contagious, because he was in a good mood so was Hermione and because they were both happy at the moment Ron didn't need to be there for any dead serious talks so he could be with Lavender more.

This seemed slightly odd to most people. They all thought Harry and Lavender would be extremely nervous and on edge about being the only two half bloods left in the school.

When Mark got the courage to voice this to his cousin Harry simply said, "What's the point dreading something that we can't change no matter what. Being on edge isn't going to make us any safer so we might as well live each day as it was our last."

Lately he noticed Lavender's little sister Ashleigh, attempting to hang around Mark more and he would always chuckle and tell the older girl, "I think you're little sister likes my brother."

"She's going to be a player," Lavender said "liking almost every male human possible."

Currently in the common room Ron and Lavender were in there alone, desperately trying to finish the last of their homework which was due that day in about an hour. They decided to skip breakfast to finish it.

"This is all you're fault you know," she said with a smile playing at her lips "we could have gotten this done last night with Hermione and Harry." "I didn't want to work last night," Ron muttered. "Where are Hermione and Harry anyways?" "I don't know and really I don't think I want to know," Lavender replied after thinking about it for a minute. "But I'll probably ask Hermione later anyways." 

"You girls are weird," Ron said a little louder then he meant to. "You say you don't want to do or know something but you do it anyway."

"It's because we can get away with it," she said seriously. "Can you picture a room full of little chattering boys gossiping about girls?"

"You'd never believe what we used to talk about," he insisted.

"Ohhhh, do tell," Lavender said and put her quill down, leaning forward a bit.

"Well-" Ron started but the bell cut off his speech. Shooting the other a panicked look the two both took off to their first class.

* * *

Winter had passed and spring was finally here, meaning they got Easter break. Although nobody got to relax like they wished they could have. Once the warmth of spring arrived all the students knew that meant that exams were coming up soon. Hermione already made coloured coded schedules for herself and Harry to follow. Harry was glad they weren't doing their OWLs this year otherwise he's probably crack. With great sarcasm he mentioned how he couldn't wait to take his NEWTs.

On top of all of that the last match Quidditch match of the year was approaching. Dumbledore decided to have it earlier rather than wait for the end of the year like usual in an attempt to get everyone's minds off of the approaching doom that was sure to come.

The match was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. When Harry commented for the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw game it proved that he really didn't want Ravenclaw to win so that broke the team a little bit but they were still such a good team that they managed to get into the finals once again because of their brutal win over Slytherin. This match interested more people than the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin one at the first of the year had.

Katie had the Gryffindors working like slaves. Harry didn't even have time for asleep anymore when he used his Time Turner, instead he used it to keep up with his homework.

"This is just like last year," Ron said as he got dressed in the changing rooms the day of the match.

"No it's not," Harry replied. "Sure it's Gryffindor against Ravenclaw again but we have two different Chasers, two awesome new Beaters, our senior Chaser, our excellent Keeper, and me."

The red head chuckled a little and said, "Bless my sister and all but I think you're a better Seeker than she was. She's a better Chaser."

Harry shrugged and looked outside. The weather was brutal for this time of year. Usually for the last match it was sunny, but not today, instead it was pouring rain and he could hear thunder in the distance. The wind pounded against him the moment he stuck his head a little ways outside.

"Wow," Tessa said as she walked up to him and also glanced out over his shoulder "this is going to be interesting."

"No doubt," Katie agreed as she approached them. "Alright team, once again I don't have a big speech like Wood did but...please just win. If we do in this weather I'll be beyond happy. Oliver and Angelina are also in the stands watching as well as Fred, George and Alicia, let's show them what we've got."

Harry, Ron, Tessa, Halle, Shayn and Scott all whooped at the same time and they followed her out onto the pitch. The second the door opened ½ of the school started cheering. The Hufflepuffs were all for the Gryffindors after Harry showing them so much support even though they had ran them into the ground at the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor game. Slytherin on the other hand supported Ravenclaw. They didn't like them much but in the snake's eyes the eagles were better than the lions.

"WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH FINALS EVERYONE!" Justin Finch-Fletchley yelled into the magical microphone. He had offered to take Dean's place for this match as announcer. "THIS YEAR IT'S ONCE AGAIN GRYFFINDOR VERSES RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone cheered as loud as they could. Harry couldn't see them yet but he knew that sitting with Justin was probably Hannah, Ernie, Susan, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, Neville and Padma. Luna and Padma were spilt between who to cheer for so they decided just to cheer for both.

"FOR RAVENCLAW WE HAVE BOOT, RAIN, HARLAN, JENSEN, ALLAIN, CHAMBERLAIN and CHANG!"

All the Ravenclaws and even the Slytherins cheered as the Ravenclaws all waved to the crowd. 

"AND FOR GRYFFINDOR WE HAVE BELL, MORGAN, NORTON, BERRY, LEVISON, WEASLEY AND POTTER!"

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, in determination to out scream the other spectators, yelled as loud as possible, which was pretty good because there was more Slytherins than any other houses in the school now because they were all Purebloods.

"Now I want a nice, clean game," Madam Hooch said loudly. "Captain's shake hands."

Katie and Terry Boot shook hands but they didn't look like they were going to kill each other like Katie and Montague had. 

"Mount your brooms," she said and everyone did. She took out the Quaffle and tucked it in her arm. Then she let out the other balls.

"THERE GOES THE BLUDGERS," Justin echoed around the stadium. "THEY'RE FOLLOWED BY THE GOLDEN SNITCH. REMEMBER EVERYONE THAT THE SNITCH IS WORTH 150 POINTS WHICH USUALLY DECIDES THE WINNER OF THE GAME!" 

"Kick off," Hooch said and they all flew into the air. "On my whistle then."

All the Chasers seem to tense up at this statement. Harry glanced at Cho who was flying opposite of him and noticed she was shooting him a glare but she was also giving off nervous vibes.

The whistle blew the same time Hooch dropped the Quaffle between the two teams. Katie, being the most experienced Chaser there, grabbed it quickly and started flying towards Hufflepuff.

Harry set to work attempting to find the Snitch. He noticed that his fellow Seeker was following him from a distance. He flew around the Gryffindor goal posts and shot Ron and encouraging look. He gave one in return and Harry noticed he looked a hell of a lot more confident than he had last year.

"BELL THROWS THE QUAFFLE TO BERRY, WHO THROWS IT TO MORGAN. SHE SHOOTS...SHE SCORES! 10-0 GRYFFINDOR!"

Half the stadium booed and half the stadium cheered. Harry glanced over at the teacher's and visitor's box, which was full to the maximum capacity. He saw Hermione and waved at her. He also noted that just like the first game of the year Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Lee all the Weasleys were there cheering the lions on.

Looking to his right quickly he managed to dive just before a Bludger almost took off his head. Justin actually didn't seem to be having an easy time yelling out the results of the game and keeping an eye on everyone, so the reinforcements came in.

"HEY EVERYONE! REMEMBER ME?" Lee Jordan yelled into the microphone as he took Justin's place. "I'M BACK FOR ONE LAST ROUND! LET'S GO GUYS!" 

One of the Ravenclaw Chasers had got the Quaffle and threw it roughly towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Luckily Ron smacked it with his broom just in time, sending it back. Although it did smash into the guy's face painfully it wasn't counted as a fowl because Ron didn't gave control of where the ball went.

This match was proving to be more interesting and intense than the Gryffindor/Slytherin match was. That was defiantly a shock to everyone.

"WOW! THAT WAS A NICE HIT FROM BEATER LEVISON! FRED, GEORGE, I THINK YOU TWO HAVE GOTTEN PERFECT PREDECESSORS!" Lee yelled excitedly as Scott smashed one of the Bludgers away.

The game was getting vicious now. One of the Ravenclaws rammed Tessa into the ground. She was a true trooper though and got back on her feet within minutes and with a vengeance. Also one of the Ravenclaw Beaters hit one of the Bludgers directly at Ron, who had to move out of the way and smacked his head on one of the golden hoops he was protecting, allowing the Quaffle to enter it at the same time.

Harry was frantically looking for the Snitch now. He saw that everyone was getting roughed up more than they should have been.

Katie was thrown off her broom and landed on the ground. Lee nearly had a heart attack while yelling insults at Cho, who had deliberately pushed her off. 

"YOU STUPID WH-"

"JORDAN THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" McGonagall yelled at him although she looked highly angry as well. 

Katie then called a time out and all the Gryffindors flew down to her.

"OK guys this is getting insane," she said, wheezing a little bit. "Harry I know we usually say go at your own pace and all that nice stuff but for the love of god get that Snitch as fast as you can! Argh, I think I broke a rib."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing," Halle suggested.

"And miss my last game? To hell with that," Katie shot back.

"Well let's make this one hell of a good last game," Ron said. "I'll block as much as I can."

"We'll beat the other team until they're black and blue," Shayn and Scott chorused together, sounding a lot like Fred and George. 

"We'll score as many goals as possible," Tessa agreed.

"I'll catch that Snitch or die trying," Harry said, remembering Wood's words from his third year when he got his Firebolt about catching the snitch or dying. 

There were tears in Katie's eyes and she said, "You guys are the best! Let's do it!"

The team flew back into the air and the game was on again. Before the time out the Gryffindors had been going easy, but they were trying their hardest now to win, even if it meant breaking a few rules.

"OUCH! MORGAN HITS BOOT AND HE'S NEARLY OUT OF THE SKY. BOOT GETS A PENALTY SHOT! MESS UP!" Lee yelled out. 

"Jordan I'm warning you," McGonagall said.

"With all due respect ma'am," Lee said to her in a calm voice. "There's not much you can do, I'm not a student here anymore." McGonagall's lips twitched into the smile for a minute before going into its normal thin line. 

Unfortunately Terry didn't miss. Ron cursed loudly and Professor McGonagall yelled at him from the stands. The game was now 100-100.

Harry knew the points weren't going to change much so he was trying to find the snitch furiously.

Suddenly he saw it. It was right beside the wall. He knew he could get it but he would end up injuring himself somehow. Deciding it was all or nothing he flew as fast as he possibly could. He was thankful that his broom was faster than Cho's because she was an excellent flyer although he would never admit that to her.

He removed his hands from his broom and held his right arm out. Cho stopped flying when she realized his was heading to the wall at an alarming speed. Harry suddenly turned within a second then flew up into the air, holding his hand up.

"WITH ONE HELL OF A MOVE HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! THE FINAL SCORE IS 250 – 100 GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!" Lee yelled.

Half the stadium burst into whoops and applause! The other half groaned angrily and booed. 

Once all the team landed Katie practically tackled Harry. She was sobbing loudly but there was a huge smile on her face as she screamed, "WE WON!"

Dumbledore strode over and handed the team the cup once again. Katie stared at it then passed it over to Harry. Harry also looked at it again then held it half out to her. She smiled and they both held it up for everyone to see.

Everything happened in a blur after that but the next thing he knew the whole team was pulled onto the shoulders of the Gryffindors and they were in the common room with much talking and cheering.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Hermione said as she sat on his lap and gave him a hug.

"That was the whole point," he replied cheekily. 

"Well I can see I'm loved," she said sarcastically and attempted to get up but he held her down.

"You know you're loved Mia," he said honestly.

Across the room Ron was telling his point of view of the match. Lavender was hanging off his every word as was a few other people. He noticed that majority of the people listening to him were female and was very proud of himself.

Nobody remembered that there was a terrible evil around them right then. Honestly nobody could have cared right now; their spirits were high as were their moods.

Later that night Harry, Ron and Neville all laid in their dormitory, talking about the match.

"Seamus and Dean would have loved to see it," Neville noted. 

"I know," Ron agreed. He really didn't want to talk about anymore morbid right now so he desperately looked for another thing to talk about. His eyes landed on Harry and he automatically got his new topic. "So Harry, how are things with you and Hermione?"

"Just fine, why?" Harry asked as he glanced at his friend. Whenever Hermione's name was mentioned he seemed to become a little happier."

"Well I already knew the answer to it I just wanted to get a new topic," Ron said, his eyes still sparkled with mirth though. "I have a different question though, when did Hermione start wearing lipstick?"

"What?!" 

"No dude don't worry I haven't been checking your girl out," the red head said with a shrug. Neville was laughing into his pillow now because he noticed what Ron had too. "It's just, well you've got a nice shade of pink on you and I hope to god you didn't put it there purposely."

Harry's face flushed red and he wiped his mouth off then yanked the hangings around his bed so he was blocked from view and rolled over so his back was facing them 

"Is Hermione a good kisser?" Neville laughed out.

"None of your business," Harry's muffled voice called out once again and the two started laughing heavily.

* * *

"Morning," Hermione said happily as Harry walked into the common room. He gave her a large smiled and kissed her on the lips. After a minute they parted and Hermione said with laughter in her voice, "You're sure in a good mood."

"Damn straight I am," he said and his smile grew even more. He kept his arms around her waist and held closer to him. 

"Get a room," Ron's voice called out to the two of them. They broke eye contact and looked directly at him both flushing red.

"Like you're won to talk Ron," Hermione said after a moment "Unlike you we don't snog on the couch in front of everyone."

"Yeah we do it out of the public eye," Harry said and threw an arm around her shoulder, laughing as her face turned pink again. Ron to joined in with his laughter and they both could feel Hermione's mock glares digging into their skulls.

"Hermione," Lavender's voice called out and she ran over to her friend. "I really need your help with something."

"Sure," she replied then leaned up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheer before following the other girl out of the room.

Harry sat across from Ron and the other boy asked, "A game of chess for old time's sake now that neither of our girlfriends are here?"

"Just was I was thinking," Harry agreed and Ron summoned his chess set down. It had been along time since the two of them had sat down and actually played their favourite game. One thing hadn't changed though: Ron could still whip Harry at Wizard's Chess or just Chess in general any day."

* * *

Lavender sat looking at Parvati, Padma and Hermione nervously. The other three girls looked like they had all been slapped in the face.

"Well?" she asked timidly, not being able to stand the silence. 

"I don't know Lav," Padma said after a minute. "I mean it isn't that smart is it?"

"Why not?" Lavender demanded. Her tone was insulted.

"You're a target of this Prince Lavender, it's just not the best thing to do," Parvati agreed with her sister.

"Hermione, what do you think? You'd get what I mean right now!" she asked desperately.

"Do what your heart tells you to," she said after a minute. "That's the best advice I can give you."

She stared at her then said, "I know what my heart's telling me to do."

"Do it then," Hermione insisted. 

The four sat in uncomfortable silence. You see they had been talking about...problems Lavender was having. She had noticed how Ron was starting to take more interesting in other girls lately and she was starting to feel a distance growing between them. She had been thinking of dumping him and went to her three best friends to get their opinions.

Lavender still wanted to be friends with Ron so she knew she'd have to break it off before it got bad and neither one of them wanted to talk to the other again.

"I'm going to do it," Lavender said. "It doesn't seem fair for me to keep going out with him just to say I have a boyfriend. We can still be friends though, right?" 

"Of course you guys could," the other three said. They all said it in different ways but they got the same message out.

"I'll be back in a minute," Lavender said and started to walk down the hall when she just stopped.

"What's wrong?" Padma called out.

"Do you hear that?" 

"Hear what?"

"THAT!"

They all stood together and listened to what the other girl had heard. It only took a few seconds for them to notice the deep panting sound.

"What is that?" Parvati asked in a terrified voice. "I don't know," Hermione said. Her voice was shaking and her skin was getting pale from terror. 

The panting turned into a low, dangerous growl then it started getting louder and louder. Suddenly they all heard a set of paws running towards them. Whatever it was had long nails, they could tell from the loud clicking sound that was approaching them.

There was a loud howl and a pair of blood red eyes looked at them from the dark corridor. It sprang out at them quickly, bearing its teeth.

Hermione was the only one that got a chance to let out a shrill scream.

* * *

Harry looked over as Professor McGonagall entered the room. Whenever she showed up you automatically knew it wasn't' a good thing. She looked around the room for a minute then her eyes landed on Harry.

Everyone watched curiously as she said in a low voice, "Potter, Weasley, you'd better come with me."

The two shot each other confused looks but followed her out of the common room doors. Both could keep up with her easily.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her.

She led them into the hospital wing and she said, "I—Harry...there was another attack." 

Both of them stared in shock and Ron muttered, "Lavender?"

"She's gone," McGonagall said. "We have three eyewitnesses that saw a shadow wolf pull her away after attacking them. Both Patils and Miss. Granger are here. They needed their injuries tended to."

She had barely finished when Harry caught sight of his girlfriend and ran across the room to her side. "Hermione? Are you alright?"

Her eyes opened and she said, "Harry?" 

"Yeah, it's me," he replied weakly and put a hand on her cheek.  
  
"It happened so fast, we could have tried to stop it but we never got the chance," tears were pouring down her cheeks like small waterfalls now.

"It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done and you know it," he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on the top of her head.

Both looked over at Ron and Harry said, "We'll get her back bud."

Ron just shook his head and sat down on the empty bed beside Hermione and put his head into his hands. After a minute he looked up with an alarmed look in his eyes.

"I just realized something," he said nervously. "What?" his two friends as simultaneously. "There's only one half blood left in the school Harry...you..."

* * *

**_Author's Random Babbling_**

Well I'm done. This chapter was a little longer then my last few with a little bit more H/Hr for people who have been hinting at wanting more, even though there's not much here.

Yes we're coming up to the end soon... which is like a shocking thing for me, I've only finished two other chapter fics before...and both of them sort of...putted out at the end. LMAO

Well thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm very proud, I remember how to spell a lot of your names off by heart now but those are the people that are constantly reviewing...

**A big thank you to:**

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – There's definantly more action coming up, I can promise you that and...well...nevermind

**_Holimontski_** – Be thankful you don't know what's going on in my mind; it scares me a lot as it is. I can tell you nobody's gonna guess where I'm going with this even though the ending is pretty much in front of their faces now! Or part of the ending.

**_Semebo_** – Yeah it was shorter but I've got my reasons

**_WIZ1_** – Actually I went dressed from head to toe in purple, my friend just called me a grape

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – I couldn't have them all go and disappear at the same time, it'd ruin my plot line!

**_Quizgirl _**– I just chose a random thing for them to change and there was a pencil in front of me so I just typed that in for their Transfiguration class.

**_SlytherinHeart_** –Yeah I saw those too and it's making me even more curious! If that book doesn't come out soon I'm going to die!! 

**_Aqua Mage_** – Ebony? You've met her haven't you? No, it's not Snape or Lavender

**_Carn_** – Yeah, he's been getting people 'one by one' for along time now...no that's not I hint I just don't know what to write...

**_Marauder-Magick33_** – You knew who was Evelyn? If you know something I don't please share it!

**_Drake Smythe_** – I'm a huge fan of H/Hr BUT I'm NOT a huge fan of romance (if that makes sense) so lets just say what they do is their business not anybody else's (LMAO)

**_Idiot with reason_** – IT WAS A TYPO ALRIGHT! I'm getting made fun of by someone who's 2 years younger then me! LMAO! I'm mean enough to say that...to my friends, lol. What's wrong with random babbling?? (You spelt babbling wrong, HA!)

**_CenteralsPrincess15_** – LMAO! I kinda made it a little obvious who the ghost was because why else would I have introduced Gemma? Not many people seemed to get that though. Hope you had fun dancing! I danced in the middle of a busy video store before, it was fun

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – how do you know she's evil? Am I always one to put a straight answer to who a mystery person is? Yeah Bush won, I'm Canadian and so I don't get a say but I feel sorry for all the Americans (good luck for the next 4 years guys!) Mental images is right...oh that's funny but disgusting!

**_TanAlike_** – ok! LOL! For a minute there I thought you said you like seeing blood (starts to wonder if she should start wearing glasses)

**_Colorguardbabe23 _**– yup it was his HALF sister protecting him. LOL! It's stupid but I made Gemma his half sister to...fit with the story better...

**_Carriebun_** – Thanks

**_MechaTurtle_** – I know Vulcan seems stupid, but so does Harry at times doesn't he?

**_Randomreaderguy_** –I'm not killing Hermione, Harry or Ron in this fic. I might if I make a sequel but that's for me to know and everyone else to find out. Like I said to another person lets just say what Harry and Hermione do is their business, none of ours. I mean I DO skip a lot of time so obviously things happen between them.

**_Shorty-girl_** – Thanks and I'm trying to update fast because I've only got more chapters left!

**_Schnuff _**– (smirks) those were true and important things to point out. The thing with Voldemort helping the Prince, well he has his reasons but I can't tell ya what they are. Also the thing about blood is true but in the book there is one Weasley that's NOT Pureblood, but the family

**_Atrus Valentine_** – I didn't know that about Cho so I'm just saying she's Pureblood. No it wasn't Ginny and person is dead now. He committed suicide while the Weasleys were captured by Voldemort

**_TheNash_** – Really? I thought it'd be obvious it was Gemma. Even Jess, my old beta, guessed that at the beginning of the story...he told me so I'd actually believe him later on that he knew who it was all along...

Well I've gotta go! See ya'll later!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	29. When All is Lost

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Twenty Nine:** When all is Lost _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that...honestly though it's not as dark as I make it sound..._

_**Note:** This chapter is short and choppy because I'm in a real hurry. I promise I WILL make it up in the next chapter because that one's planned out in detail. This was just to get the final parts in place. Sorry for such crap and like I said I wrote this REALLY fast and it's late at night so I'm right out of it so there's probably A LOT of spelling and grammar mistakes..._

* * *

_When you step on the ledge of all the light you have left and you take that first step into the darkness of the unknown, you might believe one of two things might happen: There will be something solid for you to step upon or you will learn how to fly._

* * *

Ron laid on his bed looking positively horrible. He couldn't believe Lavender was gone. Sure he hadn't been the nicest person to her lately, taking more interest in other women then in her for awhile now.

Honestly he was angrier at himself for taking advantage of a great woman. Well technically he didn't take advantage of her but in his mind he did something just as bad, he neglected her when he knew she was in trouble.

"You know," Ron said and glanced sideways at Harry who was sitting on the bed beside his. "I think Lavender was going to break up with me too. It was just this look she had in her eyes for awhile now."

Harry sighed and set down the book he was reading and looked over at Ron. His eyes looked tired behind his thin, oval, black rimmed glasses he had put on in place of his contacts that day. "I don't know what to say Ron, I really don't."

"You seemed less worried then I am," the redhead said suddenly while rolling over and looking at the stone ceiling overhead. "And you're on this nutter's list of people to kill. Actually you're the ONLY one left."

"Thanks for making me remember," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Any time," Ron said with a smirk.

Harry looked back at the array of books that were tossed around the room with amusement. If you would have told him last year that he was going to spend most of his time either studying, reading for information on some crazy ancestor oh his that wants to kill him, and staying with Hermione in the hospital wing constantly he's have said you were insane. Well maybe except for the Hermione part, even when they weren't going out he liked to be with her when she was hurt.

"What are you looking for?" Ron questioned as he looked at the many books tossed carelessly. He had seen Harry read through so much then throw it, read through so much then throw it, etc...and it was really starting to annoy him now.

"I want to know if the ritual can be stopped," Harry said after a moment of thought as he laid back. "I haven't been able to find anything yet though." He fell back onto his pillow and started fiddling with his mother's pendent that was around his neck.

"Maybe it's in the restricted section," Ron suggested.

"You know, I never thought about that," Harry said, sitting up straight. "I think it's time for my dad's cloak to make a comeback along with the Marauders map."

"Now you're talking," Ron said and sat up. "Don't give me that look; I'm coming with you no matter what you say."

"I wasn't going to try and stop you," the other boy said with a shrug as he started rummaging through his junk filled trunk. He hissed and took his hand back, watching a thin line of blood appear on it. Looking into it he saw the broken pieces of the mirror Sirius gave him. Rolling his eyes he muttered, "Now thing's are getting repetitive."

"What is?" the youngest male Weasley asked curiously.

"At Grimmauld place this summer I cut myself on this mirror too," he replied and picked all the pieces out. After getting all of the parts he could find he took out his wand and muttered, "**_Reparo_**." Surprising when it all repaired itself there wasn't a piece missing. He picked it up, sighed and said, "If only I had actually looked in here." Setting the mirror down he grabbed the cloak and the map and said, "Let's go."

* * *

As Harry and Ron walked quietly through the hallways they heard the sound of voices getting closer to them accompanied by the footsteps of the person.

"Severus it's going to be in the prophet tomorrow," Evelyn's voice was heard. "There's no way we won't be able to stop panicking from happening all over the school."

"The headmaster has more control over these students then you'd like to think Clara," Snape replied sharply.

"Maybe so but these are dangerous death eater's that have escaped Azkaban, they're all on the loose," she said angrily "You know as well as I do that many students aren't going to take kindly to this."

"The students will listen to Albus and be calm about it," he shot back.

"Majority of the student population is either gone or are loyal to Potter, not Albus," she yelled and they both stopped walking right in front of where Harry and Ron were crouching down. Neither of the boys had seen Evelyn look so mad before but both were sure they didn't want to see her angry again.

Snape seemed to think for a minute then he said, "Exactly how did you come to that conclusion."

"It's obvious if you sit and listen to it," she said then turned around and continued walking down the corridor.

Harry got an odd feeling of dejavu as he watched her pass by. There was someone he was reminded strongly about when he looked at her at that moment in her anger although he could think of whom.

"Maybe we should go back to the common room and check the library tomorrow. Dumbledore will give you permission if it's for this," Ron muttered.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry muttered and they waited until the coast was clear and ran back to the common room.

Evelyn suddenly pushed open a secret passage way and looked at the door opening and closing quickly. She shook her head sadly and turned to leave, only to run smack into Remus.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" she asked from surprise.

"It's my turn for guard duty," he said and yawned lightly. "It's pretty tiring."

"Oh right, there was a full moon last night, I forgot," she said.

"You know Clara, someone could get suspicious from all your creeping around," he insisted jokingly.

"I know," Evelyn said in an amused voice. "I was just worried because I knew Harry and Ron were in the hallways so I wanted to make sure they got back alright."

"Hi Remus, Clara," another voice said and the two turned and saw Tonks walk into the area. "Anything happening?"

"Harry and Ron tried to go somewhere but I think they heard Severus and I arguing," Clara Evelyn explained. "I followed them through the passageways to make sure they got back alright."

Tonks eyed her for a minute then said, "You're so different compared to your brother."

"And I live each day thanking I am," she replied. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry."

The other two nodded in agreement and then went their own ways to patrol the castle.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her bed in the hospital wing and smiled as Harry walked over to her. "Did you get it?"

"Well I don't know..." he said playfully.

"Harry," she said in a jokingly whiny voice.

"Alright, alright, here," he handed her the book she had requested him to get from the library.

"Thank you," she said and shoved her face in the book right away.

Harry shot her an odd look and sat beside her on the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine," she replied, glancing over the top of the book at him for a moment "I don't see why Madam Pomfrey insists on keeping me here,"

"And you told me I was crazy about thinking she was over protective of her patients," he said.

"Oh shut up," she snapped playfully, smacking him in the stomach lightly. "How's Ron?"

"About this whole Lavender thing? He's as best as we could expect. You know he thinks she was planning on breaking up with him," Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione got a guilty look on her face and she said, "Oh poor Ron. I guess he could see though that no matter how good it appeared to be going on the outside their relationship was slowly starting to crumple."

"That's what she was talking to you about that day, wasn't it?" Harry asked suddenly. "She wanted another person's opinion if she should break up with him or not."

After a moment's hesitation Hermione nodded her head. "Don't tell Ron though, she deserves to tell him herself. I know she'll be back, so will everyone else that was taken."

Moving his arm around her shoulder Harry sighed and said, "I'm going to go to Dumbledore today to get permission to look through the restricted section for information about this ritual."

Hermione bit her lip then said, "I'm worried about you Harry."

"Why? You're the one in the hospital wing," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know but you're the only half blood left in the school," she insisted.

"True, but remember I'm also the boy who lived so I've got at least 10 people following me every hour of the day. They're all outside now because Madam Pomfrey insisted that her hospital wing was safe," he said encouragingly.

There was a pause then she said, "That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be worried."

He sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head and rubbed her back while saying, "Everything going to be fine."

"Do you honestly believe that?" she asked.

Harry didn't answer her, they just continued sitting in silence.

* * *

Harry sighed as they left Care of Magical Creatures that day. Pretty much the whole class surrounded him as they walked back towards the castle. This was a common practice now but it drove him insane. This especially annoyed him after his last class when no one had any right to follow him.

"I've got to go see Dumbledore," he said suddenly "coming Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said. He looked slightly uncomfortable in the large group of people but he had gotten a little used to it since this is how it had been since before Lavender, Seamus and Dean were taking captive.

The big group attempted to follow them but Ron said, "Do you guys intend on following Harry to the bathroom when he has to go?"

A few of the girl's blushed and a few giggled with the guys just stopped walking.

"Thanks bud," Harry said and the two continued climbing up the stairs to the castle. He looked back for a minute to see Hagrid playing with Griffy, Athena and Roller. He smiled lightly; glad Hagrid could take his fire griffin, Hermione's water owl and Ron's earth weasel. They had all 'woke up' from their semi hibernation and it took their large friend to control them.

They continued up the stairs (think the scene from Harry Potter 3 here) and then over the bridge to the castle. After a long hike up the stairs Ron's face was slightly red and he was muttering about sore legs.

"You say the password," Harry said and leaned against the wall with amusement.

It took Ron approximately five minutes to say the word Voldemort right out without stuttering.

They stood on the moving stairs but didn't talk to each other. They didn't even look at each other. This was a very serious matter they were about to talk to Dumbledore about.

Harry knocked on the door and opened it before Dumbledore could answer them. The headmaster looked slightly surprised to see them.

"Sir," Harry said "I need to ask you a favour."

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Ron and I would like to have your permission to look through some books in the restricted section about possible rituals Vulcan could use and things like that," he explained and Ron nodded in agreement.

"On most occasions I would not give a person permission to look for dark rituals but I believe this is one occasion where it is necessary," the old headmaster said and he dug out a sheet of paper and wrote a note on it then held it out. "I believe Madam Pince will allow you to look through the restricted section but do not be surprised if she checks up on you every five minutes."

"We won't sir," Ron said while snickering.

Harry tucked the note into his pants pockets then said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome...and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful," he said.

"I'll try sir," Harry said with a sigh as he and his friend headed towards the library.

* * *

"This is the best time I spent in the library," Ron said as he read through some of the different books in the restricted section. "Hermione'll be jealous when she hears about some of the things we read here."

Harry smiled, both from the attitude of his friend and the mention of his girlfriend. They were sitting at a small table in that part of the library and like Professor Dumbledore said Madam Pince was constantly checking up on them.

The emerald eyed boy continued looking at the books until he found a blood stained one. He remembered seeing this one in his first year when he had been searching for information on Nicolas Flamel. It seemed to be something to avoid at that particular time but now he just kept looking back at it over and over.

Sighing to himself he finally picked it up and waited for it to scream or something but nothing happened. He sat with his back against another book shelf and propped the book up on his knees.

Ron noticed his friend's expressions change as he read it. His eyes would darken, lighten and get spikes of terror in it.

"Harry?" he said slowly as if terrified. He didn't even notice that Madam Pomfrey had walked over to them.

Shoving the rest of the books hastily back in their proper places Harry said, "I'd like to check this one out Madam Pomfrey. This is really important."

The librarian seemed to hesitate for a minute until she saw the look in Harry's eyes and sighed saying, "Fine Potter but only that book and don't mess it up."

"Thank you," Harry said and collected the book into his arms as he jumped to his feet. Ron followed suit then the two walked out of the stuffy room.

"What's in that book?" he asked.

"The answers to some questions I didn't even think of," Harry said as he practically started running to the hospital wing.

"This is something all three of us need to hear together isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry insisted taking the stairs in twos and threes. Needless to day when the two boys run into the room, red faced from running, Hermione was more then just a little surprised.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" she snapped at them.

Harry sat down beside her on the bed and Ron sat on the chair, looking as interested as Hermione did.

"I found what the ritual is and everything but that's not important, you won't believe what else I found," he said quickly.

"What?" his two friends asked him together.

Suddenly there was a cold feeling in the room and Harry shivered. Ron was twisting in his chair to see if anything had entered the room and Hermione's eyes were darting from wall to wall.

"I'll tell you later," he said slowly, looking around nervously. "I don't think it's safe to say here."

"Understandable," Hermione said then looked at the clock and said, "Get back to the common room soon. Harry might have permission to be out but you don't Ron and even so Harry you're still under strict supervision.

"I know," he groaned "thank you for the reminder mother dear."

Ron made a face and said, "That sounds wrong in so many ways."

Hermione chuckled and Harry made a face.

"I'm hungry," the redhead said suddenly. "We missed supper. I'll see you two later."

"Bye," they both said as he walked out.

There was a moment of silence then Harry said, "Hermione, I want you to wear this." He took out his mother's pendent and placed it around her neck.

"Why?" she asked and touched it lightly.

"Just trust me," he muttered and stared at it with an odd expression on his face.

* * *

"Harry wake up."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared with confusion as he saw Hermione leaning over him, still dressed in what she had been earlier that day.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked and sat up.

She backed away a bit and said, "Hurry, dress up quickly. There's something you have to come and see." There was a note of panic to her voice.

Harry got up as fast as possible and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a zip up sweater. He pulled his socks and shoes on quickly and put his contacts in, noticing that Hermione had turned around and was a deep shade of red.

"What's going on?" he asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," she said and grabbed his arm, running out of the room. They ran down the stairs and into the empty hallway.

For a moment Harry thought they were going to Dumbledore's office but they didn't. Instead they went to the Room of Requirement.

"Hermione what?" he asked as she pushed the door open.

He felt his blood run cold as he looked into the room then turned around and faced her quickly. The first thing he noticed was her pale blue eyes.

"No," he muttered and fell back into the bloody room.

"I really didn't think you'd fall for the same thing twice," she muttered. "But you must really like this Mudblood to fall for it again."

Harry attempted to get out of the room when the blue eyed Hermione changed into Vulcan Potter's form.

There was a loud howling and Harry turned quickly to see four wolves staring hungrily at him.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

Hermione shot up in her bed and screamed loudly. This woke Madam Pomfrey, Parvati and Padma, who looked at her wildly.

"What's wrong Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey said as she ran into the room, throwing a robe over her nightdress quickly.

"Harry, something's wrong with him, I can feel it," she muttered wildly and jumped out of the bed. She was about to go to the door when Dumbledore came in with a stony face.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked with a note of insanity in her voice.

"I will not lie Hermione," the old man said quietly. "He's gone. There was a message left in the Room of Reqirement for us all. It said 'I have all I need, the world shall meet me again finally'."

"No," she whispered then started screaming, "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! IT'S TOO FAST! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Mr. Potter, from the look of the area, put up a better fight then any of the other victims had," Dumbledore said. "We've been looking for him for an hour now."

"But I just had the dream about it," Hermione said.

"I am aware of that Hermione," the old man sighed. "It was a delayed effect I believe. It happens to those that aren't used to seeing the present."

Hermione put her head into her hands and started sobbing loudly.

"The only clue we have is a trail of blood going towards the mountains in Hogsmead," Dumbledore said sadly.

Her head shot up and her eyes widened, "The cave."

"What cave?" Pomfrey asked soothingly.

"The one Harry, Dean, Seamus and I found," Hermione said. "We heard a wolf in it. I think that's the place, or at least the way to where everyone's being held captive..."

* * *

"Harry," someone whispered and shook his gentally. Harry groaned and rolled over slightly, feeling a terrible pain shoot through him.

With a struggle he opened his eyes and noticed the beat up looking forms of Lavender, Dean and Seamus kneeling over him.

"What?" he muttered under his breath then looked over to see that they were in an old rusty jail cell and walls...walls made of blood...

* * *

**Author's Random Babbling**

I'll let a few of you breath freely now, I will NOT be killing anymore Weasleys, Hermione and Harry won't die either…at least not in this fic! In the sequel anything is possible (well not really because I know how it beings, goes and ends). Almost done this fic!

**_Fuzzball_** – Oops…oh well…

**_harrylissaluv_** – I have it up because Cho still likes Harry…but if you noticed I took it down now

**_tamar-shaki_** – Well guess this chapter shows you were right…poor Harry

**_Ashton Potter_** – Romance isn't a big thing here but I'll try my hardest to add a little more H/Hr…sometime…

**_Holimontski_** – Thank you, I've listed out things I have to tie together and it's long, a lot of things WON'T be tied though because they'd go on to a sequel

**_Nicky Potter_** – Damn straight I like to keep you guessing. You're reviews are more Random Babbling then my author's notes are! LMAO! Ummm…nice sign

**_Schnuff_** – Ron sorta could see it coming all along, I just didn't put it in. There's a way, trust me!

**_Sir Slytherin_** – LMAO! I don't think it will be because the movie's coming out next year

**_Aqua Mage_** – OMG no what????

**_TanAlike_** – I don't like looking at blood in real life but I love gory movies

**_Carn_** – Lavender was trying not to be mean.

**_TheNash_** – Yeah he was the last one but as you saw Vulcan managed to get him. LMAO you're nice to yourself…calling yourself stupid…

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – Yeah, Lily was…taking advantage of by a death eater.

**_Drake Smythe_** – LMAO speechless! I'm not that good with Quidditch but you know, I just needed to waste space

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Harry will do…nothing!

**_Idiot with reason_** – That is really hard to say! My mom kept looking at me like I was insane. LMAO! Air to fish!!! Who's Gremma? Jk jk I know who you're talking about

**_Atrus Valentein_** – There isn't much of Luna and Ginny because I'm not really…into their characters that's all. I noticed that in my last reply to you I said Ginny and person, I meant Percy! Gemma said it because she KNEW it was going to happen but she couldn't stop it. What have you figured out?

**_Quicksilver420_**– Can Voldemort be killed? He was hit with the killing curse you know.

**_Death's Little Sister_** – I know it could be a girl but JK said it was a boy. Once you read the other chapters. You'll see Vulcan is the prince.

**_Howlingwolf1_** – I'm updating soon enough

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – There's more action coming up, promise!

**_Randomreaderguy_** – I noticed that to. That's how it happens a lot of the time, poof. About the ritual well you'll see in the next chapter

**_Dbzdragonlanceman_** – Thank you and I know I have problems with grammar…

**_Semebo_** – what song? I'm a little confused now.

**_Silver-gold stallion_** – Thanks! 3 titles to the books? Or do you mean chapters?

**_Imran 1_** – Lily's brother had a different mother from them but the same father so he had different blood so that means Harry could go with him. Oh yeah and to your second review…this is fanfiction I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want. By the way get it right, I'm not a fucking bastard, I'm a fucking bitch.

**_Japanese-jew_** – If you read through it the meeting isn't in Hogwarts, it's somewhere else and Wood's there with Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Lee. You really think so (to the thing about Harry in your second review)

**_Aboxforpandora_** – LMAO no I'm not JKR. How I'm going to finish this is for me to know and for you to find out! You saw how he was taken. I can't tell you if they're all coming back alive. Ginny's there, I'm just not that good with her character. No I'm not killing Malfoy or Snape.

**_Hermionestwin1990_** – No sorry I can't tell you why because…well I'm not going to say anything yet, it depends on what happens to this story and it's sequel first.

**_Natassja_** – Like I mentioned in the email I sent you it's probably just you're computer. And I got mine fixed! Yay!

**_Tapsyhapsy_** – No I don't take offence to it, actually I agree with you completely. I know runes and ruins and all that stuff now so if I do type it the wrong way it's just a typo same with the your/you're things, I'm always in such a hurry…

**_Krystal Lily Potter _**


	30. In the Blood Castle

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Thirty:** In the Blood Castle_

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, DT/LB, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW, LL/RW, HP/CC _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that...honestly though it's not as dark as I make it sound..._

_**Note:** We're getting down to the end here people and a lot of your questions and many lose ends are starting to wrap up in this chapter and the very few that are left to follow this. I'm so proud, I never got this close to finishing a fic that I was actually interested in. Usually I get bored with them (for example, Element of Life because I kept mixing up different things and there was too many plot lines all tangled together) but I love this one, it's my pride and joy!_

_**Question everyone:** Sequel or not? I want a yes or a no from at least a few people within these last few chapters!_

_**WARNING:** Major violence is implied in this chapter more then anything. What I mean by that is there is a lot of gore as well as more violence. I'm not going to rate this R but if you feel it should and don't continue reading I respect that as well. _

* * *

"**_Courage isn't about being the strongest or the bravest. It's about believing in your heart no matter what anyone else says and it's about facing your fears head on, even if you know you can't win in the end."_**

**_                                                                              -Kaddie Doucette (Me)_**

* * *

Harry stood up and went to the edge of the cell. He looked around nervously, ignoring the shooting pain that was originating in his arm where the words 'Half Blood Prince' were carved.

Looking down he saw that there was about four people in every cell around them. Some people were wearing their torn and dirty Hogwarts uniforms while others were wearing their normal cloths, but those weren't in much better shape.

"We thought for sure that the Half Blood Prince wouldn't get you," Dean said quietly and the other two nodded.

"Of course he was going to get me," Harry said and turned to face them sharply there was a note of hysterics in his voice that made the other three nervous. "Those shadow wolves can pull people through walls and floors, Vulcan himself can become different people, and he can possess people! The only one stronger then him here is probably Voldemort!"

"You know who...oh all right...V-Voldemort's here?" Seamus asked alarmed.

"He's the one that's going to be in control of Vulcan," Harry said with a depressed tone.

"Who's Vulcan?" Lavender asked.

"He's the Half Blood Prince. He's also the first magical Potter," he replied.

There was a long uncomfortable silence that just seemed to weigh the four of them down to the ground then Lavender asked in such a small voice Harry was surprise she heard it herself, "Is there a way to stop the ritual to bring Vulcan back?"

Harry could hear people in the cells around him move closer towards their cell so they could hear his answer. He knew that there was gong to be a lot of disappointed people here. "No," he said "once it starts there's absolutely no way to stop it and because of the throbbing in this stupid scar I'd say it's already begun."

* * *

Hermione ignored Madam Pomfrey's pleas to stay in bed. She got up and started running towards the Gryffindor tower. She could hear Professor Dumbledore telling the healer as well as the two other girls in the hospital wing to stay there and let her go do what she had to do.

Like Harry had when he brought that huge book into the library but didn't tell her what was in it, she took the stairs by twos and threes.

She didn't care if she scared a couple people, who were revising for their Exams that day but Harry was more important to her then any stupid test any day.

Needless to say when she burst into the sixth year boy's dormitory Ron and Neville were more then startled.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?" Ron asked his friend as he finished buttoning his pants up.

"I don't care where I'm supposed to be," she snapped and ran over to Harry's trunk and opened it. She didn't have to look far for the large leather, blood stained book. Yanking it out, she sat on Harry's bed and started flipping through it.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to write your exams?" Neville asked clueless and Ron raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes flashed angrily at them and she said, "Harry's more important to me then any stupid assignment, quiz, test or exam and don't forget it."

"What happened to Harry?" Ron asked, his eyes looking at the bed she was sitting on. "I thought he just got up early or something."

"He's gone Ron," she said suddenly and tears started collecting in her eyes again. "They only found a note and his blood."

"Dear sweet Merlin," Ron said and sat down on his bed. His face showed pure shock and his eyes were wide.

"Ron where—Hermione?" Ginny questioned as she bounded into the room.

Hermione held up her hand and continued reading. Her brown eyes were slowly going wider and her left hand clasped onto Harry's pendent around her neck.

"Herm?" Ginny voiced again after a minute.

"There's no way to stop the ritual," she said. "There's no way to stop the Half Blood Prince from coming back once it's begun and I doubt once he got Harry he decided to wait around for a little while."

"He got Harry?" the only other girl in the room asked, receiving a nod from the other girl.

"Is there any way we could find them?" Neville questioned.

"I have a theory about it," she said slowly. "When Harry, Dean, Seamus and I were in Hogsmead, the first trip this year, we found a cave with growling in it. Many of the people's blood has been found heading towards the village's mountains so I'm betting everything that the cave we found is the way to go."

She read the book a little more then said, "This pendent..."

"What about it?" Ron questioned. "I know it's Harry's and all..."

"It was his mothers," Hermione explained. "She got it when she was 16 from somebody. Harry and I read through her diary in the summer and we found it was from a mysterious cloaked man who claimed to be from the past. She had suspicions that it could possibly be Merlin once she was able to identify it. This book proves her theory."

She leaned the book down so they could all see it and sure enough there was the pendent and beside it, under the description, it said 'the last time this was seen was when Merlin was buried'.

"What's so special about it?" Ginny questioned curiously. Sure she hadn't talked to Hermione or Harry much this year but once her boyfriend Dean disappeared she insisted on helping them anyway she could.

"This pendent is more then just a normal necklace. It has three uses for it, each goes along with the different types of metal somehow, or at least that's what Merlin wanted. The gold metal has the magic in it to locate its owner for someone who wants to find him but only for good reasons. Inside the silver metal is the magic that allows the owner to find anyone he wants to. Both these use a person's aura to detect them so it makes sense what this last one is. That red metal there uses magic to make a person's aura visible. Nobody else has been able to do that since Merlin."

"What's so important about seeing a person's aura?" Ron questioned.

"It can allow you to identify if they're good or evil for one but aside from that I don't know," she explained. "Nobody does."

"So this pendent can lead us to Harry by detecting his aura?" Neville said.

Hermione nodded and continued reading but she didn't find anything else useful so she closed it. Looking at the others she said, "I'm going to get changed and then I'm going after him, you can come if you want but you don't have to."

"I'm coming," Ginny said and followed her out of the room.

Once they left Neville got changed quickly into normal day clothes.

"What are you doing?" Ron questioned.

"I'm going with them and it's mighty uncomfortable to run around in our uniforms," he explained.

"Good point," the other boy agreed and quickly got changed.

* * *

As Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny were about to escape from the castle they got the shock of their lives. Standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them was Luna, Mark and Nicola.

"I'm coming with you, I heard Dumbledore talking about Harry earlier and I knew you'd go after him," Luna said in the most serious voice anybody ever heard her use.

"Fine," Hermione said, "But you two aren't coming."

"Like you can stop us," Mark hissed. "Harry's my cousin!"

"And you're my sister!" Nicola said.

Hermione groaned and said, "Now I know how Harry felt last year. Well fine, let's go." They headed over to the statue of the humped witch and whispered the secret password. The group then creped quietly into the passage and down the long tunnels that led to Hogsmead.

Dumbledore suddenly pushed a half open door the full way open and said, "We best get ready to go after them."

"Sir, what about...you know...she's gone missing," McGonagall asked as if shocked.

"I am not surprised and I know very well where she went," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Had I realized it at the first of the year then many students wouldn't have been taking."

"You're a trusting man Dumbledore," Moody's voice growled from the room.

"It is one of my greatest weaknesses," the great headmaster admitted.

"We all trusted her, we all thought she was different," Remus growled obviously more angry with himself then anyone else there was. "I actually trusted her even after what her brother did!"

"Don't feel bad Remus," Tonks said comforting. "Clara Evelyn tricked all of us and I promise that fucking bitch of a Death Eater will pay."

* * *

Everyone in the cells looked up as a door open and a figure strode down the hallway. Harry could tell as the figure stopped in front of their prison that it was a female. There was something familiar about her too.

The figure seemed to notice his stare and said in the sweetest voice possible, "Recognize me Potter?"

His mind reeled and he said slowly, "Professor Evelyn?"

She took down her hood and stared at them all as if they were little bugs. "Yes Professor Evelyn. Oh I adore my last name, it's my husband's you know or at least it was before he was killed. Had you knew my maiden name I doubt you would have trusted me."

"What's going on?" Lavender asked with fear. She stayed between Seamus and Dean and her eyes held sheer fear.

"Dear girl I am a Death Eater," Evelyn said. "I've been one for as long as I could remember. I'm more...well how do I say this...I'm more celebrated here then my little brother is. You know I grew up in Canada with our dad while he grew here with our mother."

Harry noticed with alarm that her emerald eyes suddenly changed into a watery yet blunt gray color that made his blood boil. Had he had seen those eyes before he would have known right away not to trust her.

"You know who I am Potter, or at least who my brother is," she whispered dangerously but with an amused look in her eyes.

"Clara," a weak voice said from the hallway. "The Dark Lord would like to see you."

"Ahh Peter we were just talking about you," Evelyn said as she straightened her long black robes.

Peter Pettigrew looked at her nervously but there was more confidence behind his eyes while facing her then anyone else Harry had seen him look at. He knew now who Evelyn reminded him off when she was angry. "You're name was Clara Pettigrew, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she said, whipping around to face them again. "Most people thought I died in the first war you know but I showed up in England last year, claiming to have gotten a light case of amnesia. I fooled old man Dumbledore and I fooled you Potter."

Harry glared at her and then moved his glare to the fat little man in front of him and it intensified, "You Pettigrews just have to keep ruining my life don't you?"

"Why yes we do," Clara said right away. "It's our jobs. Now Peter, the dark lord wishes to see me?"

"Yes sister," he replied and the two walked off talking silently.

"That's why she wanted to know what our wands were made of, why she wanted to see how we could all duel and why she wanted to know about Prophecies. God I'm so stupid!" Harry yelled and hit his head on the metal bars.

"Whoa there bud, we're still going to need you to escape," Dean said and pulled him away from the bars, making sure not to touch the wall behind them.

Harry looked around then said, "I know this place."

"Pardon?" Lavender asked as she knelt down beside him.

"In my dreams, I ran through this area once. Usually I'm in a dark always with walls made of flesh, blood and bone. If I'm right that hall is down there." He pointed to the left. "Through that poor Evelyn and Pettigrew went through should be just a plain hallway with no blood in it but I'm positive we don't want to go down that hall," he said.

"It'd be a nice change from this," someone across the hall said to him.

"Anything would be better then this," a person in the cell beside them said.

"No it's not, it's going to get worse," Harry said nervously.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny said after a moment as they continued to walk towards the cave in Hogsmead. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," Hermione said as they moved through the tall grass.

"How did you know Harry was gone when you were in the hospital wing?" she questioned.

"I saw it in my sleep," she said after a moment of hesitation. "You know sometimes when you care about somebody and they get in trouble you can just feel it happening inside of you. Well that's what happened but I suppose since this is Harry we're talking about I not only felt it but I saw it too."

"That makes sense when you think about it," Luna said off handedly but said nothing else about the subject as they reached the mountain said.

"Ready?" Ron asked them all as he moved in front of Hermione a little bit.

"Yeah," everyone said in their own different ways and all of them started going through the cave. Mark and Nicola stuck together in the middle of the group and close together from fright. There was an occasional growl heard which made all of them scared.

Hermione kept mumbling under her breath and her wand was in her hands tightly. She seemed to be muttering the words to spell.

"What spell is that?" Neville asked.

"It wouldn't be something you have heard of," she said. "It was something Moody taught Harry and I during the summer."

"What's it for?" Ginny asked then screamed as a wolf appeared out of the cave walls. It bared its sharp looking teeth then pounced at them.

"**_ELEMENTUM BESTIA EXITIUM_**!" Hermione yelled and pointed her wand directly a head of her. A beam of bright orange light shot from her wand and hit the wolf, which in turn actually exploded in front of them.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked with shock.

"That was the spell to kill elements in animal form," she said breathlessly and they continued on their way.

* * *

Lavender leaned against the cell bars, watching Death Eaters start opening them and force the people to walk down the hallway that Harry said they wouldn't want to go through.

"What's happening?" she whispered as she turned and face the three boys.

"The ritual's beginning," Harry said. "We're too late; nothing's going to stop this now."

"Don't be so pessimistic Harry someone will help us, they always do," Lavender said.

"The one that always acts the hero is usually ME," he yelled the last word to get his point across.

"Oh shit," she muttered then backed away as a tall death eater approached their cell.

"Well who do we have here," the sadistic voice said "if it isn't Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he said, "Malfoy what are you doing out of prison, couldn't take the Dementors anymore?" He smirked as he could almost hear Malfoy sneer behind his mask.

"You best remember your place Potter, or else someone might die," Malfoy hissed angrily.

"You best remember your place Malfoy or else there isn't going to be a resurrection tonight and old Voldie won't like that much now will he?"

Lucius yanked back his hand and punched Harry in the face through the bars in the cell. Harry stumbled backwards but Seamus and Dean stopped his fall. He stood up straight again and glared at Lucius, ignoring the purple bruise that was starting to appear on his face and the shooting pain that came with it.

He turned slightly and said to someone else, "We're going to have some troubles with these four I see."

"Really Malfoy they're just children," another voice said that made Harry's blood run cold. He knew that female voice anywhere and anytime he heard it he wanted to kill something.

"We're more then just children Lestrange and don't you dare forget it," Harry hissed at her.

She simply pulled out her wand and muttered, "**_Stupefy_**."

He saw no more.

* * *

"How many of these stupid wolves are we going to keep running into?" Ron growled angrily. He wasn't an expert at the spell to kill elementals but he was quickly getting the hang of it.

"As many as Vulcan wants," Hermione said through clenched teeth and she killed another one with a wave of her wand.

There was a growling sound then something else shot out of the corner.

Hermione's eyes followed it then she said, "**_Elementum Bestia Exitium_**!" Much to her shock though the spell simply crashed into the creature and rocketed off its body. Luckily though Hermione's magic wasn't put to waste because it smashed into one of the shadow wolves.

"What is that?" Nicola asked with terror as it slowly moved around the corner.

"It's a snake," Mark said and backed up some.

Ron and Ginny both got a terrified looks on their faces and Ron said, "That's...that's Voldemort's snake."

"He knows we're coming," Neville said. "Know any spells for this Hermione?"

"I might but I've never used it before," she said and took a step back. "It won't kill it but we might be able to get away."

"Well I don't think we have much of an option," Ginny said as the snake drew closer.

She once again held her wand in front of her then said shakily, "**_Persona flamma_**!" It missed Nagani (or whatever Voldemort's snake is named) but it did hit the wall. There must have been some kind of flammable liquid on it because a brilliant purple fire roared in front of them. Nagani twisted and hissed angrily, trying to find a way to escape its imprisonment.

"HURRY!" Hermione screamed as they took off running down the tunnels again. They could hear the angry snake not far behind them and its shadows were clearly seen on the walls surrounded by a beautiful purple light.

"There's a door here," Neville said in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Well open it!" Ginny growled at him snapping him out of his panicked state. Neville yanked open the door as fast as possible and everyone piled in. He closed the door mere seconds before Nagani would have reached them.

All breathed in relief until Nicola let out a tiny scream and said, "The wall had blood on it."

Hermione's eyes snapped towards the wall and she said, "We're almost there."

"We can only go up," Luna said suddenly as she stared around the corner, not caring if she had her hand on a stream of blood.

The others looked around the corner to see a set of stairs heading up.

"Well let's get moving," Ron said after a moment and started leading the way up the stairs.

* * *

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around with confusion only to realize he was chained to the wall.

At that moment he felt like mentally hitting himself. He had literally seen this before.

"Harry," he heard Dean say from his right "You alright mate?"

"As best as I could be for getting punched then stunned," he muttered back and looked around curiously. He hadn't realized until now how many half-bloods there was at Hogwarts. There was a lump in his throat though when he realized that more then what was there had been taken. Many of them had probably been killed in the process of being dragged to their current location.

He felt something cold shoot through him and he looked up just in time to see Voldemort himself walk into the circular room.

"As you know today will mark a great in our history," Voldemort said in his low, snake-like voice. "This will be the day the legendary Half Blood Prince will rise again will all of your help."

"As impure and pathetic as you all are," Bellatrix added from her position beside Evelyn. Harry noticed for a minute then Voldemort's eye seemed to twitch at that statement but he wisely chose not to point it out.

"As you can see along with the prince," he waved his arm to Vulcan's floating spirit beside him as he started walking across the room towards where Harry was. "We have a second guest of honor with us today, the legendary Harry Potter, my so called defeater." He laughed evilly as he walked up to Harry. "Enjoying the scenery Potter? It's the last any of you will ever see."

Harry said nothing but he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Voldemort returned to the middle of the room and then Vulcan started speaking, "We need to collect the blood now."

It was only at that moment did anybody realize there was a large cauldron in the middle of the room bubbling away. Harry got a terrible feeling of dejavu as he continued watching the cauldron. This looked extremely similar to what he had seen in his fourth year during the Tri-wizarding tournament.

Voldemort raised his wand into the air and started saying an incantation Harry couldn't even think of trying to learn, he said it that fast. What he and everyone else noticed in the room was a white hot pain in their right arms as the word 'Prince' in the carvings on their arms split open again and blood started spilling out. Instead of just falling on the ground though thing little streams of blood rose into the air in front of them and floated over to the cauldron where they fell in.

Harry noticed that part of everyone's arms healed and only the words 'Half Blood' were left.

"Now that we have the blood of the new half bloods," Vulcan said. "We need two sacrifices as well as some flesh from my descendent." He glided around the room and stopped in front of a hansom 5th year and a muscular 7th year. "These two will do."

Harry closed his eyes as they were unchained but he could hear them being killed and felt like he was about to vomit when he heard LITTLE random sounds of things being thrown into the water. Suddenly he felt himself being unchained and dragged to the center of the room.

"My descendent," Vulcan said while looking Harry over. Their eyes met and he said, "You are not afraid of me or anyone else in this room are you? I can see hate, anger and disgust but the presence of fear is absent."

He said nothing in reply and closed his eyes as a silver dagger was brought to his left arm. He felt like screaming when they actually cut it. He did shake like mad though and groan in pain. Had he opened his mouth he was 100 positive he would have screamed from pain.

"Be careful with the blood," Vulcan muttered. "If there's too much or too little it won't work."

Harry heard people being unchained and were being pushed out of random doors that had appeared.

"What's going on?" Seamus said suddenly.

"We're getting rid of you," a death eater said as he closed the door behind Harry, Dean, Lavender, Seamus and himself.

"Like hell you are," Harry growled and twisted in his grasp so the man let go of his arms. He then punched him with all the force he could, knocking the man unconscious. Turning quickly he looked at the other's shackles and attempted to undo Lavenders.

"DAMN IT WHY WON'T THESE FUCKING THINGS OPEN," he roared for a minute then jumped as they disinigrated off his friends wrists. "Well that was lucky."

"What's going on in there?" Evelyn's voice sounded as the door started to open.

"We're just going," Harry said and they four took off down the corridors.

"POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS HAVE ESCAPED!" they all heard her yell back to the other Death Eaters but they didn't look back to see what happened. They just continued running like there was no tomorrow.

"Do you know where they put our wands?" Harry asked after a minute.

"No," Dean replied.

"Damn," he said as they continued running. He heard what sounded like a second group running but he ignored it. Suddenly they turned a corner and hit a dead end. The sound of Death Eaters all over the place searching for them was heard.

"Just our fucking luck," he snapped.

"What do we do now?" Lavender asked with a slight note of hysteria in her voice.

"I don't know we're kinda trapped," Seamus replied sarcastically. Both were obviously on edge as they continually looked around the corner.

"Shut up would you?" Harry growled at them from across the hall. There was a thin line of blood running down from his forehead and he looked extremely pissed off.

"You guys, there's something coming," Dean muttered and backed up a little bit.

"Shit," Harry muttered. That's when it hit him; he had seen this before in a dream. He knew exactly what had to be done. After checking his neck for something he said, "I know what we have to do. Come here quick."

The other three moved over to him and he pulled out his Time Turner from underneath his shirt. Nobody knew about it so nobody had even bothered checking for one. He threw it around all of their necks and turned it enough to take them back a few minutes.

He removed the thin gold chain from around their necks and tucked the object back in his shirt. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"That's us, we've got to go," he said and led them away down the hall.

* * *

"Look in there," Ginny said suddenly. She was looking through a hole in the wall.

"What is it?" Neville asked curiously.

"They're cells," Hermione noted.

"And there's people in them," Ron finished.

"Those are people from school, I recognize them," Luna said suddenly.

"There's the keys over there," Ron said, pointing to the other end of the hall. "If only someone could fit through there."

"We can," Mark and Nicola sounded together and without waiting for a reply the two oddly small children pushed their way through the wall and ran down the corridor, grabbing the keys.

"Let them out," Hermione said.

They nodded and started unlocking cell doors, letting grateful people out.

"Harry, Lavender, Dean and Seamus escaped," one of them said. "Everyone's off looking for them now."

"We better find them first," Mark said.

"Stand back," they heard Hermione call. "**_Deletrius_**!" One minute the wall was there the next minute it was gone.

"Nikky, Mark..." Hermione said suddenly, "lead them back to the castle and get Dumbledore.

Nicola was about to argue but Mark pushed her down the hall and yelled, "FOLLOW US! HURRY!"

They traveled as far as they could until Mark heard yelling and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Nicola asked.

"That's Harry," he replied and looked around then said bravely, "Keep going, I'm going to find him."

"But Hermione said-"

"I don't care! He helped me with Dudley so I'm going to help him," Mark said and took off down the hallway.

Nicola stared for a minute before continuing on her way back to the castle.

Meanwhile Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Neville were on a wild goose chase around the bloody castle as were the Death Eaters and Harry, Lavender, Seamus and Dean.

* * *

_**Author's Random Babbling **_

Wow my fingers hurt. I was just typing for like an hour straight! I didn't even do that in keyboarding class.

Bet a lot of you forgot about the Time Turner and the pendent (before last chapter that is) right???

Well onto reviews!

**_Athenakitty_** – Yes. Not telling just yet.

**_Idiot with reason_** – you know if it was someone else that said that I might take it all as an insult. Maybe I'll not write the next chapter then since you think I should curl up and die. LMAO! I am that mean too

**_Dark Child Productions_** – What next generation fic?

**_Quizgirl _**– I want to try and make the last chapters memorable

**_Sir Slytherin_** – Yeah I know it does. Wow...big space! LMAO!

**_Japanese-jew_** – thank you

**_Aqua Mage_** – I am I am evil and yes the story is almost done

**_CastusAlbusCor_** – Damn straight it is

**_UltimateHPFreak_** – Cho is somewhere, Ginny has reappeared. Yup Harry's in a cage but as you saw he didn't stay there for long

**_Tamar-shaki_** – Actually the cave was only a passageway to the Blood Castle. You really think Harry must win? (smirks)

**_Drake Smythe_** – Don't do that I'm not going to be that fast updating! And yes we're getting close to the highest point then the end of the story.

**_Holimontski_** – Yeah I'm thinking of it. I'm going to keep it up or at least try to.

**_Rosepetal13_** – (Chapter one) Sorry but I've got the whole story worked out for the Half Blood Prince thing.

**_Randomreaderguy_** – You wrote something about almost no Canadians liking Bush. You got your answer for what was in the book and why Hermione saw what she saw.

**_Abpoxforpandora _**– You saw what's in the book in this chapter. Sorry I'm not killing Malfoy or Snape in this story

**_Gorav1_** – Yup, this is almost done!

**_Almost-alive_** – You'll see what happens to him soon!

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – Bet you didn't see Evelyn being Peter's sister coming, did ya? And she's also a death eater so double whammy.

**_Too lazy to log in right now_** – oh my mistake I didn't mean the wall was ALL blood I meant it was kinda like a slowly moving water fall (shudders at the thought)

**_Destined Enchantress_** – I promised there'd be more action and there will be in the next chapter!

**_TanAlike _**– Thank you

**_Atrus Valentein_** – No they're not all in the cave the cave leads to the castle. I'm not saying what the name of the sequel is until the last chapter.

**_LadyLuck13 _**– Thank you

ALMOST DONE!!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	31. The Prince of the Half Bloods

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Thirty One:** The Prince of the Half Bloods _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, PP/SF, LL/NL, DT/GW, LB/RW _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own..._

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that...honestly though it's not as dark as I make it sound..._

_**Note:** Yes I am making a sequel, just so you all know and also there are 3 chapters in this story so it's almost finished! Most of you will be able to guess how much more is left after the end of this chapter._

_**Important:** Many of you thought that the time turner was to make two copies of them running around but it wasn't. If you think back to the third book at the end there was only one Harry and Hermione at the end so there's only one of them now. It's confusing yes but they only used the Time Turner to get away but that doesn't mean it won't be used again..._

* * *

**_Achilles: They will be talking about this war for a thousand years_**

**_Hector: In a thousand years even the dust from our bones will be gone_**

**_Achilles: Yes prince, but our names will remain_**

_** -Prince Hector & Achilles, Troy **_

* * *

Lavender collapsed to the ground panting. Her face was red and there were beads of sweat on her hair line. "I don't know how much more running I can take."

"Come on Lav, just keep going," Seamus said.

Dean ran over to her, squatted beside her and said, "Get on, hurry."

She got an appreciative look on her face and climbed on Deans back. He stood up and walked over to where Harry was while supporting here. "Know a way out yet?"

"Not a clue," he replied. Suddenly he heard the voices of the senior Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"This is ridiculous, they can't have gone that far," Malfoy was saying. "Goyle you are a menace. I'm surprised the Dark Lord let you live after you let them escape!"

Goyle stuttered something then stopped and said, "Do you hear breathing?"

The four of them held their breath and backed up into the shadows as far as they could, praying none of these three idiots would find them.

Suddenly there was a series of bangs and the three death eaters fell to the ground, unconscious.

Harry had heard the voice that said 'stupefy' three times and admitted, that was a pretty good shot for someone his age.

"Mark?" he whispered and his cousin came out of the shadows in front of him.

"Hiya Harry."

"What are you doing here?" he whispered angrily, yanking him into the shadows.

"I came with Nicola, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hermione," he whispered.

"Hermione's here?" Harry asked in a panicked voice, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, she told Nikky and I to lead all the captives we got out back to Hogwarts and to get Dumbledore but I heard you here so I told her to keep going," Mark said.

"You had to get my saving people's thing didn't you?" Harry groaned.

"Yup," he said. "You should be thankful, they would have caught you!"

"He's right you know," Lavender said from her place on Dean's back.

Suddenly there was a crashing and a door to their left flew open. Evelyn came through. She looked at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on the floor then at the five people in front of her.

"I FOUND THEM!" she yelled.

Harry frantically searched his pockets only to remember, in vain, that the only thing he had on him right now was his Time Turner but he couldn't risk either of them seeing it.

Lavender jumped down from Dean's back and said, "Like hell you have." She punched Evelyn in the face with every amount of strength she possessed. Less then a second before Evelyn hit the floor she kicked her in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Bloody hell," all the boys said together. They then heard footsteps drawing nearer.

"Come on," Harry said and they all took off down the corridor again.

* * *

Nicola shielded her eyes as they reached Hogsmead. Compared to the gloomy atmosphere in the blood castle and in the cave outside around Hogwarts was perfectly cheerful. There had been no wolves or snakes in the cave this time around although she had no clue why.

"Come on!" she yelled and started running back to Hogwarts, the large group of people followed her closely, all a little jumpy about what they had been through.

When they reached the Hogwarts grounds Nicola saw Hagrid in the distance, supervising one of his exams and yelled, "HAGRID!"

The half giant looked over and his small eyes widened with shock. "Wha's goin' on Nikky?"

"The captives! We know where they are," she panted out.

Hagrid's eyes widened and he said, "The password to Dumbledore's office is...Voldemort. Go up and tell him. The rest of you head up to the hospital wing."

Everyone nodded and headed into the castle.

* * *

Ron's face scrunched up with disgust as a wave of a terrible spell swept upon them. Beside him Hermione had a hang over her mouth and nose trying to keep the terrible smell out but it was all in vain. Behind them Neville's eyes were watering, Ginny was trying not to sneeze or cough and even Luna was aware of the smell as she fanned the area in front of her face.

"What is that?" Ginny asked after a moment. Her face had turned slightly red from trying to keep all her breath in.

"It smells like...well I'm not really sure but it smells like something rotting," Hermione said, "And I'm not sure I want to know what it is."

"No, probably not," Ron agreed.

"What are you doing here?" someone said from behind them and they turned and saw a Death Eater standing there. Just before the person attempted to curse them Ginny and Luna both tackled the person into a wall. Ginny covered the person's mouth with her hands and Luna grabbed his wand away.

"Where are the rest of the captive?" Neville asked slowly.

"They all got away and now I know why," the person muttered as best as he could while being smothered.

Suddenly there was an explosion from somewhere down in the halls and the walls started dripping more blood.

"I don't like this," Hermione said.

"Neither do I," Ron agreed.

The pinned Death Eater took his chance and yelled, "POTTER'S FRIENDS ARE DOWN CORRIDOR C!"

They never even got a chance to run before several secret doors around them burst open and about 12 Death Eaters came into the room.

* * *

"Alright now this is getting stupid," Seamus growled as he opened up yet another door that let to...a brick wall.

"No it's not, it's really smart," Mark insisted. "It's a good way to trick your enemies when you're trying to get away."

"Yeah and we're proof of that," Seamus muttered.

"That's true Mark but I agree with Seamus on this one," Harry said angrily as he checked the stone wall just in case there was a secret passage behind it but found nothing but solid stone. He then continued walking on down the hallway towards the next door.

"This place is huge! We haven't been walking in circles because I haven't seen anything familiar yet either," Lavender noted, sounding highly intelligent which wasn't very...her.

"It keeps getting darker," Dean said. "It must be getting closer to night. I think at least."

"It was morning when we came," Mark informed them. "Hermione freaked out about Neville and Ron even asking about the exams. She didn't care about them at all."

"You're kidding right?" Lavender asked.

"No," he insisted.

Suddenly Harry shushed them as he pressed his head against a door not ever far from where they had been.

He muttered something under his breath then turned the knob. This time there was no brick wall but a long dark hallway.

"I guess this is just a good a way as any," he said after a moment of hesitation.

Suddenly they all heard a distant, yet clear, echoing yell of, "POTTER'S FRIENDS ARE DOWN CORRIDOR C!"

"Hermione...Ron..." Harry muttered quickly and started running down the corridor, not caring about who he might run into.

"STOP!" Lavender started to yell but Seamus and Dean covered her mouth with their hands.

Something had been lurking in the shadows of the wide hall. Harry had heard Lavender's yell though and turned around. His eyes grew wide as a shadow wolf crouched in the corner. He backed up some, knowing there wasn't a way in hell he could stop one of these from hurting him without magic. After backing up so much his back touched the wall, but he didn't stop there. Instead, like in many horror movies, one stone under his elbow sunk into the wall and the floor he was standing on as well as the wall spun in a circle so he was in an entirely different room.

This room wasn't just a stupid dull room that would have been a waist of his time. No in fact this room was the opposite. It was full to the brim with wands.

He looked quickly around only to realize that his search would have been in vain, there was no way in hell he'd be able to tell his wand from everyone else's. Mr. Ollivander might have been able to but not him.

He thought of summoning his wand but then he remembered that he'd need his wand to do that in the first place. Closing his eyes tightly he muttered, "Come on magic don't let me down again...I need to find my wand...**_Accio_**."

Suddenly he heard a sound and his eyes snapped open. Some of the wands rolled off the pile as one shot out into his hands. He knew its dark surface anywhere. Plus the initials HP on the bottom were a dead give away.

"**_Accio_**," he said against, concentrating on Lavender, Seamus and Dean's wands. They too flew into his hands.

"Alright," he muttered and took a deep breath. He looked around for something else, finding an old burlap sack in the corner.

"**_Inrata Extendio_**," he muttered and waved his wand. It didn't appear to do anything to it at first but when he started piling all the wands inside it was obvious that he had made the inside of it bigger while the outside stayed the same.

After managing to pile all wands in it without breaking them he shrunk the sack then stuffed it in his pocket. Heading back to the wall he managed to find the stone that would take him back and the wall flipped around again.

Harry got out just in time to see the creature about to pounce on an injured Dean, who had attempted to try and protect his friends.

"**_Elementum Bestia Exitium!_**" he yelled and the magic shot at the shadow wolf, destroying it.

"Wha—you found your wand!" Dean said and pushed himself off the ground.

"I found everyone's," he said and held out his friends wands. Each grabbed their own, feeling a lot safe now then they had before.

"Lavender I want you to take this tiny pouch, inside of it is everyone's wands. Keep it inside your pocket or something. If I keep it I'll probably end up breaking it," he said and passed the mini sack to her.

She nodded and stuffed it gently into her pocket then said, "Now what?"

"We find out where that voice came from," he said. The area they were in had been devoid of any bloody walls, until now that is. The walls suddenly started oozing the thick red liquid.

"That can't be good," Mark muttered.

"No, probably not," Seamus agreed. They all started running down the corridor when Harry noticed a little sign on the wall. It said Corridor D.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'all roads lead to Rome'?" he asked after a minute.

"Yes," everyone replied.

"Well I think all these corridors lead to the same place. Remember we saw some going one way and some going another? I think we must have turned somewhere by accident and this one's leading us back to the center."

He expected them to be horrified at that statement but they proved to be true Gryffindors. No one winced, paled or said anything to show they were scared.

"Lets go," Dean said confidently.

Smiling slightly Harry continued leading the way down the hall.

* * *

"Students," Dumbledore's voice echoed around the Great Hall. "I would like to be the first to tell you the grand news that majority of the captives have returned back to Hogwarts."

A bunch of people whooped and cheered.

"There are still some students missing though," he noted gravely. "Four are captives and six are students that went after them. I don't believe a genius is needed to solve who they are."

Parvati leaned against the table more. She was sitting back to back with Nicola. She knew all the other sixth year Gryffindors plus Mark and Luna were still back there. She had known they were leaving and didn't go with them for a purpose. She had wanted to go but had agreed that someone needed to stay behind to keep them informed about what was doing on.

She clasped onto her ULD pendent and looked at the writing on the back and saw the words 'Help' written on it. While everyone was talking she jumped up and hurried to the head table.

"Sir, they need help, now," Parvati said sternly. "Don't ask how I know but they need it."

Dumbledore nodded then said in almost a whisper to something invisible standing behind him, "Remus, Tonks, get some Order members together. It's time to go after them."

All that was heard was the light footsteps of two people, although many people were a little surprised when the doors suddenly opened without any known person touching them and then closing again.

Once in the main hall they took the invisibility charms off themselves and Remus said, "Who do you think we should get?"

"Moody, Kingsley, Podmore, and those other good fighters and Siri—never mind," she said sadly.

"Sirius will be there helping us fight," Remus said after a moment. "I've known him since I was 11-years-old and he'd never pass up a fight, especially when his godson's in danger. He might not physically be there but I know now that his spirit will be."

"Praise that," Tonks said and followed him down the hall. "But we're going to need someone to show us the way."

"I think I know the right people to do it," he said simply.

* * *

"Are you sure Potter will come Clara? We cannot have any mistakes," Malfoy growled as he nursed a broken nose.

"I can assure you he'll show up Lucius," Evelyn replied coldly. "Unlike you I've studied them for nearly a year, enough time to know who they are. Besides do you honestly think Potter wouldn't show up for his friends?"

Lucius was about to reply when a voice that could chill the bone said, "Clara is correct. Potter will show up for his friends."

"Master," everyone in the room said and bowed as Voldemort walked into the room followed by another figure.

Voldemort turned to a circular cell in the middle of the room and said, "Friends of the 'almighty' (Many Death Eaters laughed hysterically at that) Harry Potter, I'd like you to meet the beginning of your friend's death. I introduce to all of you in this room, the Half Blood Prince."

Vulcan took his hood down and for a split second people around the room thought it might have been Harry but as he stepped out of the shadows it was obvious it wasn't. Although the hair was very similar (a little bit different) and in the dark he looked like him in the light he looked like a monster of some sort.

His eyes were a pale blue like they had always been except they looked like the eyes of a dead manand his figure was different then it was when he was simply a spirit. His skin was more of a greyish color, his limbs seemed to hang loosely at his sides, unlike Potter's who seem to always be tense, on one side of his face there was a large red mark that looked like he had been burnt badly and on his hands were two holes. Anyone who knew the story about the Half Blood Prince could tell that was where his hands had been nailed to the cross like Jesus Christ and many Romans (ex: during the end of Spartacus).

Ginny let out a small whimper at the sight of him but it wasn't heard and she grabbed onto Ron's arm. Luna shivered slightly and shifted closer to Neville. Hermione on the other hand stood up and glared at him.

This interested Vulcan greatly and he strode over to her. When he was about a foot away from the cage he said, "You'd be Potter's girlfriend, yes?"

She said nothing but the look on her face told him that she was.

"My descendent will show up," Vulcan said to everyone. "Then, with Master's signal, we shall strike."

That's when it hit Hermione like a ton of bricks; Vulcan had over looked on thing in planning his ritual. When he returned to the land of the living he would not be fully alive nor would he be under his own command now. He was simply a pawn of Voldemort's.

"All my have bloods have escaped Master," Vulcan said to Voldemort.

"Not all of them," Voldemort replied simply, "I am aware that Potter and his three other half blood friends are still here in the castle somewhere."

Neither the Dark Lord nor the Half Blood Prince were aware that at that very moment, had they have looked up, they would have seen Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan and Mark Evans looking down on them all.

"We have to get down there," Harry muttered, "Preferably in a way that'll shock them enough to give us some time to not only get the others out but to attack."

"We could always get on that big hanging chandelier over there," Mark suggested, "like they do in the movies."

Everyone looked over at the large hanging object and Seamus said, "That might work."

"As long as we put cushioning charms on the inside of it it'll work alright," Harry said. "Alright when we fall, Mark you get them out using the Alohomora spell you learned early this year. Lavender, Seamus, Dean, starting firing as many curses at as many Death Eaters as you can."

"What are you going to do?" Lavender asked.

"I'm going to distract Voldemort and Vulcan. It'll be tuff but I'm going to try and get Vulcan out of the way first," he explained.

"Damn straight it's going to be tuff," another voice from behind them said. All of them turned and saw Gemma Evans's transparent image floating a little ways behind him. "It's going to be almost downright impossible you know."

"Well there must be a way to do it," Lavender said.

"If there's a way for not someone to survive the killing curse," she said slowly, "there's away to defeat Vulcan Potter. Harry, you do know that he can't kill you so that's always an advantage to you. Voldemort doesn't even know this. Don't take him lightly though."

"I don't plan on it," Harry replied. "But do you have any clue how to get rid of him?"

She frowned and said, "I do Harry but this is one of those things that I'm forbidden to help you with."

"The forbidden forest is forbidden," Mark said suddenly. "That doesn't stop people from going into it."

"This is true," Gemma replied. "But not in my instance. There's a powerful magic that is allowing me to be here right now. If I tell you I won't be allowed to come back to help you anymore. Well actually I'll be allowed to come back to give you one warning whenever I choose but that's it."

"Do you really want to keep coming back Gem? I can see it, you miss life and it hurts you to be here a lot of the time," Harry said to her.

They could see a single silver tear roll down her cheek and vanish into the air as she said, "No I don't really want to be here but I have to be, you need someone to help you Harry."

"I do have people to help me," Harry said slowly. "I've got four right here with me now and there's five more down there, plus more at school. I only have the Dursleys for physically related people left along with Mark and his dad and that's it...but you know all my friends and everyone else I love makes up for that. Go back to where you want to be Gemma. Go back with mom and dad."

Gemma could see that it was a little painful for him to say but his words were sincere. A smile appeared on her face and she said, "Alright. This is how you're going to have to do it..."

* * *

"Why hasn't Potter shown up yet?" Bellatrix asked crossly.

"Harry Potter might be a lot of things," Vulcan said from his position by the cage, "but one thing I can tell you he isn't is stupid. A little dense at times but not stupid and I don't mean with school work. There are many ways to be smart and stupid."

"You're only saying that because he's your descendent," she snapped.

"I am saying it because it's true," Vulcan replied coldly. "Never underestimate your opponents Lestrange. It might just be the end of you."

Voldemort said nothing but took that sentence into mind. He underestimated Harry Potter many times and had always come out on the lower end but not alone. He took lives with him. But still, it was always that boy that stopped him.

There was a sudden sound of snapping metal above them then many Death Eaters scrambled as the huge chandelier from above crashed on the ground. It did kill some in the process and the glass that was on it s

"GO!" he heard a voice he knew all to well. Without anyone knowing what was really happening curses started flying from one end of the room to the other. Voldemort saw the three Half Bloods were shooting them but he failed to notice Mark Evans tiny figure run towards the cage.

"Potter," he said coldly as Harry Potter approached him and Vulcan.

"You should have listened to Vulcan when he told you I wasn't stupid," Harry said.

"**_Crucio!_**" Voldemort yelled suddenly.

Harry managed to dodge to the side just a second before the torturing curse crashed into him at full force. He was glad he had too.

"Vulcan, I can handle Potter, stop the others," Voldemort said coolly.

"Yes Master," Vulcan said and moved towards the middle of the fight that had broken out.

Mark manage to get to the cage without being spotted and said, "**_Alohomora._**" It opened quickly and they all got out.

"Where are our wands?" Ron asked.

"I think they're right there," Mark said pointing to the other side of the room. In a quick effort they all ran over the glass that was spewed all over the floor and grabbed their own wands.

"Lavender," Ron muttered then ran over to her. Bellatrix had been sneaking up behind her and was about to curse her when he yelled, "**_Stupefy!_**" Lestrange looked over and dodged it but because she threw herself onto the floor she cut her hands on the glass.

Lavender shot around and yelled, "Ron!"

Bellatrix started throwing curses at them again and it took both of them to fight her but they were standing.

"**_Furnunculus!_**" Ginny yelled and one Death Eater's face and hands were covered by great, throbbing boils. The person dropped his wand with shock.

"**_Obliviate_**," someone said and the spell shot at Neville.

"**_Progeto_**," he said and it crashed into his shield and then back into the caster.

"Waddiwashi," Hermione yelled and a lot of glass shot at a few Death Eaters that had been approaching Mark without him seeing. The glass didn't kill them but it did make most of them drop their wands and all of them were pinned to the wall.

"Incendio," someone else yelled and the fire/lightning curse shot past Hermione and she spun around just in time to see a Death Eater fall to the ground in pain. The Death Eaters hood fell off and she realized it was the same one that hurt her last year.

She looked around quickly and saw that it had been Harry to shoot the spell that saved her from whatever curse that would have hit her.

"Harry! LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

He spun around but was hit by a curse that made him fly backwards and hit the floor painfully.

Hermione looked at who did it and saw Evelyn standing there proudly.

"You bitch!" she screamed and threw a curse at her.

Evelyn yelled in pain then the two started duelling each other.

Harry pushed himself off the ground and he saw that Hermione was handing herself very good against Evelyn but the more they fought the more Death Eaters showed up.

"They're fucking multiplying," he said and pushed himself up off the ground. "_**Stuefy**! **Silenco!**_" One fell to the ground and the other couldn't produce very good magic.

"**_Petrificus Totalus!_**" he yelled causing another one to fall to the ground.

"**_Crucio._**"

Harry tumbled to the ground in pain. His scar felt like it was splitting and sweat was pouring down his face. He noticed for a minute that it was Voldemort doing it.

He held out his wand and said, "**_Persona Flamma!_**" But he wasn't aiming for Voldemort. Instead he was aiming for Evelyn. Who had just thrown Hermione to the ground and was starting to mutter the killing curse. The blonde haired woman looked up just in time for the emerald green flames to crash into her.

She let out a scream and fell to the ground. She forgot all about stop, drop and roll but it wouldn't have done her any good because that was enchanted fire.

Hermione got up quickly and moved away from her. She was bleeding terribly. Looking around quickly she saw Ginny was unconscious, as was Seamus. Dean was wearing down, Luna looked like she was about to faint. Lavender's face was red and she was panting badly. They wouldn't be able to keep going for much longer.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and everyone looked over to where it came from.

"Dumbledore!" Lavender yelled from where she was standing.

Death Eaters started scrambling away as Dumbledore and the order members that were there started fighting.

Vulcan hadn't bothered to fight before now. He considered himself above that. But he knew Albus Dumbledore was a threat and shot a curse at the old man.

Needless to say Dumbledore wasn't hit. His shield came up too fast.

Hermione suddenly yelled, "Crucio!" It hit Vulcan and he fell to the ground and winced heavily but the curse fizzed out like it had on Harry last year when he cursed Bellatrix.

Vulcan got up and glared at her. He didn't bother throwing a curse at her, he just punched her in the face.

Harry didn't take to kindly to this though. He looked around wildly for the one thing he needed to get rid of Vulcan.

_"Be careful with the blood," Vulcan muttered. "If there's too much or too little it won't work."_

The memory flicked through his mind quickly and he remembered what Gemma had told him. If the Half Blood Prince got the blood of one more half blood in him, even after he was alive again, then the ritual magic would kill him. But there was a catch; Harry needed to get the blood into him with the dagger that had been used to take some flesh out of his arm.

After looking around he finally saw it. It was thrown carelessly to the side as if unimportant. Harry reconiged it from before too, it was the one Wormtail had used in his fourth year to draw blood from his arm.

Making a mad dash towards it he had to slide on the floor (which was painful thanks to all the glass) and crashed into the wall with his very injured arm. Grabbed the dagger as fast as he could he ducked under bright jets of light that were flying everywhere.

Voldemort didn't see him, which gave him a huge advantage. Harry looked around quickly and saw Evelyn on the floor, the flames slowly disappearing off her and saw Ron taking out Bellatrix as best as he could. Lavender lay unconscious.

His eyes landed on Hermione who was fighting Vulcan. She was close enough to him to get the dagger into him.

Suddenly Voldemort turned around and he said, "Potter, fancy meeting you here. **_Avada Kedavra_**."

It happened so fast Harry didn't have a chance to react, but someone else did. He felt himself pushed to the side and saw someone else being hit by the green light. When he unshielded his eyes he saw the small figure of Mark Evans on the ground. Dead.

Voldemort laughed evilly and Harry felt like his lungs had just collapsed. He couldn't breath. He couldn't...how could someone kill a little kid. Why had Mark done that? In a rage Harry brought the dagger up and then down quickly Harry sliced Voldemort's arm and much to his horror the blood that poured onto it was BLACK.

Voldemort hissed in pain and growled, "Big mistake Potter." He pointed his wand at Hermione

"No, you made the mistake," he said. "HERMIONE!"

She looked over at him quickly and he slid the dagger on the ground. She picked it up and he yelled, "STAB HIM!"

Without thinking she quickly stabbed Vulcan right where his non-existing heart should have been.

There was along pause as his eyes widened. Then he started to let off steam. Hermione stared in disgust as he slowly fell to the ground in pieces.

Voldemort stared in shock and noticed Dumbledore heading towards him. He also noticed many of his Death Eaters were captured.

"We'll meet again Potter and it won't be so easy to beat us next time," Voldemort hissed then he was gone, along with his surviving Death Eaters.

Hermione fell to her knees in shock and Harry ran over to her quickly and hugged her tightly. She burst into tears and Harry looked up at Ron quickly. He was staring angrily at the spot in front of him where he had almost beat Bellatrix.

The three of them looked over at where Marks body laid, unmoving. All over the floor people were dead and unconscious. Mostly it was Death Eaters that were dead but there was one or two Order members.

Tonks and Remus, who were pretty beat up but alive came over and Remus said, "We have to go now..."

"Mark..." was all Harry said as he held his shaking girlfriend.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

I'm so cruel...I can't even believe that I killed Mark but I did say someone was going to die in this chapter. Actually a lot of people did.

Almost done...and thank you to all my great reviewers. You guys are the best!

**_WIZ1 _**– yeah, I've had these parts planned out in my mind for awhile with more action so there should be more.

**_Sir Slytherin_** – Yes in the last chapter I will release the name of my next fic. Yes Clara Pettigrew. Her last name now is Evelyn though, I didn't lie about that.

**_Amity-Star_** – Aww poor you, I know what it feels (stupid tests). Wow you're strange and thanks for liking my story so far!

**_QueenWeasel_** – Thank you

**_Japanese-jew_** – yeah sequels are good

**_Kazz _**– I know most of the characters are OOC but I like it the way it is (shrugs)

**_333,halfevil_** – Yes you reviewed this before, remember in got your name wrong when I replied to you once? Yeah its ending soon...

**_randomreaderguy _**– that was just an example to show that Harry doesn't have total control of his magic. Yes that will be expanded on in the sequel.

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – Yeah nobody would have guessed the Pettigrew thing but I've had it planned since the beginning. At the end though I made it obvious Evelyn was a Death Eater.

**_UltimateHPFreak_** – As you saw the thing with the time turner was explained at the author's note at the beginning.

**_Aboxforpandora_** – Lily didn't get it from Merlin's grave, someone gave it to her. Its not really relevant right now.

**_Schnuff_** – No I don't know those novels but I'll take it as a compliment. The reason the time turner wasn't used before all that was because...I forgot about it...

**_Ladyvohn_** – lol thanks and good luck! I particularly liked the twist of Harry being possessed myself. I like the song in that chapter too.

**_Sailorsuns _**– ok then

**_Quizgirl _**– True but if Harry used the Time Turners what could he have done? Walked up to his past self? I'd think Harry would curse another version of himself without thinking of what it could possibly be before he got a chance to warn them. I think JKR knew what she was doing.

**_Atrus Valentein_** – ok then, I take it if I don't make a sequel you'll be upset LMAO

**_ILoveRemus_** – I take it from your screen name that you really like Remus. Don't worry; he and Tonks are important in the sequel.

**_Lord Skywalker_** – I know that's terrible sentence structure but I don't really care much for it. Honestly this is more for fun I guess, I'm working on something else that I have to watch every little thing with so...well I don't want to worry about that stuff here.

**_Drake Smythe_** – Thank you

**_Shadow-demont_** – thank you!

**_Holimontski_** – You're right I do have a lot of cliffhangers but I'm sorry to say that a lot of them are going to continue to be cliffhangers. At least until the sequel that is.

**_Ladyvohn_** – Yes that is true but for now I'd like to just keep going on my own so I can actually look back and see my improvement. I actually have like three betas for something else I'm working on so I get where you're coming from.

**_Carn_** – I never thought of that, but I could have made her Snape's sister as well, that might have made an interesting twist.

**_Aqua Mage_** – I know it is! It's confusing to me too!

**_Alex_** – Aww thank you. Yes you get a sequel! Even though I was intending on making one.

**_Danboy_** – the next chapters come when ever I have a chance to write them and to update which can be hard because of my school.

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Right...ok then I value my life so I'll make a sequel, please don't kill me! I planned from the beginning that she was evil and Pettigrew's sister. GOLD FISH!!! LMAO! I love it!! Awesome sign and so true, bet Harry's jealous!

**_HHr_** – thank you! I know, sometimes I get bored with stories half way through reading AND writing them

**_Number29_** – Well hi. LMAO that makes it sound stupid. Don't worry I'm not going to repeat anything. Nice description for a review there! Krystal Lily Star?? No your not but yeah it's Evanescence (I love em)

**_QueenWeasel _**– Thank you

**_Sakura12 _**– Thank you

**_Narishma _**– No you won't read the answer to that in this story. But...well...you take a guess about what I'm going to say. I'll be honest, yes that was a random decision. That's ok, I can take criticism.

**_Hermionestwin1990 _**– Thank you

**_Maiden-of-hope_** – Is that a good thing or a bad thing that I made you think and feel so many different things and that you're in tears now???

**_Babygurl_** – I don't think there's anything after you read the chapters up to here

**_Beth5572_** – Nobody but I (and occasionally Jess, my old beta) know what's going to happen before a chapter is released

**_Hpfanchrissy1502 _**– lmao, have fun? Thanks but sorry for the long wait for this chapter, stupid writers block

**_Gothic Bitch_** – Thank you! Love the name too

**_Phat Paul_** – Thank you

**_Gurlsboy_** – Thank you but I didn't think I'd have this updated by Monday...you went to Disney World? Awesome!

**_Lisienna _**– Beans? Silver? Wha...lmao wait til ya get to the end. And thank you! WOOT! I got an Outstanding!!!

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


	32. Finale

**_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _**

_**By: **Krystal Lily Potter_

_**Chapter Thirty Two:**Finale _

_**Rating:** PG-13 (more on the AA side)_

_**Couples:** HP/HG, PP/SF, DT/GW, LB/RW _

_**Summary:** As Harry and his friends enter their sixth year at Hogwarts they don't enter the cheerful world they left behind. They enter a world covered in a thick blanket of fear. It only hits Harry how important he really is when people start seeing him as the light that allows them to see under this blanket. Along with his friend he must battle the horrors of the past, present, and possible the future to begin the end of the war, hopefully before it hits Hogwarts. What happens when people start disappearing from under Dumbledore's protection, and one of the famous 'trio' disappears? It's up to the last two, plus some more friends, to find a way to save all the people that disappeared because they can't fight this war on their own…_

_**Warning:** Dark themes will be mentioned a lot and if worst comes to worst I'll rate this R because of that. There's swearing, mentions of suicide, murder, rape, gore/bloody scenes, and other dark things like that…honestly though it's not as dark as I make it sound…_

…_I'm done…I'm actually done! WHOOOOOOO! **(does the happy dance)** Bet Jess will die of shock when I tell him…LOL!_

_I can't believe it. The only other fics I finished before were one-shots and two chapter ones. Legend of Gryffindor is a couple years old and it's crap too, trust me on that. Elements of Life kinda fizzed out within the first few chapter in my mind so in an attempt to keep it good I put TOO many twist and turns and eventually it just got stupid. DO NOT GO LOOK AT THOSE STORIES THEY ARE VERY BAD! Trust me on that, I got a lot of flames for those…even though most people went out of their way to email them to me instead of reviewing it **(laughs)**_

_Yes this is the last chapter of this fic **(sighs) **and yes I will be announcing what the title for my next fic, which is a continuation on this one, is. It'll be at the end of the chapter with a little itty bitty teaser for the next fic but don't just skip down to that, read the whole thing._

_I want to thank ALL my great reviewers! You guys are the best people in the world and this story is dedicated to all of you that like this story now._

_I'd also like to that Lady Nicole Potter, Destined Enchantress, holimontski, CastusAlbusCor, hpfanchrissy1502, athenakitty, idiot with reason and also Jess. They're are only some people that have been reviewing as long as I can remember. Doesn't mean the other people that reviewed are any less important so don't any of you dare think that!_

_If we were allowed to have Author's notes as chapters I'd reply to everyone who reviews this one but I can't. It's a risk even replying to them in chapters! _

Well on to the last chapter, although it's not going to be exciting, it's enough to end this…oh and I am going to try to make this a clean chapter…as in I'm going through it to make sure there's not THAT many stupid mistakes…Author's notes don't count **(laughs)**

* * *

"_**There is only so much we can learn and live."**_

_**-Hannibal, by Thomas Harris **_

* * *

Harry laid in a bed in the hospital wing. He stared at ceiling blankly. Hermione had moved from her bed over to his and currently had her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed but she was awake. He could feel her shaking. 

Over on Hermione's original bed Nicola sat with her knees pressed against her chest. Tears were streaking down her cheeks silently and she was rocking back and fourth. Her clothes were wrinkled a little from twisting and turning in her sleep. Her dark red hair, which Lavender did to take her mind off of what had happened, was the only thing neat about her appearance at the moment.

Over on his bed Ron was asleep, as was Luna. Neville had been able to leave awhile ago, so did Ginny. Lavender, Dean and Seamus were also still here but aside from that the wing was empty. All the other captives had been cured easily while they were still fighting in the blood castle.

Madam Pomfrey was going around with her daily potions for everyone to drink. There was many blood replenishing potions to be handed out after they had returned and they all agreed that it was the most disgusting potion that was ever created. Ron suggested one of Snape's relatives must have made it to torture people.

Harry suddenly sat up and bringing Hermione with him. Everyone that was awake stared at him.

"I can't take it in here anymore," he said looking around. "We just…can't we just leave?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but that is not allowed right now," the healer said. "Don't make me have to stun you to keep you here. Ms. Granger you should be in your bed."

Hermione shot her a look and the healer said nothing else to her. Although Hermione did get Harry to calm down a little bit.

When Madam Pomfrey left Lavender went over and sat down beside Ron. She shook him lightly and he woke up saying, "I don't want any more potions…oh…hi Lav."

"Ron, I think we need to talk about something," she said quietly then the two began talking in whispers so no one else could hear.

"Did it hurt him when he died?" Nicola asked suddenly.

"Nobody could tell you, but it happened so fast that I doubt it," Harry said slowly, choosing his words carefully so they didn't come out too harsh sounding.

"He was one of my best friends you know, it hurts losing a friend," she said sadly.

"I know it does Nikky, god don't I know it," he replied sadly.

Nobody had said anything else about the subject at all that day.

* * *

Harry was the last one to be let out of the hospital wing, and when he entered the crowds of gossiping Hogwarts students many people stared at him as if he was some walking freak show. 

Nicola was seen outside crying with Richie and Rose a lot. All of them had lost one of their good friends.

Professor Dumbledore had gone to Mark's father himself and had told that him his son had died. He also gave him his body. It wasn't even a week later when Mark was buried and his father, Brad Evans, had moved away from Privet Drive and out of the eyes of everyone else.

Remus and Tonks, as well as all the other Order members that had been there had been treated and all of them were physically as good as ever now. There had been a total of 10 order members to go there that night. The only ones that survived were Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, and Dumbledore. The only one that Harry knew who had died with Podmore, the other four he had never met before.

The news spread around the school like wildly fire that Clara Evelyn was a Death Eater and the sister of the infamous Peter Pettigrew. It was also known that she had died. She hadn't burnt to death but would have, had she not have taking her life with her owns hands. So she wouldn't have to suffer by burning to death she used the killing curse on herself.

Ron and Lavender had broken up. They were a little icy to each other at first, which was very uncomfortable to everyone, but later on they seemed to get along better with each other.

Lavender had proved to be brave in the face of danger. Braver then anyone else would have thought the blond girl could be. She wore her battle scars proudly and wasn't afraid to give anyone a piece of her mind anymore. Facing death head on had given her new confidence for things such as standing up to girls that ridiculed her and boys that harassed her. No one messed with her anymore like they had before…

The name of Mark Evans was whispered by everyone at least once in the school. Everyone made up different stories about how he had died and the truth became the less popular one. Nobody wanted to believe that the little first year had done something as brave as throw himself in front of the killing curse for his cousin. Even if it cousin was Harry Potter.

Hermione and Harry had become much closer then they had before this all had happened. One was never seen without the other and if they were alone you could assume the other was gone for only a few seconds or they were only around the corner.

Nobody knew exactly what happened in the blood castle but all the people that had come back told them what they had gone through. It was all brutal and twisted yet everyone wanted to hear all about it. They heard stories about the ritual and what happened to Harry and the two other boys that had been killed. They told about how Mark Evans and Nicola Granger had saved them. They told how Mark heard Harry and went to find him while Nicola led them back.

Nobody was sure what happened after that though. The only thing they knew for sure was that the Half Blood Prince was dead along with three students, five adults on there side and a lot of Death Eaters.

Many people explained about how they had seen Voldemort and hadn't died. Hermione pointed out to all of them that Voldemort took no interest in them once or ever.

Harry did more then just kill the Half Blood Prince by using Voldemort's blackened blood. He proved to all the Death Eaters and to everyone else who was there that Voldemort, the great 'leader of the purebloods' was indeed a Half Blood. He honestly wondered how his followers took this. He knew it wouldn't make a difference though, blood types didn't matter. But he also knew that if Voldemort said this he'd be nothing more then a hypocrite.

The end of the school year was quickly approaching. None of the people that missed their exams had to do them; they just got their marks from all the work and tests they did throughout the year.

Snape was extremely livid when Harry passed third highest in the class; the only two that beat him were Hermione and Ebony Moon. Draco Malfoy had come up as a close fourth.

Life in the castle was slowly becoming normal again. At least as normal as possible in Hogwarts. Classes had stopped now since there was no point to keep going after their exams were done.

Dumbledore had gotten a downpour of owls from parents of the children that had been taken out of school, asking if they could return. Dumbledore only wrote seven words to everyone. Those words were 'We welcome them back with open arms'.

Hermione still refused to talk to her parents, who insisted that not only she come home and stay away from Hogwarts forever but her older sister insisted that she dump Harry.

To put it simply she dumped them instead.

Harry had gotten a letter from Mrs. Weasley saying that she was dreadfully sorry for what she had said when they first got back from being held hostage. It all seemed to happen ages ago to Harry. She was also sorry about not apologising sooner and that she hadn't been in her right mind at the time. She knew there was nothing that could have been done to save Charlie or Percy.

It was quite a shock to Harry when Katie explained that there was a graduation ceremony. He had never heard of it before at Hogwarts but realized it was to be expected. They couldn't just let the graduates leave without giving them recognition. Katie explained that Cho and Dave had made excellent speeches in front of everyone. Although Cho had messed up on hers a couple of times.

Harry remembered that it seemed like ages ago when he first had gotten his crush on Cho. She had been in fourth year while he was in third year and now she was graduating and he was becoming a seventh year.

Finally the end of the year feast came. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Seamus all sat together and Nicola and Luna were right at their backs.

They all ate, mostly in a roaring silence, waiting for Dumbledore to make a speech. They all knew he was going to mention what happened.

As the last of the desert melted away from the golden plates Dumbledore stood up and anyone who had been talking hushed. One probably could have heard a pin drop in Hagrid's hut from there if one tried.

"Alas, another year has come and gone. It is a wonder where the time goes once it has gone. When I myself was graduating from these very halls many, many years ago that is one thing I wondered, and to this day as I watch group after group of students leave I still wonder where the time has gone. We must learn to cherish it. To all the seventh years that are leaving you will always be welcomed back here with open arms and to all the students who will be returning to us enjoy your time here. Even if it is only a year," his eyes flickered over to where the sixth year Gryffindors sat. "Before I get into my serious speech I would like to announce the winners of the house cup this year. In fourth place with 357 points is Slytherin. In third place with 375 points is Hufflepuff. In second place with 410 points is Ravenclaw and in first place with 422 points is Gryffindor!"

Everyone clapped when their house was called and the Gryffindors cheered loudly for winning six years in a row now.

Dumbledore stared at the ceiling of the Great Hall at the bright sky on it that would be slowly dimming into a sunset soon. After a moment he looked down at the students and said, "As you all know, many of our students and many others have died this year. This is not a reason for us to give up hope though, no, their deaths should give us a reason to continue fighting."

He paused again then smiled in spite of himself and said, "This is the first year that I am not positive what to say."

There was a rumble of quiet whispers that was quickly silence.

"There are some lessons in life that we will all learn and at this moment today I will give you the advice I gave one of my more…danger prone students," he chuckled lightly as everyone stared at Harry then turned back. "I told this student in his second year here, that it is not our abilities but our choices that make us who we really are. That is something all of you must be able to understand at one point or another. Two years ago I also mentioned choices in my speech about Cedric Diggory."

He paused and stared at the ceiling, then continued, "Kathy Vance, James Taylor, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Sturgis Podmore, Mark Evans, Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black (a few people whispered his name and looked on in confusion but nothing else was uttered about the name of the famous escaped convict). These lives were taken mostly this year, one last year and one the year before, plus many more lives have been taken this year and two years ago as well. Remember them. I will repeat my words from two years ago for you. Although do not become angry with me if I cannot remember it precisely, I am merely an old man with a fading mind. Remember not only Cedric but everyone else who has died fighting for light. Remember when, not if anymore, when, the time comes when you do have to make the choice between what is right and what is easy remember what happened to some of the finest people in the world because his path collided with Lord Voldemort. Which path do you all believe they took?"

The silence that spread across the room and Harry heard a few people whispering something but he couldn't quite hear it. He assumed it what about Dumbledore question.

"I want you to remember that people will die in this war, a lot more people will die then they have in the past two years. Do not be discouraged, take it in, accept the deaths and use them as determination to free us from the dark plague that has appeared over us. Embrace any light you can find and embrace the people you love."

"The end of the year has come and you are all going into the unprotected world. Some of you we keep track of (everyone looks at Harry again) others we can't. I wish for everyone to return here next year," Dumbledore said. "The last thing I have to say to all of you is do not fear Voldemort. Fear of a name only increases fear of the things itself. Do not be afraid of his name and do not be afraid of him. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus." With that he sat down.

A few people whispered and Harry noticed there were many tears streaking down people's faces. Behind Ginny, at the Ravenclaw table, he could see tiny Nicola shaking in tears again.

* * *

Hermione had nagged Harry and Ron to pack their trunks before but old habits die hard and they ignored her. Now they were packing everything hurriedly because the train was leaving the next morning bright and early like it always did. Ron was no where in sight though, having gone off to track down some of the books he had lost. 

After much persuasion Harry managed to get Hermione to help him pack a little. All that consisted of though was her lying on his bed 'suggesting' to straighten things out and passing him an occasional book. He didn't mind though, it was only her company that he wanted.

"So you and Nikky are staying at Grimmauld place this summer?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We might stop by home sometime during the summer just to pick up our stuff but that's it," she said with a sigh. "Nikky is so sad about Mark and she doesn't want to go home either so it's like…we don't have a home anymore."

"A home is where the heart is, isn't it?" he asked, remembering one of Aunt Petunias little wooden signs she liked to put up in her house when someone was coming over.

She smiled and said, "Well then if that's true I know where my home is."

Harry smiled at her then started packing more things. "How'd you know where I was?"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"You got into Vulcan's castle," he explained. "There must have been something guiding you."

"Oh yeah, this did," she explained and handed Harry back his mother's pendent "I guess you can say your mothers love led me to you."

He closed his eyes smiling, and then placed the pendent around his neck again. When he did he made the golden chain of his time turner visible at the neck of his t-shirt.

Hermione recognized the chain anywhere and grabbed it quickly, yanking the time turner out of his shirt. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"A time turner?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Dumbledore?" he wouldn't answer in a straight out answer but in a question.

"Why'd Dumbledore give it to you?" she questioned.

"He thought I'd need it this year, and I did…mostly to catch up sleep," Harry explained. He got up and looked out the window. A frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"What am I going to do with Griffy this summer? He can't come with me to the Dursleys," he explained.

"Well I suppose Hagrid could send him to Grimmauld place like he is Roller and Athena," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Good, you'll take care of him for me, right?" he asked her.

"You bet I will," she said with a sigh as she picked up a book. It was one of their Defense Against the Dark Arts text books. "I still can't believe Evelyn was a death eater."

"I can't believe she was Pettigrew's sister," Harry spat with disgust as he took the book roughly from her and threw it into his trunk angrily.

"We'll be getting a new teacher next year," Hermione noted.

"Just like every other year," he sighed.

She knelt down next to him then said, "I think we should go see Hagrid. I also need to find Ron to tell him that he has to pack. You're done aren't you?"

"Yeah, you go ahead, I have one last thing to put away," he said. She nodded and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry reached under his pillow and pulled out two pictures. One was of his parents and their friends from seventh year and the other was of him, Ron and Hermione from first year. He looked at the pictures then Harry muttered, "I wonder if Sirius and Remus have families out there somewhere?"

He placed the pictures in his trunk then got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hi Hagrid," Harry said as he and Hermione walked up, hand in hand, to him. He was sitting outside with his pant legs rolled up and with Fang at his feet. 

"Ello 'Arry, 'Ermione," he said with a large smile at them. "Wha can I do fer ya?"

"I was wondering if you could send Griffy to Grimmauld place. I can't really take him to the Dursleys," Harry explained.

"Course I can," Hagrid said with a wave of his shovel like hand.

"Thanks," Harry said with a wide smile.

Hagrid studied them for a minute then said, "Ya know, you two remin' me of yer parents 'Arry."

The two blushed deeply then Hermione said, "You will be careful this summer, won't you?"

"Course I will, I plan o' seein the end of this war," he insisted.

"That's great Hagrid," Harry said with a large smile.

The small giant stared at them and Hermione asked, "How's Grawp? I haven't heard about him for most of the year."

"Aww 'e's better ten last year. Can actuall' keep up a conversatio' wit me," he replied proudly.

"That's great," Hermione said excitedly.

"You two best be off," he said after a moment. "Tis gettin' dark an' I bet 'Arry didn't finish packin' yet eh?"

Harry gave him a guilty smile and waved goodbye as Hermione started dragging him away, "See you next year Hagrid!"

* * *

Ron sighed and finished throwing his things into his trunk. He had no clue where Harry and Hermione were at the moment but he knew they were probably somewhere together. 

He moved from his slouched position to a straight one on his knees and looked around the room. It felt…right to have everyone back here again. All they'd need is Harry but he would be back soon.

"Only one year left," Neville said as he stared at the ceiling from his bed.

"I know, I can't believe it," Dean agreed.

"Do you guys know what you want to do after we graduate?" Seamus asked.

"I want to be…well in fifth year I thought maybe I wanted to be a Healer but I didn't get in potions so I think I'm going to do something with Herbology," Neville said with a shrug.

"You know I thought I had my career picked out but after what happened this year I'm not so sure," Dean said.

"Same here," Ron and Dean echoed.

Harry suddenly came through the door and all the others stared at him.

"Where's Hermione?" Neville asked.

"She went to get some sleep. So what are you guys talking about?" he inquired.

"What we're going to do when we graduate," Seamus said. "So what are you planning on doing?"

He remembered wanted to be an Auror last year but he wasn't positively sure this year. In the summer he had heard Tonks complain about the Ministry enough to quit that's why she had been able to come to Hogwarts this year. Kingsley was still working there but he didn't like it that much.

"I don't know anymore," he said. He had no clue anymore, he didn't even know if he'd live to see his 18th birthday.

"What comes will come," he said to himself.

* * *

The next day Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Nicola got the shock of their lives. No longer were the carriages pulled by invisible horses to them. 

On the train everyone went in their own directions for the most part. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna all sat together in one compartment though.

"This year flew by," Neville said.

"Compared to being in a cell in Voldemort's house, yeah," Ginny agreed. She no longer feared speaking his name out loud, neither did Luna. Neville and Ron still winced at the name some but it wasn't as bad as before. Ron didn't yell at the person that spoke that word…anymore at least.

"Mark never got to come home," Harry said sadly.

"He was so young, but he will never be forgotten," Hermione said from her position in Harry's lap.

"Praise that," Ron said.

When Harry had to go to the bathroom once he bumped into Malfoy and expected him to spit in his face or something like that but instead the blond just nodded and continued on his way. This confused him greatly but he didn't mention it to anyone else.

"How are you getting back to the Dursleys Harry?" Hermione asked. He had gotten an angry letter from them saying he could find his own way home.

"My car, remember?" he said dully.

"Oh right," she replied.

"You have a car?" Ron asked with amazement.

"I won it," he explained.

Luna looked over the top of her upside down copy of the Quibbler and said, "That was lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," he replied. "I saw it happen."

"You saw it happen?" Neville asked slowly.

Harry shrugged and said, "It only happened that time."

"You mean you actually saw the future?" Luna asked with interest.

"Don't tell Madam Trelawney, she'll be jealous," Hermione said and everyone laughed.

Harry did but then he frowned. He knew that the Divination teacher wasn't as much of a fraud as even he had thought she was at one point of time. The prophecy once again loomed on his mind and he realized he hadn't told anybody else it yet. He contemplated telling them about it at that moment but he decided that it wasn't the right time. He'd tell them when he thought it was right.

Harry spent most of his time on the train talking to Hermione while Ginny and Luna played exploding snap and Ron and Neville had a game of chess. Neville was actually fairly good at it and gave Ron a challenge. A little bit of a challenge that is, he the still the master without a question.

Harry felt a tug of something inside of him, as if he was leaving behind his home and he knew they were almost at King's Cross.

Hermione had fallen asleep sometime on the way there but woke as the train started slowing down.

As they all slowly got off and started wheeling their luggage towards the gate to the Muggle world on their trolleys Hermione looked back at the train and said, "They did a great job fixing it up."

"Fixing it up?" Ron asked.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting you weren't here," Hermione said "At the first of the year the train crashed."

"Bloody hell," he said.

After some time of waiting to get through the barrier between platforms nine and 10 Harry, Ron and Hermione finally ran through it. They all laughed as they almost crashed into each other.

Harry noticed that Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Kingsley and the Weasleys were all waiting for them.

"Ron," Lavender's voice came suddenly from the crowd. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he said with confusion and followed her away.

Harry smiled at them then said to Hermione, "I'll miss ya Mia, but I suppose this is my last year with the Dursleys."

"Yeah," she said and laughed as he hugged her and picked her up and spun her around, "I'll miss you too. I'm stuck for about a month in Ron, Ginny and my sister."

"Be nice to her," he said while leaning his chin on the top of her head. "She just lost her best friend."

"I was planning on it," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Ron laughed at Lavender and gave her a hug. 

"I guess I'll talk to you over the summer then?" he asked.

"You can count on it," he said with a smile. "See ya Lavender." He then walked over to where Harry and Hermione were and yelled, "Get a room."

They moved away from each other, blushing a deep red.

"You can do that later in the summer," he said and threw an arm around each of them "when I don't have to see it."

Clearing his throat Harry said, "So what happened with you and Lavender?"

"We decided that we were going to be good friends, you know like brother and sister. Also we made a compromise, if Lavender hears about any girls liking me she'll tell me and vice versa. I'm not going to let just any guy date her," he said.

"You mean someone like you?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Well he has to be up to my standards," Ron laughed.

They walked over to the adults and Mrs. Weasley asked, "Good year kids?"

They all smiled at her and said yes.

Remus smirked and said to Harry in a whisper so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear, "Got your car here Harry. Molly will do herself in if she knows your driving it around."

"No doubt," he agreed.

Tonks then pushed Remus out of the way and said, "Gonna miss your girlfriend Potter?"

"Shut up Tonks," he said with a laugh.

"No word on Brad Evans yet, he just dropped from the globe, or at least England it seems," Kingsley said suddenly.

"Potter," Moody said. "If the Dursleys give you any trouble write us. You'll be gone from there this year before you can start using magic out side of school I believe. Remember to write us every three days, no less, or we'll come to see if anything's wrong."

"Yes sir," Harry said and saluted him jokingly. Moody simply rolled his eyes.

Nicola walked over from saying goodbye to Rose and Richie and said, "I'm ready to go now."

"I guess we'll see you in a month Harry," Ron said.

"Yeah, be careful," Hermione warned him threateningly.

"I will be," he said and gave her a kiss then nodded to Remus.

Harry waved goodbye to them all and walked to the street with Remus. When making sure no one was watching he enlarged Harry's car.

"Be careful Harry or Hermione will kill someone," he explained with an amused smirk.

"Don't I know it," he said with a smirk. Remus handed him his keys and helped him put all his things into his cars.

"Bye Remus," he called out as he drove away and back towards the Dursleys. He knew Petunia was aware that he would be allowed to do magic outside of school soon.

"This is going to be one interesting summer," he said to himself with a smirk.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Well I'm done…I'm so sad…I'm going to miss this story (cries)

Well I promised I'd give you the title and the sequel…so it's…

After the replies to the reviews! LMAO I'm so evil. I promise though it will be after the replies!

Thank you very, VERY much to:

**_Japanese-jew_** – Evelyn was actually a death eater, Peter Pettigrew's sister. She was faking to be an Order member. Nobody from the Order realized this because they thought she never got to know her brother.

**_Quiz-girl_** – Yes this was the last chapter…

**_Destined Enchantress_** – Yeah I was planning on updated quickly although this is the last chapter. The next story might be out fast or slow…not sure…

**_Hhr_** – Wouldn't want you to die yet now would we? LMAO!

**_TanAlike_** – Yes this was the last chapter. Damn straight I'm happy it's done but I'm a little sad about it too…

**_Hpfanchrissy1502_** – lmao, thanks

**_Schnuff _**- You were the first one to ask for a sequel for that chapter! Yes I know I'm real cruel, and I don't get any nicer in the next fic I can tell you that

**_Holimontski_** – LMAO! No but my fingers almost fell off. I had a day of school today (and Monday too!!) so I typed ¾ of that chapter the day it was posted! Yes people have been telling me I'm cruel. Hope this chapter was good enough for you

**_Carn_** – Thanks! Now why does everyone think I'm cruel for killing off a little 11-year-old who was one out of 5 of Harry's living family members? Don't answer that

**_333,halfevil_** – LMAO that's good. Yeah poor Harry all his family is just dying, who knows, him and Dudley might be the only ones left in the end! Yes there is going to be a sequel.

**_Drake Smythe_** – Well…you know if you'd rather me fix the grammar things in this fic I suppose I could do that instead of a sequel. LMAO! I might do it later on…

**_Atrus Valentein_** – The understatement of the century…oh lord…LMAO

**_Amity-Star_** – Yes Harry's going to live alone for the rest of his life. Actually he's going to be a little hobo…LMAO!! I'm real mean, I know.

**_ILoveRemus_** – Yeah they're ok and don't worry, they'll be more important characters in the sequel

**_CastusAlbusCor _**– Snape? He's not important but he will be along with Remus and Tonks

**_LJstagflower4e_** – LMAO yeah spelling is terrible. It's just I type SO fast that I don't notice it at all. Other times I have to get up from the computer to do something and my little sister likes to mess up some of my things (shrugs) oh well but there is spell check on my computer

**_Randomreaderguy_** – lmao means laughing my ass off. No that wasn't the last chapter; this one was just so I could wrap it all up. The climax is the highest point in the story but there's always a falling action after that.

**_Urazz_** – That's true

**_Ladyvohn _**– Thank you. Action isn't my strongest point (neither is Romance so I don't know what I'm good at...)

**_QueenWeasel _**– A lot of people are saying that…

**_Lady Nicole Potter_** – Actually…I'm going to kill EVEN MORE people in the next one. LMAO you bought your brother! That's great! OMG! EW! I'm scarred for life by that one!

**_Warlock_** – That's ok, if anybody can tell even though I'm completely English (with a LITTLE French) mine isn't that good either (as in grammar)

**_LadyLuck13_** – Yes Mark. He's dead…poor little kid

**_Aboxforpandora_** – Yes Vulcan is dead. I should have explained this but his ritual had one flaw on his part…it could only be done once.

**_Gorav1_** – Yeah the sequel is coming up next. I'm going to start working on it as soon as possible.

**_Colorguardbaby23_** – Wow I didn't even mention Mark that much but everyone loved him…could have been worse though, I original planned on killing off Neville

**_Beth5572_** – What did ya think of his chapter?

**_Semebo_** – Damn straight I'm bad and mean and all that stuff. Thank you

* * *

"This is going to be one of the biggest wars in history and I'm betting that at least one-fourth of the school is going to die. That's like wiping out one whole house!" Harry said while looked up at Dumbledore. 

"He was my dad," the girl said while tears streaked down her cheeks. "I might not have known him that good as you did but he still was part of me."

"It's going to happen on the anniversary of the thing you hate most," she warned him gravely.

Nicola stared up at her sister and said, "My best friend's gone and now this happens. I don't see any point in going back!"

"You listen to me and you listen carefully," the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said in a threatening tone. "Clara Evelyn was nothing but a stupid traitor-of-a-bitch. She didn't deserve to die the way she did, she should have been tortured like the people she hurt."

"I cannot defeat Voldemort or lead anyone into the final battle," Dumbledore said to him seriously. "But I do know who can."

"Why the bloody hell did SHE come back?" Ron growled.

"I finally understand what you meant Remus," Harry said after a moment of thought. "When you said that what I fear is fear itself."

"It's always the most surprising person who turns out to be the biggest hero," Professor Mathers said as he pointed to a map of the Ancient World.

"My debit to you Harry Potter will be paid," Pettigrew said as he fell onto the rocky ground once again, "Mark my words it will be done."

_Watch for the sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince: _

**Harry Potter and the Scars of Time **

_**Krystal Lily Potter**_


End file.
